


Inconciliable Destino

by NocturnaIV



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, alternative universe, imp tweek, mystical AU, youth pastor craig
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 66,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: Ser enviado al Infierno por un pecado que él no cometió había quedado en el pasado. Porque Tweek era un sobreviviente,  su don para conspirar y su apariencia inocente lo habían hecho ganarse su lugar. Por lo menos hasta su regreso. Porque confiaba en Craig.  Sí una vez su novio había sido capaz de traicionar a toda la humanidad con el único fin de no cumplir una profecía ¿Por qué este no condenaría las almas mortales para traerlo de vuelta y darle la oportunidad de vengarse de aquel que lo vendió?





	1. Inconcebible Retoño

**Author's Note:**

> La personalidad de Tweek es diferente a la de canon. No completamente y he intentado justificar y evolucionar su desarrollo a partir de su personalidad de cuando era un infante hasta su actual forma demoníaca. Vuando debes existir en el Infierno, es necesario aprender a sobrevivir.

El tiempo no era lineal en las dimensiones sobrepuestas a la Tierra, a veces tomaba giros y espirales bien cerradas que hacía perder la conciencia misma de si lo que se vivía era el recuerdo en sí de un evento pasado o algo ligeramente nuevo pero real. Eso era una de las cosas que aprendió rápidamente cuando su alma fue entregada para engrosar las filas de las aberraciones que vivían ahí. Un día podías ser un niño al que todo el mundo le decía que se preocupaba excesivamente por todo o desconfiaba demasiado del mundo, y al momento siguiente estabas maldiciéndote por haber sido tan ingenuo al creerte a salvo con un puñado de personas que albergaban la traición encarnada. Tweek recordaba con indiferencia a su versión mortal, demasiado averiada, ingenua y sin provecho ¿Qué hubiese sido de él? ¿Se hubiese muerto de estrés? ¿De un paro al corazón? ¿O de soledad cuando el último y único novio que tuvo se cansase de él? Ni siquiera podía sumergirse en la amargura de esas ideas, apenas recordaba su vida humana, había cumplido diez años cuando su tambaleante realidad cambió completamente. Así que el tiempo le enseñó que una década era muy poco material para sostener firmes ideas de quién había sido. A veces sentía que recordaba a otra criatura, a un alma que había seguido con la intensión de devorarla eventualmente pero que por alguna razón no la olvidaba y a la vez le era imposible asociarse con esa débil y enfermiza presa llena de ignorancia.

En la infancia había creído en las leyes, en cumplirlas para estar a salvo y en la fe sobre la justicia. Aun así nunca creyó ser una buena persona, porque eso implicaba un juicio de valor que exigiría de él gran cantidad de auto-inspección que nunca tuvo en vida. Solo había vivido diez años y esas mismas creencias absurdas habían sido las causantes de la destrucción de su mortalidad para alejarlo por siglos de los humanos. Ante su nuevo renacer se había sentido aterrado pero gracias a la gran adaptabilidad que implicaba vivir en South Park, Tweek se las había arreglado para sobrevivir en ese lugar. Al parecer esa era la característica principal de las almas humanas: su resistencia. Así que algunas dimensiones valoraban esos preciados recipientes de energía inagotable para crear nuevas vidas en sus mundos.

Siglos humanos atrás había sido muy fácil conseguir esa materia prima, pero acorde el tiempo pasó el ser humano había dejado de comercializar con su  alma, principalmente porque la mayoría no creía que fuese una moneda de cambio y otros actuaban como si no la tuviesen. Muchas entidades que los humanos llegaron a llamar “ _Divinidades_ ” presentaron una gran queja, pero las criaturas que jugaban el rol “ _malvado_ ” habían sido las más afectadas ante este cambio filosófico de los mortales. Ante la independencia de los humanos, tentar por pecado u otras variables ya no era rentable.

La gente ya lo hacía por su cuenta y no los necesitaba.

Para fortuna de algunas dimensiones, aun contaban con una corta pero aun existente fuente de ingreso. Tweek había sido producto de esa línea y obviamente no estaba orgulloso de ostentar ese título. En los siglos que las llamas de la elegante corrupción y la salvaje putrefacción habían distorsionado su alma, había tenido tiempo para reflexionar. Similar a un personaje de rol alineado a cumplir las reglas, ante la disolución de su esencia, él se había volcado inevitablemente hacia el otro extremo, es decir, a romper cada una de esas reglas mayores. Su esencia dedicada a conspirar y a crear posibles desenlaces destructivos pero hipotéticos ahora servía de maneras que su antiguo yo nunca contempló. Una mente tan ágil podía crear las travesuras más divertidas para la oscuridad de su ser.

Él ya había vivido cientos de guerras, se había escabullido entre otras dimensiones, había susurrado conjuras a inocentes ángeles e incitado a monstruos de Antes del Tiempo. Ya había debatido con Buda sobre el significado mismo del camino del equilibrio y había manipulado a Satanás para que se mantuviese alejado de parejas que solo lo distraerían de la verdadera diversión. En todo ese tiempo había escupido sobre su débil versión humana que solo lo había llevado a terminar en ese lugar.

Para haber sido convertido en un imp, su existencia era bastante liberadora. Tweek había sobrevivido los terrores iniciales y eventualmente había llamado al Infierno como su residencia. La única dimensión a la que no podía acceder era la humana, pero con el tiempo había aprendido a encogerse de hombros. Sí, no era lo suficientemente fuerte para ir a la juguetería de los más grandes, pero él encontraba su propia diversión sin realmente llamar la atención de los peces gordos. Además, para el tiempo humano solo había pasado dos décadas, tal vez un poco más, desde el día que había desaparecido (¿O tal vez sus padres habían dicho que murió?) ¿Qué gracia tenía regresar tan pronto?

_Mentía_.

No tendría la satisfacción que deseaba.

_Quería volver…_

Aun su resentimiento no era calculador y por ende su venganza podría no ser tan inesperada. Porque deseaba tomar por sorpresa a su antiguo torturador y fortalecerse con su muerte. Pero si lo hacía podría ascender en poder, lo que implicaría dejar de ser el susurro en la oreja de alguien y en su lugar tomar verdadera actividad en la peligrosamente aburrida y longeva existencia de su técnicamente inmortal vida. Muchos se volvían caóticos o locos cuando no tenían nada que hacer y él se había jurado no volver al perder el control. Esa característica era muy similar a su antiguo yo, a la parte averiada. Él pertenecía ahí, aprendería a sobrevivir, sería precavido, veinte pasos por delante de cualquier posibilidad de caer.

_Quería volver…_

La puerta de su habitación se abrió.

\- El castillo de Satanás necesita un ascensor. –saludó Kenny sin realmente importarle si interrumpía algo- Pero me gusta el estilo medieval que están usando ahora, el antiguo estilo “ _Infierno de mural religioso_ ” ya era muy siglo pasado.

Kenny McCormick, el Inmortal, _que no está muerto porque yace eternamente_.

Tweek ladeó el rostro con lentitud innecesaria. El joven inmortal era como un marcador de página andante. Si se olvidaba de lo que aún le era preciado en la Tierra solo necesitaba mirar al estafador y truhan Kenny que a veces aparecía en el Infierno. El alma visitante tenía treinta y tres años desde su primer nacimiento e inmediatamente imaginó que Craig estaba en la misma época.

¿Qué estaría haciendo su astuto joven pastor en ese momento…?

\- Querrás decir: Un ascensor solo para ti. –apuntó y retomó la vista que tenía de los valles de su hogar.

La tierra caliza, las nubes negras y los ríos de lava eran el equivalente al verde y azul que los humanos estaban acostumbrados a ver. Solo mirarlo despertaba instintos básicos en su población.

\- Creo que soy una visita que vale la pena ese trato especial. No todos tenemos alas como tú –bromeó Kenny lanzando una larga mirada a su entorno.

\- Si no mal recuerdo, cuando vas al cielo tienes alas.

\- Entonces, Satán debe darme la capacidad de volar o crearme un ascensor ¿No crees? –jugó Kenny- Espera, la última vez que estuve aquí ¿Tu habitación no estaba tres niveles más abajo?

Tweek asintió. En teoría un simple imp ni siquiera debía vivir en el mismo lugar que el Amo y Señor, pero las reglas se habían hecho para doblarlas, romperlas y distorsionarlas ¿No?

\- Una de los lugartenientes de Satanás se encontró con la repentina sensación de que había gente que sentía celos de su posición de poder. –su voz se volvió inocente, sus ojos se abrieron con una expresión de sorpresa y su rostro reflejó una preocupación profunda, replicando el gesto más común que tuvo cuando fue mortal- Alguien podría atacarlo mientras durmiese para reclamar su poder. Peor aún, la hermosa vista de esta habitación podría ser una trampa elaborada para asesinarlo. Después de todo, los demonios podemos volar, esta ventana es una invitación abierta a cualquiera. –negó- Eso debió ser mucha presión para ella, pobre, me pidió que cambiáramos de habitaciones y es mi deber hacer caso a mis superiores. –se encogió de hombros.

Kenny se estremeció sinceramente, Tweek era un gran actor, pero era tan extraño que su viejo yo fuese ahora una máscara, solo le faltaba tener los pequeños desniveles en su voz y los tics nerviosos para ser una fotocopia usada para fines egoístas.

\- Eres peligroso. –aventuró Kenny sin realmente juzgarlo-  Supongo que debí imaginarlo cuando decidiste usar una _bazuca_ para recuperar a Stan y a Kyle de las garras de Spielberg y Lucas, a pesar de que no eran los mejores contigo. No me gustaría tenerte en el lado contrario de una pelea.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. No por el ¿halago? que estaba escuchando. Pero cuando llegó a él la palabra “ _pelea_ ” recordó el momento en que los amigos de Kenny habían manipulado todo para que Craig y él tuviesen un combate. De una curiosa forma eso había hecho que se hicieran amigos. Aquel quien posteriormente sería su novio le confesó en su momento que fue por esa ridícula situación que llegó a conocerlo y respetarlo. Tal vez fue en ese momento en que algunas personas habían visto una “ _chispa_ ” entre ambos hasta empujarlos a colisionar en una relación. Realmente era interesante el poder de esos sonidos dentro de él, “ _pelea_ ”, “ _chispa_ ”, sonrió, aun esas palabras marcaban su vida, “ _Craig_ ” era algo grabado a fuego bajo su piel, entre sus huesos, en sus rasgos demoniacos y en su alma humana. No importaba que hubiesen pasado siglos infernales ahí, la marca del pelinegro era tan resiente que a veces creía que aún era un niño y solo unos días habían pasado desde la última vez que había tomado la fría mano de su novio.

_Lo anhelaba…_

\- No sé si peligroso. –respondió Tweek, mirando sus manos, los dedos se alargaban ligeramente para sostener curvas garras que podían atravesar la piel de los mortales como si fuese algodón- Pero tengo una meta.

\- Que trata sobre ustedes dos… -susurró Kenny con resignación burlona y empática- ¿Estás seguro…?

Tweek negó. Las paredes tenían oídos en el Infierno, habían demonios con sentidos tan expandidos que fácilmente podían estarlos espiando. Aunque quisiera saber de Craig no deseaba ponerlo en el foco de atención. Siglos sin decir su nombre en voz alta eran una tortura dolorosa, a veces tenía que convertir esa palabra sagrada en un gruñido inteligible para que su boca no olvidase la sensación. A veces se lastimaba, su lengua raspaba sus colmillos en ese “ _Cra_ ” que repetía incansablemente antes de completar todo el sonido. Casi como un hechizo, mordía la magia que el nombre de su joven pastor cargaba. Además, Kenny había dicho “ _Ustedes dos_ ”, tal vez él no pudiese saber nada sobre Craig, pero el inmortal le pasaba información al pelinegro y por fortuna seguían siendo un equipo. Desde el Infierno hasta South Park, podía sentir ese hilo que los conectaba. Pero nadie más debía saberlo.

Treinta y tres años, Craig tenía treinta y tres años y seguía luchando por traerlo de vuelta.

_¿Cuánto más podría esperarlo…?_

No debía pensar así. Las dudas eran para los enemigos, no para sí mismo.

\- ¿A qué debo tu visita? –aventuró en su lugar Tweek.

La sonrisa traviesa de Kenny desapareció, un halo puro rodeo al inmortal cuando este bajó la mirada al suelo. Algo pesado se posó en su ennegrecido corazón, repentinamente Kenny parecía un mensajero de Dios, un ángel de rubia cabellera y belleza celestial que traía el anuncio del Fin. Y el pánico se instaló en el interior de Tweek, rugiendo como un león herido.

\- Habla. –exigió pero su voz tembló, delatando que tenía miedo, porque lo único que podía realmente lastimarlo no se encontraba ahí, sino en el mundo de los mortales- Dímelo… -murmuró.

Kenny se mantuvo apoyado contra la puerta, dejando que el espacio de la habitación sirviese como respaldo de su seguridad. Tweek sintió que comenzaba a respirar pesadamente, su pecho se hinchó falto de oxígeno, lo cual no tenía sentido, él ya no necesitaba respirar, ni siquiera tenía un corazón que latiera. Pero por primera vez en siglos sentía un ataque de pánico.

_No Craig…_

_No…_

_Por favor…_

_No él..._

\- No, Tweek. –Kenny habló despacio, levantando la mirada con profunda pena- Te equivocas.

Él alivio lo calmó. Craig estaba bien. No le había pasado nada.

\- Tu madre murió.

Nunca creyó sentir tanto frío, tan grande que llegó a quemarlo. El recuerdo de su madre era borroso, su voz suave, su actitud calma ¿De qué color eran sus ojos? ¿Verdes? ¿Pardos? No recordaba. Pero aún tenía en su memoria la sonrisa suave que solía entregarle o la manera en que intentaba ser positiva ante sus averías, minimizando el asunto muchas veces. Si era sincero no había pensado en ella en todo ese tiempo, sabía que la había amado pero apenas era un recuerdo en su mente. No debía sentir dolor alguno por saber que una vida mortal había desaparecido, sin importar que el origen de su tormento y felicidad había iniciado cuando ella quedó embarazada.

El rostro le comenzó a doler, los músculos se le tensaron y algo apretó su vientre con agonía, retorciéndolo hasta que lanzó el rostro hacia atrás, arqueando toda su figura mientras la risa escapaba de sus labios y sus mejillas se estiraban con una sonrisa retorcida y vulgar. Sus garras sostuvieron mechones de su cabello, intentando sostener la ligereza en su cabeza mientras su mente se embriagaba con la idea tan aterradora como asombrosa.

_Muerta_.

_Su madre estaba muerta_ …

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras caía sobre sus rodillas. Nunca antes había llorado desde su conversión a imp, pero ahora parecía lo más lógico e inevitable. Sus alas rodearon su cuerpo como un capullo protector, se deslizó hasta que su vientre tocó sus piernas y su frente el suelo. La risa no paraba, terrorífica y excitada.

_Muerta_ …

\- ¿Tweek…? –Kenny sonaba sinceramente preocupado- Hombre… ¿Estás bien?

Los imp gustaban de lucir inocentes para que el resto confiara en ellos. Tweek tendía a mantener su apariencia humana sin contar las enormes alas rojizas translúcidas a juego con sus pequeños cuernos, larga cola de punta triangular y ojos rojos. Los rasgos más pequeños como sus colmillos o garras que pocos seres notaban estaban ahí por defensa. Pero en ese momento se sentía poderoso, algo incineró sus entrañas desde su estómago y esto se extendió como miles de dedos afilados que rasgaron cada músculo, cada órgano hasta hacerlo gritar. Pero no había dolor, era una explosión en sus sentidos, una expansión agónica y extraña que lo hizo caer sobre su espalda para luego arquearla y que solo sus pies y nuca tocaran el suelo mientras el resto de su ser se doblaba en poder.

\- ¡Tweek! –la voz de Kenny sonó más cerca- ¿Qué pasa…?

Negó.

No lo sabía. Eso era una locura divertida. No lo sabía.

Pero luchó por abrir sus ojos y sintió su mirada más afilada, capaz de ver tantos pequeños detalles que se mareó. El odio incineró su piel, el humo comenzó a salir de su ropa y volvió a reír mientras toda tela se volvía carbón que cayó por su cuerpo desnudo. Una de sus manos se levantó y vio su nueva piel roja, casi del tono del rubí, sus garras eran negras y sentía deseoso de clavarlas en algo. Sus ojos buscaron inmediatamente al único ser en su cercanía y sonrió de costado. Kenny se había arrodillado a su lado pero se apartó rápidamente, visiblemente aterrado pero al mismo tiempo fascinado. Los ojos del inmortal lo recorrieron con curioso morbo temeroso y Tweek podía sentir que luchaba con dos instintos muy primitivos. Él mismo miró su completa desnudez, ni siquiera se extrañó cuando vio como desde sus rodillas su cuerpo cambiaba a las extremidades de un sátiro rojo. No, porque no había pelaje, era algo similar a la dura piel que el mismo Príncipe de las Tiemblas y otros demonios tenían. Siempre había sido delgado, de estructura fina, pero ahora parecía esbelto, flexible, los músculos de su torso se acoplaban en curvas, hendiduras y peligrosas caídas hasta sus caderas exponiéndolo sin recelo. Aún era un imp, podía sentir sus cuernos más pesados y los acarició, sintiendo que ahora se alzaban sobre su melena rubia. Sus ojos afilados sostuvieron la mirada de Kenny, quien se congeló en el acto y se levantó, pero Tweek inmediatamente se sintió más ágil, sentía que podía escalar lo que fuese y su cola más larga equilibró su peso, zigzagueando a su espalda de forma hipnótica.

\- ¿Tweek…?

\- Puedo oler la corrupción de tu alma, McCormick. –sintió su lengua más larga, seseante y se relamió la mueca psicótica en su boca- Si el camino al Infierno esta pavimentado de buenas acciones, el camino a tu Cielo está construido sobre estafas, depravación y engaño.

Kenny pareció reaccionar, lo miró con dolor pero levantó su mentón sin avergonzarse por sus acciones.

\- Hago todo lo posible para darle la mejor vida a Karen.

Tweek sonrió, estafar aseguradoras para que le dejaran cantidades insanas de dinero a la hermana menor de Kenny cuando este moría era un truco interesante. Algunas identidades falsas, viajes por el mundo y muertes lo suficientemente largas para que el dinero llegara antes de que la memoria de la gente se reiniciara era algo brillante.

\- Venderías tu alma por ella ¿No…? –respiró hondo, podía sentirlo, un alma inmortal capaz de lo que sea- Me servirías…

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Por instinto se preparó para maldecir al intruso pero se detuvo al ver a Damien, el hijo de Satán, simplemente clavarlo en su lugar con la mirada. El hambre se detuvo y el fuego en su interior se cortó de raíz. Todo su cuerpo retomó a su apariencia humana, volvía a lucir como si apenas hubiese tocado los veinte años mortales pero con un curioso caso de alas rojizas como sus ojos, cola y pequeños cuernos. Alarmado miró a su amigo y Kenny le hizo un gesto de indiferencia, comprendiendo al instante que había sido su instinto quien lo había disparado al ataque.

\- Te recuerdo no involucrarte con el recipiente de uno de los Antiguos. –la voz oscura de Damien lo hizo vibrar- Nadie quiere que abras una puerta a la ciudad de R'lyeh por tu inesperado despertar.

Damien siempre lucía humano, pero su aura era como un hoyo negro, devoraba todo con natural indiferencia. Satán podría aprender de la sutileza de su hijo, de la apariencia elegante de su porte, si se debía ser la encarnación del pecado humano era mejor lucir como uno, en la perfecta treintena a veces y en otras ocasiones en el peligroso borde de la ilegal adolescencia, pálido como un fantasma, ojos como carbones encendidos y cabello negro similar al plumaje de un cuervo. Damien sonrió de lado al ver el efecto intimidante que logró sobre Tweek y se apoyó contra la puerta.

\- Mi padre sintió cómo tu sabandija alma se disparaba en sediento poder. –observó a Kenny- ¿La culpa es de este inmortal?

Tweek miró a su amigo y este apenas negó. Así que ambos se quedaron callados. Pero era innecesario, la semilla del mal actuó indiferente a los secretos de ambos.

\- No importa. –Damien chasqueó los dedos y Kenny desapareció- Que reviva en el aburrido mundo mortal, no lo necesito ocupando espacio aquí.

\- Mi señor… -la voz de Tweek tembló ligeramente- estaba teniendo una conversación…

Pero Damien no lo miró, estaba analizando el lugar y asintió con aprobación.

\- Los imps son útiles, pequeñas criaturas de origen alemán. –miró al rubio- Hadas malignas. Eso eran, eso son. No demonios, mi padre solo los aceptó aquí cuando los humanos los expulsaron como al resto de criaturas mitológicas.

Tweek asintió, lo sabía. Ese era un dato que eventualmente encontró porque la mayoría de imps eran realmente antiguos, neutrales y recordaban la época en que servían a las brujas.

\- Pero el Infierno corrompe. –continuó Damien- Ahora en tu despertar un mortal podría invocarte.

\-  Entonces… ¿Puedo ir al mundo de los humanos…?

Damien asintió.

\- Ahora tienes el poder para hacerlo, pero parece quebrarse. No se acentúa aún, tal vez necesitas alimentarte de tu primera alma humana pero sin ser invocado...

Lo sabía, podía desaparecer si no era lo suficientemente poderoso. Por eso no había ido antes.

A menos…

\- Mi señor… -usó su habilidad actoral, hizo una profunda reverencia y se mantuvo inclinado de esa manera, con las alas caídas como una capa servicial- Soy el pago de una deuda.

\- Tu alma me pertenece como otras que mi padre me ha regalado. Así que si, se todo de tu caso. –la voz de Damien sonó casi sádica- Anda, _hada,_ enderézate.

Tweek se irguió pero mantuvo el rostro ligeramente inclinado, su mano se apoyó en su pecho en una pose servicial. Los demonios eran fáciles de adular.

\- El contrato se ha roto. Otra alma debe ser descendida aquí.

Y le explicó su razonamiento. Damien lo escuchó con cierta fascinación fría y hasta se rio cuando demostró sus emociones hirvientes que casi lo transformaron de vuelta a su apariencia más demoniaca.

\- Podrías morir. –le señaló el hijo de Satán.

\- Podría traer el alma que carga el pecado de generaciones sobre su inconciliable ser. –contratacó.

\- ¿No vas a volver para llorar en la tumba de tu madre? –aventuró Damien.

Negó. El alma de la ingenua mujer debía estar en el Cielo, ella creía en ese Dios.

\- ¿No vas a volver para encontrarte con tu amado novio hereje?

No lo negó.

\- No soy lo suficientemente poderoso para andar entre los mortales.

No _aún_.

Y Damien pareció notarlo.

\- Tu alma me pertenece. Las almas que devores son mías. Imp, hada, demonio o ángel caído, -su voz se oscureció- _tu alma me pertenece Tweek_.

Asintió con solemnidad.

\- Lo honraré, mi señor. –juró, haciendo otra reverencia profunda.

\- Tal vez debas retomar tus ropas.

Tweek se miró, seguía desnudo por culpa de su trasformación.

\- ¿Se volverán a quemar…?

\- No.

Eso era bueno saberlo, si cada vez que iba a cambiar a una apariencia más temeraria su ropa iba a desaparecer, tal vez tendría que aceptar una vida de nudismo. No era algo extraño en el Infierno. Pero él solía llevar únicamente unos pantalones negros por sobre las rodillas que se ajustaban a las caderas y dos cinturones cruzados del mismo color de donde solía colgar armas cuando así se lo requería. Nunca había gustado de vestir algo sobre su torso y dado que carecía de frío había decidido no llevar nada. Así que volvió a ponerse los pantaloncillos que técnicamente eran del cuero de una criatura demoniaca que vivía ahí y que su piel se ajustaba y brillaba ligeramente en su oscura suavidad.

\- Más te vale cumplir conmigo, pequeña hada. –Damien agitó su brazo para apartarlo de la misma manera que hizo con Kenny.

Y por primera vez en siglos se sintió como si… fuese corpóreo otra vez. _Humanamente_ corpóreo, bajo las influencias de la gravedad y la física. Todo su cuerpo se doblegó al dolor de _existir_ , sus pulmones se llenaron de aire y su corazón volvió a latir. La realidad de los mortales requería _vivir_ … Y ya había olvidado lo nauseabundo y temeroso que podía ser cada segundo de eso ¿Cómo podían hacerlo los humanos? En cualquier momento podían morir, agonizar, ser destruidos, traicionados, utilizados, atacados…

Respiró.

Maldita sea…

_Respiró_.

Ahora volvía a respirar y sentía el aire frío de South Park entrar en él. Sus ojos demoniacos miraron con claridad el interior del negocio familiar, lo reconoció por el maldito olor a drogas que su padre lanzaba al café, la mezcla había incrementado y por lo que su olfato pudo detectar, debía ser pura “ _suerte_ ” que no lo arrestaran. La cafetería había cambiado, el suelo era de mármol manchado, con un enorme mostrador para emparedados y postres, con una vista a la preparación de diferentes tipos de café y mesas redondas para cuatro personas con sillones esponjosos y negros en las esquinas. El negocio estaba cerrado, el reloj indicaba que eran las 3:30AM y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Tan próximo a la hora _muerta_. Tweek sintió sus pies tocar el suelo y su cola acarició las frías baldosas de mármol, dándole escalofríos en toda su espina dorsal, sus alas tuvieron que recogerse para no tocar las sillas más próximas y se percató que tenía los puños apretados, clavándose las garras en la palma dura de su mano.

\- Volví… -murmuró.

Y ese hilo atado en el centro de su alma lo jaló dolorosamente. No muy lejos de ahí estaba el otro extremo, tirando, insistiendo, ahogándolo.

\- Craig… -susurró.

Y la idea de volar a su encuentro, hallarlo ahí en South Park fue poderoso…

Pero no podía.

Ahora estaba ahí.

Específicamente _ahí._

Su respiración se volvió pesada, el tiempo lo hizo odiar ese lugar pero en los últimos momentos de su vida llegó a temerlo, a verlo como un monstruo devorador, con dientes afilados y saliva humeante que estaba listo para destruirlo hasta los huesos en pura agonía. En la infancia nunca se había dado cuenta pero su _trabajo_ había sido casi una esclavitud, acorde se había hecho más fuerte, el tiempo que debía dedicarle a la preparación de café, a ir por encargos, mover material, leer manuales de nuevas cafeteras, investigar el mercado y demás, le había dejado con poco tiempo para ser niño. Una sonrisa rasgó sus facciones y contuvo el deseo de reír. Craig solía escabullirse hacia el área trasera de la tienda y asomaba su rostro por la ventana, “ _Hora de irnos_ ” decía con esa voz neutra, esas facciones indiferentes pero con sus manos extendidas para ayudarlo a pasar por el marco de madera, listo para atraparlo si es que los nervios lo hacían tropezar con la ventana. No importaba que después tuviese que perder horas de sueño, el Tweek de ese entonces adoraba correr de la mano de su novio y reírse con nerviosismo por ser joven y creer en la persona que lo metía en problemas.

En otra realidad hubiese sobrevivido todo eso, se hubiese graduado e ido a estudiar muy lejos. Seguramente hubiese aprendido cómo era la vida lejos de las drogas que su padre ponía en su café, hubiese sido duro, pero las cosas hubiesen cambiado ¿No?

_¿A quién demonios le importaba?_

Esta era su realidad.

Sus alas se expandieron con fuerza y sintió las sillas caerse a su alrededor. Los azucareros y servilleteros cayeron con un estruendo de metal. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y su cola barrió otra fila de sillas, dejando que estas impactaran el suelo. La risa histérica y gutural reventó en sus pulmones. En un salto llegó hasta el fondo del local y su cuerpo endurecido por las guerras reventó la barata mesa de plástico y vinilo, sus garras destruyeron los sillones y sintió las entrañas de los mismos levantarse como nieve a su alrededor.

_Nieve_ …

Sus ojos espiaron a la oscuridad exterior y miró la nevada invernal caer muy despacio sobre autos y fachadas. Muy seguramente la cafetería ya estaba vendiendo galletas de temporada, con canela, jengibre y pimienta dulce.

Otro gruñido desgarró su pecho y pateó el mostrador de cristal, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. Sus pies pulverizaron los pedazos de vidrio en el suelo cuando se acercó a la caja registradora y la arrancó del mostrador para lanzarla al otro extremo del establecimiento.

\- ¿Qué rayos está pasando?

La puerta con el letrero de “ _Solo personal autorizado_ ” se abrió abruptamente. Pero sus orejas finas ya lo habían escuchado antes de hablar. No. Sus sentidos habían percibido el alma corrupta desde que había llegado pero había suprimido el encuentro lo más posible.

Muy lentamente dejó que el foco de esa corrupción inclinara su cuerpo como si un centro de gravedad lo llevara al alma malnacida frente a él. Sus pies pisaron más cristal y sus alas le crearon espacio para mirar al único dueño de “ _Tweek Bros_ ”.

\- ¿Qué…? –la voz masculina tembló- ¿Quién…?

\- Permíteme iluminarte. –su voz sonó indiferente, apática- Hoy haré el rol del _Portador de la Luz_ para ti.

Chasqueó los dedos. Los imps podían hacer magia menor, igual que las hadas, así que pequeñas luces bailaron en todo el caótico establecimiento. Aunque él podía ver en completa oscuridad, era consciente que Richard Tweak era un simple mortal que necesitaba ayuda para entender dónde estaba y frente a _quién_.

\- ¿Qué vio ella en ti? –susurró Tweek sorprendido ante la decadencia humana frente a él- No entiendo qué vio ella en ti. –repitió.

El miedo desfiguraba el rostro de Richard, su frente arrugada mostraba amplias crecientes en donde el cabello castaño lucía sucio y con grandes mechones grises y blancos. Las pupilas dilatadas parecían efecto de alguna droga, al igual que las heridas en sus brazos y rostro. Tweek podía imaginar cómo ese desperdicio de hombre se rascaba la piel día a día, raspando con sus uñas mordisqueadas las capas más finas ante una picazón incomprensible hasta abrirse camino hasta la carne húmeda y mancharse de sangre. Las marcas amarillas en sus ojos, alrededor de sus pupilas, eran enfermizas, la piel le colgaba innaturalmente, como si su cuerpo se hubiese rendido o perdido el interés hasta de darle un tono que se descoloraba en algunos lugares.

_Patético_.

_Asqueroso._

\- ¿Qu-quién…?

Twek soltó una carcajada. Ahora era Richard quien tartamudeaba mientras él tenía todo a su favor. Sus ojos buscaron el cielo, allá donde nunca iría ni había pensado que pertenecía y sonrió con diversión, imaginando a su madre mirando desde ahí, tan lejos de toda esa porquería que hubiese sido su esposo hasta hace poco.

\- Siempre creí -siseó, avanzando lentamente- que eras más inteligente que todo esto. “ _Distribuye y no consumas_ ”. Por supuesto, drogabas a tu hijo, pero a ti no ¿Verdad? –su siguiente paso no fue humano, su cuerpo se fue transformando y convirtiéndose en piel roja y apariencia demoniaca- Un pequeño niño debía consumir más café de lo humanamente posible con la porquería que le echabas para ver _qué_ pasaba y si era _útil_ el efecto. –chasqueó la lengua serpentina y se rio entre dientes afilados y venenosos- Pero tú estabas por encima de eso ¿No?

Richard se apartó, tropezó con vidrio y se empujó hacia la puerta trasera pero Tweek movió su mano como si espantara una idea ridícula y la puerta se cerró con un estruendo, los seguros resonaron innecesariamente y aun así Richard luchó por abrir de forma mortal algo que lo sellaba un demonio.

_Patético._

_Inútil._

Una caja de vísceras, sangre y huesos que no podía pensar linealmente.

Solo algo sobrenatural podía mantener ese lugar a flote con un dueño tan decadente.

\- Pero te diste a las drogas, Richard. Y _muy_ mal. –escupió, repasando el cuerpo apestoso y podrido frente a él- No sé qué es más asqueroso, tu cuerpo o tu alma.

\- ¿Qué…? –El hombre se aferró a la puerta, su cuerpo temblaba con visible terror y por el aroma que llegó a sus fosas nasales, el control de su vejiga le había fallado- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Ya pagué mi deuda! ¡Ya se llevaron lo único bueno que he hecho en mi vida y ahora ni siquiera la tengo a ella!

_Patético_.

Tweek tarareó, recordó la canción de cuna que su madre le cantaba cuando era pequeño y todo estaba bien, sin temblores, sin miedos, sin drogas o café, sin tratos demoniacos. Solo una mente inquisitiva e imaginativa calmada por la voz de una mujer ingenua y despistada.

\- ¿Crees que eso me va a conmover? –levantó las manos en el aire y las dejó caer pesadamente, fingiendo resignación- “ _Lo único bueno que he hecho en mi vida_ ” –una carcajada casi ahogó sus palabras- Por favor… volviste la infancia de tu descendencia en un Infierno de drogas, cafeína y médicos. Richard… -susurró, su voz se regó por toda la habitación- ¿Recuerdas? Siempre le decías a tu esposa “ _Eso lo heredó de tu lado de la familia, es como tu tío y esos sobrinos tuyos_ ”. La hiciste sentir tan culpable porque la semilla de su amor por ti no había salido sana… -negó lentamente- La ignorancia e ingenuidad de esa mujer fueron las razones por las cuales la escogiste ¿No? –le lanzó una larga mirada decepcionante- Pero mira como terminaste.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, demonio? No te debo nada ¡No les debo nada!

\- Mientes tanto…pero hoy solo he vuelto por ti.

_Mentira_.

Porque había otro ser, no tan lejos, que lo ataba desde sus entrañas, que lo estaba esperando, que casi podía escuchar esa voz oscura en su cabeza, aceptando que debía esperar, pero casi ordenándole que llegara a él.

Las pezuñas de sus extremidades golpearon la baldosa, se sintió caliente, su piel roja humeaba, aniquilando el frío natural de South Park que quería rodearlo. Tweek ladeó el rostro.

\- Mírame bien, Richard. –ordenó- ¡Mírame!

Sus alas se expandieron y se impulsó hacia adelante, apenas y pasó por sobre el mostrador que lo separaba del hombre y sus garras se cerraron en el flácido cuello hasta levantarlo por sobre el suelo. Las enfermizas manos humanas lucharon por hacer que el agarre se soltara. Tweek apenas sintió algo que al parecer intentaba hacerle daño, era como una hormiga tocándolo, lo hacía consciente del tacto pero era tan mínimo que no importaba.

\- Contempla alguien que no has visto jamás, -ordenó el demonio- pero algún atisbo egocéntrico o instintivo debería darte una idea de quién soy. –gruñó- Me dejaste ir cuando solo era un cachorro. Pues mírame ahora. –sonrió ampliamente y volvió a tararear la vieja canción- Ahora soy un león.

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron con sorpresa, buscaban algo, reconocer el cabello rubio, la forma de la nariz, la mandíbula que compartían, la forma de los ojos. Tweek ladeó el rostro de forma inhumana y sostuvo la sonrisa afilada y alargada que estiraba sus mejillas en exceso.

\- Mírame bien, padre. –su aliento cálido fue vapor visible chocando contra el humano- Ahora yo mando.

\- Tweek… hijo…

Su agarre se apretó con fiereza y azotó al humano contra la pared. Sus oídos escucharon el romper del cráneo, por lo menos de forma externa y ferviente por más se encontró agarrando la muñeca de su progenitor y jalándola con brusquedad.

El brazo se soltó.

Un segundo atrás era un humano patéticamente completo y al siguiente le colgaba una extremidad con desgarrones de piel sangrante. Esta vez Richard gritó, aulló de dolor y pataleó con fuerza. Pero eso no le gustó, Tweek odiaba los sonidos fuertes, así que lo azotó otra vez.

\- Cállate. –lo soltó.

El cuerpo cayó sentado y se volvió un ovillo.

\- “ _Tweek Bros_ ” –recitó el imp y le lanzó una mirada asqueada- Cuatro generaciones llevando este lugar y nunca lo pensé… Nunca analicé por qué el local llevaba mi nombre si ninguno de nuestros antepasados se llamaba así. –levantó su pierna y dejó que la pezuña se clavara en la cintura del hombre, presionando sobre las costillas- Nunca inquirí en ese “ _Bros”_ , si todos fueron hijos únicos.

\- Tweek… -lo oyó llorar- Por favor… entiende.

\- Oh… -cortó y presionó más- Entiendo bien. –escuchó el crujir de un hueso bajo su pezuña- Cuatro generaciones atrás un Tweak se acentuó en South Park y pidió ayuda a Jesús para tener una vida cómoda. Obviamente no recibió ningún favor a su egoísta pedido, pero un mensajero de Satán aceptó hacer un trato. Buena fortuna en los negocios. –recordó lo que le habían explicado y lo recitó- Buena fortuna en la vida. –asintió- Buena fortuna en general. Imagino que eso cubrió que la gente viniese a comprarle a alguien tan despreciable como tú y que nadie te arrestara por las drogas ¿Y a cambio…? –sonrió como una muñeca vieja- Llamar al primogénito de cada generación “ _Tweek_ ”, como una marca roja para el matadero, y entregar su alma al Infierno. Nadie recordaría que existió y el negocio pasaría al segundo hijo. “ _Tweek Bros_ ”, que morboso chiste, porque se sostiene sobre el _hermano_ mayor nacido para el sufrimiento eterno, condenado desde su nombre. –un gruñido de frustración y enfermiza diversión escapó de sus labios- Mata a Caín, para que viva Abel.

\- Tweek…

El demonio se agachó y sus alas opacaron toda luz. El hombre lloraba copiosamente, agarrándose el brazo herido mientras la sangre se acumulaba con la orina debajo del patético cuerpo. Cuando había sido niño había amado a este ser, lo había respetado y hasta temido.

\- Pero no pudieron tener más hijos, solo a mí. Y no te importó. –apoyó su mano sobre el pecho del hombre y dejó que el calor infernal lo quemara- Cuando…

El hombre gritó y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Sus dedos agarraron el apéndice húmedo y rojizo que inútilmente había evolucionado para formar una lengua. Sus garras perforaron y jaló hasta arrancar. Le resultó divertido el grito mucho más silencioso e inexistente bajo la sangre que salió esta vez.

\- Cuando –retomó- cumplí diez años me despertaste y en silencio me trajiste aquí. Me asustaste pero eso era normal, solo me dijiste que guardara silencio, que nada malo pasaría. –miró la lengua entre sus dedos y con las garras de sus manos la partió en la mitad como tiras de papel- Todo fue tan anticlimático que apenas lo recuerdo. El viaje en auto, la llegada a la cafetería y la criatura en sombras esperándonos. Me dijiste que lo saludara, que extendiera la mano. _Confíe_. En un segundo estaba aquí y al siguiente ya no era humano. –botó los pedazos de carne humana sobre el rostro enfermamente pálido que soltaba sonidos agónicos y largos, posibles sollozos que abrazaban el dolor punzante y constante- Ningún discurso malvado, ni un abrazo de despedida. Pero ¿Por qué me extraña? Desde el inicio sabías que esto pasaría. No ibas a encariñarte conmigo. –acercó su rostro y lo fulminó con la mirada- Siempre me viste como un sacrificio para tu gloria personal ¿Qué importaba usarme de experimento mientras tanto? Probar conmigo tus drogas, tu café asqueroso y hacerme trabajar hasta el cansancio. Hasta que resultase gay lo usaste para atraer clientes, un _plus_ extra del cordero que conseguiste para sacrificar.

La mano buena de su padre intentó tocarlo, temblando buscaba misericordia. Pero Tweek tomó los dedos amarillentos y los quebró hacia atrás. La sangre que había estado en la boca de Richard voló por todos lados cuando este gritó y se ahogó, tosiendo desesperadamente.

\- ¿Sabes quién intercedió por mí cuando llegué al Infierno? –enmarcó una ceja mientras se limpiaba la cara del líquido carmesí- Buda. Mi “ _Dios_ ” defendió mi alma destinada a la reencarnación y consiguió que me dieran una vida longeva siendo _esto_. Los anteriores Tweeks no tuvieron la misma suerte ¿Sabes? “ _Quemarte en las llamas del Averno”_ es muy literal allá. Pero a temprana edad entregué a Buda mi alma a cambio de mi _lugar feliz_ ¿Quién diría que mi fe me traería aquí? Contigo.

_De vuelta_.

Un imp, un hada malvada, una criatura de larga vida que podía morir en el plano de los humanos y cuando lo hiciera volvería a la rueda de reencarnaciones como había siempre deseado. Y él _necesitaba_ reencarnar, había sido esta idea la que lo había sostenido por tanto tiempo. Reencarnar, volver al juego, reencontrarse con Craig otra vez. Otra vida, otros cuerpos, otra historia. Y con suerte lejos de South Park.

\- Pero mientras viva te haré sentir lo que yo viví. Paranoia, miedo, angustia, sin dormir… -deslizó sus garras en la inundada cavidad vocal de Richard- En el Infierno las almas de los condenados no duermen, solo son destrozadas constantemente. Tú, que cargas el pecado generacional, tú me harás poderoso. Porque el pecado más grande para tantas culturas… el tabú más fuerte que el incesto ¿Sabes cuál es, _padre_? –sonrió afiladamente- Parricidio.

Tweek concentró su energía, sintió como la mirada aterrada de su progenitor se enfocaba en él, negándose con fuerza.

\- Mírame. –repitió- He vuelto por tu alma para poder mezclarme entre los humanos. –sintió como el cuerpo se convulsionaba innecesariamente cuando sus garras tocaron la pequeña alma de Richard- Ahora la ley la marco yo. Por siempre.

El imp sacó los dedos del cuerpo vacío. Cada signo de vida desapareció mientras la pequeña y negra esfera entre sus garras palpitaba con la mente, el _ser,_ de quien fue su padre. Ahí estaba, vivo y sin existir, consciente y congelado en el tiempo.

\- Nunca conocerás el cielo. –sonrió de lado antes de lanzar su rostro hacia atrás y depositar el alma de Richard en su boca.

Tragó.

Y _sintió_ el respiro del mundo, todo su cuerpo se cargó con tanta fuerza que comenzó a temblar poderosamente. El final de una dinastía de pecadores le pertenecía. Sin herederos que siguieran el contrato, estaban destinados a perecer en el Infierno. Pero ahora él había terminado de alcanzar su gloria, de cerrar su venganza y aniquilar el origen. Su mano se extendió y un largo tridente rojo se formó, era la sólida extensión de su servicio a Demian después de su primera alma devorada. Su primera arma capaz de atravesar almas le daría el poder que necesitaría a futuro.  

Ahora podía rondar entre los humanos indefinidamente.

\- Ahora… -pensó en voz alta y su mano libre formó flameantes llamas azules, intensas y frías- Ahora… -sonrió con nostalgia al mirar ese electrizante azul- hasta las cenizas.

Y el fuego se expandió en la cafetería, sobre el cuerpo que una vez controló su padre. El fuego azul consumió todo rápidamente y él se quedó parado ahí, viendo las lenguas llameantes acariciarlo, devorarlo. Le recordó a la sensación estremecedora de su infancia cuando Craig lo congelaba en su lugar con tanta fuerza en sus ojos zafiro.

El lejano sonido de los bomberos le hizo reaccionar, el fuego estaba eliminando todo y cuando la bodega llena de droga explotó ni siquiera lo sintió. No era esa la forma de morir para un imp. Todo su cuerpo volvió a su forma inocente, el tridente desapareció, sus alas demoniacas tomaron un tono más translúcido, su apariencia fue más humana, su fina cola con final triangular se enredó en su pierna hasta cerrarse en su tobillo como un adorno y sus cuernos casi inexistentes apenas se asomaron a través de su melena rubia.

Un joven veinteañero en un disfraz bien hecho, algo _sexy_ si se consideraba que solo llevaba un pantaloncillo negro de aparente cuero.

Pero el alma de su padre se quemaba en el Infierno, su dolor alimentando su poder. Ahora era un hada demoniaca, un siervo real del hijo de Satán.

Y el hilo atado al centro de su ser lo jaló, invisible lo urgió a moverse. Tweek extendió sus alas, South Park había visto peores cosas ¿No? Así que voló a través de una de las paredes de cristal ya rotas y siguió el llamado, recogió el camino de esa conexión y llegó a las afueras del pueblo, a lo que fue una vez los laboratorios del doctor Mephesto. Mephesto, Mephisto, Mefistófeles. Curioso ¿No? _Todos los caminos llevan a Roma_. Toda esa existencia llevaba a algo infernal y corrupto. La enorme estructura ahora tenía algo similar a una cruz verde en su parte más alta que se iluminaba con luces de neón para que fuese fácil verla a la distancia. O en teoría debía ser una cruz, porque era como si dos líneas horizontales atravesaran una vertical a la misma corta distancia de los extremos. 

El jalón fue más fuerte y descendió en picada hacia las puertas abiertas de la enorme estructura. Por encima del marco pudo leer “ _Teo Templo_ ”, las dos “ _T_ ” más gruesas e iluminadas en verde esmeralda. Abajo, en letra zafiro y cursiva se leía “ _Abran su corazón para la Salvación_ ”.

\- Interesante…

Ahora aquello que anudaba su pecho se hizo más pesado, palpitante, como un corazón pero no corpóreo, sino en su propia alma. El hilo del destino se acortaba o era atraído por el otro extremo. Así que atravesó el portón.

\- Ya era hora.

El pulso se le disparó, parecía un templo muy similar a todas esas ramas que habían surgido desde el judaísmo. El piso debía estar frío, su cola se deslizo en el suelo sintiendo lo limpio que estaba el lugar. El aroma a palo santo llegó a él, al igual que la menta y el limón que le llevaron de vuelta a su infancia y a los aromas que usaba para meditar, para darle más claridad en su mente desbocada. Algo de lavanda lo rodeó, sutil, como cuando estudiaba codo con codo junto a Craig y encendía inciensos de ese aroma porque ayudaban en la concentración. A la altura de lo que tendría que ser el altar o podio donde el líder religioso guiaría a sus seguidores estaba una figura vestida de negro.

_Alto._

_Elegante._

_Atractivo._

_Perfecto._

Hombros anchos, vestido como un pastor religioso y el cabello finamente cortado. Los ojos azules lo taladraron y el fuego quemó su centro de forma agradable.

\- Luces joven. –acusó Craig.

\- Y tú mayor. –devolvió, dando otro paso más, descalzo- Pero he vivido más que tú.

\- Luces como un muchachito que apenas e iniciará la universidad.

\- Y tú luces como un sacerdote. –sonrió pecaminoso, avanzando por el amplio pasillo.

A los costados se extendían largas bancas de madera y se preguntó si se llenaban de fieles.

\- Pastor. –corrigió el hombre y había algo de orgullo en su voz neutral- No estoy atado a votos de castidad ni soltería.

Lo sabía.

\- _Interesante_. –siseó.

Claro que lo sabía, el joven pastor Craig, líder de un culto religioso que estaba encantando a las personas de South Park y los pueblos aledaños.

El pelinegro extendió su mano hacia él, en el dorso de la misma tenía tatuado en verde la misma “ _cruz_ ” que estaba afuera. Pero notó que se había equivocado, los bordes negros distinguieron que se trataba de dos “ _T_ ”, una invertida, sobrepuesta y atravesada ligeramente para darle la apariencia de una línea vertical con dos horizontales.

\- Tweek Tweak.

Craig tenía tatuadas sus iniciales.

La cruz allá afuera era en realidad sus iniciales.

\- Impía criatura del Infierno, soy el pastor de tu rebaño. –se presentó Craig, como si iniciara un contrato demoniaco con él- He preparado sus almas para fortalecerte cuando las devores.

Tweek sonrió, eso era lo que había estado haciendo su novio todo ese tiempo: Buscando traerlo de vuelta. No dudó, extendió su mano con pequeñas garras curvas y manchadas de sangre. Craig ni siquiera parpadeó y cerró su agarre con firmeza casi diplomática.

\- Nunca vuelvas a desaparecer. –ordenó su pastor.

\- ¿O irás por mi…? –bromeó.

Craig lo jaló, se estrelló contra el cuerpo cálido, sintió el alma palpitante controlando ese perfecto embace y levantó el rostro. Tantas cosas podían ir mal con esa osadía que estaba haciendo su novio y todo ¿Para qué? ¿Por él? ¿Por una criatura contaminada?

\- Te invocaré a la Tierra o iré por ti hasta el Infierno. –el tono en la voz de Craig no varió pero pudo notar la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios- Bienvenido, bebé.

\- Estoy de vuelta. –susurró antes de estirarse para acortar la distancia.

Y besó por primera vez en siglos demoniacos a su novio, saboreó después de décadas a su mortal pastor, se encontró con el alma divina de una profecía peruana que en cada reencarnación se enlazaba con él.

Por fin encontró paz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Saludos criaturitas diurnas y nocturnas! Entonces… estoy pensando que sería interesante hacer otro capítulo pero desde la perspectiva de Craig y cómo llegó a crear este culto.
> 
> Este fic fue inspirado en “El Regreso” de Warcry. Me pareció que era hora de investigar un poco al Tweek imp y al joven pastor Craig y… salió esto. 
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!
> 
> Nocturna4


	2. Inconcebible Azar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek desapareció el mismo día que debía cumplir diez años. Pero a diferencia de lo que ocurría en la ficción, Craig se enteró demasiado tarde del destino de la persona más importante para él. Así que por primera vez en su vida tendrá que iniciar una aventura, por decisión propia y alejarse de su aburrida vida. Pero cada segundo es valioso y el premio vale la pena.

Tweek había desaparecido el mismo día que debía cumplir diez años.

Los poetas, escritores y otros artistas se lamentarán al saber que Craig no presintió cuando la existencia de la persona más importante para él se había esfumado de la faz de la Tierra. No fue nada romántico, como despertar pasadas las tres de la mañana con una sensación de vacío. Tampoco tuvo pesadillas, ni recibió el amanecer sintiendo el mundo diferente. Lamentablemente no fue así. Tampoco se percató de lo realmente mal que iba todo cuando fue a la escuela y no encontró a su novio, eso se debía a que Tweek a veces faltaba a clases, aunque no tanto como al inicio de su relación. Pero su preocupación se disparó cuando le escribió al rubio y este no le contestó. Tweek era del tipo de persona que saltaba por y para contestar los mensajes, además, siempre era de rápida comunicación, al punto en que si lo llamaba, Tweek ni siquiera dejaba que sonara el tono de marcado porque ya estaba atendiendo. Así que hizo lo más lógico posible, se escapó de clases y corrió el resto del camino hacia la casa de su novio. Los posibles escenarios para que ni siquiera los padres del rubio lo contactaran para avisarle la razón por la cual su hijo faltaba sin poder usar el teléfono eran preocupantes por decir menos. Cuando abrió la puerta con su juego de llaves se sorprendió ante el escenario que se encontró. Rara vez sentía que sus emociones se le escapaban de control, pero en ese momento algo en su interior se rompió hasta volverse polvo.

La madre de Tweek lloraba inconsolablemente en el piso de la sala, abrazada a la camisa verde que más usaba su hijo. El señor Tweak estaba callado y en silencio, su mente parecía estar en otro mundo.

\- ¿Craig…? Oh… lo siento tanto…

La mujer lo miró con sorpresa, sus ojos pardos estaban rojizos, su cuerpo temblaba desesperadamente y sus ojeras eran marcos oscuros, eso último le hizo recordar el motivo por el cual estaba ahí, ese parentesco doloroso por ser algo tan común lo empujó de la confusión a la ansiedad. En su cerebro sintió una palpitación atrás de sus ojos, buscó a su alrededor pero no encontró a Tweek. Lo cual pensó que era extraño porque su novio nunca dejaría a su madre luciendo tan devastada.

Algunos dirían que fue un maldito bastardo al dejar a una mujer destruida y con los brazos extendidos en su dirección buscando el consuelo que le faltaba. Pero corrió escaleras arriba.

\- ¡Craig!

No quiso oír.

\- ¡Craig!

La voz de la mujer se rompió en llanto cuando él abrió la conocida puerta del dormitorio de Tweek y solo se encontró con una cama desordenada como solía verse cuando el rubio despertaba. Las cortinas seguían echadas pero a través de ellas entraba una luz grumosa que no necesitó, porque reconoció bien el desorden. Nada estaba fuera de lo normal. Las tazas vacías, los legos en el suelo, los videojuegos curiosamente organizados y los zapatos lanzados al azar.

A tumbos bajó las escaleras, no recordaba ni cómo caminar. No quería pensar. No quería imaginar que locura había ocurrido en ese maldito pueblo. Pero debía ser muy malo si la madre de su novio estaba tan desconsolada. El llanto femenino lo guio como un canto hipnótico y se dejó caer junto a la mujer, lo hizo como un autómata, sin realmente permitirse sentir.

\- Oh… Craig… -la ahogada voz materna lo estrechó en un abrazo que no correspondió- Mi Tweek… mi pequeño…

\- ¿Dónde está? –demandó, pudo sentir el pánico romper su neutral voz.

\- Lo secuestraron, dejaron una nota, no podemos llamar a la policía. No podemos. No… ¿Craig…? ¡Craig! ¿A dónde vas?

Esa misma modalidad autómata se activó, se soltó de la mujer y miró al padre de Tweek quien solo asintió confirmando la noticia. Ambos se miraron y en ese momento no pudo descifrar nada. No quiso ver la supuesta nota. No se dio el lujo de sentir.

\- Pronto todo estará bien. –le prometió el señor Tweak.

Y fue verdad. No pasó ni un día y esas palabras se cumplieron. Las emociones desaparecieron, los recuerdos se esfumaron, el nombre que tanto había repetido desapareció de sus labios. En la noche no entendía por qué se sentía tan mal si había logrado escaparse de clases sin que nadie le dijera nada pero ¿Qué había hecho el resto del día? No recordaba bien, tal vez había dormido. Pero no tenía mucho sentido porque en la noche se había ido a dormir extremadamente temprano, agotado de una forma extraña, con un dolor en el pecho que no comprendió.

Al día siguiente tuvo clases y el camino fue sorpresivamente solitario. Clyde, Token y Jimmy lucían igual de desorientados, silenciosos y algo en él comenzó a picarlo desde el centro abstracto de su ser, tal vez en eso llamado _alma_. Los dedos le picaban, sentía un frío curioso que hacía tiempo no experimentaba. Los días siguieron igual y algo pesado, nubloso y oscuro se instaló en su pecho, aunque no tuviese sentido tenía la sensación que ya no sonreía pero ¿Por qué le extrañaba? Él no mostraba esa emoción. Pero no era el único, se percató que todos sus amigos buscaban la mirada de un quinto miembro inexistente, haciendo preguntas al aire hacia un lugar que habían reservado pero que nadie había ocupado.

Un mes después ni siquiera podía salir de su cama. _Depresión_. Por alguna ilógica razón se sentía deprimido y perdido. Sus pensamientos estaban flotando en un bote sin remos, alejándose de la orilla. Pero no sabía por qué, así que no tenía forma de arreglarlo. Lo cual lo desesperaba más. Aunque frente a su familia luchaba por actuar normal, si no era algo que pudiese explicar con linealidad, ningún miembro de su casa podría solucionarlo. Lo que más le dolía era ver a Stripe mal, apenas comía y desesperadamente miraba desde su jaula hacia la puerta, como si esperara… algo ¿Acaso sus oscuras emociones estaban afectando a la única criatura que le importaba? La depresión tenía dedos largos que arañaban sus ideas y manos pesadas que presionaban su pecho conteniendo un suspiro que se ahogaba en la parte trasera de su garganta hasta extender una picazón dentro de él, ansiosa y nerviosa.

Pero fue en esa época, en el completo silencio de su hogar, que escuchó el llanto de su hermana, uno desgarrador que lo puso en alerta y salió disparado a la habitación de Tricia, irrumpiendo sin permiso. Y se encontró con la rojiza cabellera de su hermana enterrada en el regazo de la pequeña Karen, quien luchaba por consolarla.

\- ¡Lo extraño tanto! –lamentó Tricia y levantó la mirada hacia su hermano- Me siento tan sola… ¿Qué me pasa? –algo en ella demostraba miedo ante lo desconocido- Oh Dios ¿Qué me pasa…?

\- ¿A quién extrañas? –preguntó sorprendido.

¿Un novio había terminado con ella? Eso no tenía sentido, ambos eran indiferentes a la gente, era imposible que alguien tuviese el don para atravesar la indolencia fría de los Tucker.

\- No lo sabe. –respondió Karen, acariciando el cabello de la otra niña- Simplemente se puso a llorar. –lo miró con sorpresa en sus ojos- ¿Alguien falleció en la familia?

Los dos hermanos negaron, Tricia desde su escondite, avergonzada y dolida, él sorprendido y empático.

No, no empático.

 _Devastado_.

\- ¿Tricia…? –se oyó hablar, como si estuviese en otro mundo.

\- Si vas a burlarte, guárdatelo. –gruñó la chica, mirándolo desde el regazo de Karen a la defensiva- No necesito que me digas lo extraño que es esto ¡Porque ya lo sé! ¡Ya sé que no tiene sentido! –contuvo un gemido doloroso- Pero no puedo parar… N-no puedo…

Esa era la primera vez en años que veía a su hermana con el rostro surcado en lágrimas. Si no se equivocaba, la última vez había sido cuando Tricia cumplió tres años y él se comió su pastel de celebración junto con Clyde.

Pero en ese momento era diferente, se aproximó a la pequeña y se sentó a su lado, la tomó de los hombros y la abrazó con fuerza. Ella gritó con un enojo que no sentía, luchó desesperadamente para que la soltara pero no lo hizo, la sintió jalarlo, empujarlo, clavar sus uñas ligeramente largas y golpearlo a puño limpio. Pero no la soltó y ella desistió hasta llorar desesperadamente.

\- ¡No me abraces! –chilló Tricia- ¡No es el abrazo que necesito! ¡No es el tuyo! ¡No es el de nadie! ¡Déjame! ¡No ayudas!

\- ¿Qué abrazo necesitas? –preguntó Craig confundido.

Sus ojos hicieron contacto con Karen, ella se encogió de hombros, estaba tan perdida como él.

\- Uno cálido, de esos que entran por la piel. –murmuró su hermana, calmándose ligeramente, dejando que las lágrimas salieran sin resistencia alguna- Y que te hacen temblar pero como un arrullo suave.

\- También te quitan el frío. –recordó vagamente, la bruma en su cabeza parecía aclararse ligeramente- Si, un abrazo sincero y fuerte, sin compromisos y lleno de emoción. Un abrazo verdadero, que siempre parece el último.

\- Extraño la sensación de que estaba bien… _sentir_. –continuó la pequeña luchando con su memoria- Alguien solía decir eso… Aquí, me abraza aquí mismo, en mi cuarto y me decía que estaba bien llorar. –negó con fuerza- Pero eso no tiene sentido.

Craig asintió con solemnidad, la abrazó con más fuerza y fue correspondido con la misma desesperación. Dos hermanos náufragos, lejos de la orilla lógica.

\- Como cuando Stripe III murió –recordó el joven- y no pude moverme, no quería sentir y eso hizo que me petrificara. Pero vino esa sensación… -continuó- el cálido abrazo protector, los dedos en mi cabello, la voz…

\- … como de soprano, suave cuando se esforzaba… -recordó Tricia, temblando al abrazarlo y por alguna razón eso era reconfortante.

\- Si, diciendo que…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, en sus ojos secos fue una sensación cálida y nublosa. Karen lo miró con sorpresa pero de seguro no tanta como la que tenía él. Porque estaba llorando, el nudo en su pecho se desató y cada lágrima pesó más que otra.

\- …esta bien llorar. –completó Tricia.

Los ojos le quemaron, fue algo furioso, caliente, diferente a las lágrimas que escapaban desenfrenadamente, acumuladas por el dolor de un mes sin respuestas.

\- Tweek… -jadeó.

Karen lo esquivó a tiempo con un grito, los rayos azulados que salieron de sus ojos reventaron la ventana y tuvo que cubrirse la cara para controlarse. Tricia gritó por la sorpresa, la hermana menor de Kenny escapó, presa del terror y con justa razón, casi la había matado.

\- ¿Estás bien? –chilló Tricia.

Asintió.

\- Okey… –murmuró la niña no muy seguro.

Silencio.

\- ¿Eso no es lo que usaste para salvarnos del ataque de los conejillos de indias gigantes? –preguntó Tricia, de vuelta en control de sí misma, dispuesta a ayudarlo.

\- Si… -la cabeza le quemaba, el velo en su memoria estaba incendiándose- Apunta mi cabeza hacia la ventana y mantente alejada.

\- ¿Por qué…?

\- Voy a intentar mirar. –explicó.

Las pequeñas manos de su hermana lo acomodaron como pidió, pero sabía que no había peligro. Algo más se estaba quemando en su memoria, algo mucho más milenario y basto. Muy similar a controlar una extremidad extra, _cerró_ los rayos y abrió los ojos.

Nada fuera de lo normal ocurrió.

\- ¿Cómo… supiste que debías hacer eso? –preguntó Tricia, sorprendida.

Porque era algo con lo que nació, con lo que _siempre_ nacía y recordaba cómo usar.

\- Voy a traerlo de vuelta. –dijo Craig, apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de su hermana- No llores más, voy a traerlo de vuelta. Cueste lo que cueste.

\- ¿A quién…?

\- A Tweek.

Ella no comprendió, insistió por una explicación pero él pospuso todo ¿Cómo explicarle que algo dentro de él, mucho más antiguo que su propia existencia mortal había despertado? Simplemente no tendría sentido hacerlo, a pesar de tener pruebas de que era factible. Pero lo que realmente importaba no era nada de eso, ni su origen, ni la naturaleza de su alma o los recuerdos que iban y venían. Todo eso era lo de menos. Su _novio_ era la prioridad principal ¿Qué tipo de maldición morbosa podía hacerle olvidar a la persona más importante para él? ¿Quién podía ser tan enfermo para detenerlo por un mes cuando debía estar moviendo el universo mismo para encontrarlo? Pero debía comenzar con cautela, no quería que volvieran a nublarlo, no sabía contra qué o quién se enfrentaba. Así que las siguientes semanas se dispuso a buscar pistas, luchando por averiguar si otra persona faltaba en South Park, si algo más parecía fuera de lugar y al parecer solo se trataba de Tweek, pero nada lo preparó para dos verdades que giraron todo su mundo. La primera fue encontrar a la madre de Tweek aun devastada, como una muerta viviente a pesar de no saber qué ocurría, dando tumbos por la ciudad, con la mirada eternamente perdida ¿Y acaso algo sedada? Mientras que el señor Tweak actuaba con naturalidad y renovada energía, hasta lucía _feliz_ y… seguro. Pero eso último no tenía sentido, por lo que había aprendido la falta de Tweek en sus memorias no afectaba directamente a sus emociones. Sus amigos seguían sintiéndose melancólicos, apenas y se estaban recuperando de la ausencia de un gran amigo que los había dejado. Pero acorde espiaba al señor Tweak podía confirmar que él estaba perfectamente y su cafetería prosperaba dolorosamente, con el nombre de su desaparecido hijo en cada producto y en las letras gigantes que estaban en la entrada.

 _No era lógico_.

Su segunda revelación se sentó junto a él cuando espiaba la cafetería desde una banca al otro lado de la calle.

\- Casi matas a mi hermana. –saludó Kenny.

\- Ya aprendí a controlarlo. –se defendió, sin apartar la mirada del hombre dentro del establecimiento- Además, me disculpé con Karen la siguiente vez que la vi.

Junto a Tweek, Karen tenía una copia de llaves de su casa. A veces la menor de los McCormick necesitaba un lugar seguro donde pasar la noche (a veces un par de días) y Tricia había expuesto el caso a sus padres, quienes había sugerido que la niña se quedara con ellos cuando lo necesitara, sin importar la hora. Craig ya había aprendido a distinguir los pasos ligeros de Karen de los dudosos de Tweek cuando era plena madrugada y alguien subía las escaleras.

\- Por suerte fue un “ _casi_ ”. –continuó Kenny.

\- Nunca haría daño a tu hermana a propósito.

\- Lo sé. –coincidió el rubio- Karen está preocupada por Tricia, tu hermana sigue decaída.

Craig asintió, lo sabía.

\- No me gusta ver a mi hermana mal. –retomó el rubio- Además… Tweek también era bueno con ella, Karen me traía de los pastelillos que tu novio hacía, siempre había una porción esperándola que incluía a mi hermano y a mí.

\- Tweek sabe cómo es ser dejado de lado, obviamente incluiría… -se cortó y lo regreso a ver- ¿Qué demonios acabas de decir?

\- No sé cómo es que lo recuerdas, el resto de mortales lo han olvidado. Pero obviamente tú no eres uno. –continuó Kenny, bastante tranquilo- Chico de la profecía, tienes poderes. –se inclinó en su dirección- ¿Será uno de ellos la inmortalidad…?

Craig se apartó con sorpresa, completamente alerta, podía sentir que el asombro se asomaba en sus expresiones sin ningún velo que lo ocultara.

\- Digo… -continuó Kenny y se deslizó cómodamente sobre la fría madera de la banca hasta estar completamente cómodo en su asiento- ¿Sabes quiénes son inmunes a este tipo de _reseteos_? Los Super Mejores Amigos y otros inmortales como Santa… y yo.

El mundo era una locura absurda y sin sentido pero, pensó Craig, eso era pasarse de la raya.

\- ¿Estás hablando del poder imaginario que tienes cuando eres Myterion? Porque no tengo tiempo para bromas.

Kenny             subió el cuello de su chaqueta naranja hasta cubrirse por sobre la nariz, manteniendo una mirada de resignada burla hacia la nada.

\- Me pregunto… -murmuró el rubio- ¿Me recordarás a mí?

\- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?  -Craig volvió a su indiferente actitud, aunque sintiéndose en el borde de la molestia- Si sabes algo de Tweek…

Y Kenny sacó una semiautomática. Antes de poder racionalizar lo que estaba ocurriendo, el chico apoyó el cañón bajo su mentón y disparó. Craig sintió dolor en sus oídos y saltó lejos de la banca, sobre él podía sentir pedazos húmedos de su compañero de clases, además de la sangre que se derramó sobre él. Ahí iba la única pista relacionada con su novio, completamente suicida y con sesos por todos lados.

El mundo era una locura absurda y sin sentido.

Al día siguiente Kenny tocó la puerta de su casa a primera hora de la mañana y un brillo de regocijo se posó en sus ojos cuando notó lo perturbado que estaba Craig.

\- Eres el primero que me recuerda. –saludó- Te abrazaría, pero temo que me golpees.

_Eso no podía ser real._

\- Se dónde está Tweek, pero no te va a gustar. –anunció el chico, abriéndose paso con seguridad y liderando el camino hacia el dormitorio del pelinegro- Esto es increíble… alguien me recuerda -una risa se ahogó en su garganta- ¿Qué demonios eres Tucker?

\- Tú… -Craig negó y cerró la puerta de su cuarto cuando arribaron- ¿Cómo…?

\- Soy inmortal. –explicó Kenny con simpleza- Cuando muero la gente olvida lo que ocurrió. Por un tiempo me dediqué a investigar todo eso, de las pocas cosas que pude entender es que solo seres poderosos parecen inmunes al borrado de mente. Además, Tweek no es el único que desapareció.

Craig cortó su discurso con un gesto.

\- No me importan esas otras personas. Dijiste que sabías dónde estaba Tweek.

El rubio sonrió y se quitó la chaqueta naranja.

\- Tu casa es cálida ¿También eres de los que tienden a enfriarse fácilmente?

No respondió, pero se cruzó de brazos. Antes de Tweek su casa solía mantener la calefacción encendida por él. Cuando comenzó a pasar tiempo con su novio descubrió que la razón por la que este solo usaba una camisa se debía al calor natural que emanaba, de cierta forma se había vuelto su calefactor personal. Sin él, el frío se sentía peor que antes. Al parecer Kenny era otro de temperatura baja, pero no iba a explicarle todo eso.

\- Dado que mi historia personal te aburre. –acusó Kenny, rodando los ojos pero sin perder el buen humor- Te diré la parte más importante: Cuando muero, a veces voy al Cielo y otras veces al Infierno, dependiendo de mis acciones.

\- Tweek es budista.

\- ¿Puedes dejar de interrumpirme? –el chico entrecerró los ojos- Tienes suerte que mi hermana y la tuya sean amigas.

\- No me siento con suerte en este precioso momento. –Craig lo miró exasperado- Pero continúa.

\- Dado que estaba en el Infierno, no preguntes por qué, decidí hacer unas preguntas. El tiempo trascurre de forma diferente en _otros_ lugares.

\- Asumo que son como dimensiones. Cada una debe trabajar con su propia física, tiempo y espacio.

\- Okey, genio. –Kenny lo miró expectante- ¿Puedo hablar sobre Tweek?

Asintió. No era su culpa, estaba nervioso y cuando lo estaba se ponía más lógico de lo normal.

\- No pude hablar directamente con Tweek, lo estaban entrenando. –levantó la mano para callar la próxima pregunta del pelinegro- Dame un poco de tiempo y sabré el por qué, pero por ahora pude averiguar que Tweek no murió, fue vendido a Satanás. Actualmente tu cafeinómano es un demonio.

Si tuviese una vida normal, eso no tendría sentido. Pero ¿En South Park? ¿En su vida? ¿Qué alguien se convirtiese en demonio? Eso no era raro, entraba en la lógica absurda de ese maldito mundo. Pero…

_¿Por qué Tweek?_

\- ¿Pudiste averiguar cómo esta él? –preguntó en su lugar.

¿Qué tanto podría tardar en aprender invocación demoniaca? ¿Qué tan rentable era hacer tratos con el Demonio? ¿Y si pedía ayuda a Jesús? No, Satán le había pateado el trasero en el último encuentro de boxeo…

\- Mi contacto dijo que al inicio Tweek había sido como un cachorro asustado, pero con los años fue sorprendente la manera en que se fue adaptando.  –continuó Kenny- Al parecer tiene un don para manipular a la gente y meterla en complejas conspiraciones.

Eso tenía sentido, su novio podía armar intricadas tramas apocalípticas y desastrosas, pero hipotéticas, cuando la situación activaba su paranoia. No hace mucho Craig le había dicho a Tweek que fácilmente podría escribir una novela de suspenso e intriga.

_Pero…_

\- ¿Años…? –recordó, mirando al rubio- ¿Ya han pasado años allá?

Kenny asintió.

\- El tiempo es mucho más rápido en el Infierno.

Craig se levantó de golpe y buscó su mochila, sin tiempo que perder guardó algunas cosas, entre esas sus ahorros.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Voy a hablar con Buda. –lo dijo como si fuese la cosa más lógica del planeta y se detuvo en el marco de la puerta- ¿Kenny…?

\- ¿Si?

Craig apuntó hacia su consola.

\- Puedes usarla.

No le agradeció, pero no fue necesario, simplemente se encaminó a su nueva aventura, anunciando por mensaje a sus padres que algo había surgido y ahora debía atenderlo. Otros padres se hubiesen preocupado, pero en South Park estaban acostumbrados que sus hijos salvaran el mundo.

¿Por su parte…? _Que se joda el mundo_.

No fue difícil encontrar a Buda, cuando no estaba en la base de los Super Mejores Amigos, se dedicaba a dar clases alternativas sobre meditación, yoga, alimentación sana y cosas por el estilo. Además, Buda lo había estado esperando, cuando Craig llegó ya había una taza de té de jazmín esperándolo sobre unas colchonetas, justo en el centro del aula que usaba Buda para sus clases.

\- Supuse que vendrías. –saludó la deidad.

\- Corta el rollo misterioso. –Craig dejó caer su mochila y avanzó hasta sentarse frente al hombre- Habla.

Buda no se inmutó, explicó la situación de Tweek como si fuese su obligación darle dicha información. Le habló de hadas, de antiguas criaturas mitológicas y deidades desterradas de tiempos antiguos. Le habló de la humanidad y el valor de sus almas. No parpadeó cuando entró con lujo de detalles sobre el destino de Tweek, la traición de su padre y de su realidad como imp.

\- No podía ser un demonio para siempre. Técnicamente no lo es. Su alma se debe al ciclo de renacimiento. –enfatizó Buda, sirviéndose más té.

\- Por ser budista. –concluyó, eso era interesante.

Por algo había ido a buscar a Buda.

\- No. –la deidad sonrió- ¿Qué sabes de culturas paganas?

\- _Señor_ –y usó la voz con cierto sarcasmo- siempre estoy a un paso de reprobar Historia.

\- Típico de los Elegidos, _coincidencialmente_ son malos en lo que realmente les convendría.

Al parecer todo el mundo era consciente de su situación de _rayos láser_ y desterrador de mascotas gigantes.

-Presta atención en esto, Craig, la razón por la que intercedí por Tweek no solo se debe a que en esta ocasión su alma está bajo la protección de mi religión. Principalmente lo hice por ti.

\- ¿Perdón?

Buda sonrió de esa forma sabia y atemporal que tenían algunos. Obviamente le alegraba recordarle a Craig quién era el ser poderoso entre los dos.

\- Los Super Mejores Amigos existimos desde tiempos inmemorables, ha habido cientos de miembros, pero acorde los humanos los olvidan, los Dioses hacen un último sacrificio, se vuelven una última defensa por si algo malo llegara a pasar. –la voz de Buda se volvió profunda- Los Dioses y figuras icónicas de las religiones se vuelven inmortales por la fe de la gente. Cuando esta se pierde, en lugar de desaparecer, ellos se sacrifican.

\- “ _Los Dioses mueren. Y cuando mueren de verdad nadie los llora ni los recuerda. Las ideas son más difíciles de matar que las personas, pero también se pueden eliminar._ ” –recitó Craig, venía de uno de los libros favoritos de Tweek.

A su novio le gustaba la idea de pensar que aun sus miedos podían desaparecer, porque eran solo ideas, más débiles que Dioses y si ellos desaparecían, entonces él también podría luchar contra lo peor en su interior.

Ahora…

Ahora esa frase tomaba un significado muy literal. Muchísimo más que en el libro “ _American Gods_ ” que le leía Tweek cuando dormitaban recostados en el piso del suelo.

\- Exacto. –Buda le sonrió con aprobación- Siempre has tenido el don de iluminar con dolorosa realidad las cosas, casi de forma aterradora.

Craig estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario sarcástico, iba a bromear sobre sus cinco minutos de fama pasados. Pero su cerebro lo detuvo.

\- Entonces, estos…  ¿Los…? Aquellos que se fueron. –intentó ponerle un nombre a esos seres.

\- En tu caso quedaría bien _Antiguos Dioses_. –sugirió Buda, lo miraba como el maestro que sabía muy bien que su alumno estaba por dar con la respuesta correcta a algo complejo.

\- Bien, los _Antiguos Dioses_ –retomó- decidieron sacrificarse para prevenir eventos futuros, para…

\- Cumplir profecías.

\- Como lo que pasó conmigo en Perú. –y su voz se enfrió del todo, ni siquiera había arrogancia ahí.

\- Exacto. –Buda sonrió.

\- ¿Soy un… _Antiguo Dios_?

\- En América tuviste varios nombres, fuiste muy popular en las zonas montañosas del sur, cerca de Perú, entre los Andes y el Amazonas.

\- ¿He dicho que tampoco me va bien en Geografía…?

Buda sonrió.

\- Nunca te importaron los nombres, para ti las cosas siempre _fueron_ y ya, decías que los nombres eran solo etiquetas, pero no variaban la esencia. –algo en la mirada de la deidad se volvió amigable, con la añoranza de tiempos antiguos- Como otros Dioses que perdían fuerzas entre sus fieles, te dedicaste a reencarnar, ya has peleado varias veces y has vencido todas.

Su nuca comenzó a cosquillearle desesperadamente, como si cientos de circuitos eléctricos volvieran a conectarse a la vez.

\- En las antiguas religiones, siempre hay dualidad. El Sol y la Luna, la Tierra y el Cielo o cosas así. Al mismo Dios los pueblos le ponían diferentes nombres. Todos eran Dioses Primitivos, ni buenos ni malos, porque ese concepto no los afectaba a ustedes. –Buda bajó la taza y entrelazó sus dedos- Cuando venía la tormenta era celebrada y a veces temida. La Tormenta traía vida, aunque a veces era en forma de hielo, pero también le acompañaba el Rayo, que si se excedía hacía huir a los animales en estampidas, iniciaba incendios, dejaba de ser la música por la cual la Tormenta se disponía a bailar y se convertía en algo aterrador.

El Dios gustaba de hablar filosóficamente, casi con poesía ¿Así eran la mayoría de los Dioses? Porque hubiese sido más fácil decirlo de forma simple:

\- Soy el Dios del Rayo.

\- La reencarnación. –corrigió Buda.

\- Como Thor.

La deidad se guardó su comentario respecto a los jóvenes y sus cómics.

\- Y siempre reencarnas en con tu par, porque con tan pocos humanos que aun te tienen fe, tu alma gemela te sostiene en poder y tú a él.

El mundo era una locura.

Pero Craig sabía que era verdad, lo había sentido la última vez que usó sus poderes, había tenido cientos de recuerdos al mismo tiempo, todas de las primeras veces que había controlado su poder.

 _Y siempre había estado alguien con él_.

\- Y el Rayo conduce, controla y anima a la Tormenta.

Craig levantó las cejas, recordando el traje de superhéroe y los poderes de su novio en ese antiguo juego.

\- Debes estar bromeando.

Buda negó.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que Tweek es mi alma gemela…? –preguntó y agradeció que su chullo ocultaba sus orejas porque estas estaban encendidas.

\- Si, es tu par.

\- Entonces Tweek es como Storm.

¿Storm y Thor habían sido pareja alguna vez…?

\- ¿Podrías dejar de hacer analogías con los cómics de Marvel? –pidió Buda, un poco agotado.

\- Pero si Tweek es mi alma gemela…

Tenía sentido, era tan absurdo que tenía sentido. El destino mismo lo colisionaba siempre contra el alma de Tweek. Aunque su mente mortal apenas podía cargar con todas las memorias pasadas, tenía la impresión que en más de una ocasión habían nacido apartados y de alguna manera se habían encontrado.

\- Explícame –gruñó Craig- ¿Qué hace Tweek en el Infierno? –exigió, dejando que su voz se alzase- ¿No puedo ir y tocar la puerta del Diablo para exigir que me lo devuelva?

Buda negó con resignación.

\- Ambos son mortales, son solo un pedazo divino en un cuerpo destinado a morir. Satanás podría matarte y reiniciarías el ciclo, no hay pierde. –explicó Buda.

\- ¿Y el ciclo de Tweek?

\- Por eso es una entidad longeva sin una vida inmortal. –la deidad explicó- Intercedí por Tweek, si bien su alma estaba atada al contrato maldito de su familia con el Demonio, no podía el romperse el ciclo que comparte contigo. El Infierno opera tan rápido, que coincidimos que Tweek viviera hasta que tú lo hicieras, miles de años infernales de servicio sonaba justo.

\- ¿” _Miles_ ” de años…?

Buda asintió.

\- Pero… ¿Tweek puede volver, no? –Craig barajó las posibilidades- En forma de demonio, he visto súcubos y otras cosas andando por aquí.

\- Para mantenerse en la Tierra necesitaría ser fuerte.

\- ¿No basta nuestra conexión?

\- Ahora su alma está en un recipiente infernal y este se alimenta de almas cuando está en la Tierra. –lamentó Buda- No es tan fácil.

_Entonces…_

\- Podría matarme ahora. –Craig ni siquiera parpadeó- Así se acabaría todo y volveríamos a comenzar, es la solución más lógica.

\- Me parece tierno que no dudes en dar tu vida por él. –comentó la deidad con una sonrisa.

Gracias al universo mismo que sus orejas estaban ocultas…

\- No se trata de romanticismo ridículo, sino de practicidad y acción. –sentenció Craig.

\- Lamentablemente encontrarás que tu trabajo en este ciclo de vida no ha terminado. –Buda negó- Recuerda que tu enemigo escapó de su prisión, podría volver a atacar.

\- ¿El conejillo de indias pirata…?

Okey, si, su profecía era rara…

\- Si, aquel que puede tomar apariencia humana, tú no sabes si en este momento está preparando otro plan. –la deidad lo miró seriamente- Tu recipiente mortal está protegido, no puedes morir, por lo menos hasta que seas inútil para una batalla. Si intentaras morir antes, el azar jugará a tu favor para mantenerte con vida y libre para actuar. –levantó su mano para señalarlo- Tampoco puedes intentar hacer un trato con demonios, ángeles u otras criaturas, ellos saben que no pueden hacer nada con tu alma.

\- Bien… -frunció el ceño- ¿Y por qué mis poderes se han despertado? No veo cosas adorables y gigantes destruyendo todo.

\- Tu alma gemela está en peligro, es inevitable que tu instinto despierte tu poder. Lo mismo hubiese sido a la viceversa.

Para sorpresa de Buda, Craig sonrió.

\- Así que tengo carta blanca para hacer lo que quiera y el azar jugará a mi favor. –miró sus manos- Tengo poderes que debo aprender a controlar bien, poseo inmunidad mientras mi cuerpo pueda luchar, soy un Dios...

\- La reencarnación de un _Antiguo Dios_. –corrigió Buda con preocupación en su tono.

\- Como sea. -levantó las cejas y un brillo oscuro cubrió su mirada azulada- Imagino que si la gente vuelve a creer en mí, a tenerme “ _fe_ ”…

\- …tus poderes serían más fuertes. –el Dios lucía confundido- Si, los _Antiguos Dioses_ rondaban entre los mortales porque así era más fácil alimentarse de sus sacrificios.

\- Y lo único que necesito para traer a Tweek a mi lado son almas.

\- Muchacho… -Buda se tensó al sentir la tenacidad que emanaba del cuerpo del niño- No hablamos de un alma, sino de varias y que irían al Infierno, su sufrimiento eterno mantendría a Tweek aquí, pero ¿Valdría la pena?

El chico dejó la taza y se levantó. Por fin las cosas tenían sentido, tal vez tardaría, pero había un plan en sus manos, un rumbo y un objetivo. Por fin podía sentirse en control otra vez.

\- Dime una cosa. –consultó Craig- ¿Tú y yo fuimos amigos en el pasado?

La divinidad negó.

\- Tú preferías divertirte con Krishna, en especial con su lado destructivo. Tweek y yo solíamos ser más cercanos, tal vez por eso suele ser budista en sus reencarnaciones sin importar la religión de su familia de origen.

\- Interesante…

\- Tweek y tú se parecen demasiado cuando se trata de proteger al otro. –Buda suspiró con resignación.

\- ¿Por qué…?

Craig se aferró al marco de la puerta, dispuesto a salir, a llevarse el mundo por delante literal y figurativamente.

\- En una ocasión los espíritus guardianes de la naturaleza se enojaron contigo por un gran incendio que sin querer ocasionales en un ataque de ira que formó una tormenta eléctrica. –recordó Buda- Ellos te capturaron y encadenaron. Nunca vi a Tweek tan enojado.

\- ¿Qué hizo él…?

\- Algunos lo llaman el Diluvio Universal. –contestó con solemnidad el ser divino.

Las comisuras en sus labios se estiraron. Solo Tweek podía hacerlo reír así, aun en su ausencia y en otra vida, lograba animarlo.

_Entonces destruiría todo por él._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Saludos criaturitas diurnas y nocturnas! Y lo que pensaba que sería un solo capítulo extra, terminará siendo dos ¡Porque apenas y he cubierto un mes y algo de lo que hizo Craig! ¡Maldita sea! Literalmente este AU se amplió, se volvió otra cosa que simplemente Tweek Imp/Pastor Craig. 
> 
> Pero me gusta, aprendí mucho. Hay varios conceptos que estoy tomando de inspiración respecto a “Phone Destroyer” para personajes, enfocándome en el deck Mystical. Simbólicamente Kenny es como su carta de Hermes, mi travieso mensajero. 
> 
> ¿Qué les parece hasta ahora?
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!
> 
> Nocturna4


	3. Inconciliable Destino

“ _Teo Templo_ ” inició con una incrédula pregunta.

\- ¿El efecto Cartman?

Kenny asintió, apoyándose contra el respaldo de la silla.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando creó su propia iglesia?

\- Oh… -Craig rodó los ojos- Les dije a Clyde y a Token que eso era una estupidez, pero entre el miedo al Infierno y las ridiculeces de Cartman, no me hicieron caso.

\- ¿No fuiste parte de los niños que cayeron en esa estafa…?

Craig tuvo que recordar que Kenny no había estado ahí para ver todo ese caos porque _supuestamente_ había muerto e ido al Infierno, pero resultó que simplemente había terminado en México.

Irónico.

\- Me quedé en casa, me pareció una bobería desde el inicio. Realmente tuve una buena carcajada cuando Clyde y Token volvieron con sus rabos entre las piernas admitiendo que se habían equivocado. –enmarcó una ceja- Pero recuerdo niños de otras ciudades viniendo, creo que eran de todo el estado.

\- Si, en poco tiempo logró todo eso. Por lo que me enteré a través de Stan y Kyle, Cartman era adorado casi al nivel de Jesús cuando se puso a liberar pecados y crear falsos milagros. –explicó Kenny- Tú puedes hacer algo mejor que eso. Tú _eres_ un Dios con verdaderos poderes.

\- No voy a poner a niños a construirme una fortaleza de chatarra…

\- No, necesitas un verdadero lugar. –Kenny meditó- Tal vez si le contaras a tus amigos…

\- ¿Por qué no le cuentas a los tuyos, Inmortal?

Kenny bajó la mirada con cierta nostalgia y una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios por apenas un segundo.

\- Lo he hecho, siempre lo olvidan. –el rubio formó con sus dedos una pistola imaginaria y simuló dispararse en la frente- Estoy maldito.

Craig se apoyó contra el respaldo de su silla. Nunca creyó que tuviese que pasar tanto tiempo con Kenny, se habían apoderado del sótano de su casa para hacer sus pequeñas reuniones, para entrenar y ver los límites de sus poderes. El proceso había sido lento y había olvidado las veces que había matado a Kenny por una mala práctica. También debería sorprenderle lo poco que le importaba ello. Entre más tiempo permanecía alejado de Tweek, se sentía más distante con el mundo.

\- Ni un “ _Lo lamento por ti_ ” o “ _Mi sentido pésame_ ” –bromeó Kenny, pero había algo de acusación en esas palabras ligeras- Eres de lo peor.

\- No veo la necesidad de mentir en este momento. –hizo girar entre sus dedos el lápiz que estaba usando para anotar las ideas importantes que vinieran a su mente- Por otro lado, no sé cómo iniciar una religión.

\- “ _I have Friends…_ ” –canturreó el rubio- “ _…in the other side_ ” –y levantó las cejas de forma juguetona- ¿No puedes obtener más asesoramiento de las otras deidades?

\- No. –Craig tamborileó sobre la mesa- Ya gasté los favores que no sabía que tenía para hacerte mi mensajero personal.

Kenny sonrió. Como en otras ocasiones, el pelinegro pensó en su mejor amigo, y quiso tener a Clyde en ese momento junto a él, pero sabía que todavía era peligroso. No le importaba realmente qué le pasara a Kenny, si las cosas iban mal serian problema del chico, pero aun así todas sus apuestas estaban con él, lo necesitaba entrando y saliendo del Infierno y había sido tedioso que solamente fuese cuando este muriese sin victorias ni glorias que le abrieran la puerta al Cielo. Por suerte Krishna le había dado el dato sobre otros _Antiguos Dioses_ , unos que en lugar de reencarnar se habían aislado y creado su propio paraíso en el Mediterráneo. En la isla Ogigia, donde solo Dioses y otras criaturas podían llegar, se escondían los Dioses Grecorromanos y sus mitos vivientes. El viaje había sido una locura ¿Quién diría que ser un Dios le diera probabilidades positivas, “ _suerte”_? Un sorteo después, su familia y él habían ido a Grecia y Craig se había dispuesto a cazar la isla Ogigia hasta encontrarla. Krishna había tenido razón, los Dioses Grecorromanos habían estado ansiosos por alardear sobre su ingenio y su influencia sobre otras culturas y religiones. Cuando astutamente habló de su trágica situación, explicando cómo su novio estaba atrapado en otra dimensión, Hades y Perséfone se empatizaron con su causa, fueron ellos quienes le sugirieron hablar con Hermes, uno de los pocos que podía viajar a cualquier reino, uno de los Dioses que había tenido su propio templo en el Inframundo, “ _Hermes Psicopompo_ ” le decían, el _guía de los muertos_. Deseoso de un poco de atención del mundo exterior, Hermes le entregó a Craig un laurel dorado, como un regalo para Kenny, y mientras este lo llevase podría ir al Reino de los Muertos, lo que para sus reglas significaba al Cielo y al Infierno cuando así lo deseara el rubio, al igual que transportarse alrededor del mundo. Gracias a ello, oficialmente Kenny sería su espía, su mensajero y su aliado. Pero nada de eso generaba dinero ni tampoco creaba un lugar donde alimentarse de los mortales que aglomerase a su causa.

Si tan solo le explicase a Token…

_No…_

Aún no.

Pero su maldita suerte no incluía la llegada de dinero, al parecer él había sido un Dios de la época del truque. Así qué ¿Qué utilidad tenían un Dios y un Inmortal cuando el mundo funcionaba con dinero? A menos que se pusiera a generar electricidad y Kenny…

Sus ojos se abrieron.

\- Seguros.

Tan obvio.

Tan lógico.

\- ¿Qué…? –preguntó Kenny desconcertado.

\- Ponte un seguro de vida y mátate, que el dinero le llegue a tu hermana. –explicó rápidamente- Averiguaremos cuál es la aseguradora que gestiona eso rápido, desapareces del mapa el tiempo suficiente para que se haga la investigación sobre tu cuerpo, la transferencia el dinero y luego vuelves, –chasqueó los dedos- sus memorias se reinician, pero ya tenemos el dinero en nuestras manos. Solo dame un porcentaje, un préstamo si quieres, el resto quédatelo, guárdalo y cuando estés listo te podrás llevar a Karen a una mejor vida lejos de tu conflictiva familia.

Si, estaba jugando sucio, estaba apelando a ese instinto protector y noble que tenía el rubio. Pero no le importaba, él tiempo corría vertiginosamente y necesitaba volver a ver a Tweek, necesitaba hacerse más fuerte y el no tener a sus amigos a su alrededor lo estaba asfixiando.

\- Me estás diciendo que estafe al Estado. –murmuró Kenny.

\- Te estoy diciendo que no es justo que vivas una vida miserable… -era un maldito bastardo, lo sabía, estaba jalando cada cuerda que podía para su egoísta necesidad- Tampoco es justo lo que le hicieron a Tweek.

\- No sé si sea _justo_ , pero definitivamente él ha cambiado. –le recordó Kenny- No creo que sea el mismo chico que recuerdes. En realidad, ha vivido muchísimo más que nosotros, es otra persona.

Craig apretó los puños, no necesitaba que se lo recordara, habían pasado cinco años desde la desaparición de Tweek y lo único que él había logrado hasta sus “ _quince primaveras”_ fue descubrir la fuerza y resistencia sobrehumana que tenía, él podía controlar la electricidad y generar tormentas eléctricas, pero necesitaba más ¿Por qué en los cómics todo lucía más fácil? No creía que los aspirantes para ser parte de los X-Men tardasen tanto como él. Craig se había puesto a leer todo lo que podían hacer los personajes que controlaban la electricidad y definitivamente había tenido avances, nunca hubiese creído que lograría algo más que rayos en sus ojos, por ejemplo. Pero no tenía verdadero poder que realmente fuese útil para lo que quería. No podía ir por Tweek al Infierno y temía cometer en cualquier momento un error por la desesperación que estaba sintiendo al ver que las cosas no avanzaban rápido.

Si tan solo pudiese tener a sus amigos con él, a que lo ayudasen a centrarse…

Si tan solo pudiese hablar con Tweek…

_No…_

\- No me importa si ha cambiado… -murmuró el pelinegro.

\- Suenas como si estuvieses en negación. –apuntó Kenny.

Él lo miró, lo observó fijamente mientras se levantaba y apoyaba sus manos sobre la mesa generando un golpe atronador.

\- Tú no lo entiendes. –su voz fue fría y cortante- Tú no lo conoces. Tweek no es ningún inocente, no es un ingenuo ni un estúpido. Él es un sobreviviente. –negó- No, él es capaz de decir las mentiras más grandes y todos le creerán, él es capaz de generar simpatía en cualquiera y volver a quien sea en el Enemigo. Cuando Tweek se apasiona, sus palabras son como lluvia en el desierto, la gente bebe de ellas sin cuestionarlas. –se cruzó de brazos- Me dices que va por ahí incitando discordia, generando dudas, creando temores en la mente de otros. Te creo, eso puede hacer Tweek si es necesario y _creo_ –recalcó- que vivir en el Infierno es una maldita situación que implica hacer cosas que como humano no lo hubiese hecho jamás.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que no te importa si Tweek va por ahí matando gente? ¿Participando en guerras? ¿Corrompiendo a otros? –Kenny se cruzó de brazos, pero era obvio que estaba sobrecogido por el repentino poder frente a él.

Sus amigos no darían su brazo a torcer, no tendrían miedo…

_No…_

Craig sonrió de lado.

\- ¿No lo recuerdas…? –negó ligeramente- ¿En Perú…? Me importó tan poco la puta humanidad que yo iba a dejarlos morir a todos por no seguir un segundo más con tu estúpido grupo. –levantó las cejas- Las únicas veces que me involucré sinceramente en algo fue por Tweek ¿Crees que eso es un signo de moralidad? Lo único que me importa es saber que él no está sufriendo.

Kenny se enderezó. Como alguien que había enfrentado la muerte cientos de veces, sabía identificar el peligro cuando lo miraba.

\- Entonces, si opino que te estás desviando del filo entre el bien y el mal y decido no ayudarte…

Craig asintió.

\- No lleguemos a amenazas, Kenny. –sugirió- Tú quieres proteger a los tuyos y yo a los míos. Creo que es mejor que trabajemos juntos. –dictaminó sin alterar su voz en lo más mínimo.

\- Sin mí no podrías saber de Tweek. –le recordó Kenny, obviamente no era un cobarde y no se tomaba las amenazas suavemente.

\- Solo necesito quitarte el regalo de Hermes, se lo daría a Clyde.

\- No pondrías a tu mejor amigo en una situación tan peligrosa…

Craig levantó sus cejas, pero al ver la incredulidad en los ojos del rubio, supo que tenía que verbalizar sus ideas.

\- No lo entiendes aún, me sigues juzgando como si compartiéramos los mismos ideales y principios. En Perú, estaba muy dispuesto a dejar morir a mi familia y a mis amigos sin siquiera dudarlo. –se encogió de hombros- Los humanos están destinados a morir. Siempre lo he sabido, aún antes de comprender quién era realmente.

\- Pero Tweek y tú no comparten el mismo destino que nosotros… -comprendió Kenny- En verdad eres un maldito bastardo. No puedo creer que solo por pura suerte profética nos salvaras ese día.

\- Mejor veamos cómo conseguir ese dinero. –sugirió Craig- Este tema es aburrido.

“ _Teo Templo_ ” surgió repentinamente.

Mientras Kenny estafaba a las aseguradoras, conseguía que un adulto con una identidad falsa cobrase el dinero para que ellos pudiesen usarlo, Craig devoraba programas sobre falsas religiones, documentales sobre cultos masivos y extraños. Ya entendía por qué los Dioses tenían voceros, líderes religiosos o algo similar se encargasen de todo, la gente pedía demasiadas cosas. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era los nombres de dichas religiones y agrupaciones, siempre tenían algo pomposo o rítmico que era fácil de recordar. Si iba a iniciar un culto para hacerse poderoso ¿Cómo se llamaría…?

Al principio la idea lo esquivaba.

En cierta manera quería que fuese como si levantase su dedo del medio al mundo entero y este aplaudiese.

Y la suerte volvió a sonreírle. Una de las cosas que había querido regalarle a Tweek había sido un simple llavero verde con sus iniciales. El objeto se había vuelto su propio talismán personal, solía jugar con ambas “ _T_ ”, pensando en que estas podían ser cualquier cosa, que le hubiese encantado bromear con su novio sobre el tema, decirle que significaba “ _Tweek Tucker_ ” para ver qué cara pondría. Y siempre se recordaba que lo haría, que diría ese chiste tarde o temprano, porque iba a recuperar a Tweek. Repentinamente, como una señal o muy posiblemente como consecuencia de llevar cinco años jugando con el llavero, las letras se soltaron de la cadena que las unía y cayeron al suelo de su habitación. Por un momento creyó ver una cruz verde, pero luego notó que se trataba de una línea vertical atravesada por dos líneas horizontales y perpendiculares. La siguiente hora se dedicó a leer sobre el significado de “ _Dios_ ” como una palabra, sobre teología y ahí surgió su símbolo, su nombre, el inicio de una religión y el enorme dedo del medio levantado hacia sus próximas ovejas.

Una semana después “ _Teo Templo_ ” se alzó en un lote baldío con una simple carpa y un dibujo muy sencillo. Clyde, Token y Jimmy creyeron que estaba loco, que nadie iría a escucharlo hablar sobre la Salvación. Ni siquiera entendían cómo había llegado a ese punto, pero Craig había averiguado algo que todo _Dios Antiguo_ tenía: persuasión, una _voz divina_. Obviamente no en el sentido platónico, sino literal, si infundía suficiente fuerza podía manipular al resto de personas. Así que unas palabras bien posicionadas y se sintió como un jedi frente a las mentes débiles que caían fácilmente. Al inicio solo los curiosos habían ido, escuchándolo sobre la Salvación, dando discursos respecto a la libertad, a la igualdad, al deseo como aquello que se podía alcanzar siempre y cuando no dañaran a otros. Craig habló de amor, de uno divino y la gente se enamoró rápidamente de sus palabras. Aunque no entendían que aquella salvación no era hacia ellos, sino para Tweek, que el deseo era el suyo y que necesitaba que no dañaran a otros para no llamar la atención de ninguna autoridad.

Todo estaba fríamente planeado.

_Necesitaba ovejas…_

Luego llegó el show. La mano hacia el cielo y los truenos retumbando cuando hablaba del castigo hacia aquellos que trataban con discriminación a otros. Todas sus ovejas eran iguales para él y todas iban al matadero por igual. Pero era diferente con sus amigos, Clyde, Token y Jimmy lo apoyaban, no hacían demasiadas preguntas. Aun así, parecían esperar el momento en que él admitiese que algo estaba ocurriendo. Pero Craig esperó, dejó que sus seguidores crecieran al punto en que la mayoría de ciudadanos reconocían su poder y los primeros fieles se arrodillaron buscando la Salvación.

_Ovejas arrodilladas para él._

Y una de ellas fue la madre de Tweek.

Lo cual siempre fue una puñalada en el corazón, pero no se detuvo. La mujer, despojada del brillo de la vida, parecía calmarse cuando lo miraba, lucía más tranquila en las bancas improvisadas de su pequeña carpa. Craig no se atrevió a hablarle, pero ella lucía feliz ahí, asistiendo a cada encuentro, mirándolo apuntar con su mano a un distraído oyente de su discurso para drenarle la energía al celular de este y luego agitar la tierra bajo una tormenta eléctrica que aparecía y desaparecía cuando él la necesitaba.

\- “ _No hay ateos en las trincheras_ ” –le dijo Clyde un domingo después de una de sus reuniones, mientras sus ovejas salían de la carpa totalmente electrificados de emoción.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

El castaño se encogió de hombros, mirando fijamente al símbolo verde que usaba para “ _Teo Templo_ ”.

\- Cuando la gente está asustada suele aferrarse a la fe. –Clyde lo miró, lucía ligeramente resignado- No sé qué buscas hacer, pero tal vez necesites algo que los sacuda.

Meses después se desató una guerra visible pero lenta entre el Cielo y el Infierno, algunas personas desaparecieron, se podían ver ángeles y demonios sobrevolando la ciudad. Todo había iniciado en South Park. Kenny había sido su mensajero hacia Damien, el comandante en jefe del ejército infernal, y también había dejado caer la sugerencia sobre Tweek. Si su novio era una pequeña espora de conspiración, podía confiar que regara su mensaje de miedo y terror, de avaricia para iniciar un ataque que dejara en medio al mundo de los mortales.

Para sus dieciocho años su influencia se había extendido más allá de South Park, sus propias ovejas habían entregado suficiente dinero para comprar al doctor Mephesto su terrorífico edificio y volverlo la sede principal del “ _Teo Templo_ ”. Nada podía detenerlo. En el momento en que alguien se ponía demasiado inquisitivo él simplemente debía usar su pequeño truco de persuasión y todos guardaban silencio. Kenny era su Hermes Infernal y Craig podía sentir su poder volver, la sensación de que en verdad había algo que lo separaba de todos ellos, de esos mortales que lo miraban con admiración ciega y devota, era cada vez más fuerte. Una parte de él, indiferente y aburrida, se preguntó si podría hacer que cada uno de sus seguidores se suicidara.

Algo le decía que sí.

\- Le he sugerido a Kyle y Stan que se vayan. –anunció Kenny después de uno de sus encuentros religiosos- Cartman ha visto lo que estás haciendo y al parecer planea copiar tu método así que se fue al Himalaya a prepararse.

Él se cruzó de brazos, podía notar como Kenny le guardaba respeto y desconfianza por partes iguales. Gracias a Craig, ahora el rubio podía vivir en un excelente departamento, como tutor legal de su hermana menor y mantenerla a salvo. No solo eso, le debía lealtad eterna, dos años atrás Craig había hecho su primer verdadero milagro cuando Karen había huido una noche invernal que sus padres se habían puesto más intensos de lo normal y por una mala jugada del destino esta se había herido por culpa del resbaladizo hielo que cubría el atajo que tomaba hacia la casa de los Tucker. Tricia lo había despertado en plena madrugada presa de la preocupación por la tardanza de Karen, su hermana había sido una espectadora silenciosa de “ _Teo Templo_ ”, nunca opinó al respecto y definitivamente nunca se interpuso, pero por primera vez ella reconoció su poder, le rogó que hiciera algo.

\- No puedo perder a otra persona más. –le había dicho.

Al igual que sus amigos y similar a la madre de Tweek, Tricia sentía la ausencia de Tweek a pesar de no recordarlo. Craig se resignó y recorrió South Park con su hermana, no fue de extrañarse que a los pocos minutos se encontraran con Kenny quien parecía presa de los peores tormentos. Una sola mirada le bastó a Craig para saber que en ese momento el chico sería capaz de lo que fuese por Karen y por ello intensificaron la búsqueda. El azar jugó a su favor como parecía ser la norma y fue él quien la encontró, ligeramente cubierta de nieve, de un tono preocupante de azul e inconsciente en el suelo, tal vez debido a un golpe en la cabeza. Algo la había atacado o se había tropezado al cruzar el parque, pero como fuese, esta había caído sin poder pedir ayuda. Kenny llamó una ambulancia, no se atrevía a tocarla por miedo a lastimarla más, muy consciente de lo delicada que podía ser una herida en la cabeza.

Pero Craig tenía otros planes. El ser humano era un cableado complejo de electricidad, cada neurona y mensaje nervioso se trasmitía con chispas que él había comenzado a detectar, así que podía sentir que la pequeña estaba profundamente débil, que la estaban perdiendo. Y la idea se dio como si siempre hubiese estado ahí, capaz de ejecutarla en el momento indicado. Sus manos se cargaron de un calor electrificante, apoyó una en el pecho de Karen y otra en la frente de esta. Tricia murmuró una maldición cuando él sintió que algo se trasmitía hacia la joven, podía sentir como si estuviese tocando un alma inocente y bombeando vida en la misma, afectando desde la energía a la misma materia. El silencio ayudó a su concentración hasta que Karen se sacudió bajo su agarre.

Y la manera en que lo miró…

 _Él era Dios_.

Kenny estaba en deuda con él, la pequeña Karen, junto a su hermana Tricia, se habían unido a las filas del “ _Teo Templo_ ” después de eso, fueron la voz de aquellas que habían visto la Salvación. Craig fue claro con Kenny, le aseguró que nunca usaría a su hermana, que ella estaba bajo su protección, se lo debía a Tricia, las chicas eran amigas. Pero el hecho de que ambas familias estuviesen atadas, no evitaba que Kenny intentase salvar a sus otros seres queridos. Después de todo, Craig no sentía el mismo aprecio por la banda de Stan.

\- Por lo que me enteré, Moisés está buscando formar un grupo de joven que entrenen con una rama oculta del judaísmo en Asia, dado que teme que la guerra desatada entre el Cielo y el Infierno salpique a los suyos. –comentó Craig- Kyle y su hermano estarían a salvo ahí. Y bueno, Stan no puede estar sin su _súper mejor amigo_ ¿No? Convéncelos, envíalos allá o por lo menos que crucen a otro continente.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso…?

\- Porque al parecer Tweek implantó ese temor en Moisés y este me compartió la información.

Kenny levantó las cejas con cierta sorpresa.

\- Ustedes los Dioses tienen su propio club personal ¿No? –comentó el rubio antes de levantar su mano- Pensé que Tweek no podía venir a la Tierra.

\- ¿En serio crees que Moisés vive en la sede de los Súper Mejores Amigos? Esa es solo una proyección. También se tomó la _molestia_ de advertirme que no me volviese otro David Blaine. –a pesar de su apática voz, Craig dejó ver la diversión que eso le causaba en su mirada- Como si mi meta fuese ser un mago barato.

\- Oh, rayos. Entonces ¿Nada de suicidios en masa? –bromeó Kenny.

Él solo se encogió de hombros manteniéndose neutro a responder.

\- Por otro lado, -continuó Craig- ya estás levantando sospechas de varias aseguradoras en Colorado.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que me detenga…? –Kenny chasqueó los dedos- Por fin puedo hacer _lo que sea_ por dinero y tomar una buena tajada de ello.

\- Te digo que tal vez tu hermana y tú deban cambiar de identidad o desaparecer temporalmente.

\- Ella quiere quedarse cerca del “ _Teo Templo_ ”. –la voz de Kenny sonó ligeramente fría- Karen se siente segura a tu lado.

No era un estúpido, sabía que había golpeado el ego del chico al volverse el nuevo ídolo de la menor de los McCormick. No era su culpa que fuese mucho más fácil encantar a una joven con milagros que con un trajecito de superhéroe y la identidad de Mysterion. Pero de cierta forma le alegraba tenerlos cerca, si el coste era Karen encantada con él, eso sería fácil, necesitaba a su Hermes a la mano.

Mejor cambiaba de tema.

\- Hablaré con Clyde, Token y Jimmy. –anunció- Ya es hora que sepan la verdad.

Kenny levantó sus manos al cielo en una parodia cruel de un “ _Aleluya_ ” a un Dios que no respondía por ninguno de los dos.

Cuando por fin lo hizo, la “ _charla_ ” fue mucho más fácil de lo que había creído. Sus amigos lo escucharon en total silencio la mayoría del tiempo, les explicó por qué se había mantenido distanciado sobre sus verdaderos motivos y estuvo dispuesto a demostrarles que no estaba mintiendo ni se había vuelto loco.

\- Te creemos. –aseguró Clyde, mirando a los otros dos chicos- Esto tiene más sentido que muchas cosas que hemos vivido.

\- Entonces… -aventuró Token- Uno de nuestros amigos fue enviado al Infierno.

\- No es el único que ha desaparecido, -aclaró Craig- pero fue de los primeros y como consecuencia todos lo olvidaron.

\- P-p-pero ¿Por-por qu-quién? –consultó Jimmy, su cejo estaba fruncido y su perpetua sonrisa había desaparecido.

\- Bueno… -Craig se encogió de hombros- se trata del dueño de “ _Tweek Bros_ ”…

Clyde sonrió al notar lo obvio que era eso, pero rápidamente su sonrisa despareció.

\- No me digas que…

Craig asintió.

\- Si, ese hombre es el padre de Tweek.

Por primera vez la calma de Token se vio rota cuando este se levantó y cruzó una mirada con Jimmy quien lucía igual de desconcertado.

\- ¿Por qué no le avisamos a la policía? ¿Por qué…? –se cortó Token al oírse y se derrumbó en su silla, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que eso no funcionaría- Entonces ¿Cuál es el plan…?

Fue sincero parcialmente, no era necesario compartirles toda su información. Por lo que sabía, ellos se irían a diferentes universidades, seguirían carreras y harían sus vidas. Él había dado la espalda a una existencia normal, ganaba muy bien con las donaciones de sus ovejas y no tenía tiempo para pensar en otra cosa. Él vivía en el “ _Teo Templo_ ”, sus padres se habían vuelto unas marionetas sin verdadera capacidad de opinar, a veces se debía recordar que hubo un tiempo en que se había sentido un niño con una vida perfectamente aburrida. Sus dedos produjeron una suave corriente eléctrica que danzó por la palma de su mano como un tic adquirido que usaba para calmarse. Ahora era un Dios con un plan de negocios y una estafa a nivel estatal.

\- ¡Eso es increíble! –Clyde comentó con una mirada brillando por excitación- ¿No puedes darnos poderes?

\- No funciona así. –sonrió, era tan bueno contar con su mejor amigo, poder distraerse en cosas simples en lugar de la guerra entre ángeles y demonios que había orquestado para generar miedo entre los mortales o el cómo podía atraer más personas para que le dieran su fe.

\- ¿Por qué no…? –preguntó Token, meditabundo- El Nilo se volvió sangre, otros resucitaron muertos, a algunos le dieron el poder de crear zombis o ver el futuro.

\- Cu-cu-r-rar a l-los en-enfe-fermos. –recordó Jimmy.

Un peso se instauró en su pecho.

\- ¿Tú quieres que yo…?

Su amigo negó con una sonrisa burlona.

\- E-est-to e-es m-mi car-risma.

Sonrió, era realmente bueno tener a sus amigos con él. Un poco de cordura volvía en su compañía.

\- No descartemos la opción, ese milagro es el que más vende. –les recordó Token- ¿Y tu religión ya está libre de impuestos?

Negó.

\- ¿Y tienes sacerdotes, monjes, pastores o como vayas a llamarlos? –preguntó Clyde.

\- ¿Y c-cuales s-son l-los ri-ritos pa-r-ra for-rmar par-te?

Algo en su expresión debió delatar lo perdido que estaba, había lidiado completamente solo con eso, así que tenía todo al mínimo.

Sus amigos rieron.

\- Bien, nos encargaremos de eso ahora. –bromeó Token.

\- Si ¿Qué harías sin nosotros? Debemos ver qué poderes me darás. –continuó Clyde verdaderamente entusiasmado.

Y la verdad es que no habeía podido hacer casi nada sin ellos. Token se encargó de la parte legal de “ _Teo Templo_ ”, logró hacer que se volviese una religión reconocida por los Estados Unidos y por ende tuviese los privilegios y permisos que eso implicaba. Los _teoístas_ , como se comenzaron a llamar sus ovejas, llegaron en masa. En una de sus primeras demostraciones de poder, llamó a Clyde frente a todos. Su mejor amigo había vuelto su templo en un lugar de espectáculos, con proyectores, generadores de niebla, micrófonos y música perfectamente distribuida. Así que cuando apoyó su mano derecha en el pecho del castaño y la izquierda en la frente del mismo, las pantallas a su alrededor, las cámaras y todos sus seguidores pudieron ver perfectamente bien como Clyde se elevaba del suelo temporalmente antes de que electricidad lo sacudiera con fuerza. Cuando este cayó de vuelta al suelo y se levantó, no parecía demasiado diferente.

\- Les presento al Hércules moderno. –anunció Craig, extendiendo sus manos para abarcar todo a su alrededor- ¡La Salvación nos da fuerza!

Y como parte del número, Clyde levantó el altar de mármol por sobre su cabeza antes de dejarlo caer con no tanta delicadeza para que todos sintieran como el piso temblaba presa de su poder. Karen apareció por un costado con un revolver en sus manos y observó a todos. La joven de quince años seguía teniendo un halo virginal que robaba las miradas de todos, a diferencia de Tricia que siempre parecía a punto de crear su propio culto que la adorase. Craig avanzó hacia la menor de los McCormick y apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

Lado a lado, era obvia la diferencia de tres años que los separaba.

\- ¿Asustada? –preguntó, dejando que el micrófono captara sus palabras.

Ella negó y le sonrió.

\- No aquí y contigo, mi pastor.

Asintió, era un maldito bastardo, lo sabía.

\- Bien, confía en la Salvación y dispara. –se inclinó un poco para que solo ella lo oyera- Me harás muy orgulloso.

Un… maldito… bastardo.

Clyde rebosaba de energía, tenía los brazos extendidos como si fuese a abrazarla, sin atisbo alguno de miedo.

La chica jaló el gatillo.

La gente gritó.

La bala perforó la chaqueta de su mejor amigo, pero se aplastó sobre su piel impenetrable. Karen lo miró con adoración y sus ovejas gritaron de júbilo, llenándolo de más poder.

Si, era un maldito bastardo, pero estaba más cerca de su objetivo.

El siguiente paso fue extenderse, Tricia tomó el liderazgo de otro templo. Él sabía que su hermana no creía que se tratasen de milagros, ella sabía que todo se debía a él, pero parecía divertida con todo el show, con la atención que podía recibir. Los avistamientos de ángeles y demonios se extendieron por todo Estados Unidos y las desaparecieron se hicieron más fuertes. Pero los teoístas aparentaban inmunidad.

\- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Token, mientras revisaba las ganancias generales de tres templos ya.

A sus veinte años tenían un gran negocio. Sus amigos no se habían ido, dispuestos a darlo todo por Tweek, alguien que ni siquiera recordaban y también por él. Cada día lucían menos temerosos del Infierno o de un castigo celestial. Craig podía sentirlo, sus amigos creían en él, le tenían fe, aunque aún lo veían como un igual, ellos sabían que reinaban en South Park, que la protección de Craig era aquello que los mantenía a salvo. La gente se acercaba para pedirle favores, aquellos que notaban su fachada estaban dispuestos a pagar lo que fuese por un poco de poder místico. Por ejemplo, a chica gótica le había entregado a sus padres a cambio de verdadero control de magia y el líder de los vampiros había unido a su causa a todos los vampiros con tal de poder ser uno real. Craig se había visto en la posición de contactarse con otras divinidades, buscar aquellas que aun existían y otras que estuviesen ocultas para producir dichos favores. Lo sorprendente era ver lo dispuestos que estaban a cooperar a cambio de un poco de esa ambrosía llamada fe.  

\- ¿Me preguntas por qué no desaparecen mis ovejas? –preguntó Craig, acariciando el tatuaje en su brazo que se había hecho para recordar a Tweek- ¿No crees que sea tan buen pastor como para cuidarlas de los depredadores?

Token asintió, dejando sus cuentas temporalmente. No podía engañarlo en _ese_ tema.

\- El primer rito que hace la gente al unirse al “ _Teo Templo_ ” es un pequeño juramento bajo una lluvia artificial ¿Verdad? –le recordó Craig- La gente jura libremente entregar sus almas inmortales a la Salvación. Bueno, –se encogió de hombros el juramento es real, sus almas dejan de pertenecerles. Los ángeles y los demonios están reclutando almas, no pueden llevarse gente que no tiene control sobre las suyas. –lo miró- Y no se van a meter con un Dios.

\- Pero a Clyde, a Jimmy y a mí nos hiciste jurar algo diferente.

Craig asintió.

\- Para protegerlos.

\- ¿Los juramentos diferentes implican algo diferente…?

Asintió otra vez.

Token fue sabio y no preguntó nada más. Sus amigos le habían entregado sus almas, pero él las estaba protegiendo, no usando, al igual que el alma de Karen y hasta la de Tricia cuando la volvió pastora del “ _Teo Templo_ ” y por ende una líder de su religión. Pero los teoístas tenían un propósito, no eran realmente suyas aquellas almas, él solo las estaba acumulando.

\- Creo que podría quitarle la tartamudez a Jimmy. –comentó- Me siento con el suficiente poder, tal vez podría intentar sanarlo por completo.

Token negó.

\- Te hace bien ser un líder religioso gay, tener gente de otras etnias y estatus económicos contigo y Jimmy es parte de toda esa diversidad y cultura PC. –meditó su amigo- Podrías quitarle la tartamudez, volverlo un pastor en el templo que abriremos en otra ciudad.

\- ¿La gente no querrá verlo caminar…? –preguntó Craig- Tal vez cuestionen el alcance de mi poder.

\- Jimmy es un ejemplo para otras personas discapacitadas, no le quites eso. –razón Token- Lo que podemos hacer es que él podría decir que quiere sacrificarse por ti, para que salves a otros en lugar de él. Un poco de penitencia es lo que ama el público.

Eso nunca lo hubiese pensado él. Pero bueno, Craig no solía interesarse por aquello que a la gente realmente le importaba.

Clyde se dedicó a viajar por Estados Unidos profesando como ejemplo viviente del verdadero poder del teoísmo. Token eventualmente aceptó unirse al show y él le otorgó el don de la persuasión, era capaz de hipnotizar gente, de hacerles ver cosas que no estaban. Unos juraban que era como vudú lo que Token comenzó a hacer, divirtiéndose un poco con el miedo de la gente. Jimmy se negó a que sus piernas se sanaran, en verdad deseaba ser un ejemplo de fortaleza. Si aceptó perder su tartamudez fue por el bien del espectáculo, bromeó que Tweek le debía una grande porque ahora solo era la mitad de atractivo de lo que había sido.

Si todo eso no era amistad ¿Entonces qué era…?

\- El Infierno es un lugar muy sexual. –le comentó Kenny a través de una llamada internacional.

Él ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, no más allá de que era algún lugar de Europa, pero se trataba de esos momentos en donde Kenny debía esconderse de las autoridades.

\- Una gran orgía de depravación y fiestas. Damien ha traído nuevo poder a ese viejo lugar. Me gusta.

\- ¿Tweek…?

No tenía cara para cuestionarlo. Por seguridad no se habían contactado y él estaba tardando demasiado en su simple mortalidad. Si Tweek iba viviendo siglos en el Infierno ¿Por qué no tendría algunos amantes? ¿Por qué no se enamoraría? Tal vez olvidarlo no sería un pecado para su novio. Aun así, seguiría buscando la manera de liberarlo.

\- No. Él es casto. –le calmó el rubio.

La calma volvió a su pecho.

\- Pero se comporta como si su único deleite fuese corromper mentes. –continuó Kenny- Por cierto, Butters encontró algunos lugares donde podrías iniciar tu diversión. Lo estoy convenciendo de que nos quedemos un poco.

Él asintió, enviaría a su hermana para que comenzara la expansión hacia Europa. Estados Unidos ya funcionaba como un perfecto reloj suizo y todo gracias al miedo que los mortales sentían cuando se unían al teoísmo deseando mantenerse lejos de la guerra mística. Una voz de mando de esos seres infernales o celestiales y los humanos dejaban de operar. La persuasión era fuerte sobre los mortales y sus almas la gasolina de esa farsa. Todos terminarían condenados al final.

No _todos_.

No _él._

\- Dile a Butters que envíe a Token su informe y se tome unas vacaciones.

\- ¿Y cómo está el padre de Tweek…? –tentó Kenny, parecía disfrutar atormentarlo- Aun vivo ¿No?

Craig apretó el puño. Esa alma le pertenecía a su novio, el destruirla, perdonarla o devorarla estaba en los hombros de Tweek y por mucho que él disfrutase con la idea de encerrar a Richard Tweak en una de las cámaras de experimentación que el viejo Mephesto había creado y extender su vida mortal a algo similar a una eterna tortura con atisbos de salvación para luego romperlo hasta su médula y reiniciar el juego, Craig sabía que debía controlarse. Algo en él, una sensación más profunda que su propia existencia, le aseguró que era necesario esperar.

\- Es un maldito afortunado en su negocio, puede vivir holgadamente. En realidad, podría simplemente no trabajar si así lo deseara. –Craig habló de forma cortante, sus ojos se desviaron fuera de su oficina y por el cristal podía ver a Karen, quien estaba asesorando a un grupo de jóvenes ovejas que buscaban llegar al teoísmo- Pero es un drogadicto, su mujer lo ha abandonado.

\- Por ti.

\- Por la Salvación. –corrigió con una sonrisa ladeada.

No iba a negarlo, amaba a Helen Tweak, la amaba como al cáliz que había acunado el sentido mismo de su vida. El absurdo, tembloroso, caótico e impulsivo significado de su existencia. La amaba como podía adorar a una mártir que cada día entraba al “ _Teo Templo_ ” a escucharlo y se quedaba deambulando por el lugar, admirando el arte asiático que decoraba los murales, tapices y vitrinas del templo. Las chicas asiáticas, talentosas por naturaleza, habían resultado fáciles de comandar para que usaran sus habilidades una vez más a su favor. Helen mantenía su fe dentro de la Iglesia, iba cada domingo sin falta, pero el resto del tiempo se la veía con él, en su templo. La gente creía que había algo entre ellos, no de forma romántica, sino un tipo de sanación. Pero él podía ver la verdad, en su ignorancia la mujer encontraba en Craig el único camino hacia el recuerdo de su hijo olvidado. Él no perturbaba su mente ya atormentaba. La recibía con una inclinación, a veces la acompañaba en pequeños paseos. Desde que Helen había dejado a su esposo, vivía en el “ _Teo Templo_ ” como otros, como Butters lo había hecho cuando por fin huyó de su disfuncional familia antes de que Kenny lo tomase bajo su ala.

Karen lo miró por el cristal y sonrió, él movió su mano en forma de saludo y ella se sonrojó. Tan inocente y trasparente. Muchas de sus ovejas se habían fijado en la dulce Karen, pero ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Lo cual era la situación más segura que podía vivir la joven, dado que ninguna de sus fibras se movía hacia ella. Solo la practicidad de tener con él la única garantía que Kenny siguiese cumpliendo su parte del plan.

\- Tu hermana está bien, ansía verte.

\- Tweek confía en ti. –pagó a cambio la voz al otro lado de la línea- Él sabe que estás preparando una gran bienvenida. –Kenny respiró hondo- Cuida bien de mi hermana, Tucker. No es cualquier oveja de tu rebaño. Tweek no te perdonaría una distracción carnal, él confía ciegamente en ti.

Solo oyó lo que le interesó y dejó de lado la amenaza implícita. Algo en su pecho se infló, se sintió mucho más poderoso que con todas esas ovejas alineadas en su matadero. A veces creía que Tweek recordaba que ambos eran increíblemente antiguos, que el tiempo que llevaban separados podía ser un parpadeo en su propia existencia longeva. Esa era la única razón por la cual Craig se encontraba tan en control, indiferente a los años mortales que estaba perdiendo en su pequeña carrera hacia su verdadero objetivo. Pero Tweek llevaba siglos esperando y aun así confiaba en él, mantenía su mente activa, su fuerza en crecimiento, sabiendo que en cualquier momento se encontrarían.

\- Dale mis saludos a Karen. –pidió Kenny.

\- Lo haré. Buena suerte.

Diez años después cada continente había sido conquistado, el “ _Teo Templo_ ” se encontraba después del judaísmo con respecto a la cantidad de adeptos que tenían en todo el mundo, pero al igual que el cristianismo y el islam se había extendido por todo el mundo. Craig podía sentir su propio poder a la misma altura que los Super Mejores Amigos, pero al mismo tiempo más primitivo, más fuerte, más real. Algunos _Dioses Antiguos_ se habían inspirado en él y habían salido de sus escondites, intentando retomar la vieja gloria, pero no atraían con la fortaleza que él había logrado granjear. Ante la libertad que el “ _Teo Templo_ ” ofrecía, mucha gente se había unido, el consentimiento del amor era la regla principal que la Salvación aprobaba, el trato igualitario a cada individuo había inspirado a muchas personas. Cuando vio a Tricia unir los lazos de amor en una triada, supo que aquella inclusión había sido la propulsión que en diferentes partes del mundo habían hecho que muchos se refugiaran en la protección divina que el teoísmo ofrecía. Con cada nueva alma que rogaba servir a la Salvación, Craig se sentía mucho más capaz de alcanzar el poder suficiente para traspasar las puertas del Infierno.

Y en realidad creyó que así sería cuando tuvo una invitación formal de los Super Mejores Amigos. Ante su perfil bajo y buena voluntad, los otros Dioses creían que él deseaba jugar a los superhéroes.

\- Nos vendría bien una ayuda, hijo mío. –propuso Jesús, con esa voz pragmática que tanta gente admiraba ciegamente.

Y sí, claro que necesitaban ayuda. Un grupo de ángeles se había revelado como un tercer partido, ni a favor del Cielo o el Infierno. Tan desesperados estaban allá arriba que años atrás habían aceptado tomar mortales justos y convertirlos en ángeles. Craig había visto a una de las niñas de su infancia luchar con un demonio en forma de sapo y escarabajo sobre la torre de Tokio. También tenía contacto con Red, quien en algún punto de su adolescencia se unió a los ángeles caídos y ahora lideraba ese tercer partido en la guerra. Ella podía conseguirle objetos exóticos de todas partes del mundo, partes de criaturas mitológicas con el poder de conceder milagros capaces de anonadar a los más escépticos. Aquellas criaturas que una vez habían huido o tomado refugio en otros reinos, habían vuelto y eran cazados. Casi podía jurar que la Gorgona que había visto en un reportaje se trataba de alguien que conocida.

Pero eso era imposible.

\- Si me uno a ustedes. –aventuró, tanteando el terreno- ¿Significaría que podría ir al Nirvana, al Cielo u otros lugares…?

Moisés se rio abiertamente y uno a uno el resto de Dioses se unieron.

\- Hijo mío… -intentó explicar Jesús, empatizándose con su desconcierto- Tú vienes de una época en que los humanos creían que estabas siempre ahí, que los Dioses y ellos caminaban en el mismo plano. Nunca tendrás la capacidad de salir del mundo mortal a menos que seas invitado, es la ley divina. El viaje entre dimensiones no es uno de tus poderes.

Su indiferente expresión no trasmitió la furia que sentía. Buda negó en silencio, comunicándole con ese gesto lo obvio. Satán nunca le dejaría ir a sus dominios, no tenía una conexión hacia ese plano, así que tampoco podía iniciar una guerra para recuperar a Tweek.

\- Pero tendrás otros privilegios si te unes. –invitó Mahoma.

Craig se negó, no le eran útiles. A sus treinta años, las capas y los héroes eran una pequeña distracción. Él sabía por qué existían los Super Mejores Amigos, era la forma en que estos podían pasar los siglos sin aburrirse en el plano mortal. Pero él tenía mejores cosas que hacer que aspirar cocaína y ver porno en una base secreta.

Kenny le había explicado que Tweek no era lo suficientemente fuerte para estar en la Tierra, que dependía del rubio fortalecerse para dar ese primer paso.

Así que Craig tendría que hacerlo fuerte, tendría que investigar cómo podía volver en un mejor demonio a su contraparte divina. Y casi tres años le tomó, sepultado entre libros, investigando con sabios y debatiendo con otros líderes religiosos. Entonces fue que por fin comprendió que los mortales en verdad carecían de la Verdad. Así que capturó a un demonio, le dio caza y solo su suerte le hizo mantenerse con vida hasta el final. La criatura confesó que las emociones más oscuras hacían poderosos a los demonios y que las almas humanas fácilmente mantenían la fe y el amor en sus corazones no permitía que sus portadores se corrompieran del todo, evitando la completa transformación.

Craig destruyó al demonio y supo que había llegado la hora.

Helen Tweak abrió la puerta de su habitación en el “ _Teo Templo_ ” con rostro adormilado. Craig no había perdido el tiempo y había ido a ella como el náufrago ante la salvación. No tuvo tacto, le explicó por fin qué era aquello que le faltaba a la mujer, le habló de Tweek, de la relación que había tenido con él, le explicó que su ex marido había sido el culpable de su dolor. No le guardó nada, le dijo quién era y fue la primera persona a quien le confesó el verdadero propósito del teoísmo.

\- Entonces, cuando dices que se trata de amor… -aventuró Helen.

\- Me refiero al que me ata a Tweek. –admitió fríamente.

\- Perdona mi sorpresa, pero ¿Aun después de tanto tiempo sientes algo por mi hijo…?

Craig sonrió. Los mortales no entendían lo que era compartir una existencia totalmente apoyada y concentrada hacia una contraparte. La esencia de Tweek era lo único que lo mantenía equilibrado, que hacía que realmente le importase el resto de personas ¿O acaso no podía notarlo? Sin Tweek, estaba dispuesto a destruir al mundo sin siquiera pestañar y como Dios, eso sería catastrófico.

\- El sentimiento es lo que nos mantiene vivos a Tweek y a mí. Nos alimentamos del otro. El hecho que este aquí es la prueba de que después de tantos siglos Tweek aún me ama, lo sepa conscientemente o no. –explicó sin atisbo alguno de emoción- Somos el verdadero significado de “ _almas gemelas_ ”. Pero ya es hora de traerlo de vuelta a mi lado, donde pertenece.

La mujer asintió, se había sentado en la cama, mientras sus manos temblaban y con justa razón. Después de más de dos décadas por fin podría hacer algo por su pequeño hijo, por fin sería la madre que debía ser. Craig se arrodilló frente a ella. Helen Tweak era su mártir, después de eso haría una estatua a su honor, sería su primer símbolo de amor dulce y sagrado que encontraba redención.

\- ¿Él era bueno…? –preguntó la mujer, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, queriendo imaginar- Quisiera recordarlo.

\- Él era justo, apasionado, era capaz de ver las consecuencias de sus acciones antes de hacerlas, era empático y tenía un don en la música, en la actuación y repostería. A pesar de que temblase –recordó con una pequeña sonrisa- tenía el mejor pulso cuando decoraba cupcakes.

La mujer asintió y pequeñas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro. Él deslizó su mano para capturarlas, sintiendo el llanto de una madre que descubría a su hijo por primera vez.

\- ¿Vas a cuidarlo…?

\- Por la eternidad, como siempre. –prometió.

Craig la tomó del rostro y ella abrió los ojos. Ya estando así de cerca volvió a notar las similitudes que compartían madre e hijo, la manera en que podían lucir tan inocentes en ese marco de oscuras ojeras.

La electricidad corrió por sus dedos.

La mujer convulsionó.

Helen cayó en la cama como una muñeca de trapo defectuosa.

 _Nada_.

Ahí mismo acaba de matar a la madre de su novio y lo había hecho de forma indiferente a pesar de que había sentido algo por ella, una adoración casi tierna. Pero su pulso ni siquiera se alteró. Todo lo contrario, se encontró fascinado con la manera en que la existencia de un ser humano podía desaparecer en un chasquido. Por primera vez pudo sentir como el alma de alguien ascendía al Cielo, en una trayectoria veloz, como un cohete a la luna.

Helen estaba en el Cielo, lejos del campo de juego.

Su mano tomó el celular en su bolsillo y anunció a Kenny la muerte de la mujer. Este apareció frente a él como lo haría Hermes ante el llamado de Zeus.

\- ¿Puedes encargarte de esto y darle la noticia a su hijo?

Kenny no preguntó cómo murió, solo miró al pacifico cuerpo y desapareció con este. Craig no compartió ese dato con sus amigos, ese era otro secreto que guardaría. Así que cuando Clyde le anunció que encontraron a la señora Tweak muerta en uno de los bancos de la iglesia del pueblo, él asintió. _Muerte natural_ , concluyeron, _murió en paz_ y él apoyó esas palabras. Craig se preparó para su servicio diario, reunió a sus ovejas para recordarles que un corazón abierto y palpitante era lo que necesitaba la Salvación para acobijarlos. Una anciana con cataratas avanzó frente a todos, él la guio hacia el altar y tomó las lágrimas de un espíritu del bosque que protegía a las aves de caza. Red lo había abastecido con material capaz de curar lo que fuese y cuando las gotas cayeron sobre los nublados ojos y la mujer reveló una sagaz mirada miel, la escuchó gritar.

\- ¡Abran sus corazones a la Salvación! ¡Estoy curada!

Otro día, otro milagro. El público se entusiasmó, dejó que sus viejos milagros vivientes hablaran sobre redención y el camino correcto. Los escuchó mientras las luces en el techo cambiaban de color dependiendo de la emoción que trasmitían aquellos que con lágrimas en los ojos se entregaban a la Salvación. Para el final del día se reunió con Karen para escucharla hablar de los niños convertidos, aquellos que habían huido de hogares violentos y de situaciones peligrosas para tomar su cobijo. En la noche se comunicó con Clyde, que se había instalado en Grecia temporalmente para conocer al panteón grecorromano y tomar lecciones del mismísimo Hércules, quien parecía entusiasmado de tener un discípulo. Antes de darse cuenta la medianoche pasó y él mantenía la mente en cuentas y números, en el proyecto de una guardería para que Karen la administrase y en las compras que necesitaba hacer para alimentar a las ovejas refugiadas.

El hilo en su pecho revivió y lo jaló con fuerza.

\- Tweek… -murmuró, dejando caer el libro de contabilidad al suelo.

Casi había olvidado cómo el tiempo en el Infierno pasaba muchísimo más rápido que en la Tierra.

Él había aniquilado lo que quedaba de mortalidad en el ser que amaba para corromperlo y traerlo de regreso. Craig era el único responsable en todo eso, quien había clavado la última condenación en el ataúd de la bondad del ser que amaba. Todo porque a pesar de la paciencia y la meticulosa cosecha que había realizado para mantener a Tweek en la Tierra, él era muy consciente que ya no podía esperar. Veintitrés años fácilmente habían sido una eternidad de soledad en donde su mente se había ocupado en hacerse lo suficientemente poderoso para poder tener a su alma gemela a su lado, sentirlo entre sus dedos y atarlo a él de maneras que sus inocentes ovejas listas para el matadero no comprenderían.

Algo en él, nervios, tal vez, lo impulsó a su dormitorio para refrescarse, podía sentir exactamente dónde estaba Tweek y qué tanto lo distraía, era como si casi pudiese mirarlo por la periferia de sus ojos, aunque realmente no tenía una imagen clara. Pero sabía qué estaba ocurriendo y sintió su pecho hinchado de enfermizo orgullo. Como si uno de sus sentidos volviese por fin, se vistió con su mejor traje religioso y bajó al templo, se apoyó contra el altar y cerró los ojos.

_Venganza…_

Tweek era un demonio, estaba corrompido.

 _Indiferencia_ …

Tweek era un Dios, tan distante a los mortales.

_Amor…_

Jaló de él, sintió como en su mente enredaba el hilo que los unía y lo atrajo con fuerza. La paciencia se le había acabado y necesitaba verlo. Ya le había permitido distraerse demasiado y acorde la distancia se acortaba, su corazón comenzó a palpitar. No había nadie en el templo y él cerró las puertas anexas para tener algo de privacidad. Las ovejas que lo servían vivían bajo tierra, en lo que fue los antiguos laboratorios. Pero en ese momento no los necesitaba. Él mismo encendió el palo santo que estaba próximo a la única entrada, dejando que el aroma llegara a las enormes puertas principales. Desde el altar prendió incienso de lavanda, dejando que se mezclara con el natural aroma a meta y limón que usaban ahí. Las luces cálidas iluminaban parcialmente la gran construcción dándole un aire de intimidad.

Veintitrés años sin verlo.

_¿Qué estaba haciendo…?_

Solo habían sido niños la última vez que se vieron.

Lo sintió aterrizar y lo incitó a entrar, lo atrajo desde lo profundo de su alma.

_¿Qué estaban haciendo…?_

_¿Y si algo salía mal?_

\- Ya era hora. –saludó con indiferencia.

Alas translúcidas de un rojo escarlata, el cuerpo de un joven que apenas golpeaba la mayoría de edad, pequeños cuernos rojos sobre una frente amplia y que se asomaban de la melena dorada, una cola demoniaca que se movía de forma juguetona. Pero también ojos de esmeralda, cálidos, rostro afable y dulce, torso lampiño, suave, con una piel cremosa e incitante apenas cubierta con unos pantalones negros, cortos y bien ajustados. Craig se sintió hambriento, sus manos se calentaron y el ambiente se llenó de electricidad erizándole la piel.

Tweek lo devoró con la mirada, podía sentir como el demonio se recreaba a gusto admirándolo como si fuese un dulce que gustosamente robaría para esconderlo en su boca.

\- Luces joven. –dijo sin poder evitarlo.

Una parte de él sintió el peso de sus palabras, ese cuerpo juvenil parecía rogar que lo apretase contra él, que lo corrompiese de las maneras justas. A pesar de estar observando a un demonio, él solo podía mirar tentación pura apunto de derramarse sobre él.

\- Y tú mayor. –respondió Tweek y tenía una voz de soprano, como si lo estuviese tentando, incitándolo con una probada de cómo sería hacerlo quebrarse bajo él.

 _Pecado_ …

\- Pero he vivido más que tú. –continuó el demonio avanzando en su dirección, devorando la distancia entre ambos.

Lo sabía, él se había vuelto loco esperando veintitrés años, pero para Tweek habían sido siglos ¿Cómo era posible que aun mantuviesen distancia entre sus cuerpos después de tanto tiempo?

\- Luces como un muchachito que apenas iniciará la universidad. –respondió Craig, era un empaque perfecto, el Infierno sabía cómo tentarlo, aunque sabía que era algo más profundo, se trataba de algo mucho más primitivo que sus cuerpos, su alma ansiaba conectarse con aquella a la que pertenecía.

\- Y tú luces como un sacerdote. –Tweek sonrió pecaminoso, avanzando más rápido, casi parecía que fuese a arrodillarse frente a él para abrir su boca y devorar sus pecados en impúdica confesión.

_Lo necesitaba…_

Su pequeño pedazo de Infierno.

\- Pastor. –corrigió, desviando su atención a la forma cadenciosa con la que el pequeño demonio avanzaba, le dejaba ver claramente la manera en que podría volverlo loco si le daba la oportunidad y obviamente se la daría con gusto- No estoy atado a votos de castidad ni soltería.

Y aun si lo estuviese los botaría todos por él.

\- _Interesante…_

Craig contuvo un gruñido, pudo sentir esa palabra meterse en su alma que agonizaba por cerrar toda distancia.

Pero se controló, extendió su mano profesionalmente, expuso el tatuaje con las iniciales de Tweek para que lo mirase como el resto de personas lo hacían.

 _“Casado con el Teo Templo_ ” decían sus ovejas.

No necesitaba argolla de bodas, esas dos “ _T_ ” eran más visibles, más poderosas.

\- Tweek Tweak. –leyó el demonio y una sonrisa se formó en esos labios cuando él asintió.

Su demonio era listo.

\- Impía criatura del Infierno, soy el pastor de tu rebaño. –se presentó.

 _Por fin_ …

\- He preparado sus almas para fortalecerte cuando las devores.

Nunca tendría que irse.

Nunca más serían separados.

Tweek sonrió, estrechó su mano con firmeza, clavándole ligeramente las garras llenas de la sangre del difunto Richard Tweak en su piel, pero para él fue la muestra de que nada de eso se trataba de un sueño.

\- _Nunca_ –ordenó Craig- volverás a desaparecer.

\- ¿O irás por mí…? –jugó el demonio.

El rubio era algo pequeño, Craig le pasaba con una cabeza debido a la diferencia de la aparente edad y aun así Tweek parecía dominar la situación muy bien. Así que lo tomó por sorpresa, Craig lo jaló contra su cuerpo y rodeó el torso desnudo con sus manos llenas, acarició esa piel suave, clavó sus dedos en el camino de esas costillas que se estiraron para él.

\- Te invocaré a la Tierra o iré por ti hasta el Infierno. –sentenció.

Nadie volvería a arrebatarle su Salvación. _Ahí_ era donde pertenecía, justo entre sus brazos, directamente encajado en sus huesos. Él se encargaría de alimentarlo, con cada alma que había jurado voluntariamente servir a la Salvación. Una inevitable sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver el brillo divertido y seguro en los ojos de Tweek.

\- Bienvenido a casa, bebé.

\- Estoy de vuelta. –murmuró el demonio antes de besarlo.

Y en ese momento supo por qué en el pasado Tweek había creado el Diluvio Universal cuando los había mantenido alejados más de la cuenta ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría vivir sin esa sensación? Sin esos labios cálidos, sin ese cuerpo pecaminoso, sin la sensación de que por fin estaba en su elemento.

Sobre ellos inició una tormenta, los truenos guiaron el ritmo de las gotas de agua que cayeron desenfrenadamente. Y dentro del “ _Teo Templo_ ” Craig se dio el lujo de vivir otra vez.

Por fin encontró paz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Saludos criaturitas diurnas y nocturnas! Y así termina esta historia, aunque no sé si mi Mystical AU, porque sería divertido contar otras historias ¿No? Las vidas, los romances del resto de personajes. Después de todo este universo es tan divertido y me encantó crear algo a partir de todo el deck en Phone Destroyer. 
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció? 
> 
> Por fin saben qué estuvo haciendo Craig mientras Tweek estaba en el Infierno.
> 
> Por fin saben quién es la Salvación a la cual las ovejas de Craig abren sus corazones ¿No?
> 
> Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta entrega.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!  
> Nocturna4


	4. Incorregible Realidad

Sus costillas le dolían, lo estaban lastimando. El temblor en su cuerpo volvió, se sintió desorientado y confundido. Sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo, luchaba por obtener equilibrio y solo encontraba vacío. Las manos en su espalda lo golpearon con palmas abiertas y Tweek perdió el equilibrio ligeramente. No hizo movimientos bruscos, sus brazos estaban inmovilizados en esa repentina captura, pero las voces eran demasiado altas, llenas de emociones excesivamente intensas. Él era pequeño. Muy pequeño. Pero fuerte. Muy fuerte. Pero no quería. _No debía hacerlo_. Sus garras estaban lastimándolo. El instinto por defenderse pateaba sus venas. Pero no quería. _No debía_.

\- Lo están poniendo nervioso. –sentenció Craig como un trueno desde el otro lado del despacho- Suéltenlo ya.

Token y Jimmy se apartaron pidiendo disculpas. Clyde, el culpable de que sus costillas estuviesen matándolo, solo soltó lo justo y siguió con el abrazo de oso que lo tenía suspendido en el aire.

\- ¡Es tan bueno verte! –también seguía siendo atronador como cuando eran niños.

A falta de tantos estímulos, Tweek se relajó y se rio ligeramente, mirando a sus otros dos amigos. Todos ellos eran adultos, hombres increíblemente bien formados, imponentes y poderosos.

\- Ni siquiera lo recuerdas. –comentó secamente Craig- Bájalo.

\- Bueno, nos has hablado de Tweek. –respondió Jimmy.

Eso era sorprendente, escucharlo tan claramente había sido mucho más increíble que todas las locuras que había vivido.

\- Si, -continuó Token- nos hablaste de él… demasiado. Tal vez no lo recordemos en primera persona, pero nos sabemos de memoria cada cosa que vivimos con él.

\- Nuestro pequeño adicto al café. –Clyde por fin lo bajó y comenzó a desordenarle el cabello- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí…?

\- Me vendría bien un café. –admitió Tweek, sintiéndose cada vez más humano alrededor de sus amigos, volvía a ser el pequeño y más reciente miembro del grupo.

_Añoranza._

\- Le pediré a Karen que te prepare uno. –respondió Craig- No lo abrumen. –advirtió, antes de salir del despacho.

Los tres chicos lo rodearon con sincera curiosidad, Tweek retrocedió hasta golpearse con el sólido escritorio hasta casi terminar sentado ahí. En verdad eran adultos. Eso era una locura. Aunque hubiese pasado siglos en el Infierno, en ese mismo momento volvía sentirse hiperactivo, inquieto y ansioso, pero feliz, lleno de adrenalina.

\- ¿Y bien…? –insistió Jimmy- ¿Cómo volviste?

\- ¿Craig te llamó con un pentagrama? –aventuró Clyde, seguía teniendo la mirada de ilusiones y esperanzas de su infancia.

_Tan inocentes…_

_Tan ingenuos…_

_Tan… frágiles…_

Tweek empujó esas ideas. Esas almas estaban prohibidas por múltiples razones.

\- Algo así… -respondió- Gracias a ustedes pude volver… -se encogió de hombros- hace dos semanas.

\- ¿Y por qué recién ahora nos mandó a llamar Craig? –preguntó Jimmy y luego una sonrisa ladeada se formó en sus labios- Oh…

Token levantó la mano en un silencioso gesto de no pedir detalles. Tweek los miró con extrañeza, observando a los tres chicos de miradas confidentes y sonrisas burlonas.

\- Oh…

Entendió.

Si.

Verdad.

Los humanos censuraban, bromeaban, juzgaban y curioseaban el sexo como si fuese un tabú. Lo había olvidado. El sexo _debía_ ser romántico y dual según las normas sociales o una travesura intensa de la que se hablaba en susurros. Ellos se volverían locos en el Infierno.

\- Pobres… -murmuró, observando a los tres chicos con sincera lástima.

\- Nos está mirando como lo hace Craig… -advirtió Token, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Oh… -Clyde ladeó el rostro- Supongo que para un demonio su vida sexual es igual de común que comer. –abrió los ojos- Espera ¿Te alimentas del sexo?

\- No es un íncubo. –le corrigió Jimmy.

\- Bueno, este cuerpo necesita comida. –Tweek miró sus manos, podía sentir el pulso de vida- Aunque esta apariencia humana consume un poco de mi energía.

\- Yo quería verte como un demonio. –murmuró Clyde.

\- Cuando tomo mi forma humana es más fácil… actuar como humano… -explicó Tweek- Pero mi esencia se alimenta de almas.

Los chicos asintieron.

Ninguno lo miró con horror.

\- Mataría gente… -continuó, realmente extrañado por esa naturalidad frente a él.

Token se encogió de hombros.

\- Hay cosas más raras que eso por aquí. –explicó Jimmy- Además, omos tus amigos.

\- ¡Y estamos tan felices de tenerte! –gritó Clyde volviendo a levantarlo.

Tweek se removió inquieto ante la sorpresiva muestra de afecto inocente. Ellos eran los primeros en darle muestras de cariño tan puras después de tantos siglos. El Infierno no se caracterizaba de afectos y definitivamente lo que tenía con Craig era algo intenso, fuerte, pero carente de esa inocencia que Clyde rebosaba en sus fuertes brazos.

La puerta del despacho se abrió con imponente silencio y Tweek regresó a ver, reconociendo esa característica forma de daba paso a Craig cuando invadía algún lugar.

\- Estoy aquí ¿Para qué me hiciste tomar el primer vuelo hacia acá y venir directamente sin darme una maldita explicación? –preguntó la voz femenina.

Clyde lo dejó en el suelo y él se apartó casi con torpeza.

\- ¿Tricia…? –susurró sorprendido.

_No podía ser…_

La joven mujer lo miró, era una Tucker de pies a cabeza, alta, elegante, fuerte e increíblemente atractiva. Pero ese tono rojizo específico y esos enormes ojos verdes los reconocería donde fuese. La mujer lo miró con intriga, lucía mayor a él, repentinamente la pequeña hermanita de Craig se había vuelto en una mujer que fácilmente podría hacerse pasar por su hermana mayor. Ambos se observaron y el duro semblante femenino se derrumbó y lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de Tricia.

Token fue prudente, tomó a Jimmy y Clyde, rodeando a la mujer y salieron del despacho para darles privacidad. Pero Tricia no se movió, llevó las manos temblorosas hacia las lágrimas que caían a raudales y ella miró como tenía la punta de los dedos húmedos.

\- ¿Quién…? –susurró Tricia, aun mirando las muestras físicas de sus emociones quebradas- ¿Qué…?

Tweek dio un paso hacia ella.

\- ¿Qué eres? –rugió Tricia- ¿Qué tipo de criatura eres? –los dedos buscaron por debajo de la blusa hasta sacar el símbolo teoísta y usarlo en su contra- Soy una pastora del “ _Teo Templo_ ” y no temo patearte el trasero ¿Cómo entraste aquí? –observó a todos lados- ¿Dónde está mi hermano? Si le hiciste algo a Craig…

\- Tricia… -llamó Tweek con la voz más suave que pudo dar- Nunca le haría daño a tu hermano.

\- Quiero creerte, siento que debo, pero puede ser un truco. –ella negó- ¿Por qué me siento feliz y aliviada al verte? ¿Qué asqueroso truco es este? Sea lo que sea que intentes hacer…

Tweek levantó sus manos, mostrando sus palmas en señal de rendición. Tricia tenía razón de estar preocupada, vivía en una realidad donde los mortales eran cazados, devorados y usados. Los monstruos habían salido de debajo de la cama, escapado de los gruesos libros y tomado vida desde los mitos. El mundo no era seguro para los pobres y frágiles humanos.

La puerta del despacho se abrió igual que la vez anterior, pero esta vez se trataba de Craig. El hombre observó la escena y dejó la taza humeante de café en su escritorio. Los hermanos tal vez no compartieran demasiados rasgos físicos en común, pero eran indudablemente familia, tan perfectos y diseñados como exquisitos monumentos a la grandeza que era obvio que habían sido criados bajo el mismo techo.

\- Tricia… -Craig lo señaló- Te dije que lo traería de vuelta.

La mujer se giró a su hermano con sorpresa. La ya-no-pequeña-pelirroja debía tener casi treinta años. Eso era, una _mujer_. Y demonio se había perdido todo eso.

\- ¿A quién…?

\- A Tweek.

El frío rostro femenino mostró sorpresa. Las lágrimas que parcialmente se detuvieron volvieron a correr. Craig la tomó de los hombros y la empujó en su dirección. Tweek la abrazó parcialmente para ayudarla a sostenerse, pero principalmente para estrecharla contra su cuerpo. Tricia lo abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a llorar sonoramente, los labios femeninos balbucearon palabras incoherentes. Tweek se hundió en el fino cuello y sintió el costoso perfume rodearlo. _Su_ pequeña Tricia se había vuelto una mujer, la misma niña que había planeado cómo sería la mejor tía del mundo, quien le contaba cualquier torpeza de Craig, la misma niña que gustaba de peinarlo y preguntarle sobre los gnomos para luego ofrecerse a cazarlos como la heroína de un cuento de hadas, esa misma, había crecido fuera de su vida y eso lo mató. Nunca había tenido hermanos, pero Tricia era mejor que eso, ella lo escogió como familia. La pelirroja perdió fuerza y se desplomó en el suelo, Tweek la siguió, la sostuvo y como en el pasado, tuvo a Tricia acurrucada en su regazo, calmándose. En tiempos mortales, solo él la había visto romperse así, nadie más, y cuando miró a Craig y la sorpresa en su rostro, supo que seguía siendo normal que la menor de los Tucker no mostrase su lado débil a nadie más que a él. Craig avanzó con torpeza y se arrodilló a su lado, intentó acariciar el cabello de su hermana en una lucha por consolarla, aunque estuviese oxidado en ello.

Tricia le dio un manotazo para que no la tocara.

\- Lárgate. –gruñó la mujer y volvió a hundirse en el regazo de Tweek- No sé qué le ves al torpe de mi hermano…

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron. Eso era un viaje completo al pasado. Tricia se separó y secó su rostro, volviendo a una apariencia perfecta. Nadie hubiese creído que se había roto en ese mismo instante. Los preciosos ojos de la chica lo analizaron y con la punta de los dedos acarició su rostro con intriga.

\- Eres tan… -Tricia parpadeó- dulce… -y frunció el ceño- como una planta carnívora. –sonrió- No las que parecen tener dientes. Sino esas similares a tazas, llenas de algo perfumado y atrayente. Donde los insectos se cautivan y terminan ahogados. Una dulzura peligrosa. No como un ángel…

Tweek se tensó ligeramente, había olvidado lo increíblemente inteligentes que eran los hermanos Tucker. Por instinto avanzó hacia el escritorio y tomó el jarro lleno del perfumado café, dándole un sorbo. El sabor concentrado acarició su paladar como un pequeño orgasmo. Siglos… siglos sin probar su ambrosía personal. Después de su novio, lo segundo que más había extrañado era ese simple y cargado brebaje de granos arábicos y cosechado en la mitad del mundo.

\- Él es un demonio. –explicó Craig y luego miró el colgante que ahora descansaba sobre el pecho de su hermana, la línea vertical con sus dos horizontales- Y ese es su símbolo.

La mujer sostuvo al profano crucifijo, admirándolo.

En lugar de simbolizar un Jesucristo sacrificándose por los humanos, el símbolo del “ _Teo Templo_ ” tenía a todas las ovejas que voluntariamente se ofrendaban. Tweek lo sabía, podía sentirlo, se sacrificaban por él. Toda esa fe construida para que su existencia junto a Craig estuviese por encima de la humanidad.

 _Juntos_.

Tricia parpadeó, uniendo las piezas escasas que le habían dado y asintió, dejando caer su colgante de vuelta en el espacio entre sus pechos. Las manos femeninas lo tomaron del rostro y ella lo besó en la frente.

\- Que se joda el mundo. –ella se separó respirando hondo, por fin más calma y en su centro- Eras lo que me faltaba para sentirme completamente yo otra vez… -su mirada resuelta se clavó en Craig- Me llevaré a Karen conmigo.

Tweek asintió y se terminó en rápidos tragos su café. Aun quería más. Siempre necesitaba más de aquello que quería. No podía sentirse satisfecho con las dosis mortales.

\- Ya no la necesito a mi lado. Ni a ella, ni a su hermano. Y creo que Kenny se alegrará al saberlo.

\- Tal vez debas romperle el corazón. –razonó Tricia- Así podré animarla a venir conmigo sin que lo piense demasiado y todo sería mucho más rápido.

Tweek notó que ninguno de los dos señaló lo manipulador que era todo eso. Su antiguo yo hubiese encontrado eso completamente erróneo y se hubiese esforzado por ser la voz de la razón de los hermanos. Pero en ese momento, después de todo lo que había vivido, encontraba fascinante lo manipuladores que podían ser los Tucker para conseguir sus objetivos.

La puerta del despacho sonó dubitante y se abrió. El delicado rostro de una mujer castaña apareció y su suave mirada se enfocó en Craig.

\- Pastor, ya es hora de la ceremonia. –Karen notó la presencia de la otra mujer en la habitación y su rostro se iluminó- ¡Tricia!

Ambas se encontraron a medio camino y se abrazaron con un genuino cariño, inmediatamente la menor de los Tucker sacó su celular para mostrarle a Karen fotografías de Alemania, el lugar donde habían instalado el templo principal en Europa en su función de pastora. Muy astutamente la mujer habló de las salidas que había compartido con Kenny y Butters y cómo los estaba convenciendo para que se quedaran con ella. Tweek alcanzó a escuchar dos voces masculinas elevándose en una preciosa melodía sacra que atrajo su atención. Sin poder evitarlo se acercó a las dos y espió el contenido, sin sorprenderse al encontrar a Butters y Kenny armonizando perfectamente en una plaza llena de gente que se detenía a admirar el perfecto contraste de sus voces. Los dedos firmes de Craig lo rodearon por la cintura, justo cuando sintió su presencia a su lado. Esa cercanía lo hacía sentir centrado, mucho más satisfecho a un nivel espiritual de lo que podría sentirse al devorar un alma. Los largos dedos siguieron la curva de su cintura, subieron por sus costillas como si jugase con teclas de un piano que pudiese presionar y bajaron rápidamente hasta su cadera donde Craig le dio pequeños masajes circulares en la parte superior de su hueso, haciéndolo estremecer. Aun en forma humana y después de dos semanas de apenas darse un respiro mutuo, se sintió embriagado por sus hormonas. Su respiración se volvió pesada y pudo sentir un picor en su piel, en especial en sus omóplatos, donde sus alas debían salir. Craig se inclinó hasta rozar con los labios el perfil de su oreja y lo escuchó inhalar por la boca en un jadeo que solo él pudo oír, haciendo que su piel se erizara.

\- Baja al último subsuelo, a las antiguas celdas de experimentación de este lugar, en la tercera hay un pequeño bocadillo para ti. –murmuró Craig- No lo desangres y cuando termines aplasta el botón azul junto a la puerta.

Tweek asintió y lo regresó a ver. Sin poder evitarlo se arqueó contra él, encajándose perfectamente contra su cadera y vientre. Craig, con su atuendo de perfecto y controlado pastor, se inclinó para cubrir la distancia entre ambos. Pura electricidad los recorrió y el ambiente pareció volverse cálido, húmedo y muy espeso cuando sus alientos se encontraron. Las voces angelicales seguían siendo un fondo sagrado para sus actos íntimos.

\- Debo ir e impresionar a algunas ovejas y no creo que sea correcto que lo haga con una erección que no planeas saciar en este momento, pequeño demonio. –regañó el pelinegro, bajando la mano hasta tomarlo de su trasero y encajarlo mejor con la creciente presión que lo tentó dentro de esos pantalones negros pero formales.

\- Me trajiste aquí para hacerte cosas _muy_ incorrectas. –Tweek se relamió los labios, lanzando una insinuante mirada donde sus caderas se encontraban- Podría marcarte… -deslizó su dedo índice por el cuello masculino- y hacerte un collar de rojizas marcas húmedas para que todos vean…

Un pequeño carraspeo los levantó del trance. Tweek repentinamente recordó dónde estaba en ese momento, frente a quienes y más importante aún, fue muy consciente de que no estaba comportándose como debía. Si se suponía que su obligación era mantener un bajo perfil, no era bueno estar llamando la atención de un público no buscado. Por suerte en ese momento Tricia los detuvo o hubiese cumplido su pequeña amenaza con excesivo gusto. Cuando miró a Karen, esta lucía como si hubiese sido cacheteada sorpresivamente ¿La verdad? El rubio no lo había planeado de esa manera. Tal vez no conscientemente. A veces su naturaleza conspirativa y demoniaca lo movía impulsivamente antes de percatarse racionalmente de lo que estaba haciendo. Humanamente no había querido herir a Karen de esa manera, nunca lo hubiese hecho, pero la presencia más oscura en él admiró el efecto de su pequeña demostración. Un beso hubiese sido mucho más misericordioso que su pequeño acto de amantes.

_Ruin…_

Lo peor era que carecía de culpa y sabía que no se debía por su esencia demoniaca. Craig tenía razón, desde que le había explicado de qué manera estaban conectados, todo pareció caer en su lugar. La consciencia de su proceder no evitaba recordar al pequeño Tweek que en su lugar se hubiese sentido miserable. En su caso se sentía consciente de su acción y lamentaba ver el dolor en Karen, pero no se apropió de la situación. Lo lamentaba por la castaña de la misma manera que otros lamentarían pisar una hormiga.

\- Bien, es hora de trabajar. –intervino Craig tan frío como siempre y abrió la puerta de su despacho, invitando a ambas mujeres para que salieran.

Tricia rodeó con su brazo el de Karen y con voz calma fue tejiendo su red alrededor del corazón roto. A la larga era mejor, por tantos años viviendo un amor no correspondido, entregada hasta en su vida adulta a un imposible del que era consciente no era bueno para nadie. Tricia hacía bien, aunque no con los más nobles métodos. Por su parte Craig lo observó, seguramente preocupado por él, pero al notar la intriga en su mirada se relajó.

\- Lo sientes ¿Verdad?

Tweek asintió. Las emociones de los mortales eran visibles ante sus ojos, no como colores, simplemente… las veía. No sabía cómo explicarlo. Eso solo ponía la barrera que lo diferenciaba con ellos mucho más alta. Craig siempre había estado más conectado con su lado divino, aun desde la infancia, porque ahora podía entender su indiferencia ante todos. Aunque él… se sentía fascinado ¿Siempre habría sido? ¿En sus otras reencarnaciones había deseado abrazar cada emoción imposible que experimentaban los otros? En el fondo de su mente podía sentir el recuerdo de su fascinación ante lo fácil que podían alegrarse los humanos con un poco de lluvia, como danzaban de emoción después de la sequía, pero con el mismo entusiasmo sabía que esa alegría se convertía en terror, ansiedad y preocupación al ver como la lluvia no se detenía, metiéndose por debajo de sus casas, entrando a sus bienes más preciados y llenando sus pulmones cuando las fuerzas los abandonaban. Fascinantes. La ansiedad, los nervios y el temor habían sido sus emociones favoritas, cada ser humano actuaba diferente cuando eso ocurría.

Sus ojos cazaron a Craig cuando se alejó y él lo siguió a una moderada distancia, quedándose parado junto a uno de los pilares del templo. El aroma a incienso lo llenó con añoranza. Los bancos estaban repletos, especialmente de jóvenes que miraban a su novio como si fuese un Dios. Y lo era. Pero no el Dios salvador que todos sentían. Sus ojos recorrieron a las ovejas que Craig había recogido para él y podía sentirlo, los pequeños hilos de plata y bruma que como una red intricada lo conectaban. Si cerraba los ojos podía sentirse enlazado alrededor de todo el mundo y esa sensación era poderosa y embriagadora. Si así lo deseara podría beber un poco de esas fuentes de energía en ese mismo instante y nadie lo notaría. Solo una minúscula y efímera gota de cada oveja que estaba entregada a la Salvación.

El altar se llenó de humo y una luz azulada enfocó a Craig, quien sostenía un micrófono mientras avanzaba. El corazón de cada presente se aceleró rápidamente.

\- ¡Abran su corazón a la Salvación! –rugió el pelinegro.

Y las almas se ensancharon, llenas de fe devota y ciega. En su boca pudo sentir el deseo de devorarlos. Por lo menos tomar a uno y beber de su adoración hasta saciarse. Pero ese era su lado demoniaco, rugiendo como un león frente a su presa débil e ingenua, vilmente engañada. El Dios en su interior podía sobrevivir con tanta fe, pero él funcionaba de forma compleja. Comida para su corpóreo ser, almas para su naturaleza demoniaca y misticismo para su esencia ancestral. Las luces cambiaron y el coro retumbó con canciones de salvación que las ovejas comenzaron a cantar. Sus ojos captaron a alguien vestido de forma similar a una monja ¿Acaso ese era el señor Marsh? Tweek negó, no iba a pensar demasiado en eso. Satán se vestía como Britney Spears por diversión así que alguien vestido como una monja sexy y con bigote no debía sorprenderlo. Sus ojos captaron los de Craig que hablaba con su neutral voz sobre cuánto adoraba a la Salvación, como le daba sentido a su vida y a cada paso que daba. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, escuchando como las ovejas juraban amor a la causa de su condena y Craig los alentaba a caer al matadero.

Esas deliciosas almas eran suyas.

Esas gloriosas almas lo amaban.

Sus pies se movieron hacia la parte trasera del templo, lejos de la vista de los ingenuos y ojos curiosos. Las puertas tecnológicas se abrieron y dieron paso a un largo corredor que le dio la bienvenida a la zona interna de la estructura, donde aquellas ovejas pérdidas o que buscaban protección acudían para vivir. Los laboratorios estaban en la dirección contraria a los dormitorios, áreas sociales y comedor. Tweek jugó con la llave magnética que su novio le había dado y cuando llegó al ascensor de carga sonrió al ver que tenía total acceso y privilegios. Sus sentidos notaron que se estaba alejando de la gran aglomeración de almas, pero unas cuantas estaban enterradas abajo. _Sus_ almas. El ascensor descendió tanto que se sintió bajo la presión que existía en el vientre de una bestia. Esa área parecía una prisión tecnológica e imaginó que Craig debía gustarle vivir en un lugar con tintes de ciencia ficción. El miedo y temor se sentía en el ambiente, varias almas estaban encerradas ahí, todas de su propiedad. Personas corruptas, pecadoras, dañadas y llenas de oscuridad. Tweek se relamió los labios y su naturaleza demoniaca golpeó otra vez, rugió como un león hambriento, pero se aproximó a la puerta que Craig le había mencionado. No podía ver en su interior, pero podía sentir a quien estaba al otro lado.

 _Pecado_ …

El alma ahí que alimentaba su fuerza era un hilo intermitente de corrupción que pudo leer a ojos cerrados. Una depredadora sexual, una abusadora de menores, retorcida, que conquistaba los corazones de pubertos y rompía sus mentes inocentes hasta averiarlos.

\- Conozco de tu tipo… -murmuró Tweek.

El Infierno estaba lleno de pedófilos, hombres y mujeres por igual. La justicia que la Tierra no traía, el Infierno proporcionaba. Muchas veces otras deidades abandonaban las almas de seres como esa mujer con Satán para que recibieran la tortura que sus asquerosas acciones y enfermas mentes nunca imaginaron. Tweek se retiró la camisa que llevaba encima y que le quedaba grande al ser originalmente de Craig. Los imp podían hacer pequeños trucos, magia de engaño y ser un cambia formas estaba entre las primeras cosas. Así que conectó con el centro de esa alma al otro lado de la puerta que había creído que al ser una oveja del “ _Teo Templo_ ” se salvaría del castigo eterno. El cuerpo del rubio se fue reduciendo más, volvió a la apariencia de la infancia, tal vez unos años más y sitió como toda prenda se resbalaba de su figura hasta quedar desnudo, lampiño, apenas con las muestras de una adolescencia entre sus piernas y con un terso cuerpo que mantenía la inocencia de la infancia. Un perfecto bocadillo sin envoltura.

Tweek abrió la puerta, su mano temblando y sus pies descalzos anunciaron su entrada. La mujer frente a él parecía haber pasado mejores días, tenía la delgadez que los prisioneros mostraban en sus peores condiciones, pero alguien la había limpiado y curado recientemente las heridas de las esposas que la restringían a un corto espacio al otro lado de la celda. La mujer lo observó con sorpresa, inmediatamente alerta a la posible trampa. Tweek corrió al cuerpo femenino que apenas podía arrodillarse con las ataduras. Su cuerpo templó y pequeños gimoteos escaparon de su boca. El rubio se sumergió en su actuación guiándose por lo el alma oscura anhelaba.

\- Oh Dios, eres real. –susurró la mujer sorprendida- Eres real…

\- El pastor Craig dijo que usted me ayudaría. –murmuró y su mano libre jaló ligeramente su cabello- M-mis padres me echaron de casa… ellos… me hacían daño ¿Le han hecho daño a usted? -sus ojos de esmeralda se llenaron de lágrimas- A mí nadie me ama… -le mostró la llave- ¿Quiere… quiere que la suelte? El pastor Craig dijo que usted también está sola.

La mujer inmediatamente se relajó. Como imp sabía qué hilos jalar para tentar a la corrupción.

\- El pastor Craig dijo que me daría una recompensa por… -la mujer negó y le sonrió- ¿Puedes abrirlas, pequeño mío?

Tweek asintió, manteniendo la actitud ingenua de un querubín. Solo tuvo que apretar el sensor de la llave contra el lector de una de las esposas para que estas se abrieran. Los brazos femeninos cayeron agradecidos por la libertad y lo rodearon de manera protectora, sentándolo en el regazo femenino sin pedirle permiso.

\- ¿Por qué estaba atada? –preguntó inocentemente, sintiendo los finos dedos peinar su melena rubia y acariciar su espalda infantil.

Siempre era fácil ser un niño, Damien le había enseñado eso desde el principio. Los mortales bajaban la guardia y los peores se volvían en el pecado jugoso que había que destruir.

-  Unos hombres malos me dejaron aquí. –mintió la mujer, buscando su rostro- Unos hombres muy malos y… -negó- veía cosas. Me volvía loca en esta soledad.

Las bestias no eran seres de apariencia horrible. No eran hombres gordos y calvos. Las bestias venían en todos los empaques, como esa mujer dulce y agradable con dedos que simulaban consolarlo al tocar su espalda en caricias largas, demasiado extensas. Tweek continuó, la abrazó por el cuello simulando el terror infantil. Ni siquiera de niño se había colgado de su madre en búsqueda de consuelo. Los únicos brazos que lo habían recogido cuando caía habían sido los de Craig.  Sus ojos se cerraron al esconderse en el suave cuello femenino y se sintió abrazado con fuerza, mientras labios carnosos tocaban su hombro _casualmente_. Él se arqueó contra las curvas firmes que existían a pesar de la delgadez y esa caricia cálida de labios subió a su cuello, sintió a la desconocida respirar contra su piel delicada. Él dejó que su presa se acomodara, el ambiente se perfumó de forma embriagadora y la mujer gimió lastimosamente, volviendo su agarre más posesivo.

\- Mi pequeño ángel… -la oyó murmurar- tú mantendrás todo lejos ¿Verdad? Mi dulce, dulce ángel.

El aura que lo rodeó se intensificó, doblegando a sus peores aspectos a la bestia que ingenuamente se creía la cazadora ahí.

\- En realidad… -girando el rostro, Tweek miró el sonrojado rostro de la mujer- soy un demonio.

Un rugido similar al de un león escapó de sus labios y tumbó a su presa directo al suelo. El cuerpo infantil desapareció, el delicioso aroma que debilitó a la mujer se dispersó para dar paso al inconfundible olor a pólvora y su piel tomó un peligroso tono rojizo, las alas de un intenso carmesí se abrieron, haciendo juego con los afilados cuernos y su cola se fue enredando en el muslo femenino hasta cortarle la circulación del mismo. La mujer gritó.

Él odiaba eso, molestaba a sus delicados oídos. Sus extremidades de sátiro se apoyaron sobre las caderas femeninas, presionando su impura cuna y presionó todo su cuerpo ahí cuando se mantuvo agazapado sobre ella.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Soy tu recompensa. –Tweek extendió sus manos a los costados, dejando que la luz artificial iluminara su cuerpo desnudo- Soy la Salvación a la que entregaste tu alma voluntariamente.

Las pupilas se dilataron de miedo y él rio entre dientes.

\- Oh no… -murmuró la mujer y luchó por empujarlo, retirar las pezuñas que se clavaban sobre su vientre bajo- Por favor… no… -observó a su alrededor- ¡Vuelvan! ¡Por favor! ¡Vuelvan! –chilló- ¡No me dejen!

¿Pedía por ayuda? ¿Acaso rogaba por sus antiguos carceleros? Tan entretenida…  ¡Los humanos eran tan fascinantes! Entendía muy bien por qué sus hermanos infernales adoraban ir al plano mortal.

\- Guarda tu aliento, por la eternidad rogaras para que paren… suplicarás para que te suelten. –Tweek ladeó el rostro mientras su lengua relamía las ideas- Cada segundo pedirás que te dejen ir, que no te toquen, que no te hagan daño… Y los harás felices, motivándolos a continuar.

El terror puro llenó las facciones de la mujer y volvieron los gritos, la desesperación. Las manos intentaron dañarlo, pero se resbalaban sobre su piel rojiza. Tweek se levantó en un salto y extendió su mano al cielo, un tridente de larga empuñadura se formó, con un metal rojizo e intenso. La mujer intentó levantarse, pero él dejó caer el extremo de la empuñadora sobre la rodilla femenina.

El crujido fue exquisito.

Los gritos no.

Los odiaba.

Así que usó el otro extremo del arma, el lado afilado y lo clavó en el pecho de la bestia y los gritos se perdieron por completo. El dolor fue tan intenso al atravesar el alma hasta el centro, al punto que la mujer perdió toda fuerza. La volvió a picar y miró como el arma se enterraba en la carne sin realmente dejar marcas, pero por la expresión de desesperación, el dolor era tal que al parecer la dejó sin aliento.

Damien le agradecería la nueva adquisición.

\- Vas a rogar que Satán te hubiese recibido, su hijo es más despiadado. Tu miedo es justo lo que necesito.

Craig le había pedido que no desangrara a la mujer, así que solo retorció, rompió y pulverizó el alma, clavó el tridente en el vientre bajo, rasgó los muslos, picó el torso. Pero ninguna herida fue visible, aunque su víctima se convulsionaba con desesperación. La risa burbujeó en su pecho. Eso era justicia. No aquello que en su infancia había creído. Él hacía que los pecadores pagaran. No una ley mundana que había dejado a tantos a merced de destructores y monstruos. Sus labios se separaron y escuchó el chasquido de su saliva, degustando su bocadillo lleno de dolor y agonía. Tweek se dejó caer sobre el vientre femenino hasta sentarse sobre ella, sus afiladas garras apenas hicieron cortes de papel sobre el dulce perfil que estaba morado por el dolor. Sus dedos subieron hasta enredarse con la cabellera y jaló, primero como hacía de niño, lo suficientemente duro para darle una descarga eléctrica, pero sin hacerse verdadero daño. Luego, como cuando realmente lo consumía la preocupación y algunos cabellos se quedaron en su mano.

\- Por favor… -rogó la desconocida.

Ambas manos jalaron con fuerza y velocidad sobrehumana. La mujer chilló y él observó el trozo de cuero cabelludo que se había salido en cada jalón de cabello. Sus zarpas se abrieron y una lluvia de cabello nevó para él.

\- Odio que griten. –murmuró y cerró su mano en la garganta de la mujer, cortándole el aire.

La bestia se revolvió bajo su agarre, retornó a luchar con sus últimas fuerzas y él guio la empuñadura del tridente y metiéndolo en la boca que solo boqueaba, dejó que la base fuese hasta el fondo, atragantándola. La vio llorar e imaginó cuántos habían sufrido por su culpa, presas de la confusión y el miedo. El tridente entró más y la vio tener arcadas, pero su mano en la hinchada garganta le impidió cualquier movimiento. Solo cuando sintió que la vida se le escapaba la liberó del todo y la vio agitarse por el dolor de recibir aire sobre las heridas internas. Le encantaría estar entretenido de la manera en que un psicópata lo estaría. Pero se aburrió rápidamente y el hambre llegó mucho más rápido que otra cosa. Así que metió la mano en el pecho de la mujer, hasta cerrarse sobre su corrupta, oscura e hinchada alma palpitante.

\- Mírame bien. –murmuró.

La mujer lo hizo y eso fue lo último que ese recipiente sintió. Sus dedos salieron del pecho, sosteniendo la rojiza alma que goteaba algo similar a sangre. El _ser_ de esa mujer era suyo. Suyo porque había puesto su fe en él. Suyo porque la devoraría. Tweek lanzó el rostro hacia atrás y dejó que la palpitante esencia se deslizara profundamente hasta desaparecer. Sus sentidos se expandieron, sus alas se ampliaron y sus venas se hincharon. Por un momento pudo sentir la conexión que tenía con Damien cuando este recibió la nueva alma y pudo jurar que el hijo de Satán tenía a un delicado ángel de cabello rubio y facciones andróginas retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo, capturado en cadenas de un metal brillante. Por un segundo pudo _sentir_ como si fuese él quien se enterraba en el celestial ser de amplias alas blancas. Pero la sensación desapareció tan rápido como llegó siendo sustituida por otra.

La energía del mundo pareció conectarse a Tweek de una forma morbosa que su lado divino jamás entendería. La corrupción era deliciosa, vital, viva, tan mortal… El deseo de arrastrar a Craig de vuelta a la alcoba lo hizo sonreír, debía agradecerle a su dulce compañero de eternidad por tratarlo con tanta dedicación y vigilar por sus necesidades. El tridente en su mano desapareció y se separó del embace vacío. Su melena rubia cayó sobre su rostro cuando retomó su apariencia menos notoria. El cuerpo humano, juvenil y desnudo, con alas translúcidas rojizas, los pequeños cuernos escondidos atrás de su cabello y la cola que lo mantenía con un equilibrio perfecto. Tweek avanzó, recogió la llave y aplastó el botón azul. En el lector junto a la puerta pudo leer “ _Equipo de Limpieza_ ” con claridad. Los mortales eran púdicos, avergonzados de sus recipientes, se recordó. Así que pasó la llave magnética por el lector, pero la puerta no se abrió…

\- ¿Vendrá alguien…?

¿Craig tenía un grupo de matones que se encargaban de los muertos? Tal vez tendría que retirar su aspecto demoniaco, pero le era difícil concentrarse con el cosquilleo que sentía. Alimentarse ameritaba celebración, grandes cantidades de café, banquetes ligeros, pero por sobre todo, sexo intenso donde pudiese agotar su energía junto a su amante. Respiró hondo y volvió a concentrarse para retomar su forma humana.

La puerta se abrió.

Falló.

Una figura masculina en sus veinte años lo detuvo en su lugar. Un alma perteneciente a Craig lo observó con total indiferencia.

\- Vampiro… -murmuró.

El hombre era alto, delgado, bastante andrógino de una forma elegante, su piel pálida casi translúcida contrastaba perfectamente bien con la perfectamente peinada melena negra. Unos colmillos sobresalían de los hinchados labios color cereza. Tweek lo reconoció por eso último, aunque en esa ocasión los colmillos eran reales y no de plástico.

\- ¿Demonio…? –saludó intrigado Mike y clavó sus ojos en el cuerpo desfallecido- Permiso.

El movimiento del vampiro fue fluido, solo con sus sentidos pudo ver como se movía rápidamente y se lanzaba sobre el cadáver para beber la sangre antes de que esta se contaminase. Cuando Mike dejó de ocupar la entrada notó la presencia de Pete. Un Pete adulto, de la edad de Craig, aunque mucho más bajo; también había envejecido con gracia, lucía joven, pero podía sentir su alma. Mientras el vampiro tenía la suya sellada en el camino de los veinte, el gótico había seguido con vida, aun atado al Culto de Ctulhu. Pete, su compañero de conversaciones banales tras una taza de café apenas parpadeó al mirarlo, aunque le dio un largo vistazo a su desnudez, pero no comentó nada.

\- ¿Te agradeció al morir? –preguntó Pete y se hizo a un lado, mostrando la ropa que seguía en el piso, invitándolo en silencio a que se cubriese.

\- No, rogaba por sus anteriores carceleros.

No presionó su presencia en la vida de su antiguo colega. Si había sido olvidado, era mejor así.

El gótico sonrió. La vida había sido buena con Pete, lucía elegante, aun vestido con ropa negra y a pesar de su apatía comparable con la de Craig, podía sentirlo satisfecho. Sus ojos notaron la gargantilla en el cuello masculino que al parecer cubría unas diminutas marcas.

_Interesante._

\- curioso… -murmuró Pete y miró hacia un costado- ¿Cuánto dolor le diste que los prefirió a ellos?

Ahí los vio.

Tres jóvenes de menos de trece años. Espíritus de suicidas. Translúcidos y etéreos.

\- Nada peor que tuviese a sus víctimas como sus carceleros sin descanso. –explicó Pete.

Los espíritus sonrieron en silencio y un brillo los rodeó, el hombre tocó con su pulgar la frente de cada uno de los jóvenes y estos desaparecieron. Tweek sintió las almas ascender, liberados del castigo de aquellos que se arrebatan la vida.

\- ¿Craig te dio el poder…?

Pete negó, ni siquiera se inmutó al tener una charla con un demonio desnudo mientras un vampiro drenaba la sangre de una pedófila a sus espaldas. El gótico había visto cosas. Eso seguro.

\- Siempre pude comunicarme con espíritus, pero desde las guerras… -Pete movió el rostro para apartar el cabello que caía parcialmente en su rostro- Algunos espíritus escapan de las Puertas de la Muerte y buscan venganza. –se encogió de hombros- Para que me dejen en paz los ayudo. Eso y es divertido torturar gente inmunda.

Un jadeo de placer los hizo mirar hacia atrás. El cuerpo de la mujer lucía como una momia extraña, completamente seca. Mike se relamió los labios, sus mejillas ahora estaban sonrojadas y la piel tenía un tono más vivo. Gracias a la luz artificial de la celda notó que el vampiro tenía la mirada vivaz y un semblante mucho más suave.

\- Craig engaña a esta escoria para que se unan a su religión y cuando menos lo esperan terminan aquí.  –explicó Mike, sacando un pañuelo blanco de tela y usándolo para limpiar las manchas de sangre en su boca, para luego extenderlo a Tweek, apreciando las manos llenas de carmesí, pero sin alterarse por el echo- La mayoría de las celdas tienen sus propios carceleros y torturadores incorpóreos. Sus actos los condenan en vida, per se. Después de poco tiempo se doblegan y confiesan o como esta mujer, delatan a otros con la infructuosa esperanza de ser perdonados. La mayoría de los prisioneros se vuelven locos al final.

\- ¿Y tú los matas? –consultó Tweek, retirando lo que pudo de la sangre de su piel, pero sus garras parecían adorar mantener las marcas de los pecados.

\- Oh, no… -Mike lució francamente sorprendido.

\- Él no mata a nadie… -Pete rodó los ojos- Él y su séquito son vampiros _“civilizados_ ”. –fingió una arcada- Como si eso tuviese sentido.

El gótico compartía una postura similar a su novio, era increíble que no fuesen amigos o tal vez era exactamente por eso que se repelían.  Tweek salió de la habitación, por fin más calmo retomó su apariencia humana sin que eso alterara a sus acompañantes y comenzó a vestirse, Pete avanzó al cadáver y con una navaja le cortó el cabello restante.

\- Henrietta a veces necesita partes de ratas retardadas y asquerosas para sus rituales. –se explicó el gótico.

\- Craig no dejaba que nadie matara a los prisioneros. Solo podíamos alimentarnos de ellos, pero esta es la primera vez que me dijo que uno estaría muerto y podría saciarme si lo deseaba. –explicó Mike- Asumo que los tiene guardados para ti. –se encogió de hombros y miró a Pete- ¿Vienes?

\- Adelántate. –el gótico espero hasta que el ascensor se alejó para mirar a Tweek- Los espíritus hablaron del niño que lo inició todo. Uno al que todos olvidamos. Ellos dijeron que al parecer yo era amigo de ese niño. –lo miró largamente- Y ese niño eres tú ¿No?

Tweek se puso tenso y levantó el mentón. Pete tenía un aura naturalmente tétrica y pesada, pero ahora había más en su presencia, algo casi de la realeza al mantener el mentón levantado y no esconderse atrás de su cabello. El gótico se había vuelto una piedra inamovible, pero a pesar de su amistad de antaño no podía permitirle ponerse a levantar sospechas, él sabía demasiado y solo pondría en peligro a Craig.

\- Descuida. –el gótico rodó los ojos y comenzó su caminata hacia el ascensor, sabiendo que él lo seguía- Si todo este caos surgió por ti, no verás ni a mis amigos, ni a mi quejándonos. Esto fue siempre lo que quisimos. Cada uno encontramos nuestro lugar en este mundo que se desploma. Por lo menos en este lado del mapa, al parecer en Asia el budismo y el judaísmo están en lucha. –el gótico se encogió de hombros- Raros.

Ambos entraron al ascensor y este comenzó a moverse. Pete lo miró largamente y enmarcó una ceja.

\- No eres como los espíritus me dijeron.

\- Viví siglo en el Infierno. –explicó Tweek- Al inicio fue uno muy conformista.

El gótico sonrió sutilmente de lado.

\- No había café. –continuó.

\- ¿Y no quemaste el lugar por qué…?

\- Principalmente porque el lugar ya estaba incendiado cuando llegué. –bromeó Tweek.

Pete contuvo una carcajada.

\- Entiendo, yo también me hubiese puesto a picar gente con tridentes si no había nada mejor que hacer.

\- Pero estar con humanos me recuerda a mi antiguo yo. –meditó el demonio- Aunque eso no ocurre contigo.

\- Gracias. –Pete lo miró- Puedo ver por qué éramos amigos.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, al parecer el espectáculo estaba terminando porque las ovejas hacían fila para recibir la bendición de su pastor. Tweek escoltó a Mike y a Pete hacia la salida, la oscuridad de la noche los devoró y la luz de neón verde y azul sobre el templo iluminó los escalones. Un auto elegante recogió a los dos hombres y los vio alejarse, mientras a su lado pasaban ovejas de todas las edades. Almas. Pequeñas y frágiles almas, todas conectadas hasta su centro. Ninguno lo miró, salieron con febril entrega y un “ _Pastor Craig_ ” colgando de sus bocas. Las risas coquetas, los susurros alabadores, las miradas sobre hombros para captar por última vez la silueta de su guía espiritual. Tweek escuchó bien como uno de los feligreses admitía que viajaba desde otra ciudad para mirar al apuesto pastor y deleitarse con su espectáculo.

Tweek levantó la mano al cielo nocturno y cerró el puño para cubrir la luminosa luna con oscuras nubes que se aglomeraron rápidamente sobre el lugar más lejano de South Park. En silencio, cayó la lluvia torrencial, volviendo rápidamente el camino de tierra en lodo resbaloso. Las ovejas chillaron, corrieron por refugio, aquellos que tenían que caminar fueron ayudados por conductores amigos. Todos lucían sorprendidos por el cambio de clima tan repentino y en cómo el viento helado y afilado se filtraba por la ropa, logrando que el agua se metiese bajo paraguas y en cualquier posible escondrijo de salvación. Tweek bajó la mano, fascinado ¿Él había hecho eso? Su mirada esmeralda se elevó para sentir las gotas golpear su cara y cuerpo. El frío clima de South Park se intensificó cuando gruesos granizos comenzaron a caer, pequeños proyectiles helados que hicieron gritar a algunas ovejas desde la protección de los autos. Una presencia lo sobrecogió y su mano recibió a los dedos largos que apretaron su agarre. Los truenos resonaron, iluminando su alrededor.

\- ¿Molesto…? –aventuró Craig, notando como el grueso granizo ya cubría de blanco la tierra mientras la caravana de autos huía sabiamente de ellos.

La sensación de la infancia volvió, el pequeño Tweek posesivo de antaño revivió, aunque ya no se trataba de un juego en donde no quisiera que lastimasen a su novio vestido de superhéroe. No, era diferente.

\- Eres mío. –respondió, no quería que lo desearan de esa manera, porque no era divertido cuando los mortales eran atractivos y atrevidos, dispuestos a actuar como suicidas al querer tocar lo que era suyo- ¿Por qué debes ser tan popular?

Craig levantó sus cejas, la lluvia los estaba cubriendo y el granizo se volvió más grueso, diminutas piedras de hielo que azotaban el suelo en la torrencial lluvia. El agua los cubrió a ambos a pesar de estar en la entrada del templo, pero el viento lograba alcanzarlos para dejar en claro la presencia de la tormenta.

\- Tal vez… -el pastor lo tomó del mentón y lo hizo mirarlo- Lo soy para tener a mi lado a este pequeño demonio.

El granizo se detuvo repentinamente pero el viento se volvió más fuerte, casi empujándolos. Tweek observó la mirada de zafiro e inclinó lentamente el rostro hasta capturar el pulgar del hombre en su boca, succionándolo sin apartar la mirada de él. Craig lo empujó contra la pared de piedra junto a las puertas. Los rayos iluminaron todo y el viento los aprisionó más, anulando la distancia. Tweek lanzó el rostro hacia atrás y succionó el pulgar del hombre, calentándolo, enredando su lengua y mordiéndolo de forma tentativa. Lo liberó para respirar pesadamente, podía sentir cada alma de los teoístas o de aquellos que sin saberlo le rendían culto a Craig y así supo que estaban solos. No amigos. No mortales. No vampiros ni nada sobrenatural. Solo la tormenta y ellos. Sus alas destruyeron la camisa blanca y gimió al liberar su verdadero ser. Las alas translúcidas y de carmesí rodearon al pastor, excluyéndolo del mundo, encerrándolo para él. Craig sonrió y lo tomó por la cadera, levantándolo del suelo y él rodeó con sus piernas la cintura del hombre. Craig era imponente, un muro que lo protegía de la lluvia, empapando ese cuerpo increíble que sus garras acariciaron aún sobre la tela, destruyéndola ligeramente cuando fue bajando hasta cerrar su agarre en el firme trasero de su novio. Craig gruñó contra su boca, respiró pesadamente, completamente empapado por la torrencial tormenta que recibía y el demonio se sintió cegado por los intensos rayos que lo iluminaban cada vez que la presión contra sus caderas se volvía insistente. Sus alas abrazaron más al hombre, su cola se metió entre ambos cuerpos y la punta afilada hizo su camino entre las caderas de ambos para un serpenteante masaje que los estremeció a ambos.

Tweek se perdió ahí, dejó que South Park sufriera una pequeña inundación y Craig ocasionó sobrecarga en algunas partes del pueblo. No les importó. Esa era su vida de vuelta entre los mortales. Torrencial, intensa, oscura y suya. Cuando cayeron rendidos de éxtasis en el húmedo piso, Tweek se sintió satisfecho por el momento. La tormenta se detuvo. A través de sus húmedas pestañas juró ver una figura femenina con alas blancas elevarse desde el pueblo, cazando a un ángel oscuro con rojiza cabellera.

\- ¿Recuerdas que nos gustaba la vida tranquila y aburrida? –aventuró Craig, apoyándose contra la pared y mirando también el espectáculo en el cielo.

Tweek rio y asintió.

\- Tal vez… –conjeturó- Al vivir tanto tiempo en el mundo mortal aprendimos que nos convenía más cuando este estaba estable y calmo.

\- Pero debo admitir… -Craig sonrió, recorriéndolo con la mirada- Me gusta este cambio.

\- Una vida con un demonio… -murmuró Tweek, gateando hasta sentarse en su regazo.

\- Viviendo como Dioses. –le recordó el pastor y solo para hacer hincapié un rayo los iluminó tan cerca que el trueno hizo retumbar el suelo.

La risa escapó de sus labios. No sabía qué pasaba en Asia y tampoco le importaba. No en ese momento. Estados Unidos era su reino o por lo menos junto a Craig se sentía tan fuerte como cuando los mortales besaban el suelo que pisaba. Pero eso era mucho mejor, porque eran solo los dos al final del día.

El pastor que condenó al mundo por un demonio.

El demonio que abandonó el Infierno para hacer del pastor su hogar.

\- Mi pecado capital. –murmuró Craig contra su boca, haciéndolo reír en ese beso que le antojo más.

\- Me trajiste aquí para hacerte cosas _muy_ incorrectas. –le recordó antes de enredarse otra vez en él.

A la intemperie, a los pies del templo levantado a su honor y en el frío de la noche que ninguno sintió. Ahí se amaron una vez más, igual de intensamente que el primer día que se encontraron, ya milenios atrás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Saludos criaturitas diurnas y nocturnas! ¿Qué les pareció? Me habían pedido saber cómo era la vida de Tweek ahora en el mundo de los humanos… ¡Y aquí está!
> 
> Quería retomar un poco del Tweek canon cuando esta con sus amigos, hacer como le pasa a mucha gente, que cuando esta con gente del pasado, retoma viejas costumbres. En el caso de Tweek, se vuelve mortal por unos momentos. Al igual que le pasó a Craig cuando por fin pudo confiarles la verdad a sus amigos.
> 
> Me gusta pensar que la amistad del grupo de Craig es ciega y leal ¿Tweek consume almas? ¡Bah! Sigue siendo su apapuchable amigo rubio. Punto. Además, me da ternura imaginar a Clyde Hércules estrujando a Imp Tweek. Aun cuando tiene la apariencia huamana. 
> 
> En el diálogo de Craig con Tricia cuando le presenta a Tweek ¿Detectaron la preferencia?
> 
> Amo escribir los momentos de Tricia con Tweek, lo que más me dolió fue mantenerlos separados ¡Dioses! ¡Tricia creció sin su cuñado amoroso! 
> 
> La planta carnívora con la que Tricia compara a Tweek se llama "Nepenthes bicalcarata". La escogí porque parece un jarro.
> 
> Una consulta: ¿Qué opinan que continúe aquí capítulos de las otras parejas que hay en este universo? ¿O preferirían que fuesen one-shots aparte? Porque hasta ahora solo hay ligeras referencias, pero no quisiera imponer las parejas sobre algunos lectores que no las disfruten. Si las incluyo todas seguirían uniéndose con la historia de Craig y Tweek de alguna manera. 
> 
> Butters es el "niño" del coro del "Teo Templo" y, bueno, Kenny además de haber sido el Hermes personal de Craig... sigue teniendo la voz de un cantante de ópera. Así que debía hacer referencia a ambas cosas. Solo imagen el hermoso dúo.
> 
> Me gustó mantener la referencia de Tweek como un león. Amo su melena y la canción del primer capítulo.
> 
> Spotify: Muy ñoñamente cree una lista de música de este AU con la música que de una u otra forma me inspiró para todas las parejas y cosas que sé que han pasado acá. Aun esas que no menciono. Si quieren oírlo, la lista se llama “Inconciliable Destino”. 
> 
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!


	5. Incorregible Asir

Tweek observó los atuendos acumulados en perfecto orden, en especial los trajes religiosos frente a él. _Teo Templo_ parecía burlarse cínicamente de otras religiones y al mismo tiempo hacerlos increíblemente inclusivos. Los uniformes de los pastores eran iguales sin importar el género o tipo de cuerpo, formales pantalones y camisas negras con el cuello blanco, las únicas diferencias se hacían a medida, así que la figura de modelo de alta costura de Tricia no se perdía o la fortaleza de Craig se resaltaba con el uniforme religioso. Todo para el gran show. Luego estaban los abad o abadesa, que eran los padres espirituales de los más jóvenes, los introducían al _teoísmo_ y se volvían sus guías hacia la Salvación. Tweek podía ver la ironía del asunto, _padres_ entregando a pequeños hacia un demonio, pero había una diferencia, por el momento no planeaba condenar almas inocentes cuando tenía jugosos pecadores que devorar en las llamas del Infierno.

Los trajes de los abades y de las abadesas también eran idénticos: una túnica alargada de color añil oscuro, con un corte profundo en la falda, mostrando la pierna por alguna razón, mientras que el resto del atuendo censuraba todo y como las ropas más recatadas de una monja, se cubría el cuello y cabeza con un capuchón blanco y como toque final usaban un manto añil para ocultar el cabello. A Tweek todo eso le recordaba a un traje de monja, por donde fuese que lo viese. Un atuendo muy conservador hasta que veía el coqueto corte en la falda que mostraba descaradamente la pierna de quien lo usase.

Y al parecer esto había sido una idea de Clyde que por alguna razón fue aprobada.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras sentía la suave tela del traje, demasiado fina para el frío de South Park, así que no le extrañó descubrir que por dentro había un camisón térmico que protegía a la persona sin comprometer el fino material externo.

Tweek espió por la puerta del depósito a la pequeña concentración de ovejas retirarse solemnemente después del funeral de su hijo que se había _suicidado_ o eso era lo que ellos creían. Solo él notaba la pequeña diversión en los ojos de su novio, la manera en que despedía a las dolientes ovejas que desconocían el verdadero final del difunto. Tweek se deleitó con esa carencia de empatía que Craig mostraba a la mayoría de personas y que hacía de contraste con lo que era capaz de hacer por él. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando descubrió que la túnica en realidad tenía un cierre en la parte trasera que si lo mantenía abierto aparentaba un escote para la espalda. Aunque en todos esos meses se había mantenido en su forma humana en las zonas donde otras personas podían verlo, prefería dejar sus facciones imp a la vista. El demonio meditó mientras se retiraba sus prendas sin importarle que alguien lo viese, que si pudiese escoger andaría desnudo y libre.

El cuerpo había sido el principal fruto del pecado y la moneda de más uso para los demonios. La lujuria, el deseo, la indiferencia a la censura eran lo que más usaba para tentar. Los humanos se cubrían ¿Pero los Dioses? Bueno, los actuales reprobaban al cuerpo, a diferencia de los Dioses Antiguos que festejaban al mismo ¿Y los demonios? Oh… ellos amaban la carne del pecado, el jugoso centro espeso de las emociones más primitivas. Los griegos lo habían entendido, las olimpiadas habían requerido la desnudez de los competidores en todo momento, al igual que las celebraciones a la Diosa Afrodita. El instinto por competir, el instinto por luchar, el instinto por poseer, todos ellos se sentían mejor sin las inseguridades, complejos y culpas de la ridícula censura moderna.

Él era libre, amado en cada pedazo de su piel. Doblemente libre, como Dios y como demonio. Pero admitía que la ropa tenía el encanto del erotismo, el misterio de la seducción y la cacería. El predador debía desgarrar para devorar, la pasión requería cierres, botones, lazos o cualquier cosa que se abriese, se estirase o rompiese. Tweek escuchó la fina lluvia caer, la muestra de su alegre calma. Agua para alimentar las plantas, limpiar las heridas, agua para mantener la vida y acompañar a las almas solitarias. De niño solía mirar la lluvia caer como método relajante, con una taza de café en su escritorio y legos entre sus dedos. La lluvia siempre lo había llamado y tal vez por eso había encontrado trágicamente románticos a los góticos cuando deambulaban en la lluvia. En ese precioso momento… ¿Pete estaría allá afuera? ¿Fumando un cigarrillo para calentar sus huesos mientras Tweek dejaba que sus nubes oscuras cubrieran South Park?

El demonio avanzó hacia el espejo, solo había escogido la túnica, dejando que su temperatura naturalmente alta lo protegiese del frío. Al mirarse con esa ropa, encontró fascinante que estaba más cerca a lucir como una novicia que a un hombre con túnica.

“ _Hada_ ”, recordó. Así lo llamaba Damien y tenía razón, sus facciones andróginas como criatura de fantasía resaltaban más con prendas como esas.

El cierre se mantuvo abajo, podía sentirlo en el final de su espalda, así que liberó sus alas con un gemido de placer, su cola se enredó en la pierna que quedaba visible en el corte de la túnica y sus cueros levantaron el capuchón blanco y su cabello rubio quedó ligeramente a la vista. Sus alas gotearon sangre, apenas unas pocas que rápidamente se evaporaron, como siempre ocurría cuando su piel se desgarraba en un delicioso placer tormentoso al volver a su forma demoniaca.

En el espejo miró un reflejo interesante. Una novicia inocente. Una novicia lujuriosa. Un ángel. Un demonio.

\- Pecado…

Entre los múltiples zapatos que había en el depósito, encontró unos negros de su talla, con tacones tipo magnolia que sintió perfectos al meter sus pies ahí. Le recordaban a su forma final y como la pequeña superficie de pesuñas, sostenían su cuerpo de forma equilibrada. Además, al caminar, se anunciaba con poder intimidante gracias a los tacones. Unos zapatos tan atrevidos en una prenda tan celestial. _Teo Templo_ tenía un humor bastante oscuro.

El lugar había quedado vacío, las almas de sus ovejas habían escapado una vez más de su destino con el matadero. Craig estaba solo, cerca del altar, podía sentirlo desde el centro de su ser. Así que abrió la puerta y se encaminó en su dirección, muy interesado en ver la reacción que le daría.

Pero su avance se detuvo, aunque ya el golpeteo de sus tacones lo habían anunciado. Craig y su invitada lo miraron fijamente.

Ella, sentada en _su_ altar, hermosa y trágica, perfecta para incitar devoto amor pasional por encima de lujuria carnal. Angelical en facciones, piel de porcelana, cuerpo de muñeca y ojos melancólicos. Lúgubre, con un vestido negro similar a un camisón provocativo y casi translúcido, alas de cuervo, un cinturón morado alrededor de su delicada cintura, cabellera roja y sonrisa orgullosa. Ahí, con la mano de Craig tomándola por la muñeca y firme determinación entre ambos. Rebecca, quien fue la niña más popular entre los chicos cuando se trataba de ser anhelada como novia o Red, la joven que hasta donde recordaba nunca había deseado usar su poder para comandar a las otras chicas. Craig le había dicho que mantenía un vínculo profesional con el actual ángel caído, pero algo en su ser le hizo gruñir y anhelar la satisfacción de romperle el cuello.

\- Te dije que sería mejor irme. –comentó Red, lanzándole una mirada firme al pastor- No voy ser asesinada por un Dios porque no sabe controlar su lado demoniaco.

Craig fingió no oírla. En su lugar lo miró y el efecto fue inmediato. Cuando el ángel habló, Tweek realmente no había estado prestando atención a sus palabras, aunque si al deseo que sentía por romperla, podía sentir su boca salivar y haciéndole pesado el respirar. Sus garras deseaban tomar ese cabello de fuego hasta doblegarla y se preguntaba si podría arrancarle los labios de una sola mordida.

\- Tweek… -su novio lo congeló con la mirada- Ella es nuestra aliada.

\- Más bien una agente que temporalmente toma los socios correctos. –corrigió el ángel oscuro.

\- Red… -regañó Craig separándose de ella y fijando toda su atención en Tweek- Bebé, mírame.

\- Pero… -el demonio luchó por no acercarse y derribar el delicado cuerpo sentado como una ofrenda para él.

El pelinegro llegó hasta jalarlo contra su cuerpo y Tweek respiró hondo, sintiendo la neblina en su mente esfumarse. Las manos de su novio entraron por la apertura de la túnica y acariciaron su espalda hasta el nacimiento de sus alas. Un lastimero gemido escapó de sus labios y se aferró a la camisa del pastor para sostenerse a la cordura.

\- Respira… -pidió Craig.

\- Pero es tan difícil… -admitió, temblando por la ansiedad- Yo… por favor… -rogó, serpenteando contra el firme cuerpo- Solo…

\- Lo sé… lo sé. Pero creo en ti, puedes controlarlo.

\- Yo no confío en él. –comentó la mujer a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Red! –gruñó Craig, mirándola solo un segundo antes de volver toda su atención hacia el demonio- Tú puedes hacerlo…

Tweek gimoteó y se presionó contra el cuerpo seguro y firme que bajó las manos por su piel hasta meterse bajo la túnica y lo tomó firmemente del trasero desnudo. El demonio se estremeció, luchó por distraerse con las necesidades de la carne, pero sus labios temblaron.

\- Pero es tan difícil… -murmuró Tweek- Quiero… -mordió el aire con fuerza, liberando un poco su deseo- Codicio morder sus pechos hasta _arrancarle_ los pulmones, quiero tocarla hasta _destrozar_ sus alas, necesito derribarla hasta _empalarla_ de dolor. Craig… -suplicó- La necesito…

\- Lo sé… -el hombre acarició su perfil, fue calmo en su tempestad e inamovible cuando él perdía el rumbo- No estás creado para evitar la tentación. Pero _necesito_ que tomes control de aquello en lo que te convirtieron y ahora seas quien realmente eres.

Tweek asintió, cerrando los ojos. Pero, aunque no pudiese verla, sabía que estaba cerca, su corrupta enemiga que le habían ordenado destruir. Él solo era un demonio, bajo el comando del Infierno…

No…

Eso no era verdad.

No podía olvidar quién era.

Él usaba su renacer infernal como una herramienta, pero él no era ese demonio. Craig había roto el mundo y él también había hecho su parte para empujar el caos a cada rincón del planeta. Tweek no era un simple imp doblegado a sus deberes y obligaciones. No. Él era… era mucho más que un peón. Sus sentidos se concentraron en la lluvia que caía, lejana y suya, dejó que su pulso fuese al ritmo descendente de la antigua naturaleza. Los truenos aparecieron, distantes. La eterna melodía que lo calmaba, tanto hoy como siglos atrás. Craig estaba ahí, para guiarlo con sus tambores, con el azote de su fuerza, recordándole que mucho antes de que demonios o ángeles fuesen imaginados, ambos ya caminaban en la Tierra.

Tweek abrió los ojos, más seguro de sí mismo pero se negó a salir de su forma demoniaca. Las alas, la cola y los cuernos eran parte de él, al igual que la apariencia de inocente humano, de andrógina criatura en hábitos religiosos. La pequeña trampa en prendas “ _aparentemente”_ femeninas era su ancla al _Teo Templo_ , al mundo construido para él. El ángel caído lo miró, lucía fascinada, seguramente impresionada por su estabilidad. En verdad era hermosa, una heroína trágica y una cruel villana.

\- Eres sublime. –halagó Red- ¿Estás jugando con esa ropa o es tu nuevo uniforme?

Tweek se miró. Abad, el guía de los niños. Un león cuidando ovejas. Abadesa, la madre espiritual. Un lobo con piel de cordero.

\- Un disfraz. –respondió- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Celoso? –jugó Red, inclinando el torso hacia él, su perfecta figura destacó bajo la luz de las velas y sus alas se ampliaron para resaltar su grandeza- ¿Deseas echarme afuera y bajo la lluvia?

\- Te he visto luchar en el cielo. –continuó Tweek indiferente a sus provocaciones- Una humana que fue bendecida para ser ángel y luego corrompió su regalo de inmortalidad. –ladeó el rostro, el pequeño conspirador despertando de su letargo- Si decidiste negar el Cielo ¿No has pensado unirte al Infierno?

\- Parece que has olvidado lo que sufriste hace poco. Los demonios también quieren destruirnos…

\- A menos que nuestros señores ordenen lo contrario y si es un dictamen del mismo Satanás… -Tweek se encogió de hombros- Su voz comanda a cada demonio, porque, aunque celebra el libre albedrío, ha usado su poder sobre nosotros. Yo podría conseguirte una audiencia con su hijo.

Red sonrió y clavó la mirada en el pastor.

\- Tiene una lengua de oro, casi no me di cuenta de cómo me estaba enredando. –felicitó y volvió la atención al demonio- Aunque negarme a la oferta de un Dios es malo… no será la primera vez que lo haga.

La pelirroja no había cambiado. En la infancia los chicos la seguían, embobados y ella no había fijado su atención en ninguno. Hasta él se había sorprendido en su infancia cuando la vio tomada de la mano de Kevin, el fanático de la ciencia ficción, pero también el único que lograba volverla dulce y tranquila.

\- ¿Por qué demonios y ángeles estamos comandados a destruirte?  -aventuró con curiosidad.

\- Oh, no… los ángeles lo hacen por decisión propia. Los demonios no tienen otra opción. –corrigió la mujer- Por eso suelo estar a salvo aquí. La presencia de Craig camufla la mía.

Tweek miró a su novio y este se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa pequeña. No estaba alardeando de su poder, pero definitivamente disfrutaba del mismo.

\- ¿Entonces…? –aventuró el demonio- ¿Por qué me sigue pareciendo tentador usar tus ojos como piedras de un rosario?

\- Un escritor dijo “ _También el demonio fue un ángel, antes_ ”. –recitó Red- Somos el incómodo recordatorio de que el Infierno se creó por manos celestiales y somos la vergonzosa verdad que todo ángel puede ser contaminado. –ahí seguía la sonrisa astuta y segura, pero también la mirada lejana e indiferente- Si el camino al Infierno está empedrado de buenas intenciones, el ascenso al Cielo fue construido con dudosas acciones.

Repentinamente ella saltó hacia ellos, su ágil figura lo capturó, muy lejos de Craig, hasta que ambas criaturas chocaron contra uno de los pilares del templo y Tweek ahora sentía el rostro entre los dedos angelicales, por instinto él clavó sus garras en la cintura delicada con la fuerza suficiente para romper a un mortal, pero entre ambos solo fue un apretón firme.

\- Lo que ves es la incómoda prueba de que no existe el Bien ni el Mal, -murmuró el ángel oscuro- porque soy la escala de grises que los une. Tú deseas destruirme, yo muero por fundirte en mí. Ambos empujados por asquerosos impulsos que no controlamos. _Maldiciones,_ si quieres ponerte de forma poética. Me encantaría no sentir empatía por ustedes y seguir con mi propia lucha. Pero no puedo y es repugnante estar estancada con estos sentimientos.

\- Red… -advirtió Craig.

Ella sonrió juguetona con sus labios, melancólica en su mirada. Pero no se alejó, extendió sus alas como un muro entre ellos y el pastor que no tenía nada que ver en la guerra alada.

\- Demonios y ángeles son parte de nosotros, mi ejército sufre al tener que eliminarlos, es nuestra naturaleza añorarlos, hundirlos y elevarlos. –continuó Red- Un Dios como tú, aun en el cuerpo de un imp, no podría entender lo que tu pequeña aventura ha ocasionado. –murmuró- Tu naturaleza te dicta matarme, pero de una forma excitante ¿Verdad? –ella acarició su cabello, tocó sus cuernos rojizos con fascinación- Quien una vez fui odia todo esto, el ser arrastrada por sensaciones que no escogí, pero mi naturaleza solo desea… -negó- Quisiera odiarte, Tweek.

Él respiró hondo, Red estaba demasiado cerca, podía oler su aroma a rosas, una fragancia tan calmante que su instinto destructivo se fue relajando. Tal vez se trataba de un mecanismo de defensa de los ángeles caídos, un tipo de feromona que hacía contraste con el instinto demoniaco. Ambos se miraron, atrapados en sus papeles. Eso era algo que Craig nunca comprendería. La sensación de haber sido arrastrados por un caos mucho mayor que sus propias fuerzas. Pero ¿Red sabía que la culpa de que la Tierra fuese un campo de cientos de batallas místicas y religiosas se debía a Craig y él? ¿Entendería que, a pesar de todo el caos, había sido algo inevitable? No había héroes, nadie salvaría el día. Las historias trágicas que se habían construido en esa guerra solo habían sido un efecto secundario a las leyes supremas.

Nadie sabía que había ocurrido primero, si los Dioses existieron antes del ser humano o este último los erigió al creer en su divinidad. Pero algo que quedaba en claro, era que desde el inicio Craig y él se pertenecían y no podían permanecer demasiado tiempo separados aun si eso condenada la vida de tantos.

¿Lo curioso…?

Ellos ni siquiera habían sido los más poderosos. Pero aun un Dios Menor era más enérgico que toda la humanidad.

Red se distrajo y acarició su túnica religiosa, deslizó los finos dedos por su tela extremadamente suave que se acoplaba a su cintura y ella llegó hasta su cadera, justo en la apertura de la falda.

\- Quisiera odiarte, porque veo en ti tanto de mi… -ella se separó y miró al pastor que se alzaba sobre ellos con frío juicio- Ambos me recuerdan… -negó- Creo que…

Red se congeló, ese efímero momento donde había mostrado su debilidad desapareció. La guerrera volvió, erguida, poderosa y letal. Una corona de espinas negras apareció sobre la cabellera roja y los ojos femeninos se volvieron completamente negros, pozos de alquitrán sin brillo alguno. Tweek notó solo por un breve segundo el reflejo de un hombre de avanzada edad en esos ojos angelicales. Red parpadeó y él notó esa melancolía trágica que la rodeaba.

\- Debo irme. –anunció el ángel, avanzando hacia la salida- Ha sido un gusto…

\- Iré contigo. –cortó Tweek, abriendo sus alas para que la lluvia se detenga con solo pensarlo.

\- ¿Quieres ayudarme…? –Red lo miró con sorpresa, pero mantuvo su marcha, calentando sus extremidades para iniciar el vuelo- Cuando salga de aquí comenzará la cacería.

\- Iré. –respondió simplemente, lanzándole una mirada a Craig y este asintió resignado.

Ambos sabían que necesitaba hacer _eso_.

Cuando llegaron fuera del templo, ambas criaturas levantaron vuelo y permitió que Red lo guiara. Ella lo miró con gratitud, consciente que le vendría bien toda la ayuda que fuese necesaria en ese campo minado que se había vuelto South Park. Tweek respiró hondo, sintiendo como el aroma del ángel caído se volvía más intenso, rodeándolo de esa fragancia tan curiosa y calmante. Algo en esta era adictiva, como una promesa silenciosa de siempre estar ahí si él se quedaba cerca. Eso lo intrigó ¿Todos los ángeles caídos tenían ese don con aroma a rosas? ¿Cómo reaccionarían otros demonios ante ese estímulo? ¿Se rendirían o darían más batalla? Red parecía relajada en su presencia, a pesar de saber su naturaleza. La forma en que lo dejaba volar tan cerca era agradable, en especial cuando sabía que estaba tratando con la líder de la nueva revolución celestial. La mujer comenzó a descender en los suburbios, a unas cuantas casas de donde estuvo la de Tweek en otra vida.

\- ¿Sabes? –comentó Red, avanzando hacia una puerta que cedió suavemente cuando la tocó, como si la invitara a pasar- Cuando era niña siempre soñé con tener una moto. Mi papá me habló de sus tiempos dorados en el club de motociclistas y cómo conoció a mi madre ahí. Ambos creían que la velocidad y agilidad de una moto era lo más cercano que estarían a volar. –lo miró- Siempre quise sentir esa sensación, creo fue lo que me compró para aceptar las alas en primer lugar.

\- ¿Solo eso? –preguntó sin creerlo.

Las almas que ganaban el _privilegio_ celestial debían ser nobles y cumplir algunos parámetros de virtud cristiana, por lo menos por lo que tenía entendido. No eran como los contratos demoniacos. Los arcángeles no iban por ahí ofreciéndolos a ingenuos y avaros a ver quién aceptaba unirse a sus filas.

Red no respondió.

\- ¿Recolectas almas? –preguntó Tweek mientras la seguía en el interior de la casa.

\- Lucho por salvar algunas. Pero la mayoría del tiempo… -Red sonrió- Maldición… Ella está aquí.

Si la presencia del ángel caído había sido tentadoramente violenta cuando la miró por primera vez, lo que el demonio sintió en ese momento fue furia completa. El velo de su traje casi se suelta cuando giró y con velocidad deshizo sus pasos hasta llegar al exterior. Las nubes oscuras no fueron lo suficientemente rápidas para cubrir los suburbios y los halos de luz lo cegaron momentáneamente. Una amazona del cielo lo observó con frialdad, el ángel cargaba un arco dorado que hacía juego con la aureola sobre su cabeza. Tweek la reconoció inmediatamente, el cuerpo atlético suavizado por la túnica blanca que modestamente cubría todo ese cuerpo a pesar de que la gravedad quisiera otra cosa. Wendy se había dejado crecer el cabello tan largo como las estatuas de las vírgenes, pero su rostro era el de una dictadora.

\- ¿Ahora te juntas con demonios? –acusó Wendy a las espaldas del demonio- Y uno que insulta los hábitos consagrados.

\- Nunca he tenido problema de ampliar mis círculos de amistades. –respondió Red, avanzando los últimos pasos para hacer frente al problema- En esta ocasión, vieja amiga, te recomiendo que te retires.

\- Esa alma debe ser juzgada. –los dedos de Wendy fueron hacia el carcaj lila que descansaba desde su cinturón- Te lo dejaré pasar esta vez si te alejas del demonio.

El rubio sintió la furia extenderse por cada centímetro de su ser. Una llamarada tentadora y caliente, como un recuerdo del fulgor de las batallas infernales. 

\- ¿Tweek…?

Una sonrisa amplia se formó en sus labios.

_Oh… había extrañado todo eso._

\- Ve por el alma. –comentó Tweek, sintiendo su boca salivar- Te ganaré tiempo.

Red asintió y corrió al interior de la casa. Wendy atentó con caer en picada para atraparla, pero el demonio se elevó sobre el cielo, mirándola con una distorsionada mueca y un brillo de flamas en sus ojos. El traje de abad dejó a la vista su pierna desnuda y el aire frío acarició su piel por entre la fina tela.

\- ¿Te parece divertido jugar con el destino de las personas? –preguntó Wendy realmente indignada- ¿Qué te prometió ella?

\- Nada. –respondió, mordiendo el aire con deleite- Yo me ofrecí a venir.

El ángel lo miró con asco, seguramente censurando su vestuario tan similar a las monjas que de seguro rendían sus rodillas para adorarla.

\- ¿Desde cuándo los demonios son altruistas?

Tweek siseo una risa entre sus dientes y negó. El deseo de matarla no provenía de órdenes que doblegasen su voluntad, era algo más sublime. El instinto natural lo llamaba, los ángeles eran presas. En el Infierno había escuchado lo bien que se sentía bañarse en su sangre, drogarse aspirando sus huesos molidos y como sus alas formaban las mejores armas. Él era un depredador y se sentía tan bien al asechar sin ser realmente considerado una amenaza.

\- Nunca fue mi intención ayudarla, la usé para llegar a un ángel y por ende a una batalla. Aunque admito que no te esperaba a ti. Pero entendí rápidamente que ella se interpondría si viera qué tengo planeado para nosotros dos. Así que la engañé. –Tweek juntó sus manos imitando una posición de rezo- Todos tenemos un propósito en esta vida ¿No…?

Wendy disparó, pero el enojo la hizo fallar por unos centímetros. Tweek voló hacia el ángel y la embistió hasta derribarla sobre la acera. La lluvia comenzó a caer en celebración y él se enderezó, dejando que la túnica angelical se mojara. Sus manos atraparon las muñecas finas y serpenteó hasta sentarse sobre el vientre femenino. Wendy había sido su amiga, lo había consolado cuando creyó que la falsa ruptura con Craig había sido real. Ella lo había asesorado cuando sus emociones parecían ponerse en el medio y él había apelado por su corazón cuando la razón la volvía terca en el amor. Ambos habían tenido una no muy convencional amistad, pero si una sincera y muy personal.

Y ahora la tenía aplastada contra el pavimento, con sus flechas doradas regadas a su alrededor simulando flores que contrastaban con su cabello negro. Wendy ya lo no recordaba, lo miraba como a una criatura desconocida, el predador que devoraba sus preciados animales que ella creía debía proteger. O al parecer juzgar. El ángel lo traspasaba con la mirada, manteniendo el torso firme y el mentón en alto. Siempre la orgullosa Wendy.  

\- ¿Tienes idea en medio de qué te estás metiendo? –rugió la pelinegra luchando por soltarse mientras las gotas de lluvia daban la ilusión de lágrimas- ¡El destino de una vida eterna está en la línea!

Tweek lanzó el rostro hacia atrás y una carcajada casi lo desgarró por dentro.

\- Oh… Wendy. Tan noble como siempre. –ronroneó, inclinando la mirada hacia ella con fría indiferencia- La vida eterna es para los Dioses ¿Las almas? Son solo esencia, copias de lo que una vez fue carne y vida.

\- Eres detestable… -ella agitó sus alas con fuerza, las azotó contra el pavimento, pero solo logró que el agua sucia los salpicara a ambos- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Red te lo dijo?

\- Lo sé, también me has olvidado…

Comenzaba a entender la pasividad de Kenny ante la inadvertencia del mundo ante su mera existencia.

\- ¿Qué…?

Tweek levantó la mirada, encontrándose con unos ojos conocidos y a su alrededor un puñado de personas y un grupo más grande de sus ovejas. Mirando. Analizando el espectáculo frente a ellos. Wendy luchó con más fuerza bajo él y tal vez, si solo fuese un demonio, la lucha hubiese sido justa, pero la fuerza que tenía era de un Dios, uno con fieles por todo el mundo. Si deseara, podría presionar sus manos hasta pulverizar las muñecas femeninas.

\- ¿Por qué…? –gritó el ángel- Esa alma hubiese ido al Infierno ¿No es eso lo que tú deseas?

Tal vez si un demonio.

Pero él no.

\- No trabajo bajo la nómina de tu Dios. –respondió con voz alta, dejando que cada persona lo oyera.

La presencia de Red llegó a él y la tormenta cesó, podía sentir su cuerpo dividido, luchando por seguir su instinto y por otro lado las órdenes de Satán. Wendy dejó de prestarle atención y se concentró en la otra mujer que había llegado hasta ellos. Si antes había creído sentir el odio del ángel, se había equivocado.

\- ¡Esa alma merecía ir al Infierno! –gritó Wendy y volvió a luchar por soltarse.

Tweek sintió la figura fina escaparse de su agarre, empujándose con las alas hasta ya no poder sostenerla. La dejó ir por curiosidad. El ángel se arrastró por el asfalto quebrado y tomó una de las flechas. El arco se materializó en su mano y parecía dividida hacia quien atacar. Pero Red se puso frente a él, usando toda su gloria para imponerse a la mensajera del Cielo.

\- ¿Al castigo eterno? –atacó el ángel caído- ¡Dime! ¿Qué pecado mortal merece el castigo eterno?

El demonio podía pensar en muchos…

Además, el Infierno tenía fiestas. No todo era _tan_ malo. Por lo menos si se escalaba en la pirámide de poder la eternidad llegaba a ser bastante agradable, con piñas coladas y parrilladas.

Pero las mujeres estaban mortalmente serias.

\- ¿Qué Dios dice dar libre albedrío y luego amenaza por la eternidad? –Red lucía furiosa e indignada pero principalmente profundamente asqueada.

Ella tomó la corona de espinas sobre su cabeza y esta enredó sus oscuras ramas que clavaron en la piel pálida, traspasándola y en lugar de sangre…

\- Rosas… -murmuró Tweek, mirando los pétalos volar a su alrededor y el aroma embobándolo, dejándolo suavemente embriagado.

Pero las ramas continuaron hasta subir por el hombro de Red y clavarse entre sus pechos. Solo en ese momento el extremo opuesto formó una pistola que el ángel caído sostuvo en dirección de Wendy, apuntándola en el estómago, lejos de un ataque letal.

_Débil… patética._

\- Es como si te dijera que eres libre de amarme. –dijo Red, acortando la distancia entre ambas- Pero al mismo tiempo te indicara que si no lo haces, eventualmente te volaré los sesos.

\- Por favor… -Wendy sostuvo su flecha, su puntería mucho más segura, directo a las ramas que se alojaban entre los senos de la otra mujer- Si esto es por Kevin…

\- ¡No metas a Kevin en esto!

Red disparó y una bala escarlata traspasó el vientre del ángel. Wendy cayó de rodillas, pero mantuvo su arco firme, sangre transparente comenzó a brotar de la herida. Pero no lanzó el ataque, el rostro angelical contraído por el dolor siguió firme.

\- Las cosas no son así… Ese hombre que acabas de “ _salvar”_ mató dieciocho personas, merece ir al Infierno.

\- Él mató a una red de distribuidores de medicamentos falsos. La misma droga que mató a sus pacientes más pobres. –Red negó, el revolver desapareció y las espinas se enredaron en su mano- ¿Dónde rayas la línea?

\- “ _No mataras_ ” –recitó Wendy y elevó el arco hacia el cielo, dejando que la fecha apuntara hacia las nubes que aun cubrían los suburbios.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Red, señalando a la gente a su alrededor- South Park no es tu territorio, lo dejaste atrás hace mucho tiempo ¿Por qué no vuelves a Asia y a tus queridos judíos? –la miró fríamente- Ahí perteneces.

\- No.… -el ángel parecía dudar al disparar su flecha al cielo- hablé con mi príncipe, si aceptas tu castigo, podrás volver con nosotros.

\- Dile a Miguel que yo no reconozco a ningún príncipe. –Red acortó la distancia entre ambas y le arrebató la flecha- South Park es mi territorio.

Tweek sonrió.

\- Señoritas, se equivocan. –cortó el demonio en ropa religiosa, su voz de soprano se suavizó lo suficiente para dejar ambigua su identidad- South Park no es terreno de su batalla.

Wendy sostuvo su herida y lo miró con esos afilados ojos que juzgaban todo.

\- ¿Tú qué sabes, demonio?

\- Te lo dije, no soy un demonio. –sus ojos buscaron a la multitud, hasta llegar a los ojos electrificados que lo reconocieron por completo- Tu Dios engañó a los humanos desde el inicio ¿Demonio? ¿Por mis cuernos? ¿Mis alas? Antes de tu Salvador y la creencia de pecados, las personas veían esto –tocó sus cuernos- como símbolo de la vida salvaje, de la pasión, del instinto y la sexualidad libre. –sus alas se abrieron, dejó que sus palabras tejieran intrigas en las mentes humanas y que su voz divina los comandara sin que lo supieran- Ellos miraban nuestras alas y reconocían mensajeros. Tu Dios nos censuró, nos asoció con el Mal. Tu Dios –recalcó, avanzando hacia Wendy- asoció el fuego con el Infierno–se elevó en el cielo y un rayo lo atravesó, logrando toda la atención de sus espectadores mientras sus dedos mostraron llamaradas azules – Pero ¿Por qué? Por temor. Tu Dios teme la independencia que eso implica. Pero nosotros llegamos a celebrar cuando el ser humano pudo crear su propio fuego porque eso significaba que ya no nos necesitaban tanto, que eran fuertes.

El orgullo de Wendy la mantuvo indiferente a su herida, pero Red acudió a su ayuda, con un poco de lucha dejó que los espinos rodearan el daño que ella misma había ocasionado. Tweek no las miró, tenía una audiencia frente a él, personas enfocándolo con sus celulares y…

Craig cayó de rodillas.

Las ovejas siguieron el ejemplo de su pastor.

\- Los tiempos han cambiado. –declaró Tweek, descendiendo frente a las almas que le pertenecían- ¡He vuelto para protegerlos otra vez!

Wendy apartó de un manotazo a Red y se levantó con determinación.

\- ¡Eres un demonio!

Craig se levantó y avanzó a él, lo tomó de la mano y besó el nudillo de su dedo del medio antes de girarse a sus ovejas.

\- ¿Les parece esta hermosa criatura un demonio? –preguntó con su tono firme y calculado.

Los fieles negaron y se aferraron a las cruces infames que simbolizaban el _Teo Templo_.

\- _Ella es hermosa…_

\- _Ella es nuestra madre de brazos abiertos._

\- _Él está aquí para protegernos._

Tweek hizo una teatral reverencia y se giró a Wendy quien había sacado su arco y ahora lo apuntaba entre los ojos.

\- Eres una blasfemia… -gruñó el ángel- No te permitiré tomar sus almas.

\- Detente. –Red avanzó y se interpuso en el tiro- Confía en mí, no quieres esto.

\- ¿Cómo puedes aliarte con…?

El rubio avanzó, dejó que los tacones de sus zapatos hicieran eco en el silencioso campo de batalla.

\- Wendy… -su voz fue musical- baja el arma. –ordenó.

Porque un ángel no estaba al nivel de un Dios. Mucho menos una que había sido humana antes. El arco desapareció antes de golpear el suelo y Wendy observó con asombro sus manos vacías.

\- No estoy aquí para luchar. –Tweek mintió tan suavemente que se confundió con la verdad- La gente ha vuelto a pedir mi ayuda y he venido a mantenerlos a salvo.

Craig entrelazó los dedos con los suyos antes de levantarlos en alto.

\- _Teo Templo,_ les presento ¡La Salvación!

\- ¡Abrimos nuestros corazones a la Salvación! - gritaron sus ovejas ciegas de emoción, con las mentes nubladas ante la idea de que había sido este Dios andrógino quien los había mantenido alejados de desapariciones y peligrosas criaturas con tentaciones de sufrimiento eterno.

La Salvación los había mimado, acudido a ellos en tiempos de mayor necesidad y mientras el padre Maxi y ese ángel de boina lila advertían de cuernos y alas rojas, ellos sabían que eran mentiras. Porque su Salvación, la misma que les había dado seguridad, refugio, curación y amor era una preciosa criatura de ojos verdes como las selvas vírgenes y dorados cabellos como el sol. Porque su Salvación celebraba las pasiones y mostraba su apetecible cuerpo con el mismo amor y libertad que todos ellos debían sentir, sin penas ni vergüenzas. Porque su Salvación tenía cuernos y garras, pero para resguardarlos y alas para salvarlos. Tweek sonrió con esa inocencia de antaño y la gente lloró de gratitud.

\- Gran entrada. –comentó Craig, lanzándole una larga mirada- E interesante atuendo.

\- Si Dios fuera mujer no se instalaría lejana, sino que aguardaría en el zaguán del Infierno, –parafraseó el demonio con una astuta sonrisa- con sus brazos no cerrados, su rosa no de plástico y su amor no de ángeles. Qué lindo escándalo sería ¿No crees? Que venturosa, espléndida, imposible y prodigiosa blasfemia. –saboreó.

\- Pero solo el demonio tiene el cuerpo de una hembra y el sexo de un macho. –el pastor se inclinó para besar el mismo nudillo de la última vez- Y puedo decir que ibas por esas intenciones con todo esto.

\- Los humanos son muy fáciles de doblegar. –respondió Tweek y disfrutó percatarse que no estaba hablando como un demonio que jugaba, sino como un Dios que extendía sus cartas ganadoras- El _Teo Templo_ celebra la igualdad de todos, sin límites entre unos y otros. Así que su Salvación debe ser igual.

Los ojos del rubio fueron hacia las dos mujeres. Wendy lucía sorprendida por su derrota y el poder que había ejercido sobre ella. Red la sostenía con firmeza, más consciente de qué estaba en juego. Sus ovejas habían comenzado a rezar, a poner su fe en él porque por fin tenían prueba de que no había simbolismo alguno. El pastor Craig había hablado con tanta pasión sobre la piedra angular del _Teo Templo_ porque existía y la gente podía ver que estaban unidos, podían creer lo que desearan de ellos. El pastor nunca ocultó el amor que sentía hacia _su_ Salvación ¿Qué les extrañaba que fuese mutuo?

\- Creo que deberías decirles algunas palabras. –comentó Tweek- Mientras, yo iré con nuestra delegación de ángeles.

Craig lo miró con parcial intriga y le lanzó una larga mirada de pies a cabeza, fue subiendo por los zapatos de tacón por la pierna libremente expuesta y que en su cumbre prometía completa desnudez bajo esa falda larga. Lo devoró sin censura, justamente como había querido que fuese, tocándolo con la mirada, gratificándose ante la idea de su figura y los profanos juegos que implicaban sus fachadas mortales en sus roles mucho más eróticos de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar. Mientras sus ovejas rezaban, ellos jugaban a la guerra y fantaseaban con volver a estar solos y dedicarse a otro tipo de diversión.

\- No vayas demasiado lejos. –fue la respuesta del pastor.

\- Aun si lo hiciera, siempre sabrías dónde estoy. –le recordó Tweek.

Su pequeño secreto, el vínculo que compartían y que cada vez era más fuerte, haciendo imposible que se mantuviesen separados. Tan peligroso como cuando fueron Dioses, tan valioso en ese mundo de caos que habían generado. Craig levantó la voz y las ovejas prestaron su ciega devoción a la persona que siempre les pagó generosamente por su fe. Tweek podía sentirse lleno de energía, más Dios que demonio, en especial al tener su fuente de alimentación tan cerca. Por su parte, Wendy no lucía tan feliz con la derrota que había vivido. Red miraba todo con seriedad, habiendo sanado a su amiga, parecía más intrigada en descifrar si ella era un simple peón o una ficha más importante en ese juego.  Tweek recogió sus alas y se arrodilló frente a ellas para estar a la misma altura que ambas.

\- ¿A dónde enviaste el alma de ese hombre? –preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Hay gente que cree que el Limbo es un concepto dado en la Biblia, pero lo incluyeron mucho tiempo después. –explicó Red- Yo lo reviví.

Tweek alzó sus cejas.

\- ¿Creaste el Limbo?

A pesar de todo, Wendy asintió con orgullo.

\- Hay mucha gente que enciende velas en su nombre. Red era la más fuerte guerrera del ejército del príncipe Miguel.

La pelirroja negó, despreciando al arcángel. Para el demonio era más interesante saber que el ángel caído tenía fieles, los suficientes como para el poder de revivir un concepto colectivo y hacerlo real.

\- ¿Qué ocurre en el Limbo? –consultó- ¿Una espera por el Juicio Final?

\- Castigos proporcionados hasta que estén limpios de pecados. –Red levantó el rostro hacia las nubes y desafió al Cielo- Intento salvar a quienes creen en Él, pero no se bautizaron, que rompieron una regla, pero no tuvieron tiempo para que alguien les diera unas palmadas en el hombro y los perdonase.

\- Sabes que las cosas no son así… -Wendy lucía rendida, tal vez consciente que si intentaba iniciar otra lucha volvería a caer bajo el comando del demonio- Red…

_Interesante…_

\- Wendy… -llamó Tweek, fue suave, pero ejercicio suficiente poder divino para que ella no huyera- Dime la verdad ¿Quieres continuar con esta lucha?

La pelinegra negó, su mano se cerró en el cinturón morado que el ángel caído llevaba. No le pasó por alto que tanto la boina de Wendy como ese fajón eran del mismo color, pero en espectros diferentes.

\- Red es mi amiga… -el ángel lo miró desafiante- Pero las reglas son claras y estamos aquí para hacerlas cumplir. El Infierno se levantó y todos los Olvidados han vuelto, se han llevado a nuestros amigos, los han convertido en monstruos o esclavos de contratos –tembló, presa de la rabia- ¡Solo míranos! Yo debería estar trabajando en la ONU y Red con su propio club nocturno… pero estamos aquí, siendo _esto_ , luchando. Porque si no estoy aquí, Red sería atacada por demonios y ángeles –negó- ¿Todo por qué? Solo porque desvió su camino…

Tal vez debería sentir culpa.

Pero tal vez la mortalidad no merecía su pena.

Red tomó la mano del ángel y presionó suavemente el agarre.

\- Vuelve a Asia, porque no he desviado mi camino, lo he encontrado y lucho por defenderlo.  

Ambas eran tercas.

Wendy dejó caer sus hombros, sintiendo perdida esa guerra. Por lo menos por esa ocasión. A Tweek no le gustaba la idea de tener un ángel tan importante rondando South Park. Por lo que había visto, el mismo Anticristo tenía un gusto particular por someter criaturas celestiales, así que ¿Qué seguridad tendría que no iba a aparecer para _jugar_ con Wendy? Pero él lo preferí lejos de su territorio. South Park le pertenecía, había sido el origen de su segunda oportunidad como Dios.

\- Tienes razón, Asia tiene problemas más grandes que un Craig con el ego inflado y enamorado de un demonio. –respondió secamente Wendy mientras se levantaba.

\- ¿Cartman…? –preguntó Red y por primera vez algo de preocupación se filtró en su voz.

\- Me duele admitirlo, pero prefiero ver caer al mundo entero bajo la blasfemia del _Teo Templo_ que en manos de Eric Cartman. –sentenció el ángel y lo miró fijamente, reconociéndolo por fin como algo más que un insulto a los hábitos de una monja- Cuando estén listos para salir de su Luna de Miel, tal vez quieran ayudarnos.

Tweek ladeó el rostro, ligeramente intrigado. El sentimiento humano de no agradarle Eric se había vuelto desprecio en algún punto de su vida infernal. Como demonio, había sabido que el Infierno sería la parada final para ese sociópata y al parecer este estaba huyendo de ese destino, intentando recrear lo que el _Teo Templo_ era, pero ¿Cómo? Solo era un humano, pero también era cierto que no era el primer humano que elevaba una religión y hasta resultaba premiado al final. La pregunta era ¿A Tweek le importaba todo eso? Si ellos no se ponían en el camino de Cartman no serían salpicados por su inmundicia. Wendy pareció leer sus pensamientos porque pudo jurar que ella contuvo un gruñido justo antes de abrir sus alas y volar lejos de ahí. En cambio, Red lo miró con intriga, sopesando sus posibilidades y sabiendo que estaba metiéndose en la boca del lobo.

\- ¿Tú sabes…?

Tweek asintió, había visto venir esa pregunta.

\- Hay una forma en que ángeles y demonios no podrían atacarte. Satán las usa para doblegar. –le explicó- Fue de las últimas cosas que creó antes de ser el primer ángel caído. Ahora su hijo las tiene bajo su poder: Cadenas y esposas doradas. –se encogió de hombros- Volvemos a mi primera oferta.

Red observó a su alrededor, de seguro miraba a los humanos que estaban ansiosos por acariciar un efímero pedazo de ropa que Tweek cargase para sentirse bendecidos. Ella miró las espinas clavadas en su brazo, los pétalos que brotaban de sus heridas.

\- Si te preocupa, podría pedirle un juego de tobilleras y las usaríamos solo los dos. –tentó el demonio- A ver cómo te sientes al ser liberada de lo que se espera de ti y de mí. Por fin podrías odiarme y yo ya no tendría que empujar el impulso de someterte.

La mujer sonrió, reconociendo el humor burlesco atrás de sus palabras.

\- Lo pensaré… por el momento mantendré un perfil bajo.

 _Mentía_.

\- Tal vez descanse un poco en Italia, dicen que es hermosa en esta época del año.

 _Mentía_.

Pero él asintió, le dejó seguir con sus excusas. Porque volvería y él la arrastraría un poco más al abismo, debido a que los ángeles que caían, terminaban en el centro de la tierra, no en los cielos. Red levantó sus alas y se apartó, sin saber que eran los últimos momentos de posible libertad. Porque sí el príncipe del Infierno se hacía del ejército de Red, estaría entretenido unas cuantas décadas, Craig y él podrían pasar bajo su radar. Cuando Damien parpadease, ellos estarían mucho más cerca de soltar a Tweek de su atadura al Infierno.

El demonio avanzó hacia Craig, la pesada mano lo rodeó por la cintura y sintió los dedos acariciarlo, calentando suavemente sus costillas y subiendo hasta el nacimiento de sus alas, tocando su sensible piel bajo los ásperos dedos. Los ojos azules del pastor brillaron como fuego y él observó a sus ovejas, extendiendo su mano hacia ellos. Uno a uno le hicieron reverencia, le agradecieron cada milagro y el santuario que había sido _Teo Templo_ en esos tiempos. Los celulares habían desaparecido, porque ya no era una criatura rara, era su Salvación y solo los mortales ojos eran dignos de admirarlo. Al parecer tendría que hacer un show similar para Tricia y su templo en Europa, posiblemente más en otros lugares para que no se centraran en exceso las almas en South Park.

Craig ordenó que los dejaran solos y los fieles obedecieron, los pocos curiosos parecieron notar la determinación del pastor porque se retiraron. Casi fue una broma cuando su novio lo escoltó hasta un elegante, pero nada ostentoso auto negro y tuvo que desaparecer su forma demoniaca para tomar el puesto de copiloto. En un segundo era un Dios y al siguiente un chico en provocativa ropa. En el espejo miró su rostro fácilmente confundible con el de una muchacha rubia de grandes ojos verdes. El capuchón blanco lo hacía lucir más inocente y el manto añil le daba tonos azulados a su mirada. Los dedos de Craig se colaron en su pierna mientras conducía, se metieron hasta su cadera y jugaron con círculos provocadores en el hueso sobresaliente. Tweek se estremeció y cortó la distancia entre ambos, se acurrucó contra la camisa negra y aprovechó el corto cuello para depositar pequeños besos en la piel ligeramente bronceada.

\- Lamento que Red interrumpiera tu gran entrada allá en el templo. –susurró el hombre, besándole sobre la frente con cariño, pero bajando los dedos hasta darle un fuerte agarrón en su muslo- Me hubiese encantado darte la atención que buscabas.

\- Me diste algo que necesitaba y no podía desahogar en ti… -Tweek serpenteó hasta llegar al oído masculino- Conflicto, guerra y conspiraciones. –dejó que su aliento caliente le hirviera la sangre a su pastor- Quiero vengarme de Damien.

\- ¿Por qué…? –el imperturbable rostro de Craig se giró apenas lo suficiente para mirarlo sin despegar su atención de la vacía carrera.

\- Porque mientras me mantenía alejado de ti, se estaba jodiendo muy a gusto a un ángel. Y conozco a Damien… nunca ha visto a nadie ni a nada de la forma en que miraba a esa criatura angelical. –Tweek se presionó a su costado- No es justo.

El auto se detuvo y la sombra poderosa del _Teo Templo_ los cubrió. Craig se giró y lo abrazó, metiendo las manos por su espalda desnuda debido a que el cierre estaba completamente abajo. Tweek se estrechó contra él en ese pequeño espacio y escaló hasta sentarse en el regazo del hombre, quien empujó todo lo posible el asiento hacia atrás para tener más espacio y el respaldo se inclinó lo suficiente para que Tweek se cerniera sobre su presa. El pastor lo admiró, recorrió sobre la tela su figura, pero también estaba admirando su alma, su intelecto, la forma en que buscaba adelantarse a cualquier catástrofe que pudiese separarlos. El contrato que lo apegaba al Infierno era el obstáculo más grande, pero las piezas comenzaban a caer.

\- Los humanos son mucho más débiles y sensibles a la belleza. –comentó Craig- Ahora que te has presentado como el Dios a quien los teoístas han jurado adoración, podríamos llegar a más personas.

\- Un Dios de carne y hueso. –Tweek se estremeció cuando los dedos masculinos apretaron su cintura- Una Diosa de brazos abiertos y palabras protectoras.

Craig sonrió.

\- Entonces dime, Salvación ¿Por qué tientas mi alma inmortal…?

El demonio rio y se recostó sobre él.

\- Porque eres mío y no tienes escapatoria, te quemarás en el Infierno a mi lado si es necesario. –recreó el fuego azul de la última vez, una ilusión falsa que danzó entre sus dedos.

\- Ya me consumes la piel con tu fuego… -lo admiró en el traje provocativo, en la inocencia de su cuerpo más pequeño sobre el suyo- ¿Qué importa si se vuelve en uno infernal?

\- Oh, pastor… -ronroneó Tweek, fascinado por la sincera adoración y deseo que recibía de él- Has alzado un culto al pecado a pesar de tu rectitud. Tú, que eres tan diferente al vulgo débil y banal has caído a mis pies.

\- Entonces que sea el pecado el que me salve. Porque el demonio fue creado más fuerte que el hombre. –Craig lo tomó del rostro- Y si debo doblegar y poner de rodillas al mismísimo príncipe del Infierno para tenerte, pagaré las consecuencias por la llama que has vuelto a encender en mí. Cual fuego del Infierno en mi corazón, eres mi maldita tentación. Entonces, tomemos el Infierno y hagámoslo nuestro. –prometió el pastor y usó sus años de oratoria frente a sus ovejas para conquistarlo con promesas sinceras- Pero al final de cuentas no será mi culpa, pues tú me embrujaste, tú encendiste esta llama y cada una de mis acciones han sido para llegar a ti.

¿Qué decía? Tal vez él fuese el demonio, pero Craig era un Dios en todo sentido. El fuego azul danzó sobre sus labios cuando se aceró a la boca del hombre, pero apenas lo rozó. Tanta determinación hizo que Tweek se sintiera embriagado más allá del deseo, sobrecogido por tanta devoción superior al amor mortal.

\- Júrame lealtad, Craig. –murmuró, tejiendo sus palabras entorno a su único amor- Aquí, entrégame tu alma.

El pastor parecía bajo su hechizo, mucho más centrado en la posibilidad de su beso que al peligro al que podría caer, pero aun así sonrió.

\- Impío demonio, mi alma te ha pertenecido desde el primer soplo que formó mi existencia. –le recordó.

\- Y aun así…

\- Te juro adoración desde lo profundo de mi ser. –recitó el pastor- Mi fe se inclinará para ti y mi alma inmortal deja de pertenecerme para que en tus manos sea guiada. Me entrego a la Salvación, te pertenezco a ti.  –levantó las cejas- ¿Feliz?

Tweek asintió y un suave sonrojo se formó en sus mejillas.

\- Nunca. –continuó Craig- Nunca me costó tanto un beso tuyo. –se encogió de hombros- Pero no me queje.

El demonio soltó una pequeña risa y apoyó su frente contra la de él.

\- Te juro adoración desde lo más profundo de mi ser. –habló Tweek, tomándole sorpresa- Mi fe, mi amor, mi lealtad siempre y por siempre se inclinarán para ti. En este momento mi alma inmortal deja de ser mía para que sean tus manos quienes la protejan y el camino que decidas sea mi destino.

Craig se enderezó de golpe al entender qué estaba haciendo y el rubio sonrió para ocultar su pena, pero se mantuvo firme ¿Quién lo diría? Podía ser un Dios, un cruel demonio y un conspirador indiferente, pero cuando se trataba de jurar amor eterno volvía a ser el de antes, hasta podía sentir los nervios temblorosos recorrerle el cuerpo.

\- Moriré a tu lado. –aseguró el pastor completamente serio y lo abrazó de forma protectora- Porque si mueres será debido a que habré perdido la vida protegiéndote.

\- Y nos volveremos a encontrar en la siguiente. –Tweek cerró los ojos y se estrechó contra él.

No había planeado que fuese en un auto. Pero no se arrepentía.

\- Tweek Tucker. –susurró Craig a su oído- Esas son las iniciales en mi tatuaje.

El rubio rio, se sintió tan humano en ese efímero momento que prefirió ocultar el rostro sonrojado.

Y asintió.

Que así sea. Porque si podía, prefería extender su Luna de Miel un poco más. Ya tendrían tiempo para tomar el mundo o destruir a la humanidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Saludos criaturitas diurnas y nocturnas! Inicialmente esto solo iba a ser una excusa para vestir a Tweek con ropa de monja y… se volvió el capítulo de conexión hacia otras historias.
> 
> ¿La siguiente? Dip. 
> 
> Bueno ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?
> 
> "Abad" y "Abadesa", lo más cercano que encontré a justificar la "monja sexy" de Randy. Y me gustó que "abad" viene del griego αββα, y este del arameo abbā, que significa "padre", así que de ahí la idea de guías de los niños. Karen se estaba preparando para ser abadesa. Para trauma de Kenny, su hermana usará el sexy traje. 
> 
> "También el demonio fue un ángel, antes" es una frase de "Aura" de Carlos Fuentes, uno de mis cuentos cortos favoritos de todos los tiempos.
> 
> Curiosamente escogí al arcángel Miguel por la canción "Hellfire" que tiene esta parte "Beato Michaeli archangelo" pero investigando me encontré con que en el judaísmo el arcángel Miguel es conocido como "príncipe" y... Wendy... judíos.   
> Bueno ¿Qué creen?
> 
> Tweek parafrasea el final del poema "Si Dios fuera una mujer" de Mario Benedetti y se los recomiendo mucho.
> 
> Me alegra que les fuera gustando las canciones del playlist de “Inconciliable Destino” Spotify. La razón por la que Red usa una pistola va un poco con “Angel with a shotgun” The Cab y tendrá más sentido adelante. La perspectiva de Wendy al ver a Tweek vestido así hace honor a “Wolf in Sheep’s Clothing” de Set it Off. Obviamente el final juega con “Hellfire”. Si quieren ir escuchando la lista de reproducción y adivinando qué canción hace referencia a quienes o qué me encantaría saberlo. Adoro las teorías de los lectores. 
> 
> Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!
> 
> Nocturna4


	6. Incorregible Deuso

Maravillado.

El sueño se escapaba de su mente, pero la consciencia aún se encontraba adormilada. Cada uno de sus sentidos iban llenándose de la realidad y aun así su cuerpo se negaba a moverse. Todo en él había perdido sentido y orientación. No era dueño de sí mismo, no tenía control. Solo se dejaba llevar.

Lo sentía…

Las largas garras deslizarse por su espalda, entre sus alas angelicales. Los dedos apretar su trasero con posesividad antes de volver por el mismo camino. Ese tacto nunca lo dejaba. Él era su posesión, su premio más grande, su prisionero. Los largos dedos escalaron por su columna, erizándolo y se enterraron en su nuca. Lo tomó del cabello con firmeza. Lo llamaba sin palabras. _Suyo_. Le pertenecía. En cada extensión de su piel magullada y enrojecida, hasta su sangre y entrañas. Él podía hacer lo que deseara sin pedirle permiso. Él podía tocarlo siempre que quisiese y a pesar del tiempo, parecía no agotarse. Rara vez lo dejaba libre de su tacto y lo despojaba de todo lo que hacía a Pip un individuo.

El calor de su cuerpo lo relajaba. Al ser un ángel no sufría por los cambios de temperatura, pero se había acostumbrado a su cuerpo caliente. Siempre descansaba mejor cuando estaba cerca. Lo había condicionado a eso. Lo había hecho depender de él. Le pertenecía y era consciente que no sabía cómo podría vivir sin él. La simple idea lo aterraba.

\- _¡Abran su corazón a la Salvación!_

La femenina voz sonaba distante. Damien contuvo una sarcástica risa y volvió a tocarlo entre sus alas, sobre la columna vertebral. Círculos. Círculos con sus garras. Él se estremeció. Gimió ahogadamente.

\- Un demonio vestido como monja a quien llaman Dios. La fe es una broma.

Ese argumento hizo que abriera los ojos. Pero al estar boca abajo, había girado el rostro para apoyarse sobre su regazo, directamente en la unión de la cadera y la pierna de su Amo. El áspero jean rozaba su mejilla, sentía la finísima y costosa tela oscuro de una camiseta contra su nariz. Jadeos de sorpresa sonaron desde el televisor, llamando su curiosidad así que giró el rostro y miró.

El interior de un templo. Una mujer pelirroja vestida como pastora religiosa. Y bajando desde lo alto un demonio de alas rojas transparentes y cabello como el oro. Un demonio vestido con el hábito de una monja pero que gracias a un corte lateral hasta la cadera en la prenda, una pierna de porcelana completamente desnuda se lucía para el público, mostrando unos zapatos de tacón negro, afilados y seductores. Pip sintió las mejillas rojas. El demonio era hermoso y celestial, podía ver en el televisor que era adorado y amado por los humanos. Sus ojos buscaron a Damien, quien miraba la escena con una sonrisa ladeada y un orgullo posesivo.

 _Mío_.

Eso lo tensó y quiso separarse, ponerse a gatas y cubrir su desnudez como rara vez hacía. Porque la mayoría del tiempo su Señor exigía de él completa desnudez, el derecho de tomarlo cuando deseara y tocarlo sin restricciones. Pero la mano del príncipe del Infierno lo sostuvo ahí, contra el regazo, lo apretó contra el pantalón. Aun así, esa mirada dedicada a otro le aguijoneó. No era la primera vez que se preguntaba si Damien lo agotaba en todo sentido y luego se iba a buscar otro cuerpo que saciara su pecaminoso deseo. En ese momento lucía como un hombre, elegante, dominante, recreándose al ver sus cosas. El mundo era suyo. Pip era suyo. Y al parecer el demonio de la televisión también lo era.

\- Le dicen Salvación. Le rinden culto. Todos esos herejes han jurado sus almas para él. –Damien bajó la mirada, ojos como carbones encendidos lo clavaron en su lugar- Y por ende a mí.

Entonces ese demonio era de aquellos que le pertenecían exclusivamente a Damien. Si, era _suyo_ , pero su esperanza le hizo creer que solo de forma indiferente y platónica. Damien estaba obsesionado con las almas, con poseerlas. El alma de ese demonio era suya, por ende. Pero no su cuerpo ¿Verdad? Aunque cada vez que lo dejaba, podía pasar días en el Infierno, con un harem y para Pip apenas habrían pasado unos minutos. Por eso no le gustaba estar solo. Lo necesitaba. Lo había vuelto dependiente y él no había luchado.

Una mirada de desprecio inundó la expresión de Damien y él bajo la mirada. Los dedos del hombre tocaron sus alas, rasgó sus plumas sin lastimarlo, pero pudo sentirlas caer sobre su espalda. Esas alas blancas eran el signo absoluto de que Damien podía encadenarlo a su cama, agotarlo de infinitas maneras, pero que su alma le pertenecía a Dios.

Satán había sido un ángel. Damien insistía en que él podía hacer lo mismo, que podría corromper su alma hasta que fuese abandonado por Dios. Pero él no podía. Pip era un mensajero de Dios, formaba parte de los ángeles bajo el mandato del arcángel Gabriel. En su rol, era muy difícil revelarse, destruirse y corromperse. Como un ángel, el mensaje de Dios vivía mientras él existiese. Y eso ponía en conflicto a Damien. Lo enojaba.

El príncipe del Infierno lo jaló para que se sentara a su costado, los dedos de Damien acariciaron su cuerpo desnudo, pero dejó de mirarlo. Furioso. Resentido. Porque Damien odiaba perder, había crecido para demostrar su fuerza y no dejarse empujar por los arrebatos de su padre. Los ojos de Pip se clavaron en el televisor, en el reportaje que estaban haciendo sobre la religión que veía a ese demonio como un Dios. La mujer en el televisor explicaba sobre la libertad y el amor, lo hacía con una sonrisa ladeada y el mentón en alto. Esa era una mujer joven y orgullosa, hermana del líder religioso de ese movimiento. Damien la miraba con intriga, codiciándola.

Entonces, Tricia Tucker no había entregado su alma al demonio rubio. Por ende, su alma no le pertenecía a Damien. Y eso parecía intrigarlo. Pio había aprendido a leerlo. Porque cada vez que meditaba algo lo tocaba de forma diferente, enredaba los dedos entre las esposas doradas que se cerraban en sus muñecas o tobillos como si eso lo relajara. Esos eran los símbolos de que Pip le pertenecía y el mundo debía saberlo. Esas esposas hacían que no huyese ni luchase contra su Señor. Pip se estremeció cuando sintió al hombre acariciar con sus garras oscuras el cerrojo de una de las esposas. La ansiedad se disparó, porque esa sería la peor tortura y Damien a veces se divertía con ello. Sin las esposas, sería presa de su instinto angelical, buscaría huir y su deseo por estar junto a Damien se veía anulado, haciéndolo entrar en pánico. Porque esa era la verdad, Pip _quería_ estar cerca de él y por culpa de su cuerpo angelical _temía_ tenerlo cerca. Al no ser un ángel guerrero, lo único que lograba frente a una presencia infernal era apartarse del depredador. Por eso Damien lo había vuelto adicto a su cercanía aun en contra de su instinto y lo había drogado con cada ápice que tuviese para que dependiese de él o de su forma de tratarlo. No podía descansar sin los dedos de Damien sobre él, no podía estar satisfecho a menos que fuese marcado y recorrido, llenado y agotado. No podía estar en paz y calma sin sentir que había satisfecho a Damien. Por ello, la idea de perder las esposas doradas lo aterraba y lo estremecía. En una ocasión Damien lo había encerrado en una habitación liberándolo de estas y lo había abandonado ahí por lo que le hizo sentir como años. El príncipe del Infierno había creído que de esa manera podría romperlo y contaminarlo. Pip había deseado que así fuese, se había intentado arrancarse las alas en un desesperado intento de _sentir_ algo que no fuese ansiedad y miedo. Pero no ocurrió nada. Su cuerpo se había colapsado por la necesidad de tener a su Señor y su instinto lo había vuelto psicótico ante la mera idea de que un ser infernal lo tocase. En ese encierro había imaginado el tacto de su Señor y su cuerpo había reaccionado con náuseas y miedo. Casi se había vuelto loco. Pero no se había corrompido y Dios no le dio la espalda. Damien solo interrumpió en la habitación, lo volvió a esposar y poseyó todo de él con violencia.

Todo menos su alma.

Cuando fue un niño había muerto e ido al Infierno, como tantas otras almas en los tiempos en que el Cielo solo aceptaba a los mormones. Él fue la primera alma que Damien había pedido como suya y Satán había aceptado de forma indiferente. Mucho antes de morir, Damien ya lo había hecho vivir la tortura del Infierno, habían sido amigos y aun así había abierto el suelo bajo sus pies para enviarlo al abismo en el intento de ser aceptado por los otros niños. Pero la mente mortal de Pip había bloqueado ese acontecimiento, demasiado tortuoso o extraño para comprender. Damien le había dado pesadillas por sus acciones y aunque no las recordaba podía sentir a criaturas cernirse sobre él, curiosos y extrañados de la existencia de un niño vivo y mortal en el Infierno. Si algo más había pasado, su mente lo había bloqueado.

Pero al morir ese privilegio se había perdido.

Pip había muerto siendo un niño, pero cuando vio al príncipe del Infierno descubrió un joven que lo miró con reconocimiento. El tiempo no era lineal en el Infierno, como una dimensión de bolsillo, años infernales podían ser solo unos cuantos meses mortales. Damien había crecido, ya no lucía como un niño y definitivamente se había curtido en el Infierno. Pero lo reconoció y exigió su alma como suya. Encerrado en los aposentos del heredero infernal, Pip tardó en entender que el tiempo a veces tomaba giros y espirales estrechas que lo hicieron perder conciencia de su realidad. Constantemente había sentido que vivía un _déjà vu_ sin fin, los días podían ser un trance constante ¿Su alma había vivido un día o décadas iguales, encerrado en un dormitorio, completamente solo, volviéndose loco? Cuando Damien había ido por él, se había sentido tan dichoso que hubiese hecho lo que fuese para no volver a estar solo. El alma de Pip vivió bajo esa promesa humillante, sin ver a nadie más que a su carcelero, a su antiguo amigo, a su Amo y Señor. Así, Pip se volvió su confidente, su oído amigo y su posesión. Damien había acumulado tantas intrigas, conspiraciones y luchas que lo más cercano que había tenido de vacaciones había sido pisar South Park y fingir ser un niño por unas cuantas horas antes de aburrirse de ese epicentro de maldad diluida.

Pero cuando el Cielo permitió que otras almas ascendieran, el Infierno perdió miles de ellas. Contando la de Pip. Ni siquiera había podido despedirse de Damien, porque este había estado en una guerra cuando el Cielo lo llamó y por mucho tiempo sintió que había traicionado a su Amo y Señor.

El Cielo fue… agradable.

Simple.

Ahí conoció cientos de almas y pudo interactuar con la pureza de la humanidad. Ahí recibió el amor más puro e inocente. Todos ahí eran buenos. Una gran familia. Una unión fantasmal. El Infierno había llenado sus sentidos, el Cielo deseaba llenar su alma. Y los ojos de Pip siempre miraban hacia abajo, preguntándose si su antiguo dueño levantaba el rostro al cielo pensando en él.

Luego South Park inició el Caos.

Como siempre.

Y la guerra inició, las almas comenzaron a escasear y las dimensiones divinas posaron sus ojos en la Tierra.

El arcángel Gabriel le ofreció un lugar entre los suyos, para ser un mensajeo celestial. Pip le preguntó cuál sería ese mensaje y la respuesta fue simple: Amor. Así que aceptó y pudo volver a la Tierra. Solo habían pasado un poco más de una década desde su muerte, pero él había vivido siglos entre el Infierno y el Cielo. Y cuando pisó la Tierra, esta tembló y desde sus entrañas se elevó su Amo y Señor. El instinto celestial afloró, el deprecio, miedo y terror anularon su consciencia. Él huyó y Damien desapareció. Lo abandonó. Por lo menos hasta que lo atrapó con esas esposas doradas para que su instinto se apagara. Liberado de sus impulsos negativos, había vuelto a su antiguo rol. Damien actuó como si no hubiese sido elevado al Cielo y lo poseyó. Pero también reconoció los cambios en su esencia y lo moldeó para que su cuerpo se corrompiese. Como ángel no podía volver al Infierno y Damien lo llevó a la capital de España. Lo encerró en un lujoso departamento y puso bloqueos mágicos para que no pudiese escapar. Lo hizo sentir en _casa_ , de vuelta a las manos de su Amo y Señor. Ningún ángel fue a su rescate, nadie lo buscó.

A él no le importó.

Pip se sentó sobre sus talones y observó el rostro indiferente de Damien, seguía observando el documental. Pero de repente el príncipe del Infierno desvió la mirada, como si oyera una voz en su cabeza y luego asintió.

\- Quiero que guardes silencio cuando él aparezca. –le ordenó su Señor.

\- Si, mi Señor. –asintió, sin entender.

Muy rara vez veía a otro ser que no fuese Damien.

El hombre lo miró con una sonrisa, algo de orgullo llenó su alma al haber actuado como era esperado. Los dedos de Damien acariciaron el perfil de su rostro hasta tomarlo del mentón.

\- ¿Qué darías por mí, ángel?

\- Todo, mi Señor. –respondió inmediatamente.

\- ¿Me perteneces?

\- Completamente.

Las garras oscuras y afiladas en la mano de Damien se clavaron sobre su piel y pudo sentir como su translúcida sangre escapaba en forma de pequeñas gotas. Su Señor odiaba no disfrutar el carmesí de su sangre mundana. Por debajo de su piel podían formarse rojizos arañazos, moretones y raspones. Pero en el momento en que la sangre se volvía visible, esta lucía translúcida, tomaba la forma de agua pura, señal celestial. Porque se suponía que era un ser no carnal. Su alma no le pertenecía a Damien y su sangre lo huía. Pip era la muestra viviente de que Dios estaba por encima de Satán.

\- Mientes. –escupió Damien y se levantó, mirando al frente- _Él_ me pertenece.

Y frente a ambos el suelo se abrió, a pesar de estar en un departamento varios pisos arriba, la ilusión de la forma de viajar de los demonios, los hacía ver como si aparecieran desde el centro de la Tierra. Cuando parpadeó la abertura desapareció y frente a él pudo ver a su primer demonio, era el mismo que estuvo en la televisión minutos atrás. Rubio y atlético, un joven que apenas golpeaba la adultez, con alas translúcidas de color carmesí que hacían juego con los pequeños cuernos en su melena de león y sus afilados ojos como llamas. La criatura solo vestía unos cortos pantalones negros muy por debajo de la cadera, dejando a la vista el pecaminoso camino de sus huesos y lo que ocultaba su estrecho cuerpo y firmes piernas. Las alas se replegaron y el demonio hizo una profunda reverencia a Damien.

\- Mi señor…

No…

¿Así lo llamaban sus súbditos? “ _Señor_ ”.

Pero Pip lo había llamado de esa forma por años…

_Como el resto._

Un objeto más.

Un súbdito más…

\- Hada. –saludó Demian y volvió a sentarse en el sofá, lo hizo lucir como su trono personal.

Y jaló a Pip de vuelta a su regazo, lo hizo recostarse sobre sus piernas como si fuese su mascota. Tal vez lo fuese. Completamente desnudo, con sus alas recogidas y el rostro sobre las piernas masculinas mientras era tocado descuidadamente. Pero, aunque debía sentirse humillado por tal acción, solo pudo recrearse con ese reconocimiento. Pip estaba ahí y el hada se mantenía de pie, lejos del cuerpo de su Amo. Sin darse cuenta se acurrucó en su posición, respiró hondo el aroma infernal para calmarse.

\- Después de darte el permiso para volver a la Tierra, nunca pisas el Infierno otra vez. –Demian frunció el ceño, analítico- Actúas como un Dios.

La Salvación.

Un buen Dios.

Pip lo miró, el hada tenía una mano sobre el pecho y la cabeza inclinada. Respetuoso. Ni siquiera parecía importarle que un ángel estuviese agazapado, buscando más contacto, del príncipe del Infierno.

_¿Y si era algo común para los vasallos de su Amo verlo con un amante o mascota…?_

\- ¿Las almas que he devorado no han sido de su agrado, mi señor?

Su Amo asintió con solemnidad. Si el Cielo simbolizaba altruismo, el Infierno era posesión. Damien lucía orgulloso, aquello que poseía era permanentemente suyo. El príncipe de la Avaricia. Su Amo degustaba bien de las ofrendas. Y el hada lo sabía.

\- Pecadores de la peor calaña. Su sufrimiento alimenta a mi ejército. –aceptó su Amo- Y las almas de tu rebaño serán una agradable adquisición para el Infierno cuando mueran.

El hada inclinó el rostro por el halago.

\- Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?

Los ojos de la criatura se posaron en él. No, no específicamente en él, sino en las esposas doradas en sus tobillos ¿Acaso quería esclavizar a otro ángel?

\- No va a servir en tu pastor. –respondió su Amo- Solo funciona de seres infernales a seres celestiales.

\- Lo sé, mi señor. –el hada se mostró inocente, sus facciones suaves y serviciales, casi temblaba ligeramente, tal vez intimidada por el poder de Damien- Quiero hacer una alianza con los ángeles caídos y nosotros. En un acto de _buena fe_ quiero crear una tregua con la líder de los caídos para tenderle una trampa.

\- Red… -susurró Damien- La antigua favorita del arcángel Miguel y ahora su enemiga.

Pip notó que su Amo sonreía, divertido. En realidad, Damien admiraba a esta criatura, estaba orgulloso del hada. Al punto en que ya no acariciaba su cuerpo, solo tocaba su espalda para que no se moviera. El ángel sintió un dolor en el pecho, se juzgó humano y perdido otra vez. No le gustó esa sensación. Porque Pip era del príncipe del Infierno ¿Verdad? Él era su posesión y el príncipe de la Avaricia no abandonaba sus cosas ¿Verdad…? No las reemplazaba… ¿Verdad?

\- Interesante. –su Amo se levantó abruptamente- Pequeña hada, nunca dejas de conspirar. –miró a Pip- Quédate aquí.

Él solo asintió.

Eso había sido raro. Pip siempre respondía a sus órdenes. Damien le lanzó una última mirada a Tweek y abrió un portal a Yam Suf. Su mano se cerró en su muñeca, como un recordatorio y atravesó el portal.

Yam Suf era la dimensión de su madre, el hogar de origen de demonios malditos, se decía que el primer vampiro surgió de ahí y escapó a la Tierra. Yam Suf era de tierras negras como la ceniza y un mar calmo, del color de la sangre, que rodeaba toda la isla. La noche era perpetua y el frío sin nieve ni viento se metía en los huesos. Después de que Satán se dejase vencer por Jesús, su madre había aparecido por primera vez en su vida y lo había hecho vivir con ella en Yam Suf. Lo había entrenado para liderar a sus hermanos y a las otras criaturas infernales, moldeándolo para ser mejor que Satán. Su madre lo había torcido a su imagen y le había enseñado a ser el verdadero heredero que el trono de su padre debía tener. Mientras más se alejó del mar rojo y se adentró en la isla, podía escuchar a los jóvenes demonios destruirse entre sí. Yam Suf era como el vientre de un tiburón hembra, solo los fuertes sobrevivirían, los otros serían alimento. Nada crecía ahí, así que era la única opción. Su madre no fue indulgente con él por su linaje, lo había soltado entre sus otros hijos y le había ordenado sobrevivir.

Él lo hizo.

Damien fue digno de su madre y creció para ser fuerte. Sus dedos tocaron su muñeca, podía sentir bajo su piel, soldado a sus huesos, las esclavas doradas que lo ataban a Pip. Cada esposa debía ser usada por un ángel y un demonio para anular los instintos. Los suyos habían sido tan fuertes que se había abrumado. En realidad, su anhelo por destruir todo lo celestial, aun lo primero que había poseído, lo había cegado tanto que había necesitado una esposa en cada mano y tobillo. Cuando le pidió a su madre ayuda, ella lo desgarró sin parpadear, abrió su brazo como si su piel fuese una prenda de vestir, lo hizo sangrar en agonía y le cerró cada esclava hirviendo para que se sellaran en sus huesos.

“ _Nadie debe saber que el Príncipe tiene una correa_ ” había dicho ella.

Ni siquiera Pip lo sabía.

\- ¿Y a qué debo tu visita?

La voz de su madre lo hizo reaccionar. La Reina y Diosa de Yam Suf estaba sentada en su trono de rubís y los huesos de sus hijos asesinados. Damien se parecía a ella, era el digno hijo de Lilith. En ese momento ella lucía como una mujer madura de increíble belleza labrada y asegurada, con cabello largo y ondulante que caía hasta bajo su bien formado trasero y anchas caderas, sus excesivas curvas destacaban en el contraste de la piel pálida y las tiras de cuero envolvían sus pechos simulando un corsé desbordante y una falda formada de tiras. Sus facciones eran de una reina y su postura de una Diosa cruel.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad, los gritos de sus hermanos fue la música de su encuentro.

\- He venido por otras esposas.

\- Ya te lo he dicho, nunca podrás hacerle el amor a tu mascota. Nunca serás cariñoso ni suave. Tú eres un demonio. –ella levantó la mirada, sus párpados adormecedores destacaron sus ojos de carbón encendidos- Tú eres mi hijo. Tus instintos te llevan a marcar lo tuyo.

Él lo sabía, ya se había resignado a que era esclavo de su origen, que no podía mostrarse como los humanos por mucho que se pareciera a estos. Él tenía más similitud a su sádica madre que a su pusilánime progenitor.

\- No es para mí. Las usaremos para debilitar al Cielo. –explicó.

Su madre ladeó el rostro con interés. Las risas de sus hermanos se oyeron a lo lejos, debían ser los íncubos y súcubos que estaban usando a los otros para que luchen por ellos.

\- No me digas que tu padre te ha metido la idea del Juicio Final. –su madre negó y una sonrisa burlona se llenó en sus labios carnosos- Él solo es un peón de ese Dios, una herramienta, como sus ángeles, su hijo y su gente elegida buscando tierras prometidas. –ella clavó sus garras negras en el apoyabrazos de su trono- No seas un peón, Damien, se un príncipe, un futuro rey.

\- Necesito hacer esto. –explicó- Los ángeles caídos están salvando almas que debían ir al Infierno.

\- ¿Dan la espalda a su Dios y tienen el atrevimiento de tomar el alimento de mis hijos? –la devoradora Lilith se irguió en su trono, levantando el mentón.

La dimensión se doblegó a la furia de su dueña.

Ambos se miraron fijamente. Él era su heredero, el verdadero líder del Infierno, a quien le habían jurado lealtad cada uno de sus hermanos sobrevivientes antes de pisar las tierras de su padre. Cuando el trabajo de su padre concluyese y fuese otro personaje más de ese Juicio Final, Damien cerraría las puertas del Infierno y su reino por fin sería libre de los caprichos del Cielo.

\- Damien.

La orden fue silenciosa, sin palabras, porque era obvio que debía hacer. Él debía proteger a los fuertes, a los que se habían ganado el salir de las tierras de su madre. Cuando Satán se viese obligado a seguir su rol en el Juicio Social, el Infierno le daría la espalda, pero para ello necesitaba mantener a los suyos fuertes. Necesitaba hacer algo con la amenaza de los caídos.

\- Por ello necesito las esposas. –se explicó.

\- Que así sea. –Lilith giró la muñeca y sobre su mano aparecieron dos gruesas pulseras de oro, conectadas por la magia de un ser mucho más antiguo que las creencias del Dios abrahámico y por ende de Satanás. Ella era la verdadera madre de los demonios- Asegúrate que sea uno de los tuyos quien use una de las esclavas, así el vínculo que el ángel caído tenga con este, también lo tendrá contigo. No podrá herirte. Pero tú estarás libre del hechizo y si así lo deseas, podrás atacar al ángel.

\- Porque lo que es de los míos, también me pertenece. –aceptó las esposas y las guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón- Sus fortalezas son mías, pero no sus debilidades.

Lilith.

\- No juzgo tu obsesión con tu ave del cielo. –comentó la mujer, con ese tono materno que hasta una reina como ella podía tener- Pero ya es hora que poseas su alma.

\- Estoy en ello. –gruñó, girándose.

La risa de su madre fue burlona y ella misma le abrió un portal para que saliera de su dominio. Yam Suf era su territorio, no soportaba los intrusos. Ni siquiera a su propio hijo favorito.

Para su sorpresa, Tweek se había acomodado en el suelo de la sala, imitando la manera en que Pip se sentaba sobre sus tobillos. Su mascota estaba sonriendo como cuando había sido niño, carente de lujuria y puramente inocente, realmente fascinado. El portal había sido silencioso y ninguno de los dos rubios se percató de su presencia y parecían entretenidos.

\- …Craig me pertenece. –concluyó Tweek- Los demonios somos posesivos y al contrario de los ángeles, estamos dedicados a los placeres terrenales.

Damien sonrió, había sido divertido destruir el cuerpo puro de un ángel, hacerlo adicto a sus garras y mordidas, a su calor y la manera en que lo podía empujar a la adicción como un mortal. Le había entretenido tomar una de las creaciones más nobles de Dios y volverlo una carne sonrojada y confundida por la estimulación hasta el punto del dolor. Todos los demonios tenían algo de Lilith, algo carnal. Los humanos convertidos, como Tweek, solo sabían expresar el amor con el sexo, así que podía aplaudir a la resistencia física del pastor Tucker por satisfacer las necesidades diarias del imp. Damien tomaba energía de otros para hacerse fuerte y una de las formas era a través de copular. Esto último lo desahogaba exclusivamente con su mascota.

Pip era objeto de esa posesividad, su propia existencia era un ejemplo. Ni siquiera el Cielo podía quitárselo, Damien lo había dejado cuando lo tomó para sí, a costa de iniciar una guerra.

\- Pero debe haber una forma en que le des la espalda a tu Dios. –meditó Tweek, estaba usando su tono amable y meditabundo, el señuelo del conspirador y manipulador imp sin que su mascota se percatase de la trampa- Si tu alma pertenece a tu Dios, en cualquier momento podría llamarte y prohibirte volver a la Tierra. Te alejaría de Damien para siempre.

Para su diversión, Pip lució asustado. Lo había vuelto adicto, un inmortal celestial que no se merecía el Cielo. La pequeña hada estaba jalando los hilos de su mascota, probando una vez más ser digno de ser uno de los demonios bajo su mando. Damien no había sido delicado con Tweek, lo había empujado al límite para que sobreviviese, lo había usado para que insertase la discordia y lo había visto escalar en la jerarquía demoniaca como si hubiese sido uno de sus hermanos más prometedores. Tweek se había sentado junto a Dioses para entretejer conjuras y había iniciado guerras con su habilidad para conspirar. A pesar de su origen divino, había sido el engranaje necesario para alcanzar el momento en que Damien se hiciese con el Reino Infernal. Y tal vez por eso el hada luchaba por ganarse su aprobación. Cuando su tiempo de servicio terminase, no dudaría que Tweek se levantaría otra vez como un Dios Antiguo y el Infierno podría aliarse con él como en el pasado lo había hecho con otras culturas paganas. Tal vez el conocimiento antiguo del imp tuviese la solución al problema que tenía con el alma de Pip.

Tal vez pudiese tener esperanza.

\- Si le das la espalda a Dios, encontraré la forma de que no te separen de nuestro señor. –prometió Tweek.

\- Pero soy un ángel, existir es prueba suficiente de Dios. No puedo rechazarlo… -Pip bajó la mirada- Lo he intentado, pero… no puedo.

Damien aclaró la garganta. No soportaba ver melancolía en su mascota.

\- Aquí tienes. –lanzó las esposas a Tweek- Te vinculará con el ángel caído y por ende no podrán lastimarse entre ustedes. Demuéstrale la utilidad que tiene aliarse con nosotros.

El imp asintió, levantándose.

\- Juro entregar a los ángeles caídos a usted, mi señor.

Asintió. Le creía. Tweek era persistente. Solo lo tendría por el tiempo de una vida mortal, pero en ese tiempo sacaría provecho.

\- Muy bien, impresióname pequeña hada.

El brillo sagaz en los ojos de Tweek le estremeció. No debía olvidar que a pesar de todo el imp había sido lo suficientemente inteligente para proteger el alma de su pastor sin entregársela al Infierno. Pero por el momento, seguiría usando la inocente apariencia de Tweek para que cosechara más almas para él y para que engañase a los ángeles caídos. Mientras tanto él dirigiría su atención a Asia, necesitaba investigar la fuerza latente pero mortal que parecía crecer ahí.

Pip agitó su mano en forma de despedida y el imp imitó el gesto. Como si fuesen amigos. Hada truhana. Tweek desapareció. Sus ojos se clavaron en su mascota. En la mirada de adoración, en el cuerpo que parecía necesitarlo tanto como su apetito por inocencia despertaba.

\- ¿Qué te pareció mi posesión?

Su mascota se encogió. Celos. Los reconocía y eso lo alimentaban. Damien se sentó a su lado y lo jaló para que subiera a su regazo y así tenerlo frente a él.

\- Ama a su alma gemela. –fue la respuesta de Pip- Ambos son exclusivos y leales.

Damien entrecerró la mirada.

\- Lo sé, ese pastor sacrificó todo por ese demonio.

Pip se encogió en su lugar, las alas se contrajeron, queriendo desaparecer. Damien clavó su mirada donde la aureola angelical debía estar. El signo de pureza había desaparecido en el segundo en que había humillado y poseído al ángel hasta que este buscó su cuerpo por propia disposición.

\- Disculpa mi incompetencia, Amo.

Ya no le decía “ _Señor_ ”, había descubierto que así lo llamaban los demonios que le pertenecían. Pip también anhelaba un vínculo diferente y exclusivo. El ángel deseaba ser poseído por completo y si pudiese rechazaría el Cielo ¿Verdad? Damien apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, mirándolo hacia abajo.

¿Cuál sería el plan de Tweek?

Algo deseaba esa hada sobreviviente. Damien no era ingenuo, una conspiración se estaba cociendo, pero mientras fuese el verdadero dueño de la “ _Salvación_ ”, estaba a salvo. Pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo podría retener a un Dios?

\- Pip… -rara vez lo llamaba por su nombre mortal- Es hora de rezar. –ordenó.

El ángel se sonrojo y asintió. Lentamente se deslizó entre sus piernas hasta arrodillarse en el suelo y con los delicados dedos le abrió el pantalón y se inclinó en su búsqueda. Damien cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, dejando que la boca de Pip lo hiciera temporalmente olvidar.

Tal vez pudiese tener esperanzas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Saludos teoístas! ¡Abran su corazón a la Salvación!
> 
> Me gustó trabajar con Pip, quien toda esta posición de objeto y posesión no lo hacía miserable. Así que, en lugar de asquearse por la situación, la narración romantizaba todo. Me quedé antojada de narrar el escenario, pero desde los ojos de alguien que viese la situación como un demonio esclavizando a un ángel.   
> Dado que el árcangel Gabriel es considerado el mensajero de Dios, los ángeles bajo sus órdenes deben enviar la buenanueva a los mortales. Luego me imaginé a uno de esos ángeles diciéndole a un mortal "Felicidades, ganaste un PSP dorado". 
> 
> Me entretuve con el pequeño acto de rebelión de Pip "Oh, el resto te dice Señor. Ahora yo te diré Amo". Bravo pichón, cuánta rebeldía.
> 
> "Yam Suf" significa "Mar Rojo" en hebreo, donde el mito de Lilith dice que ella habita.
> 
> Lilith es toda una Milf, "Mom I'd like to fuck" ("Mamá que me gustaría joder").
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> Más o menos esta es la dinámica que tenía planeado en algunos capítulos. La historia se enfoca temporalmente en otros personajes, pero va aclarando más de la cosmovisión de este AU y se termina conectando directamente con la trama principal, dándoles pistas y señales.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!
> 
> Nocturna4


	7. Incorruptible Redención

Damien y él eran diferentes.

No amaban igual, no se expresaban de la misma manera, tal vez fuesen demonios, pero no procedían con patrones similares.

Damien y él no eran iguales.

Sus ojos se posaron en Craig, completamente rendido en el sueño. Cualquier mortal debía encontrar un atractivo como este de forma dolorosa de admirar por demasiado tiempo. La piel ligeramente bronceada, el cabello negro, corto pero lo suficientemente largo en la parte superior para volverse desordenado si era necesario. El rostro alargado se parecía demasiado a las estatuas romanas, a las que vanagloriaban a la masculinidad elegante y nada tosca, pero tampoco andrógina. Tweek acarició la amplia frente de su amante, la nariz alargada y los labios firmes. Lo tocó como si recorriese tierras conocidas, pero siempre adoradas. El sueño de Craig era profundo y agotador. Lo amaba, Tweek lo sabía, lo amaba hasta la agonía y tenía sentido. Ambos habían surgido al mismo tiempo, con los mismos deseos y el mismo propósito. En el momento en que habían surgido su propósito había sido estar juntos. Lo amaba. Lo hacía de forma tan natural como respirar o necesitar beber algo helado en un día caluroso. Simplemente lo hacía, sin segundos pensamientos. Pero amarlo era lo mejor y lo peor que los humanos necesitaban, así que, si tardaban en encontrarse, era irremediable que la sociedad se doblase y luchase para que estuviesen juntos. En cada reencarnación necesitaba entrelazar sus caminos. Los humanos necesitaban la lluvia para vivir, la invocaban con danza y música que recreaba el sonido de los truenos para atraerlo, pero también podían terminar perdiéndolo todo si la intensidad del amor que se profesaban en la tormenta perdía el control.

Ahora que sabía la verdad de quienes eran, no le extrañaba que todo South Park hubiese conspirado para juntarlo con Craig, estaba en su naturaleza mortal.

Otros en su lugar cuestionarían sus sentimientos al saber que eran comandados por algo superior. Pero Tweek había vivido demasiado, el amor que sentía por Craig era de las cosas que en lugar de debatirlas las festejaba. Aunque llevaba poco tiempo de regreso al plano mortal, sentía su vida demoniaca como algo distante. Si, era un imp, pero lo que había vivido en el Infierno se empequeñecía fácilmente al sentir que la mano de su pastor estaba ahí para tomar la suya cuando la deseara. Entre más tiempo compartía con Craig, más sentía que esa era su única vida, la que realmente tenía sentido, con él a su lado, protegiéndose y velando por el otro. El propósito de ambos para no ser separados era irremediablemente e irrevocablemente natural. Lo amaba con ese tipo de intensidad. Cuando los alejaron en la infancia, lanzándolo como un cordero al sacrificio, solo habían iniciado una serie de eventos catastróficos. Porque era natural que Craig hiciera lo que fuese para recuperarlo, porque era irremediable que él usara todas esas cosas en su infancia fueron consideradas debilidades y volverlas sus mejores armas.

Pero eso no lo hacía igual que Damien.

Si, era consciente que su naturaleza demoniaca intervenía en sus acciones, que la ternura o calma que debía proporcionarle el amor no lo alcanzaban. Él amaba como un demonio, con el cuerpo y lleno de deseo. Aun cuando se alimentaba con gula del alma de pecadores, siempre terminaba escabulléndose para enredarse entorno a Craig, para besarlo hasta que sus afilados dientes lo lastimaran, sus garras se aferraran a él, sus alas los ocultasen de cualquier realidad y se desbordase de placer. Esa era la forma de amar que su naturaleza demoniaca tenía y a Craig no le molestaba, lo adoraba y se ajustaba a él. Porque así era el hombre que amaba, capaz de erguir un matadero para él y saber que el tiempo de acurrucarse y ver televisión había quedado atrás, que ahora todo el amor que había se reflejaba en la piel.

Pero era diferente a Damien…

Y como para probarlo se estiró sobre la cama, completamente desnudo, admirando el cuerpo de héroe romano y hombre de fe que descansaba junto a él y solo besó su frente. Lo amaba. El aroma a palo santo y lavanda se había impregnado en la piel de Craig, en el cabello negro y hasta en las pestañas masculinas, seguramente por la última liturgia que había realizado antes de reunirse con él en la privacidad de la alcoba. El aroma le recordaba a su infancia, a ese tan lejano tiempo en que aún había sido humano, con padres que creía lo amaban y una vida relativamente simple. Le recordaba al tiempo en que de niños se acurrucaban en su cama armando alguna nave espacial con legos. Si, podía amarlo con dulzura. Tal vez haciendo un esfuerzo, controlando a la bestia que simplemente se despertaba ante la dicha de saberse amado.

Craig abrió los ojos de golpe, mirándolo. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, porque así era su novio, en un segundo dormía pesadamente y luego parecía que alguien había empujado el botón para despertarlo y pasaba a la vigilia inmediata como un robot. El tiempo solo había perfeccionado eso en Craig, estaba constantemente alerta y en parte parecía ser porque sabía que en cualquier momento las cosas podrían cambiar. La mano de Craig se cerró en su nuca y lo atrajo a él, abrazándolo, empujándolo y atrayéndolo hasta ponerlo sobre él. Tweek parpadeó extrañado, porque su novio lo estaba abrazando con firmeza y necesidad. No había debilidad en la acción, parecía estarle ordenando que se quedara con él o sería capaz de destruir todo. Tweek sonrió y lo abrazó también, deslizó sus alas entre el colchón y la espalda de su pastor, enredó su fina cola demoniaca por las caderas de Craig y se enterró en el cálido cuello, respiró hondo y se permitió sentir.

Nunca doblegaría a Craig hasta el punto de confundirlo. Jamás lo heriría por ser un individuo además de su contraparte. Por mucho que se necesitasen el uno al otro, no podría amar a Craig como Damien amaba a Pip, destrozándolo, destruyéndolo y fragmentándolo hasta que su esencia misma estuviese bajo sus garras.

\- Recordé como moriste… -explicó Craig, besándole el hombro, como si necesitara confirmar con cada sentido que estaba ahí- Vidas atrás… apenas lo recuerdo ahora, pero fue tan espontáneo e inesperado que la realidad perdió sentido. Eso fue peor que una muerte esperada, porque no estaba preparado para dejarte. _Nunca_ estoy preparado para que la mortalidad nos aleje.

\- Jamás se vuelve fácil. –aceptó Tweek, abrazándolo con más protección- Estas mentes humanas apenas pueden con los recuerdos de una vida. Así que olvida… deja que el pasado quede atrás. Recuerda que siempre nos volvemos a encontrar.

Craig asintió, darle sentido y lógica a las cosas lo ayudaba a recordar quien era. Pero aun así Tweek no podía culparlo, él también era presa de esos recuerdos pasados, entre más fuertes se hacían, sus mentes se expandían para dejarlos ver los caminos pasados y con ellos cada emoción vivida.

A veces era agradable, si se concentrada en el primer beso que tuvieron, una lluvia de recuerdos caía, la mayoría positivos y dulces. Tantos besos diferentes, tantas emociones similares de reconocimiento y emoción. Labios suaves, besos intensos, bocas rígidas y encuentros de un parpadeo, besos robados o acciones como respuesta a una declaración. El beso de unos niños demasiado pequeños para saber que era un beso o el sello que venía después de una ceremonia nupcial. El beso a un pretendiente, a una antigua aliada o a una persona desconocida. Primeros besos tan diferentes pero que podía recrearse con ellos si necesitaba calmarse.

Pero en ocasiones no podían controlar qué revivían sus mentes y a veces era difícil salir de esa memoria y recordar que solo era eso. Tweek aún no había tenido que experimentar esa experiencia de imágenes mortuorias del pasado, pero por alguna razón Craig se encontraba fácilmente con esas memorias, en especial cuando dormía, despertándolo bañado de sudor o tan angustiado que Tweek solo podía abrazarlo para recordarle que seguían juntos. Ahora eran solo los dos, en una amplia cama sin ventanas dado que la mayoría de habitaciones estaban debajo de “ _Teo Templo_ ”, en los subniveles de lo que fueron laboratorios. Solos, protegidos entre los brazos del otro, aferrándose el uno al otro. Aun no perdían, seguían con vida y harían lo que fuera para evitar sumar otro recuerdo trágico y reiniciar el juego desde cero.

El líder de los teoístas respiró hondo, recordándose quien era en ese momento, que vida estaba viviendo, que lucha estaban llevando.

Y recordar todo eso solo hizo que se aferrara con más fuerza a Tweek. Porque tenían mucho que perder.

El corazón del demonio se partió ligeramente, quiso disculparse, aunque no fuese su culpa. Pero no sabía cómo calmar el dolor en el corazón de su novio. A los pies de una posible guerra, bajo el yugo del Infierno, lejos de sus envases como Dioses, estaban atrapados en la incertidumbre. Pero Tweek era quien corría más peligro, quien podía ser arrastrado de regreso al Infierno si se descubría qué estaban planeando. Sinceramente él tampoco deseaba eso, no quería apartarse de Craig, se sentía desorientado y deshumanizado sin él. Algo que también le pasaba a su novio, quien se volvía demasiado indiferente, retomaba la actitud de un Dios que no sentía el peso de miles de vidas humanas de la misma manera que una persona no parpadeaba si mataban a una hormiga. Ambos se necesitaban, para ser benevolentes, para ser despiadados, para ser lo que tuviesen que ser frente a las circunstancias en las que se encontraban.

Tweek se sentó sobre el vientre desnudo de su pastor, dejó sus alas recogidas y se inclinó sobre el cuerpo masculino. Craig estiró las manos y lo acarició. Lo sintió en sus pómulos, en el contorno de sus ojos hasta llegar a sus cuernos. Inmediatamente cerró los ojos, sintió como estos se erguían y dejaban de estar pegados a su cráneo para no herir a nadie, para no lastimar a Craig cuando dormían juntos. El cuerpo de los demonios era vicioso, eran sensibles en partes excesivamente curiosas. Los cuernos, por ejemplo, debían ser solo huesos ¿No? Insensibles, como lo eran en los animales, pero había una sensación agradable que no radicaba en el tacto, sino en el alma. Cuando Craig deslizaba los dedos por sus rojizos cuernos la sensación fue similar a una gota fría bajando por su espalda. Agradable, estremecedor, con un toque sorpresivo.

\- La Salvación tiene cuernos para alejar a los enemigos… -meditó Craig.

Los dedos bajaron a sus alas, a la sensible y casi translúcida membrana de hada. Él se estremeció hasta erizarse. Tweek podía sentir las venas que irrigaban sus alas palpitar ahí donde su novio lo tocaba. La forma en que lo acariciaba y llegaba a los huesos delgados que lo sostenían lo estremeció, le recordó lo frágil que podía ser.

\- La Salvación tiene alas para llegar a los suyos, ahí donde estén. –continuó el pastor.

Ahora tocó su fina cola, desde su coxis como algo completamente fino y tan largo como una de sus piernas pero que terminaba en forma triangular. No, en realidad no, si se miraba bien era ligeramente como un corazón. Rojo. Muy Rojo. Craig acarició la punta, creó la presión justa con el pulgar, incitándolo. Desde el centro a la punta y de regreso a la base. Él se arqueó, sintió las alas abrirse lentamente y se encontró observando el techo con la respiración pesada, las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios embriagados.

\- Pero esta cola… -meditó Craig y la jaló.

Él jadeó.

\- Esta cola no tiene redención, es pura blasfemia y seducción. –sentenció el pastor antes de apoyar el cuerpo sobre los codos- Bien oculta bajo el ajuar de abadesa.

\- Podría desaparecerla… -murmuró Tweek, mirándolo hacia abajo, sintiendo el aire caliente entre ambos- Soy un imp, cambio de forma. Yo haré lo que sea para congraciar a mi pastor. Mi cuerpo puede adaptarse, lucir más joven o mayor, masculino o femenino, humano, demoniaco o angelical, crear la ilusión que desee la cabeza del “ _Teo Templo_ ” –se inclinó del todo, hasta que su lengua saboreó los firmes labios bajo él- Podría ser ambas, tener pechos voluptuosos que tocarías y me poseerías como a una hembra, pero también tus manos me estimularían como a un macho hasta hacerme correr o podría ser ninguno, sin erotismo, pero sirviendo solo a tu placer, sirviendo solo a tu cuerpo. Podría ser lo que desees.

Ahí estaba, la diferencia absoluta con Damien. Él era capaz de cambiar, de adaptarse, de dar todo su arsenal, divino, humano o demoniaco por Craig, sin exigirle que hiciera lo mismo, pero sabiendo que también lo haría.

\- Por muy erótico que todo eso suene… -respondió la voz inflexible y neutra de su novio- Siempre estaré complacido contigo, Tweek. El niño que fuiste, el hombre que eres y el ser que siempre has sido. Me complaces.

Y era capaz de cambiar porque sabía, confiaba y vivía con la certeza de que Craig no lo tenía prisionero. Ambos eran parte de algo, de igual manera, al mismo nivel. Ninguno verdaderamente estaba al servicio o esclavitud del otro.

Si, su amor era demoniaco, sexual, intenso y corrupto. Pero era amor sincero, ciego, vivo e inquebrantable. Y Craig lo amaba así, lo aceptaba de esta manera, le daba lo que necesitaba y era capaz de hacer lo que fuese por tenerlo a su lado.

Pero el tiempo corría en su contra.

Tweek sonrió, podría pasar otro puñado de siglos en el Infierno con tal de encontrarse con su pastor. Muy lentamente, como el depredador que asecha a su presa, se inclinó y besó despacio a Craig, probó lo que era suyo. Su mano se estiró, tuvo que esforzarse para mantenerse sobre su novio a la par que tomaba el celular del mismo en la mesa de noche. En ese mismo segundo la alarma del aparato comenzó a sonar, “ _Stars_ ” del grupo The xx, con sus tonos lentos y graves. Solo Craig podría usar eso como una alarma. Ambos se separaron y él silenció la alarma, bajándose de su novio. Este ya no se extrañaba que Tweek pudiese anticipar cosas así y simplemente se encaminó al baño privado de la habitación, donde se dispuso para los servicios de la mañana que el “ _Teo Templo_ ” tenía. Tweek esperó, tomó una forma humana, sintiendo como se replegaba su ser, en ese momento, luciendo como un muchacho que apenas había alcanzado la mayoría de edad y se sintió un poco humano.

Una cama desordenada, manchas diminutas de sangre donde sus garras se habían excedido en la pasión, la ropa de un hombre mayor dispersa sin desorden, pero si con despreocupación. Craig tenía treinta y tres años, se recordó, había crecido para ser un líder, un vocero y un guía o por lo menos eso hacía creer al resto. Tweek lucía como un muchachito obnubilado por un hombre maduro. Eso le dio gracia. Craig volvió a la habitación completamente desnudo, con la toalla colgando de su cabeza y hablando por teléfono. Sus ojos lo siguieron, a pesar de conocer ese cuerpo a la perfección. Lo vio vestirse, volver al pantalón bien planchado y la camisa formal, todo de negro, como en un eterno luto. O mejor, como un tributo a la noche, aquella que vigilaba las pasiones y los secretos.

\- …volveremos mañana. –continuó Craig- Tricia, dile a Kenny que deje de hacer escándalo, apenas te escucho.

No… la semana pasada habían estado en Alemania, había hecho para el templo de Tricia todo el show de la Salvación descendiendo frente a sus fieles. Y aunque podía aparecer y desaparecer en un parpadeo, prefería hacer el viaje junto a Craig, aunque eso implicase horas de vuelo. Pero su hogar era South Park, había nacido ahí, había vuelto ahí y su fuente de alimento surgió en ese pueblo. Al final siempre volvía.

\- Solo nos quedaremos poco tiempo. –advirtió Craig en el celular- Voy a mover a Token como líder del “ _Teo Templo”_ en Asia, hemos encontrado unas instalaciones perfectas en Borácay… No, queda en Filipinas. -se detuvo, escuchó y luego negó- Si, sé que Tokio es la ciudad más habitada de Asia, pero Japón es principalmente atea. Además, prefiero instalar las centrales de “ _Teo Templo_ ” en ciudades abiertas a la diversidad e igualdad. –esperó un momento, oyendo a su hermana- Necesitamos estar acentuados en Asia, es el único continente que nos falta.

África había sido relativamente fácil, en el momento en que se habían dedicado a las áreas humanas y los tratos con los líderes armados, la gente había escuchado. El resto de América se había dispersado fácilmente, Europa les abrió las manos fácilmente y Oceanía había ido de la mano con América, de forma excesivamente natural. Los beneficios de ser una religión era que se adaptaban, podían ir de la mano de la política o soltarse completamente de la misma. Pero Asia era un continente rico en religiones variadas, pero principalmente en budismo y recientemente en judaísmo. Tweek estaba preocupado, había intentado contactarse con Buda, pero este parecía haberlo rechazado. Además, la idea de que Eric Cartman había tomado _su_ religión para refugiarse lo asqueaba. En la infancia había sido budista y como demonio se había sentado junto a Buda hablando de libros, debatiendo sobre el equilibrio, pero ahora que había vuelto parecía que había perdido a su antiguo amigo.

\- Dile a Kenny que lo llamaré más tarde, tengo un trabajo para él… -Craig se detuvo y lo observó, pareció recordar algo porque se aclaró la garganta- ¿Tricia…? ¿Cómo estás tú?

Aun a esa distancia pudo escuchar la risa de la menor de los Tucker, burlándose del torpe hermano mayor que luchaba por demostrar interés en la vida de ella. Pero al parecer contestó, porque Craig asintió con solemnidad, sin realmente aportar demasiado, pero oyéndola, haciendo preguntas precisas y frunciendo el ceño a veces. Pero la llamada terminó con una buena nota, porque su novio lucía satisfecho.

Tweek se estiró, doblándose hacia atrás, sintió el cuerpo relajado, flexible y con una familiaridad depredadora y perezosa.

\- ¿Vas a bañarte? –consultó Craig.

Él negó y en su lugar se levantó, movió la mano como si fuese un ilusionista ocultando una carta ganadora y su piel se limpió, totalmente refrescada y perfumada. Su cuerpo se cubrió con la ropa de abadesa, con tacones alto, la túnica al cuerpo y el corte en la falda.

\- A veces pareces un felino evitando las duchas. –comentó Craig.

\- Prefiero bañarme contigo en la noche. Una ducha larga y un tiempo en la tina. –lo miró- Arreglarme con magia es más rápido y puedo seguir contigo un poco más.

Tweek se movió al espejo que estaba a un lado de la cama y apoyó las manos en su cintura, la hizo más estrecha, moldeó su figura en algo más andrógino, el rostro en algo más dulce. La apariencia intermedia de una división binaria. La ropa cubría su cabello, pero dejó que un par de mechones quedaran a la vista, sus rojizos cuernos volvieron a ser pequeños, apenas visibles y el velo negro le dio el aire de una novia en luto. El demonio parpadeó, los ojos rojos cambiaron a verdes esmeraldas, las mejillas tenían suavidad y sus labios dejaron la hinchazón de la pasión para tomar el color suave de la incitante promesa.

Cuando había sido niño las chicas asiáticas le dejaron en claro algo, que era lindo, bonito. No guapo como Craig, no atractivo como Kenny, pero lindo. Dulce como un postre esponjoso, suave como un muñeco afelpado. Algo que estrujar, querer y mimar. La idea se le había quedado en ese entonces como un hecho, cuando jugó a los superhéroes, él consideraba que Craig y él eran esos “ _chicos lindos_ ”, la acción que encandilaba o enternecía a la gente.

Pero ahora… era como un hada, con la apariencia de la juventud eterna y la belleza de lo indefinido, mientras Craig era gloria masculina pero no amenazante, poderío frío, pero no doloroso, el atractivo de los Dioses Romanos en sus estatuas; él era un hada, un Dios, un ser etéreo, dulce y confiable.

Un tirón jaló de él desde algunos niveles por debajo. Si fuese un animal sería el aroma de su presa, pero en realidad era la presencia de Red que afiló sus sentidos. Tweek le lanzó una mirada a su novio y salió de la habitación. Ambos tenían cosas que hacer. El recorrido hacia el ascensor fue silencioso y solitario, podía sentir al resto de teoístas que habitaban ahí y que ya se movían, sus almas dispersándose como hormigas en una colmena. Luego estaban los prisioneros, el alimento para su parte demoniaca. Pero aun así su instinto lo empujaba más abajo, a la presa mayor. En realidad, podía sentir a cada teoísta en todo el mundo, pero entre más cerca estuviese a sus almas, más fácil podía leerlas.

El ascensor se detuvo y se encontró con Mike, este lo repasó con cierta sorpresa.

\- Te ves más joven, demonio.

\- Tú nunca cambias, vampiro.

Atascado en los inicios de los veintes, el hombre seguía siendo alto y elegante, una imagen casi romántica de cómo debían ser los hijos de la noche. Mike lo miró con intriga, seguramente meditando cuánto podía cambiar su apariencia física, dado que ahora lucía más joven, pequeño y andrógino. Si algo se le ocurrió, no dijo nada y entró. Como la última vez, la alta figura del vampiro ocultaba a Pete, uno de los pocos que se mantenían humanos de las personas de aquellos que conoció en su infancia.

\- Así que ahora eres visto como un Dios. –saludó el gótico.

\- Uno que asesina y requiere sacrificios. –comentó con frialdad Mike.

Pete sonrió.

\- Entonces eres mi tipo de Dios.

Él sonrió, el ascensor siguió descendiendo. Mike olía a sangre, de seguro estaban haciendo una ronda matutina de los prisioneros ¿Sería solo Mike el que se alimentaban de estos o entraban a las instalaciones otros vampiros? Eso debería preguntárselo a Craig. Pete parecía un agente constante que tenía sentido dentro de sus dominios, como el intermediario de espíritus en su sed de venganza. Las puertas se abrieron en un piso amplio, con jardines falsos que antes habían sido el habitad de criaturas alteradas genéticamente. Tweek hizo un gesto de despedida y vio el ascensor subir, pudo escuchar a Mike algo tenso pero las palabras quedaron lejos.

Los jardines del “ _Teo Templo_ ”, esos jardines subterráneos, habían sido ambientados con diferentes estilos, sacados desde varias partes del mundo gracias a los reguladores de temperatura y humedad en cada sector.  Lo que antes fue un piso de experimentación, ahora era una zona recreativa. Tweek pasó un jardín con tulipanes y césped bajo, frente a este había uno con arbustos y árboles podados con diferentes formas de animales y criaturas mitológicas, junto a este había uno que se enfocaba más en estatuas y fuentes, un estilo parisino romántico y humano, mientras que en el lado contrario podía ver pozos y lagunas, puentes y naturaleza salvaje, llena de vida en donde la mano humana parecía haber surgido solo para tener dónde pisar y no para imponer nada, al final estaba un jardín con la escala pequeña de un laberinto lleno de rosales, pero Red estaba frente a este, lleno de flores de colores y fuentes, el estilo era bajo y calmo. Tweek entró al ambiente aclimatado pero seco, el sonido del agua era tranquilizador y musical. Red se había sentado a los pies de una fuente, su vestido negro se estaba empapando en el borde de la falda, pero parecía indiferente a ello, sus alas estaban recogidas de forma incómoda. Quiso tener empatía, pero solo obtuvo comprensión. Ese era un error común de quienes no habían nacido con alas y llevaban pocos años usándolas. Aun se sentaban como humanos e intentaban hacer todo como tales, cuando sus extremidades eran de aves y había que tomar cierta inspiración de los mismos. Red lo miró, un poco sorprendida por su apariencia totalmente humana e inofensiva. Tweek sacó de su bolsillo las esposas doradas.

\- ¿Puedes verlas? –consultó, sentándose junto al ángel caído.

\- Veo dos pulseras.

Lo imaginó. Solo porque él estaba sosteniéndolas era consciente del poder mágico que conectaba ambos grilletes como una cadena. No creía necesario llegar al extremo de Damien como para abrirse la piel, rasgar su carne y fundir un grillete a sus huesos. Los secretos más grandes eran los más fáciles de delatar. La mejor forma de ocultar algo era a simple vista.

\- ¿Qué parte de ti deseas unir a mí? –preguntó Red- ¿Craig no se pondrá celoso por esto? –bromeó.

La estaba conociendo, el ángel caído usaba el humor para enmascarar sus dudas, lo sola que estaba.

\- Él sabe que le pertenezco de una forma que ustedes no entenderían.

\- ¿Los ángeles caídos…?

_Los mortales._

\- Voy a usar mi muñeca izquierda para esto, -explicó Tweek- pero tú puedes escoger cualquier extremidad y no me sentiré ofendido. –extendió una de las esposas.

Red tomó el objeto dorado, parecía demasiado grande en sus manos. En el segundo en que Tweek ya no sostuvo ambos grilletes, dejó de ver la cadena que los unía. En su mano solo había una pulsera, tal vez una tobillera, definitivamente una esclava. Red giró el objeto frente a su cara, parecía seguir el ritmo relajante de la fuente atrás de ellos en sus movimientos. Ella era elegante, un regalo de rojo, porcelana y oscuridad. Los ojos de Tweek se posaron en el cinturón morado que rodeaba su figura, no era la primera vez en que pensaba si aquello había sido un regalo de Wendy, se parecía al color que esta usaría. Pero por precaución posó la mirada en otro lado, en las pestañas cobrizas de la mujer, en lo fantasmal que lucía a su lado.

Así de cerca era fácil escuchar al demonio en su interior. La sensación era fascinante ahora que podía distanciarse de la misma. Como demonio había un deseo violento y perverso que se alimentaba por la presencia del ángel caído. No creía que un demonio promedio pudiese soportarlo. Red lo miró con ese brillo anhelante, como si esperase que él la invitase a que cayera en sus brazos. Para él era mucho más lamentable tener ese tipo de deseos tiernos y amorosos por alguien que solo deseaba destruirla. La maldición de los ángeles caídos era trágica, romántica y perversa, digna del Cielo.

Red aun así lucía dudosa y con obvia razón, le estaba pidiendo un salto de fe con ese vínculo. Pero ¿Quién mejor que un ángel, aún uno caído, para algo como eso?

Tweek tomó la esposa, la deslizó por su mano y cuando llegó a su muñeca se ajustó en tamaño, cerrándose como una mano fría. Por instinto metió un dedo entre el metal y su piel, confirmando que no era algo incómodo. Damien había necesitado cuatro de esas para controlarse con Pip. En teoría él no necesitaba ninguna, podía apoyarse en su divinidad. Pero no le dijo eso a Red.

\- Usar esto anulará nuestros instintos. –le recordó- Nos volverá aliados.

Ella asintió, pero mantuvo la esposa en las manos, sin realmente decidirse. La duda seguía ahí, podía leerla. Tweek estaría igual si fuese humano “ _¿Esto es una trampa? Definitivamente es una trampa. Este es un demonio_ ”. No la culpaba, Red no era tonta, se aliaba con quienes le convenía y jugaba con las cartas que tenía. Craig le había explicado que los ángeles caídos no eran tantos como los celestiales, pero fácilmente serían miles. Un número respetable.

\- ¿Cómo reclutas a los tuyos? –preguntó Tweek- ¿Puedes tomar humanos y volverlos ángeles?

Ella negó.

\- Al igual que Lucifer, al revelarme de mis obligaciones fui considerada soberbia y fui rechazada. El cambio fue inmediato, me transformé tan rápido, pero fue… natural. Eso fue totalmente diferente a cuando fui convertida en ángel, el cambio fue difícil de aceptar entonces, pero lo que soy ahora… fue como si siempre lo hubiese sido y por fin lo podía ver. –meditó Red- El arcángel Miguel me miró con sorpresa cuando me volví un ángel caído, recuerdo como sus ojos se llenaron de negación.

\- Natural… -Tweek miró sus manos humanas y dejó que las uñas se curvaran y volvieran a ser garras- Cuando mi padre me entregó a ese demonio, lo sentí igual. –habló suavemente, como si estuviese recordando algo muy antiguo- Al pisar en el Infierno todo mi cuerpo se reveló, mi mortalidad dejó de existir y repentinamente mi infancia humana desapareció. Simplemente era, fui y sería demonio, tenía sentido.

Mentía.

El cambio fue doloroso y desesperante.

\- Cuando era ángel, recordaba mi vida mortal. –respondió Red, imperceptible de su engaño- Pero como ángel caído, siento que esto es lo que siempre he sido. Aún recuerdo partes importantes de mi mortalidad, pero esto… -los dedos femeninos fueron a la corona de espinas- Esto soy yo. –lo miró- Mi pelea con el arcángel Miguel fue por las almas. Le repetía que no era justo como el Cielo cerraba sus puertas a tantos, como asustaban a las personas con el castigo eterno, como no podían… -se detuvo y enderezó los hombros- La idea vino a mí, recordé el Limbo y fue tan natural… solo levanté las manos y un portal apareció.

\- Dios creo el Cielo y tú creaste el Limbo… -meditó Tweek.

Ella negó, la modestia mortal era interesante. Aun en una mujer tan soberbia como Red.

\- La pelea fue frente al ejército angelical y cuando abrí el portal, vi a cientos volverse como yo. Al mirarme, al pensar que tenía razón, su “ _soberbia_ ” los volvió caídos. Sus almas se ataron a mi inmediatamente y me sentí tan fuerte. Desde entonces puedo percibir como otros ángeles rechazan sus obligaciones, niegan su deber, se vuelven “ _soberbios_ ” y son expulsados del Cielo, directo al Limbo, a mí.

\- Increíble… -la miró, dejó ver en su rostro admiración, calculó el gesto para que su expresión inocente mostrara una sonrisa suave- Inspiraste a tantos guerreros.

\- No solo ellos se han revelado. –confesó ella.

La trampa se fue cerrando. No la presionó, le hizo creer que respetaba su decisión de mantener información para ella.

\- Recuerdo poco de mi época… -Tweek miró hacia el techo, donde debería haber un cielo, pero en lugar de eso estaban controladores de temperatura, filtros de aire y hasta irrigadores para simular lluvia, todo tan artificial como sus palabras- Del tiempo en que Craig y yo surgimos como Dioses… Pero recuerdo que cambiábamos un poco de tribu en tribu, de población en población. Y, aun así, siempre estábamos juntos para ellos. Desde las faldas de los Andes hasta la selva del Amazonas, la gente nos llamaba. A veces descendíamos y éramos agasajados, en especial cuando las lluvias eran añoradas. –cerró los ojos.

Podía escuchar la música.

Los palos de lluvia, esos tubos alargados de madera llenos de semillas que cuando se giraban lentamente sonaban como el rocío sobre las inflamadas hojas de la selva, pero al agitarse simulaban una caótica tormenta. La música lo apaciguaba, seguramente porque en muchas culturas la divinidad que representaba Craig solía tocar música para él.

\- Recuerdo… -murmuró, luchando por traer de vuelta esos tiempos de tanta abundancia- el takuapu, –sonrió- era un trozo de caña bastante largo y cuando golpeaba el suelo creaba un sonido estremecedor que llegaba bastante lejos. –su pecho se infló de añoranza- El suelo bajo nuestros pies, el canto de las mujeres y el ritmo llamándonos. Los mortales reían, gritaban de júbilo aun en la sequía. La alegría era lo que nos atraía y cuando nos invitaban con música… bailábamos. El aroma de la tierra y el perfume de las flores se intensificaba mientras llovía, el ambiente se espesaba como vapor que iba refrescándose y los rayos eran nuestras únicas luces. Nosotros bailábamos en la oscuridad y todo el mundo reía, la naturaleza festejaba el trago de vida que regalábamos. El licor de caña de azúcar se mezclaba con la lluvia… -la miró, aun con la mente en el pasado- No fuimos Dioses de la muerte, pero usualmente morir solo era pasar a otro mundo. El miedo de los mortales era no cruzar y quedarse atrapados, no sentir la lluvia, ni el sabor de la azúcar, no poder tocar a otros ni vivir. La muerte implicaba unirse con los Dioses o con otros muertos, vivir otra existencia. No había juicios, por lo que recuerdo… -suspiró- y recuerdo tan poco. –admitió- Pero mi gente veía la muerte como cruzar un río e ir a otro lugar. Algo que, en su camino de la vida, harían.

Red lo miró con sorpresa y franca curiosidad. Lo sabía, ella no había esperado eso. Lo miró por lo que era, un Dios, un Dios de la gente, un Dios que traía vida. Tweek había sido demonio por obligación, pero su origen era divino y terrenal.

¿Verdad…?

\- ¿Por qué un espíritu no cruzaría al morir…?

Tweek notó la urgencia en la voz femenina, la miró cerrar los puños en el vestido sin poder controlarse. Pero era obvio, ella nunca había tenido oportunidad. Las piezas estaban ahí y él era muy bueno en unirlas. Él era un conspirador, un depredador. Él era un Dios y ella una simple mortal.

\- Algunas tribus atrapaban el alma de sus enemigos para hacerse más fuertes. En otras se creía que podían perder el camino y atorarse. –la traspasó con la mirada- En esos casos ellos necesitaban ayuda.

\- ¿Y cómo…? –Red lo tomó del brazo, justo sobre la esposa dorada- ¿Cómo se los ayudaba?

Sus ojos se enfocaron en la mano fina, estaba fría, pero era firme. La mano de una guerrera.

\- Algunas leyendas hablaban de héroes que recuperaban el alma de sus aliados y lo ayudaban a cruzar, a terminar el viaje. –la miró- El alma de Kevin no está en el Infierno.

No le preguntó, desde el encuentro con Wendy había investigado. Al inicio había creído que Red estaba enojada con el Cielo porque no habían recibido el alma del chico, pero se había equivocado, era algo más ambiguo, más doloroso.

Red negó, la mano se cerró en su esposa dorada. La mirada femenina se iluminó con furia y frustración, llena de lo único que le quedaba de mortalidad.

\- No, no está en el Infierno ni en el Cielo… él... No puedo verlo. No sé dónde está. –confesó la mujer, derrumbándose sobre su mano, aferrándose a la esposa, a él, acurrucada en su regazo- Él creía en Dios de una forma ajena, fuera de cualquier religión, pero su idea de Dios era… era con ángeles, con la idea general que tenemos a este lado del mundo, era un Dios cristiano… pero cuando murió… Su alma despareció. –levantó la mirada- Le pedí al arcángel Miguel que me ayudara, que me explicara dónde estaba y si estaba bien… Solo quería saberlo. –su voz sonó frustrada- No pedí que lo revivieran… solo quería saber. Pero él me dijo que el alma de Kevin debía estar en la Tierra, deambulando, consciente de su alma inmortal, pero sin tener a dónde ir. –sus puños se apretaron- Que ese no era el problema del Cielo.

\- Red…-apoyó su mano sobre las femeninas- Lo lamento.

\- No basta…

\- Lo sé. –le dio un pequeño apretón- Si eso le pasara a Craig… -negó- Si no tuviese la forma de encontrarlo como él pudo hacer conmigo… No sabría qué hacer. –la miró- Tal vez pueda encontrarlo. No te prometo nada, pero lo intentaré, lo buscaré, pero no tengas mucha…

Red deslizó la esposa en su muñeca derecha, vio como esta se estrechaba.

\- …fe. –terminó.

Ella le sonrió con melancolía y él le devolvió el gesto. Red saboreó la libertad, la falta de emociones instintivas en su dirección. Él sintió a la bestia en su interior callarse, caer completamente silenciosa. En verdad debía ser abrumador dejar de escuchar esos impulsos repentinamente. Pero Red mantuvo la compostura, esa “ _soberbia_ ” que en realidad era su individualidad, tan fuerte en ella. Siempre tan carismática, con esa sonrisa que ocultaba el dolor. La Red de segundos atrás había desaparecido y no lo recreó con gratitud por la libertad. No, en lugar de eso fue determinante, firme, como el acero templado.

\- No soy tonta, Tweek… Querrás algo si lo encuentras. Lo sé. –el ángel caído acarició el metal dorado- Una alianza con mi ejército, me imagino.

Y la trampa se cerró del todo.

\- Una alianza no. –la miró- Porque sería con el Infierno, haría más fuerte a nuestro enemigo. Ni tú ni yo queremos involucrarnos en esa guerra del Cielo y el Infierno.

\- ¿Nuestro enemigo…?

\- Red… -se levantó, parándose frente a ella- Soy un Dios, un Dios Antiguo que por primera vez en siglos tiene voces que cantan y bailan para él, que lo aman por existir. No un demonio que despedaza y devora almas. No soy un prisionero. Mi alma está atrapada y la deseo de vuelta, de la misma manera que tú recuperaste la tuya, arrancándosela al Cielo. No voy a pedirte una alianza, aliarte a mí sería hacer más fuerte al Infierno. Tu alineación como ángel es más compatible con mi lado demoniaco que con mi divinidad antigua. No me voy a arriesgar. Lo que quiero es que estés fuera de esta guerra, que apartes a tus soldados. Entre menos conflicto haya, menos probable será que Damien me mande a llamar. Lo creas o no, estoy evitando un escenario del Juicio Final.

\- Wendy nunca lo iniciaría… -le calmó Red- Pero entiendo tu preocupación, el tiempo es diferente en el Infierno.

\- Para Craig sería poco tiempo, pero podría pasar años allá… y no. –negó- O él podría morir y seríamos separados por tanto tiempo… -se cruzó de brazos, en realidad se abrazó a sí mismo- Empatizo contigo… con lo que sientes.

\- Pensé que eso era imposible para los demonios. –Red se levantó- Pero veo que eres un Dios bastante humano.

\- Así que veré qué puedo hacer por el alma de Kevin.

Ella asintió y su mano cortó la Realidad. Repentinamente podía ver frente a él, como una tela cortada, otro lugar. El Limbo. Y su mente no mantuvo recuerdo alguno de lo que sus ojos observaron. Solo supo que era un lugar que desearía visitar. Lo único que pudo sostener en su memoria era que el Limbo era como Red, tenía una belleza trágica y fría, pero familiar.

\- Gracias Tweek… -Red se elevó para poder atravesar el portal- Créeme, evitar sufrimientos innecesarios es la razón por la que los Caídos estamos.

Y desapareció.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

\- Tienes razón Red, para los demonios es imposible empatizar. –ladeó el rostro, ahí donde una dimensión de bolsillo se había abierto frente a él, lejos de las normas de la mortalidad, un lugar con una sola encargada, una no divina- Pero tampoco los Dioses saben empatizar por eso nos deben atraer con rezos, plegarias, penitencias, sacrificios y música.

Sus pasos se encaminaron lejos de los jardines, de regreso al ascensor. Desde niño había sido bueno para encontrar problemas e imaginar los peores escenarios, había sido hábil para actuar. Ahora era fácil fingir preocupación, entrar en el papel de alguien que solo quería ser libre por amor. Solo debía contar la historia clásica, la de los enamorados trágicos y la gente iba cayendo. Siempre caían. En especial si quien hablaba tenía un rostro inocente y un pasado trágico.

Los mortales _amaban_ a los héroes trágicos y a sus corazones anhelantes.

Después de siglos de mortalidad, en la búsqueda de recuperar su tiempo juntos, Craig y él se habían encontrado con algo mayor que una simple vida. Ambos estaban tan cerca de recuperar su divinidad ¿Cómo no iban a luchar por volver a los tiempos gloriosos donde no eran esclavos de reencarnaciones y profecías? ¿Cómo no luchar para volver a ser ellos quienes comandaban?

Damien y él eran diferentes. Amaba a Craig y lo quería a su lado, pero como su par, haría lo que fuese para asegurar eso.

Sus ojos fueron al grillete. No, no quería una alianza con Red.

Él y Craig eran Dioses.

Ahora tenían creyentes, un pueblo que volvía a adorarlos.

Y música, la hermosa música que avivaba su existencia.

Pero ahora necesitaban un ejército y Red se los daría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Saludos teoístas! ¡Abran su corazón a la Salvación!
> 
> Nunca juzgues a un Dios con los principios y la moralidad de un mortal. Jamás olvides que estás haciendo tratos con un demonio. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, de ningún modo te dejes engañar por un actor, en especial si su mente es buena para conspirar todos los escenarios y sabe improvisar. 
> 
> Solo puedo imaginar lo que debe ser recordar cada muerte pasada de un ser amado y luego pienso que amar a Kenny y recordarlo implicaría eso, pero ¿Para poder manejar eso la persona que lo amase terminaría normalizando la muerte de Kenny y su concepción de la mortalidad o se iría rompiendo constantemente? Temáticas que me gustan trabajar con él.
> 
> Amo este AU, hay tanto de otros que quisiera contar, la historia de los vampiros, por ejemplo, la vida de Red y Wendy como parte del ejército angelical… Pero primero debo centrarme en la historia principal ¿No creen?   
> ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
>  
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!
> 
> Nocturna4


	8. Incorruptible Asalto

El cuerpo de su hermana estaba temblando. Le rompía el alma verla de esa manera. Solo su auto-control estaba manteniéndolo firme en su lugar. Tricia había cancelado todas sus ceremonias en el templo para centrar su total atención en Karen, lo cual él estaba agradecido. Las dos eran buenas amigas y tenían la confianza e intimidad que en su momento él había tenido con sus amigos. Karen luchaba por retomar la calma e intentaba no mirarlo para no preocuparlo. Lo sabía. Pero Tricia la estaba abrazando protectoramente, animándola a desahogarse, casi imperceptiblemente la pelirroja estaba arrullando a su hermana, haciéndola sentir segura. La menor de los Tucker podía ser muy imponente, pero estaba profundamente conectada a sus emociones y no tenía problema en demostrarlo. Desde pequeña Tricia había acogido bajo su protección a Karen, dándole un refugio y una amistad ahí donde otros niños no lo habían hecho y sorprendentemente se tomaba muy en serio su vínculo. Karen contuvo un jadeo tembloroso y se abrazó más a sí misma. Pero aun así Kenny mantuvo la distancia, porque era obvio que Karen estaba luchando por mostrarse fuerte frente a él.

\- Todo está bien… -murmuró Tricia, casi como un mantra- Estás aquí.

El Teo Templo los había vuelto a salvar. Al parecer su deuda con Craig solo iba aumentando acorde pasaba el tiempo, pero aun así sabía que muchas cosas que atentaban la vida de su hermana y amigos eran culpa directa de Craig Tucker y su implacable forma de amar. Claro, a ojos románticos sus acciones eran heroicas ¿No? Pero solo porque no veían el caos y destrucción que otros, como su hermana, debían pagar por culpa de su egoísmo. La vida era compleja y el mundo era caótico. Muchas de las cosas que ocurrían ya habían existido antes de que Craig decidiera sacudir los cimientos del mundo, pero al mismo tiempo había sido este quien inició lo que parecía el fin del mundo. No con una guerra, sino con amor.

La mano de Butters se cerró amigablemente sobre su hombro, dándole una descarga de paz momentánea. Sus ojos se encontraron con los del chico y se apoyó ligeramente contra él, descansando un poco la carga que estaba viviendo. Una parte de él se sentía culpable por no haber salvado a Butters del Teo Templo, había logrado mantener lejos a Stan y Kyle, pero debió haber hecho lo mismo por la noble alma de Butters. Y, aun así, estaba feliz de tenerlo ahí, de poder ver un rostro genuinamente amigable y sentir la presencia aliada junto a él.

\- Gracias. –murmuró Kenny- Si no fuese por ti…

\- Tricia hizo el mayor trabajo. –minimizó el rubio, descansando la mirada las manos temblorosas de Karen- Me hubiese gustado poder hacer más.

Él negó. Si entraba a ese tipo de pensamientos, iba a comenzar a atormentarse por no estar con Karen en constante vigilancia. El Infierno y el Cielo se habían abierto, criaturas mitológicas cazaban humanos despistados, monstruos y quimeras parecían arrastrarse entre las sombras. En ese tipo de circunstancias ¿Cómo había descuidado a su hermana? Pero al mismo tiempo, está ya era una adulta, próxima a cumplir los treinta años. No podía tratarla como si fuese una niña. Aunque la mujer frente a él seguía sorprendiéndolo, aun en el estado que mostraba su hermana, podía notar lo fuerte que era.

\- No quería preocuparlos. –admitió Karen, levantando por fin la mirada hacia él, hablándole directamente a su persona- En South Park siempre fue común que se escucharan voces y murmullos al estar fuera del templo.

\- Eso se debe a que South Park siempre ha sido un epicentro para cosas paranormales. –analizó Tricia- El Teo Templo es un símbolo. –los dedos femeninos acariciaron el símbolo religioso que colgaba sobre su pecho, la línea vertical atravesada casi por sus extremos por dos líneas horizontales reforzó su voz firme- La fe es algo poderoso. El templo en sí es un símbolo y los símbolos religiosos concentran el poder de la fe de todos sus creyentes. Si lo piensas, funcionan como escudos protectores, pero solo si creen en ellos.

Kenny miró el lugar, el edificio que había sido una antigua librería, la estructura de tipo romana le hacía sentir mucho más cómodo que en el templo de Craig en South Park. Los altos techos y pilares dispersos le hacían creer que en cualquier momento un Dios romano aparecería. Lo cual, era muy posible en ese mundo. Y si escuchaba atentamente podía percatarse del acueducto restaurado que Tricia se había empeñado en revivir. El sonido del agua corriendo alrededor de ellos ayudaba mucho para despejar la mente. El Teo Templo europeo estaba bajo la supervisión de Tricia y por alguna razón tenía un ambiente mucho más relajado que su contraparte americana. En Europa era muy común encontrarse con ángeles y demonios, pero también con criaturas mitológicas de la zona que parecían despertar del olvido. Aun así, había pensado que estarían seguros ahí. Porque no era South Park y cualquier cosa era mejor que ese lugar ¿No…?

\- ¿Te había pasado esto antes? –preguntó Kenny.

Y tuvo que recordarse mantener la postura calma, su mano jugó con el laurel dorado que colgaba de su pulsera. Aquel que era su forma de viajar por el mundo y entre mundos. El laurel de Hermes había sido su herramienta para tener algo de utilidad sobre su inmortalidad. El pequeño símbolo le daba calma. Aun en el peor escenario podría ir por Karen en un parpadeo. La muerte ya no era el final del camino. No para él. No para ellos.

\- Solo escuchaba voces. –aseguró Karen- Pero nunca fue extraño.

Butters asintió, mirando de Tricia a él.

\- Aquellos que no tenemos… -meditó el chico- ¿Bendiciones divinas? O alguna conexión con lo sobrenatural, somos propensos a oír esas voces, las tentaciones de las criaturas que quieren hacerse con nuestras almas.

\- Pero ¿No se supone que no pueden acceder a ustedes? –inquirió Kenny, había permitido que Butters y Karen se hicieran teoístas porque se suponía que eso protegería sus almas…

\- No pueden acceder a ellos. –aclaró Tricia con firmeza- Pero pueden oír el lamento de los hambrientos. Simplemente no pueden caer bajo sus poderes y aun sí lo hicieran, esas cosas no pueden hacer nada, sus almas son de la Salvación.

Tweek.

Sus almas estaban bajo el poder de un demonio…

Pero no las almas de Tricia y Karen, ellas estaban bajo el poder de Craig y no sabía si eso era mejor o peor. No creía que ellas lo supieran.

Kenny mantuvo el rostro ilegible para no delatar sus ideas tormentosas.  Sus ojos fueron a Butters, no había diferencia entre este y las chicas a pesar de que su alma pertenecía a un demonio. No había diferencia entre ser propiedad de Craig o de Tweek. Los dos eran una sola entidad, luchaban solo por su propio propósito.

\- ¿Y qué fue diferente esta vez? –consultó Kenny.

Karen bajó la mirada por un momento, pero luego lo encaró.

\- Entre las voces escuché a Kevin.

Tricia y Butters los miraron intrigados. Pero él negó con fuerza, eso era imposible.

\- ¿Entre las voces de las criaturas?

\- Si, hermano, Kevin era una de las voces. –reiteró Karen y observó a Butters- Tú lo viste.

\- Vi un demonio atacarte. –corrigió el chico- Pero los demonios tienen diferentes apariencias y trucos.

\- Intentaron engañarte. –intervino Kenny, suavizando su voz- Así son esas criaturas. No pues confiar en ellos.

Tricia observó el suelo, seguramente pensando en la forma en que Tweek cambiaba constantemente de forma. Él lo había visto en su forma más andrógina y hasta en una completamente femenina, pero la apariencia real de Tweek era apegada a la idea de un joven varón. Así eran los demonios, usaban sus cuerpos para tentar ¿Cómo no iba uno de estos tomar la apariencia de Kevin?

\- No. –Karen negó- Por favor, créeme, era Kevin.

\- Tal vez lucía como él…

\- No lucía como él. –su hermana se levantó y había tanta melancolía en sus ojos que le rompió el alma- Si, era un demonio, uno destruido y roto. No lucía como Kevin, era un monstruo que causaba escalofríos a tu mente porque “ _así no debería lucir_ ”. Pero era su voz, eran sus recuerdos, me dijo cosas que solo Kevin sabría.

\- Él no está muerto… -Kenny negó- Él nos abandonó cuando éramos niños, debe estarse drogando en alguna secta a favor del sexo y las alucinaciones.

\- Era Kevin. –repitió la castaña y avanzó a él- No quiso lastimarme, estaba asustado. Kenny, lo vi, él estaba aterrado de lo que es. –se levantó las mangas del suéter y lo hizo mirar.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió. Las marcas de quemaduras en forma de gigantes sellos circulares estaban en las muñecas pequeñas de Karen. Imprentas de heridas frescas estaban ahí, rojizas, arrugando la piel delicada.

\- No quiso tentarme, no me pidió mi alma. –continuó Karen.

\- ¡Porque no puede! –gritó Kenny y bajó la voz, avergonzado por su arrebatado- No puede pedirte lo que no es tuyo.

\- Él estaba asustado ¡Nuestro hermano mayor es un demonio! –se cubrió las muñecas- ¡Kenny, por favor! Te digo que era él, está aquí. –señaló la puerta del templo- Esta ahí afuera, asustado, confundido, sometido a ser un demonio.

\- O simplemente era un demonio que podía leer tu mente. –negó- Algo debe estar tramando. –sus ojos fueron hacia Butters- ¿Verdad?

Este lucía confundido, se derrumbó junto a Tricia, mirando el suelo. Al parecer estaba recreando el escenario constantemente en su mente, evaluando las palabras de Karen y lo que él había creído que había pasado.

\- Le rogaba ayuda. –murmuró- Y lucía… feliz de verla.

\- Puede ser un engaño. –coincidió Tricia- No podemos llegar a conclusiones sin antes tener más evidencia. Porque no olvidemos que huyó cuando me vio empuñar el símbolo teoísta. –acarició el colgante en su pecho- La mención de la Salvación lo hizo alejarse y desapareció cuando traje a Karen dentro del templo.

Kenny se apartó de ellos. El aire le faltaba. Sus dedos fueron hacia el laurel dorado que colgaba de su pulsera y lo acarició sin realmente saber qué hacer. No había forma en que pudiese confirmar la información. El hecho de que tuviese entrada al Infierno no le garantizaba que pudiese obtener alguna verdad de ahí. A diferencia de Craig y Tweek, no había manipulado sus relaciones con otros para poder tener conexiones poderosas. En el Infierno su único vínculo verdaderamente fuerte era Satanás y este llevaba siglos infernales completamente relegado del poder, demasiado concentrado con sus amoríos y deseos caprichosos. En su corta vida, Kenny había visto como Satanás delegaba cada vez más sus obligaciones, hasta el punto en que desconocía que su hijo era el verdadero amo del Infierno.

Pero necesitaba mantener las esperanzas…

Maldición… debió apostar alto, seducir a Damien, obtener los secretos que solo escapaban a puerta cerrada y entre amantes. Ni Damien era tan implacable.

Sus manos fueron hacia su celular y buscó el número de Craig, esperó que la conexión se hiciera y cuando escuchó el gruñido del mismo, intentó mantenerse calmado.

“ _¿Tienes idea de qué hora es?_ ”

\- No tengo idea de dónde estás. –aclaró.

Al otro lado escuchó un quejido más suave y un murmullo juguetón.

\- ¿Le pasas el teléfono a Tweek dado que también se levantó?

Esperó. La risa del demonio y los restos de una charla lo hicieron impacientarse. Sus ojos se clavaron en Butters y luchó por sonreír para calmarlo. Su hermana lucía determinada, mucho más firme y centrada de lo que él la había visto en años. El irse a vivir a Alemania había sido una buena idea y se notaba. Por lo menos para la seguridad de su hermana. En South Park, Karen había sido como una pequeña cachorrita sin rumbo, siguiendo constantemente a Craig, aferrándose a los dogmas teoístas y manteniendo un amor platónico e idealizado por su salvador. Con la llegada de Tweek como el “ _Dios_ ” del Teo Templo, Karen fue golpeada con la humanización de Craig, con la mortalidad de la carne y la realidad de que su gran líder era tan persona como ella, capaz de enamorarse y sentir. Obviamente había sentido pena por el corazón roto de su hermana, pero se había alegrado que esta se liberase del encanto frío de Craig. Karen aún era devota al Teo Templo, pero ya no idealizaba a los líderes religiosos del mismo. A diferencia de Craig, Tricia dejaba de lado su rol de pastora en el momento en que ya no estaba liderando los eventos religiosos y Karen había recibido la amistad de la pelirroja, el apoyo de la misma y se estaba recuperando de su mal de amores.

“ _¿Kenny?_ ”

La suave voz de Tweek llegó a él. No hace mucho tiempo el demonio había estado luchando por sobrevivir en el Infierno, siempre listo para cualquier traición y dispuesto a generar otras. Ahora era feliz, sonreía y su voz era animada. Si era sincero, no era justo lo que había vivido Tweek, el destino del chico había sido peor que el suyo. Pero ¿Cuánto dolor había traído al mundo la suavidad que ahora oía en Tweek? ¿Había valido la pena?

\- Yo…

Podría ser duro, decirle al demonio que la única razón por la que trabajaba para Craig se debía a que este le había prometido la protección de Karen. Así que algo estaba fallando en el contrato. Su hermana no estaba a salvo.

\- …necesito tu ayuda. –admitió.

Kenny entendía como el alma se podía retorcer cuando se dejaba atrás el plano mortal. En ese momento, ante la posibilidad de usar todo su arsenal para proteger a Karen ¿Qué tan diferente era de Craig y su amante demoniaco? El poder de la inmortalidad y el conocimiento que esta traía solo endurecía el alma.

“ _Por supuesto_ ” Tweek no dudó y había un fragmento de preocupación en su voz. Le recordó a cuando hicieron equipo jugando a los superhéroes. Weonder Tweek, el Justiciero, sonriéndole cuando le pedía que se uniera a una misión con él “ _¿Qué necesitas?_ ”

Le explicó la situación. Toda ayuda era bien recibida y este era su segundo atentado en extender la mano en búsqueda de ayuda. Le habló sobre sus dudas, pero también de lo que implicaría que se tratase de Kevin. Tweek fue extremadamente atento y casi fue hilarante oírlo murmurar el nombre de Jesucristo.

\- ¿Podrías…? No sé ¿Podrías averiguar si es Kevin…?

“ _No es tan fácil… El Infierno tiene un ingreso constante de almas desde hace siglos. No hay un registro, así que no es tan fácil como viajar al Infierno y revisar un archivero”_ se explicó Tweek “ _Tal vez si pudiese verlo podría leer su alma, leer el corte familiar que debería tener con la tuya y la de Karen… ¿Quieres que vaya para allá? Podemos tomar un vuelo hoy mismo_ ”

Eso era lo increíble de Tweek, sonaba como su antiguo yo, tan amable y bueno, que debía recordarse que había una alta posibilidad de que estuviese cayendo en alguna trampa creada por el conspirador, paranoico y peligroso ser. Tweek era un demonio y un Dios, no podía confiar en ninguna de esas dos cosas. Jamás. La voz de Craig sonó de fondo, obviamente quejándose del repentino plan a pesar de no saber el calibre de la situación.

\- ¿Tal vez…? –Kenny volvió su atención hacia Karen, ella lucía demasiado determinada- Si no hago algo, ella podría ponerse en peligro…

Una sombra apareció en la puerta del templo y su corazón se disparó con esperanza.

Ahí estaba, la persona a quien primero extendió la mano por ayuda.

\- Aun no hagan nada. –respondió rápidamente, avanzando por el largo pasillo del lugar.

“ _¿Kenny?_ ” la voz de Tweek fue tentativa “ _Si me necesitas ahí infórmame lo más rápido posible ¿Si? Porque si es Kevin…_ ”

\- ¿Qué? –se detuvo.

“ _Los demonios nos hacemos fuertes por el grado de corrupción que tomemos o generemos. Si ese demonio es Kevin, implica que es un convertido. Los demonios no pueden estar en la Tierra mucho tiempo sin alimentarse o podrían morir. Morir en serio._ ” fue explicando el imp “ _Pero para escalar en la jerarquía demoniaca rápidamente tendría que hacer algo grande. Si esa es la razón por la que se encuentra en la Tierra, entonces debe tener un plan enorme. Y lo único que se me ocurre que podría darle ese poder es destruir un alma pura que esté unida a la suya de alguna manera_ ”

Kenny sintió sus músculos tensarse y la ayuda que había entrado al templo, se detuvo abruptamente al verlo congelado en su lugar. La voz de Butters a su espalda parecía venir de muy lejos. Sus ojos se clavaron en la persona frente a él con una desesperación que rayaba la locura.

\- ¿Eso es lo que tú hiciste? –ni siquiera lo estaba juzgando- ¿Eso es lo que hiciste con tu padre?

“ _Si. Esa es la razón por la que tuve tanto poder desde el inicio, porque era mi familia. Kenny… El alma de Karen está a salvo, aun si le pasara algo a su cuerpo podríamos solucionarlo_ ” la voz de Tweek intentaba darle esperanzas, pero era un inmortal hablándole a otro sobre la existencia de su muy mortal y efímera hermana “ _¿Quieres que vayamos para allá? Si es un demonio mi jerarquía es superior, me debe respeto._ ”

\- No. –iban a tardar demasiado- Te contacto luego.  –y colgó.

No se movió. En un inicio había creído que cuando la viera, sería él quien acortaría la distancia entre ambos. Pero ahora estaba petrificado con la información que Tweek le había entregado. La mujer frente a él comenzó a avanzar hacia él y su presencia casi devoró la paz del templo. Pero así eran ellos. Sus ojos se posaron en los anchos muslos cubiertos de medias linon negras que se rozaban entre sí a cada cadencioso paso, la falda corta del vestido apenas cubría las anchas caderas, apenas ampliándose para no apretar la carne llena de curvas. Sobre el vestido negro llevaba un corsé que resaltaba su cintura y elevaba sus turgentes pechos fuera del escote en forma de corazón, las mangas de encaje hacían perfecto contraste con la piel pálida y su curvilínea figura se balanceaba de forma dominante con esos botines negros de tacón de aguja. Henrietta se había delineado los ojos con un estilo ligeramente egipcio y las lentillas color plata la hacían ver fantasmal. El cabello negro caía sobre los hombros femeninos en un peinado que curvaba las puntas ligeramente. La orgullosa mujer llevaba sobre su pecho un medallón de oro negro que formaba un pentagrama invertido con la forma de Baphomet. Ambos conocían a Satán y sabían muy bien que la cabeza de un macho cabrío no era el cómo este lucía. Pero una vez más, Henrietta era el tipo de sacerdotisa satánica que usaba a la Iglesia de Satanás por poder y no por fe. Ella lo miró fijamente, tan calculadora como siempre y los labios pintados de un rojo casi negro se curvaron en una sonrisa afilada.

\- Hay un demonio rondando este lugar, es bastante débil, creo que podré atraparlo.

La abrazó, sus manos recorrieron la espalda femenina hasta clavarla contra él. Salvación desde la lúgubre realidad. Una parte de él siempre se había sentido conectado con Henrietta, esa parte que simbolizaba en él a Mysterion había encontrado una conexión casi amistosa con la niña capaz de comandar a Satanás. Ambos espiaron el alma del otro y encontraron algo agradable. La gente vio su poco convencional amistad de forma curiosa, en especial cuando el héroe Mysterion parecía pasar por alto las profanaciones de la chica a lugares sagrados o de descanso para los muertos. Él se había acostumbrado al humo del cigarrillo y a café tostado que la rodeaba, pero al parecer los años le habían dado algo más, como a metal ligeramente oxidado. Henrietta le clavó las uñas afiladas sobre sus omóplatos, pero no lo apartó.

Lo hirió, como era normal en ella, pero no destruyó su reencuentro.

Al separarse se sintió en el pasado, cuando veía a la niña lanzar maldiciones a la gente falsa y molía huesos en un mortero para algún ritual.

La mujer se separó de él y notó la presencia de Karen, así que pasó de él. Sus ojos siguieron las caderas cadenciosas, los muslos que se rozaban entre si y el bonito trasero que debía servir para equilibrar esos pechos provocativos.

Su hermana saludó a Henrietta con un cálido abrazo. En el pasado Karen no había funcionado para los góticos, su inocencia no había podido adaptar la mirada nihilista del mundo. Pero Henrietta había mantenido, a su manera, un vínculo protector con la niña. No eran amigas, pero seguramente era la única figura femenina y familiar que a Karen le quedaba. Henrietta se sentó en uno de los banquillos y todos se reunieron alrededor de la pelinegra y por tercera vez Kenny oyó lo sucedido. Las voces. Karen asegurando que una era de su hermano mayor. El demonio que suplicaba ayuda. Butters intervino un par de veces, añadiendo detalles que no estaban nublados por las emociones de Karen. Pero ella aseguró repetidas ocasiones que se trataba de Kevin. Tricia explicó como su presencia, el símbolo teoísta y el mismo templo alejaron al demonio. Henrietta pidió que le repitieran el relato y consultó una descripción del demonio antes de asentir. Por primera vez la vio sacar un libro bastante antiguo del bolso que cargaba, Kenny notó que estaba escrito en latín, pero ella se movió entre los capítulos iniciales, asintiendo con solemnidad.

\- Si, se trata de un demonio abrahámico. –sentenció Henrietta- Así que tengo la información para manejarlo.

Tricia arqueó la ceja con curiosidad.

\- ¿Abrahámico…?

\- Es un término usado principalmente para referirse colectivamente al cristianismo, judaísmo e islamismo. –Henrietta habló cansada- El satanismo es muy cristiano teniendo literalmente un Anticristo y todo eso. –bromeó- Pero eso hace que tenga una muy buena documentación sobre demonios abrahámicos. –los ojos de la mujer se clavaron en la pelirroja- Por ejemplo, _yo_ no podría controlar a un hada infernal.

\- ¿Y este ser…? –aventuró Butters con la voz temblorosa- ¿Podría ser…?

\- ¿Podría ser mi hermano? –preguntó Karen.

Henrietta se encogió de hombros, completamente sincera.

\- No lo sabré hasta que lo capture. –sus ojos se clavaron en Butters- Hay algo que aún no me dicen.

\- Te hemos dicho todo. –aseguró Karen.

\- No, según el niñito del coro, tuvo la impresión de que este demonio iba a atacarlos por la manera en que se acercaba a ustedes, pero repentinamente cambió de actitud. –se cruzó de brazos- ¿Qué estaban haciendo antes de que eso ocurriese?

\- No entiendo… -murmuró Butters.

\- Tú dijiste que el demonio iba a atacar. Pero no lo hizo. Karen dijo que cuando se acercó a ustedes suplicó, que se veía débil. –Henrietta se levantó- ¿Bien? ¿Qué estaban haciendo antes de que eso ocurriese?

Karen bajó la mirada, intentando recordar.

\- No le dije a Leopold que estaba siguiendo la voz de Kevin. Solo quería espiar de dónde venía. –admitió- Yo estaba buscándolo conscientemente.

\- No, no eso. –cortó Henrietta y miró al rubio- ¿Y bien?

\- Yo… -se encogió de hombros- No lo sé, estaba descuidado hasta que vi esa _cosa_.

\- Leopold estaba tarareando. –recordó Karen- Siempre lo hace cuando esta introspectivo.

Henrietta ahogó una pequeña sonrisa y asintió.

\- Bien, necesitaré al niño del coro conmigo. –clavó los ojos en Kenny- Y a ti también.

Obviamente. Él quería estar ahí cuando capturaran al agresor de su hermana.

\- Tú también sabes cantar. –le recordó Henrietta- Necesitaré eso. –miró a Karen- Voy a averiguar si es tu hermano mayor o una amenaza.

\- Sé que es él…

\- Pues te traeré pruebas. –calmó la gótica- Pero te necesito dentro del templo, obviamente tu presencia lo altera de su estado natural. –miró a Butters y luego a él- Los espero afuera.

Y sin más, martilló con sus tacones el camino hacia la salida. Sus ojos la siguieron, era débil a los movimientos hipnóticos. Además, tenían una solución. Henrietta iba a ayudarlo. En verdad tenía suerte que la chica hubiese viajado a Berlín por unos ingredientes y ya hubiesen acordado para verse. Solo había tenido que llamarla al primer indicio de peligro demoniaco y ella había adelantado la hora acordada y estaba más que lista para hacerse cargo del problema que fuese. Sus ojos se posaron en Butters. Él lo miraba con franca curiosidad, sin cuestionarle su amistad con la peligrosa mujer. Las prioridades eran otras y era increíblemente grato saber que contaba con el apoyo de Butters.

\- ¿Kenny…? –su hermana se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza- Ten cuidado… Si… -se notaba que luchaba por hablar- Si algo ocurriese y tuvieses que escoger… Aun si es Kevin, quiero que…

La besó en la frente para silenciarla.

\- Si se tratase de nuestro hermano haré lo correcto. –prometió, dejándola en las confiables manos de Tricia.

Y si lo correcto implicaba matarlo, lo haría sin dudarlo. Todo por Karen.

Sus ojos se posaron en Butters, en la manera en que estiraba las mangas de su camiseta para ocultar sus manos, en un vano intento de lucir determinado y no con nervios a flor de piel.

\- ¿Fue una mala experiencia…? –preguntó- Sé que todos nos concentramos en Karen, pero ¿Estás bien?

\- No me hizo daño… -Butters lo miró, luchando por sonreír- Yo no era su objetivo.

\- Leo… -rodeó con su brazo los finos hombros del joven- No pregunté eso. El mundo es un caos, pero eso no implica que estemos acostumbrados a que un demonio ataque ¿No?

\- Solo… no supe qué hacer. Si no se hubiese detenido, hubiese atacado y yo no hubiese sabido qué hacer. Tricia no lo dijo, pero lo que la hizo salir a ayudarnos fue porque grité… –el rubio agachó la mirada, devastado- ¿Y si algo le pasaba a Karen…?

Kenny abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sintió una profunda ternura. Pocas personas podían preocuparse así por otros. Sus dedos se apretaron en el fino hombro de Butters para hacerle saber que estaba conmovido por sus palabras y pudo notar como eso quitó algo de tensión sobre el mismo.

\- Todo está bien. Si algo les hubiese pasado me hubiese encargado de traerlos de vuelta. –prometió.

Al llegar afuera se encontraron con Henrietta esperándolos contra un antiguo modelo de auto, algo fúnebre con su apariencia achatada pero larga, las ventanas estaban polarizadas y el color gris azulado solo fortalecía la idea de que podrían meter un ataúd en la cajuela. Aun así, el auto lucía lujoso, un chofer salió para abrirles la puerta y Kenny captó un signo de palidez enfermiza en el mismo y a pesar del clima, iba demasiado cubierto. Tal vezo era el contraste entre la ropa obscura y la poca piel casi translúcida que se podía ver. Henrietta ingresó al asiento trasero y lo miró para que tomase el lugar del medio, dejando a Butters junto a la otra ventana. La mujer cruzó sus muslos gruesos y dio un ligero golpe a la ventana que dividía el asiento de pasajeros con el del piloto. El auto se movió y ella sacó el libro que previamente había estado usando.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Butters, observando como el templo quedaba atrás de ellos- El ataque fue muy cerca.

\- Cuando quieres atrapar a un demonio, no lo haces en el territorio donde está alimentándose. –explicó Henrietta y sacó un celular, revisando una aplicación con un mapa de la ciudad- Lo haces salir y le quitas la ventaja.

\- ¿Y cómo vas a atraerlo? –consultó Kenny- ¿O vas a convocar a todos los demonios de la zona?

\- No son tantos. –respondió la mujer sin mirarlo, estaba tamborileando sus alargadas uñas sobre la pantalla mientras esperaba que la información se cargara- Los demonios son territoriales entre si y los más saben saben evitar los lugares del Teo Templo por ese mismo principio. –le lanzó una mirada astuta- El demonio que detecté es joven, débil, seguramente un convertido. –el mapa terminó de cargarse, solo un signo cerca del Teo Templo destacó- Bien, estamos bien.

\- ¿Esa aplicación te enseña dónde están los demonios? –preguntó Butters, francamente curioso.

\- No… -ella rodó los ojos, visiblemente fastidiada- Es más complicado que eso. Pero te lo pondré simple. –su voz condescendiente afiló su tono femenino- Esta es una red de información muy eficiente. Algunos necesitamos saber dónde están los monstruos y colaboramos con la información.

\- ¿Para huir de ellos…?

\- Para atacarlos. –corrigió Henrietta y luego miró a Kenny con una sonrisa ladeada- Bueno, no a todos.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo monstruo? –bromeó.

\- Parcialmente muerto, parcialmente puedes morir ¿No? –la mujer guardó el celular y retomó su atención al libro una última vez.

\- ¿Qué es…? –preguntó Butters, francamente curioso.

Henrietta respiró hondo y lo miró fijamente como si estuviese pensando qué tan factible podría ser ensuciar el auto con la sangre de un inocente. Posiblemente muy factible.

\- Por lo que veo es latín. –intervino Kenny- No sabía que hablases latín, Yetta.

Aun con esa apariencia implacable notó el sonrojo bajo el maquillaje femenino. No la había llamado así desde que como Mysterion se encontraba con ella. En ese entonces ella odiaba el sobrenombre, pero con su fuerza de voluntad la había logrado convencer de que fuese su forma de llamarla. Solo suya.

\- No es latín. –respondió secamente- No el latín romano ni el eclesiástico. Este es un latín más… burdo y brusco que requiere su propio estudio ¿Saben de las “ _Clavicula Salomonis_ ”? –ella los miró y rodó los ojos- No, lo imaginé. Son grimorios, libros de magia alrededor de ángeles y demonios. Los “ _Clavicula Salomonis_ ” son una serie de grimorios que se le atribuyeron al Rey Salomón, pero en realidad surgieron en el Renacimiento. Antes era difícil usar las invocaciones que están aquí, porque los límites entre la Tierra, el Cielo y el Infierno eran impenetrables desde nuestro lado. Pero ante la entrada y salida de demonios y ángeles… -sonrió- es fácil, más si ya están aquí.

\- ¿Puedes invocar ángeles? –preguntó sorprendido Butters- ¿Podrías traer al arcángel Miguel?

\- Si, pero requeriría demasiadas cosas y no serviría para mucho. Él solo es útil con su ejército y tendrías que llamarlos a todos. –los ojos femeninos se posaron en el libro- Los grimorios tienen los tipos de ángeles y demonios originales. Nuevas razas o aquellas que originalmente no fueron parte de la mitología abrahámica original. Como los querubines, esos no se encuentran aquí.

\- ¿Los querubines no son ángeles…?  -dudó Butters.

Ella sonrió afilada.

\- Oh, sí. Ahora, pero son todo menos tiernos. Los querubines son seres con cabezas humanas y barbudas, cuerpos de león y cuatro alas, custodian tesoros y atacan a los ladrones. –ladeó el rostro- No me preguntes como pasaron a ser pequeños niños regordetes en pañales con risillas molestas siendo usados de mensajeros de algún imbécil.

El auto se detuvo. El chofer solo ayudó a salir a Henrietta y la escoltó hasta la cajuela. Kenny y Butters tuvieron que apresurarse para salir al ver que nadie iba a extenderles una invitación para reunirse afuera. Al ver dónde se encontraban Kenny se percató que no estaban tan lejos del Teo Templo, solo habían llegado a un área abierta sin casas ni edificios, similar a un parqueadero, pero con césped.

\- ¿Qué…?

Kenny siguió la voz de Butters y observó el congelador que había en la cajuela, instalado ahí, junto con otras cajas que no sabría decir qué contenían. El congelador, abierto, tenía muestras de sangre con símbolos curiosos que seguramente solo Henrietta entendía. Al mirar algunas muestras, la mujer tomó una y cerró todo con naturalidad.

\- Sangre de músico. –explicó ella, mirando las etiquetas- Y bueno, también fue otras cosas, virgen, charlatán. Pero necesitamos la parte de la música. –miró al chofer- Métete. –ordenó, atentando con abrir el frasco.

El hombre se movió increíblemente rápido, huyendo de la amenaza. Pero Henrietta solo sonrió divertida ante el dolor del hombre y se encaminó a un espacio vacío. Destapó la muestra de sangre y similar a un bolígrafo, se mostró una punta para escribir. Aun así, el líquido salió como un chorro, pero Henrietta movió la muestra como si fuese una varita que sabía manejar perfectamente y comenzó a escribir en el suelo.

\- Al tratarse de un demonio pequeño no necesitamos darle un sacrificio. Pero voy a necesitar una carnada dentro círculo. –miró a Butters- Algo puro. –aclaró antes de seguir escribiendo- Kenny se parará atrás del chico del coro y cuando el demonio se acerque jalará al niñito fuera para que el demonio entre en el círculo y quede atrapado. Pero no será algo permanente, no puedo atraparlo ahí para siempre.

\- ¿Qué pasa si se trata de mi hermano…? 

Ella se quedó callada, terminando con su trabajo y luego le lanzó algo que atrapó por acto reflejo. Una bola de diferentes metales burdamente juntos colgaba de una cadena.

\- Si es algo peligroso tócalo con eso y podrás atraparlo. –continuó ella- Tiene plata, hierro, cobre, plomo, mercurio y estaño, son los metales puros espirituales. No es bonito, pero si es útil. Si crees que es algo salvable, podríamos llegar a un acuerdo con el demonio. –se apartó el cabello del rostro- Pero creo que debo advertirte…

\- Lo sé. –sin desearlo, la voz de Kenny se volvió más profunda, sintiendo la gravedad del asunto- Entiendo que estamos tratando con un demonio.

\- Solo espero que no sea de los demonios de Damien. –murmuró Henrietta- Mi poder es mejor con los que sirven a Satán.

Butters los miró con curiosidad, consciente de la información que desconocía y como la mujer solo lidiaba con él por utilidad y nada más. Kenny le sonrió para relajarlo, sabía que estaba pidiendo mucho al chico para estar ahí. En parte sentía que debió consultarle antes de atraerlo a todo eso. Pero la prioridad y el hecho de saber que Butters hubiese aceptado aun así le hacía recordarle que se trataba de algo serio que necesitaba saltarse protocolos. Simplemente no podía encerrar a Karen, y necesitaba lidiar con el problema inmediatamente.

\- ¿Me paro aquí? –preguntó Butters, señalando la marca en el piso con cierta incomodidad.

Por primera vez se percató de la misma, Kenny observó un símbolo similar a una trompeta, pero formado de lo que serían ¿Tubos y llaves? Era complicado de explicar, en especial el qué significaba el número tres en forma romana escrito por ahí. Además, un círculo rodeaba el símbolo y luego venía otro más grande. En el espacio entre ambos podía leer el nombre “ _AMDUSIAS_ ”. Butters pisó con cuidado dentro del símbolo, casi parándose en la punta de sus pies para evitar el mayor contacto con la sangre, pero esta curiosamente se había secado.

\- Bien… -Henrietta sacó la elegante boquilla negra que usaba para fumar, pero en lugar de un cigarrillo normal, usó uno que obviamente había sido armado manualmente- Ahora intenta cantar algo que Kenny también conozca.

Butters asintió y respiró hondo, lanzando el rostro hacia atrás. Un suave cántico religioso llenó el ambiente con la voz angelical del rubio. Lo había oído practicar esa canción por meses, el precioso tono lleno de esperanza que juraba afecto y apoyo. No era una canción sobre el paraíso, sino sobre ser aceptados, sobre amar y reconocer a otros. Sin burlas. Sin crueldad. Un himno a vivir y dejar vivir. Todo envuelto en la postura del Teo Templo y oyéndolo así sonaba tan armonioso y cálido, una mano extendida para aquellos que no sabían bien cómo lidiar con el rechazo de una sociedad que los ignoraba. La voz de Butters lo envolvió, le hizo sentir esperanza y le recordó cómo a pesar de sus quejas el Teo Templo los había acogido cuando no habían tenido a dónde ir, que Craig le había enseñado como sacar provecho del Estado y de las aseguradoras sin juzgarlo, que cuando le dijo a Craig que podía cosechar a sus padres, el pastor no hizo preguntas y estos desaparecieron. Solo un golpe mal calculado en dirección de Karen y ahora podían estar muertos o encerrados. No le importaba. Siempre haría lo que fuese para proteger a su hermana. Siempre.

Sus brazos rodearon por atrás la cintura de Butters, se quedó fuera del círculo y apoyó el mentón en el hombro del rubio. Lo oyó desentonar un poco por la sorpresa, pero desde esa postura podría apartarlo del círculo más fácilmente. Además, necesitaba oírlo, escuchar su voz de fe y creencia para calmarlo y que fuese lo más cerca posible, hasta que la música vibrara en sus huesos. A su derecha escuchó a Henrietta soltar una broma cruda antes de murmurar una frase una y otra vez.

Latín.

Uno que… si, sonaba extraño, rústico.

Pero de entre todas esas palabras distinguía claramente el “ _Amdusias_ ” de la inscripción.

El ambiente se electrificó rápidamente y un sonido extraño se aproximó. Butters se apoyó contra él, pero sin salir del círculo, visiblemente temeroso, pero no dejó de cantar. El sonido… era un relinchar increíblemente fuerte, furioso.

La mano de Henrietta golpeó su hombro, recordándole su parte.

Kenny se concentró y levantó la voz, uniéndose al canto solemne de amor y comprensión. Su voz convirtió las notas en algo más antiguo y elegante. El golpe de cascos simuló truenos y sea lo que fuese parecía furioso o ansioso.

Y lo vio…

 _Eso_ no podía ser su hermano.

Todo el cuerpo estaba cubierto de un pelaje castaño y debía ser ligeramente de su altura, tal vez un poco más alto. No podía decirlo. Esa criatura parecía un caballo… uno deformado hasta aparentar la forma de un humano. Los brazos eran largos, pero demasiado prolongados, las manos eran cascos y estaba completamente desnudo. Incómodamente desnudo. _Todo_ tenía proporciones y formas de caballo, excepto el cómo corría en sus dos ¿Piernas? ¿Patas? Porque eran largas patas con dedos huesudos que aun así sonaban como cascos al chocar contra la tierra. Y de la cabeza salía un cuerno de marfil, haciéndole pensar que era el unicornio menos agraciado, mágico y… lo que fuese que tuviesen que ser los unicornios hoy en día.

La criatura se tambaleó al quedar en su campo de visión.

\- Callen. –ordenó Henrietta.

Al hacerlo la bestia avanzó otra vez, pero estaba negando, se había silenciado y cuando los enormes ojos hicieron contacto con él, tuvo la impresión de que ese demonio estaba angustiado.

\- Kenny… -la voz le dio escalofríos, era como forzar las cuerdas vocales de una bestia a decir palabras humanas- Kenny no… canta… ¡No quiero hacerte daño!

Pero aun así la voz era la de Kevin.

\- Vuelve a cantar. –rogó la bestia, luchando por no avanzar, pero era obvio que el llamado del círculo de invocación lo estaba atrayendo- Vuelve a cantar. Vuelve a cantar. Por favor. –relinchó y espuma salió de su hocico- ¡Vuelveacantarvuelveacantar!

\- Kenny… -la voz firme de Henrietta le advirtió.

\- Lo sé. –respondió con seriedad y sus dedos se cerraron más entorno a Butters- Lo sé.

La bestia relinchó y los enormes ojos se inyectaron de sangre. Simplemente se lanzó hacia ellos, al círculo, hacia Butters y Kenny levantó al chico en el aire para sacarlo. El demonio cerró los brazos en el pie de Butters y cayeron al suelo por la fuerza. Kenny luchó, gritó, pero la bestia comenzó a olisquear y babear contra la pierna de Butters, subiendo por la carne con resoplos tan visibles que daba escalofríos. Las extremidades equinas eran pinzas sobre Butters y el hocico iba ganando terreno, llegando al muslo, elevándose más, mientras la bestia se retorcía dentro del círculo, desesperado.

\- ¡Canten pedazos de incompetentes! –gritó Henrietta.

Butters lo intentó, pero estaba asustado, tenía las manos sobre la cabeza de la bestia en un vano intento de alejar la enorme lengua color durazno de las costuras de su pantalón. Pero Kenny cantó, no usó palabras, solo se entonó recordando su canción favorita en la ópera “ _La dama de picas_ ” de Piotr Chaikovski. La bestia inmediatamente se detuvo, congelada en su acción y luego soltando a Butters como si el contacto le asqueara. La criatura se enroscó en el círculo, frotó su hocico contra la sangre escrita y la tierra, tal vez para quitarse el sabor o posiblemente porque le gustaba. Kenny quedó sentado sobre sus talones, frente a la bestia y con Butters sobre su regazo, aferrado a él.

Henrietta se arrodilló junto al demonio, fuera del círculo y expulsó el humo de lo que sea que estuviese fumando en la cara del mismo. La criatura tembló, lloriqueó y se removió.

\- Los _andusias_ son una raza de demonios muy antigua al servicio de Satán. –explicó la mujer- Como ves, no todo es hermoso, como Damien o un imp. Los _andusias_ no son realmente útiles, les gusta las tormentas y puedes pedirles que toquen música para ti. En realidad, es la música lo que calma sus _necesidades_ bestiales. –fumó otro poco y soltó más humo sobre la cara del demonio- Ahora estás en mi círculo.

Kenny tuvo que seguir cantando, se obligó a mantenerse entonado a pesar de las preguntas que sentía hervir en su cabeza. Butters se aferró a él con terror, podía ver los restos de saliva serpentear sobre la pierna del rubio y lo abrazó de forma protectora.

Eso pudo pasarle a Karen.

Eso y más…

\- Me engañaron… -dijo el demonio y golpeó su cuerno en el suelo, justo en el borde del círculo de invocación- Me engañaron. Tú eres una sacerdotisa satánica. Pero no nos veneras.

\- Satán es mi pequeña perra. –aceptó Henrietta- ¿Fuiste humano antes?

El demonio miró a Kenny, los enormes ojos brillando con familiaridad.

\- Error…

Henrietta descubrió su manga, mostrando su brazo lleno de marcas moradas y rojizas. Lleno de cortes finos. Poco profundos. Algunos ya cicatrizados. Otros eternos en su piel. Pero ella no se inmutó, lanzó más humo sobre el rostro de la criatura y luego buscó una pequeña daga.

\- No… -rogó la bestia y miró a Kenny- Hermano, por favor, no…

Él no dijo nada. Pero, aun así, sospechó que Henrietta no se detendría aun si se lo pidiese. La miró cortarse con maestría, sabiendo en qué lugar un fino corte daría suficiente sangre. El líquido cayó sobre el cuerno de la bestia y esta gritó con un lamento profundo, completamente rendido. La mujer sonrió con un perverso goce y lanzó el humo sobre la herida, haciendo que esta dejara de sangrar tan copiosamente. Pero las gotas continuaron cayendo y cuando Henrietta metió la mano en el círculo para cerrar sus dedos entorno al cuerno de unicornio, sangre vieja y nueva se mezclaron.

\- Puedes dejar de cantar. –le informó Henrietta y cuando lo hizo, la bestia ni se inmutó- Voy a repetirme. –advirtió- ¿Fuiste un humano antes?

\- _Si…_ -lamentó el demonio- Si, lo fui.

\- ¿Quién?

La bestia lo miró y lo supo antes de que contestara.

\- _Kevin McCormick._ –y aun con esa voz animal, casi pudo distinguir la voz de su hermano mayor- Kenny… debes ayudarme.

\- ¿A cambio de qué vendiste tu alma? ¿Una línea de cocaína? –Kenny entrecerró los ojos- ¿Un galón de cerveza “Pabst Blue Ribbon”?

\- Hermano…

Henrietta soltó una carcajada, completamente divertida con la situación y creó más presión sobre el cuerno de la criatura, haciéndolo gimotear de dolor. En parte debía sentirse mal, esa bestia aplastada contra el suelo era su hermano. Pero también era el demonio que había intentado lastimar a Karen y luego a Butters. Henrietta había descrito el ataque como “ _necesidades_ ” y viendo las proporciones equinas…

\- ¿A cambio de qué vendiste tu alma? –repitió Henrietta.

El demonio jadeó, luchando por la fuerza de la mujer.

\- Adquirí sida por alguna jeringa, supongo, o por alguna puta vieja de tres dólares la hora… -Kevin negó- Me estaba muriendo. Muy rápido. Muy dolorosamente. Así que busqué ayuda, la que fuese… -estaba jadeando, le costaba hablar- y apareció un demonio, dijo que te conocía. No le creí. Pero me siguió hablando. Me dijo que eras inmortal, me dijo qué eras realmente… y tenía sentido. Por alguna razón le creí. Pero de repente dijo “ _Pobre Karen_ ”.

Kenny abrió los ojos con sorpresa y buscó la mirada de Henrietta. Esta asintió, bajo su poder el demonio estaba obligado a decir la verdad.

\- Lo sé… yo también me sorprendí. –continuó Kevin- Me dijo que parte de tu maldición requería que nacieras de un vientre, que cada vez que renacías, mamá te daba a luz.

¿Qué…?

\- Pero he muerto después de que ella… se fuera –recordó- Ya hace mucho que no despierto en mi antigua cama. Hace tiempo…

\- Para eso nació Karen. –explicó su hermano y los enormes ojos lucieron increíblemente humanos- Cuando mamá muriese, te abrirías paso desde las entrañas de Karen. No importase que edad tuviese. No importaría nada. Ella era la sustituta de mamá.

\- No…

Eso pareció animar al demonio sometido porque fue mucho más firme al hablar.

\- Y eventualmente Karen o yo traeríamos a alguien más que ocupase su lugar. Siempre alguien de la familia. Siempre. –gruñó- Un día Karen moriría y su hija o la mía tendrían que pasar por eso. Por la eternidad. Kenny, el Inmortal.

Sus manos se aferraron a Butters, esta vez tener al chico entre sus brazos era su único salvavidas. El silencioso chico lo abrazó. No lo consoló. Solo lo sostuvo ahí. Porque no habían palabras que pudiesen traerle paz en ese momento.

\- ¡Ya no eres tan maravilloso como hermano mayor! ¿Verdad? –se burló la bestia.

Henrietta le rompió el cuerno. Simplemente empujó con ambas manos a un costado y este tronó como un hueso. El demonio gritó en agonía desesperante y en lo que quedó del cuerno se podía ver una vena sangrar y los restos de nervios internos. Pero la mujer lucía furiosa, apuntándolo con el cuerno directamente en el ojo.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con lo que pregunté?

\- Yetta… -pidió Kenny.

La mano de Butters lo tomó del perfil y acarició su rostro para llamar su atención, para alejarlo de la imagen tan bizarra que estaba presenciando.

\- Recuerda que es un demonio. –pidió el rubio- Recuerda qué hizo.

Él asintió. Cuando Karen estaba en la línea de ataque su razón se veía perturbada y actuaba fuera de sí. Ni siquiera los años que llevaba con vida lo habían enfocado cuando de ella se trataba. Asintió una vez más. Por curioso que fuese, tenía suerte de tener a la sacerdotisa obscura y al joven del coro con él.

\- ¿Y bien? –insisitó Henrietta.

\- Karen también es mi hermana. Todo tenía sentido en ese momento. Mi vida nunca tuvo sentido. Nunca tuvo dirección. –explicó con dificultad Kevin- Pero podía… salvarla. Mi alma por ella ¿No? Algo bueno por lo único bueno en la familia. –la voz de la bestia sonaba extraña, como si intentase expresar emociones que eran imposibles para su especie como la suya- Así que hice el trato, mi alma para liberar a mi familia de _tu_ maldición. –resopló- Pero el demonio no tomó mi alma, me convirtió en esto… y cuando olí a Karen.

\- Cállate. –ordenó Kenny al verlo removerse con hambre- Solo cállate.

\- Eso tiene sentido. –comentó Henrietta- Los demonios son tramposos. Su alma no valía nada, pero la ironía del asunto era mejor. Salvar el vientre de Karen para que luego la rompiese. El fratricidio, el primer pecado cometido a consciencia fuera del Edén. El pecado que marcó la maldición que cargaría la Humanidad. –ella acarició el cuerno roto entre sus manos- Los demonios son tan débiles… destruir a Karen le daría estabilidad.

\- Ahora debes ayudarme. –pidió Kevin- Te liberé de tu maldición, liberé a nuestra familia. –rogó- Ahora libérame a mí.

Kenny asintió, tenía razón. Butters se bajó de su regazo, aun incómodo por la presencia de la bestia. Pero él pudo ver a su hermano en esa criatura monstruosa. Si se esforzaba podía distinguir algo de quien fue Kevin en esa bestia que aplastaba la pelvis desnuda contra la tierra y sangraba de la herida en la cabeza. Kevin había salvado a Karen, la había liberado de algo que él nunca había imaginado. No a ese calibre. Antes había sido engañado. No, había sido un ingenuo al creer cualquier patraña que creyó “ _lógica_ ” para justificar por qué ya no renacía en la cercanía de la mujer que fue su madre. Él había sido un peligro para Karen. Él. Y su hermano la salvó.

\- ¿Qué necesitas? –miró a Henrietta- ¿Hay una forma de liberarlo?

\- Solo quien posee el alma de un demonio puede liberarlo. –explicó la mujer- A diferencia de los ángeles, quienes pueden dar la espalda a Dios o se los puede corromper lo suficiente para que Dios les dé la espalda y sean liberados; los demonios son diferentes, muchos son nobles y altruistas, pero sus almas no son suyas.

\- ¿Sabes el nombre de tu amo? –preguntó Kenny.

Su hermano asintió y cuando oyó el nombre, Henrietta rio por la ironía.

\- ¿Puedo atravesar el círculo? –consultó Kenny.

La mujer lo tomó de la mano, lo manchó con su sangre y sintió los dos anillos en el anular femenino.

\- Ahora puedes. –Henrietta miró al demonio y soltó una calada de humo en el cuerno herido- No le harás daño. –ordenó.

Kevin jadeó, gruñó, pero asintió.

\- Tú eres el Inmortal, tienes conexiones, puedes hacer lo que sea. –murmuró la bestia.

\- Lo sé…

Kenny extendió la mano en un puño cerrado y su hermano agachó la cabeza, rogó su perdón y clemencia. Él vio tanto en común con Kevin y sintió ese hilo empático que los conectaba, la idea de Karen siendo protegida por sus hermanos mayores. Su puño se apoyó contra la herida abierta del cuerno y Kevin se encogió ligeramente hasta notar que no era herido. Lo vio relajarse.

\- Gracias por salvar a Karen.

\- También es mi hermana…

\- Lo sé. –Kenny sonrió- Nunca voy a olvidar lo que hiciste por ella. –sintió los ojos quemarle y le pareció estúpido tener ganas de llorar- Karen ha sido empujada tantas veces al peligro y siento que cualquier paso en falso haría que desaparezca. –respiró hondo para controlar su voz- Casi muere de niña… Craig la salvó. Pero ese momento fue lo peor que pudo pasarme. Lo peor. –tragó en seco- Y siempre sentí que solo yo estaba haciendo algo por ella. Así que me calma saber que la ayudaste. –abrió la mano.

El colgante con los siete metales espirituales hizo contacto sobre Kevin y este gritó.

Ni siquiera lo dejó levantar la cabeza. No le permitió la mirada de sorpresa ni que él fuese lo último que viese. No le permitió nada. El demonio se retorció, relinchó, gruñó, gritó y se removió con desesperación en los confines de su pequeña jaula mágica. La piedra fue como un agujero negro, lo absorbió por completo y ahí, donde el grotesco ser estuvo, no quedó nada. El círculo de invocación comenzó a desaparecer, la sangre se volvió cenizas. Sin mirar, le extendió la piedra a Henrietta y ella se la colgó del cuello con la cadena que confinaba el alma de Kevin McCormick.

\- ¿Kenny…? –la franca voz sorprendida de Butters le hizo estremecer.

No lo miró.

Nunca quiso mostrarle esa parte de él.

\- Yo tampoco soy creyente de esas almas que solo son buenas en el último momento. No hay nobleza a las puertas de la muerte. –aceptó Henrietta mientras se limpiaba la sangre de sus manos y observaba el cuerno de unicornio con avariciosa osadía mientras se acercaba al auto- Una sola acción no anula todos los errores.

\- Quiero ir por el demonio que lo convirtió. –Kenny se levantó y encaró a la mujer, sabiendo que de esa manera le estaba dando la espalda a Butters- Quiero darle caza a quien inició esto.

La mujer se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta del auto y se giró para mirarlo, enmarcando una ceja.

\- ¿Quieres venir conmigo…?

\- Quiero que me ayudes a cazarlo. –avanzó a ella y le regaló una de sus pícaras sonrisas- Me han dicho que los inmortales somos una agradable compañía para los satánicos góticos.

Henrietta soltó una carcajada burlona y ladeó el rostro, midiéndolo. La vio morderse el labio inferior, pero pudo jurar que era por la posible destrucción que su alianza traería.

\- Yetta…

Ella extendió la mano a él, se la ofreció y pudo ver el anillo de compromiso sobre la alianza matrimonial, ambos en oro negro y cubiertos de sangre seca.

\- Cacemos demonios. –aceptó Henrietta.

\- ¿A tu pareja no le molestará que este tan cerca de ti? –preguntó, estrechando la mano femenina.

\- No te ilusiones, es solo negocios. –y se metió en el auto.

Aunque pudo jurar que la forma en que lo hizo fue para darle un buen vistazo de sus anchas caderas y perfectos muslos. Eso o él estaba imaginando cosas.

\- Leo… -no miró al chico, dejó que absorbiera todo el reciente show que hizo, que creyera lo que quisiera creer para que no lo intentase persuadir- Dile a Karen…

\- Descuida. –la voz del rubio sonó increíblemente triste pero suave, podía escuchar como luchaba por no romperse ahí mismo- Le diré cómo su maravilloso hermano la salvó de un monstruo e irá a cazar otros. Le diré que tú sabes que te esperaremos aquí.

Sonrió.

\- Dile eso… dile que en verdad creo en eso. –pidió y entró en el auto.

Este arrancó, dejando a Butters abandonado en más de una manera. Henrietta lo analizó con una mirada que solo podría compararse con la de un felino relamiéndose las garras. Nunca creyó que volvería a unir fuerzas con ella. Pero no podía confiar en nadie más para algo tan personal. Su mano llegó a su celular y marcó a Craig.

\- ¿Estás dando tu reporte a quien tiene el otro lado de tu correa? –preguntó la mujer.

\- Tú dime, eres una experta en jalarlas. –bromeó y cuando escuchó el ruido al otro lado retomó su tono serio- ¿Me pasas a Tweek…?

“ _Hola a ti también_ ” fue toda la respuesta de Craig antes de comunicarlo.

“ _¿Kenny?_ ” sincera preocupación “ _¿Quieres que…?_ ”

\- Ya solucioné todo. –lo calmó- Y si, era Kevin.

“ _Lo lamento en verdad_ ” Tweek ni siquiera preguntó qué había hecho porque ambos sabían cuál era la única solución “ _¿Cómo lo debilitaste? Tal vez tu alma sea inmortal, pero tu envase es increíblemente mortal_ ”

\- Un círculo de invocación. –miró a Henrietta- No eres el único con contactos.

“ _…esas cosas son aterradoras_ ”

\- ¿Tú también tienes uno? –preguntó un poco sorprendido.

¿Un Dios podía tener uno? ¿Un ser que inicialmente no había sido un demonio, como los imp, podía ser invocado?

“ _Damian lo usa, no sé si un mortal pueda. En cualquier momento puede invocarme, es lo que implica poseerme_ ” admitió Tweek “ _¿Necesitas que vaya para allá?_ ”

Kenny notó el cambio de tema, el amable cambio de tema.

\- Descuida. –tranquilizó- Pero dile a tu novio que me tomaré un tiempo del Teo Templo. Siempre que me necesite de recadero estaré ahí. Pero debo cerrar todas las puertas de esto.

“ _Sabia decisión_ ” coincidió Tweek “ _Le diré eso y… buena suerte_ ”

\- Todo demonio tiene un círculo de invocación.  –explicó Henrietta- Tal vez un imp sea más complicado, pero nada está perdido para un humano curioso. Los círculos de invocación solo requieren el símbolo del demonio y de su raza. En algún lado debe estar el símbolo original usado para referirse a un imp.

\- ¿Cualquiera podría hacer eso? –preguntó- ¿Podría cualquier persona acceder a Tweek?

\- ¿Cuánto saben que la Salvación del Teo Templo es un demonio, específicamente un imp?

Muy pocos, tenía razón.

\- ¿Damien tiene un círculo de invocación? –preguntó en su lugar- ¿O Satán?

\- No. –Henrietta acarició el cuerno de unicornio que descansaba en su regazo- Yo tengo un contrato con Satán y no me metería en el camino de Damien. Él es el tipo de demonio que prefieres mantener feliz para que no decida destruir tu zona de juego. –lo miró- Satán es la imagen original que tenían de El Demonio hasta la edad Media, un monstruo, un ser que obviamente indicaba Infierno y pecado. Dios no hizo fácil el trabajo de Satán para seducir a la gente, lo volvió este ser y al parecer eso minó su seguridad. –rodó los ojos- Pero ¿Damien? Él parece más la inspiración a la idea de Lucifer que tenemos ¿No crees? Atractivo, casi un antihéroe si lo escuchas, letal, peligroso, con carácter.

Kenny asintió. Tantas veces había estado en el Infierno que siempre que veía a Damien se preguntaba por qué los seres así de hermosos siempre tenían una aura decadente y perversa, casi Histórica ¿O era al revés?  En la historia de lo decadente y perverso ¿Era necesario crear seres hermosos para enmascarar la maldad?

\- En realidad… -Henrietta sonrió de lado- La idea del sexy Lucifer viene de un antiguo libro llamado “ _Paraíso Perdido_ ” escrito por John Milton. Casi podría decir que Milton conoció a Damien y lo volvió el Lucifer de su historia. En muchas formas, contando su terrible complejo paterno y disputa con el mismo, se parecen mucho. –se encogió de hombros- Siempre y cuando no nos metamos con él y los suyos, puedes venir conmigo a recolectar ingredientes. –sacudió el cuerno.

\- Cazar demonios. –le corrigió él, pero no pudo evitar sonreír, el humor tan poco serio de la mujer siempre lo había relajado, aun en los peores terrenos.

\- Llámalo como quieras. –lo tomó del mentón- Ya hace tiempo te advertí que si te unías a mi te usaría para _esos_ rituales que necesitan inmortales.

\- No lo he olvidado. –sonrió de lado- Tú déjame destruir al demonio que puso en peligro a Karen y haré lo que quieras.

Ella sonrió.

\- Descuida, solo quiero tener el boleto ganador cuando el Apocalipsis inicie. –prometió Henrietta

Y sus palabras sonaron casi como una profecía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Saludos teoístas! ¡Abran sus corazones a la Salvación!
> 
> Muy importante capítulo. Mucho. Muy importante.
> 
> Siempre termino investigando tres religiones más que las originalmente planeadas para cada capítulo. Dioses…. E irónicamente no solo es una expresión ¡En serio son muchos Dioses! 
> 
> Kenny inicia este capítulo reprochando a Craig su forma de amar a Tweek, cuando él es igual con Karen. Amo las ironías.
> 
> Imagínense ser simples mortales en este mundo. Vivir tranquilamente su día a día y de repente escuchar constantemente susurros, voces, promesas, maldiciones, todo por sus almas. Todo el tiempo ¿Ven por qué la gente vive dentro del Teo Templo? Están seguros de las voces.
> 
> Lo que Kenny huele en Henrietta es sangre seca, ha trabajado tanto con ella que siempre la impregna, por eso el aroma ligeramente oxidado. Al final se puede ver que ya ni le importa tener sangre encima.
> 
> El auto que usa Henrietta es un Buick Riviera Special. Este fue un modelo que se adaptó para coche fúnebre.
> 
> Kevin… no todos los demonios son como Tweek… algunos… bueno, algunos lucen como monstruos. Al final ¿Creen que Kevin merecía morir después de su sacrificio eterno por Karen?
> 
> Me da curiosidad si los fans del Bunny se confundieron con la interacción de Kenny con Henrietta y viceversa ¿Kenny es solo amigo con Butters y con Henrietta? ¿Pasó algo antes con Henrietta? ¿Hay un ship? 
> 
> ¿Con quién está casada Henrietta?
> 
> Tal vez algunos no reconozcan los “Clavicula Salomonis” pero ¿Qué tal el "Ars Goetia"? ¿No? ¿Nadie tuvo una fase lúgubre y se le dio por saber demonología? ¡Rayos! 
> 
> A Kenny le atraen diferentes tipos de figuras, pero tiene algo con las piernas y el trasero de la gente. Aquellos que leyeron “Ventana” sabrán a qué me refiero.
> 
> Hoy me desperté y pensé “Henrietta sería una GILF” y me reí mucho. Ustedes saben, como MILF (Mother I’d like to Fuck) pero en plan “Goth-girl I’d like to Fuck”. Así que decidí que esa es una broma que le hará Kenny eventualmente y espero que no lo mate. 
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!
> 
> Nocturna4


	9. Incorruptible Desvío

_Todo inició como una idea._

Esa idea evolucionó a una sola palabra que englobase todo y pudiese ser usada como un nombre que produjese emoción o temor. Una sola entidad que explicaba el sinsentido de una de las tantas acciones de las fuerzas de la naturaleza. Pero el tiempo pasó, la gente cambió, discutió, las creencias temblaron y las explicaciones quisieron tomar otros caminos. Así que volvió a surgir una nueva idea que desplazara a la anterior. Una idea dividida en dos y que tomó forma. Para algunos dejó de ser una sola entidad esa fuerza de la naturaleza tan enérgica pero usualmente amable que no podía ser un solo ser. Así que atribuyeron todo a dos. A ellos. Así iniciaron.

_Desde el principio habían estado juntos._

Siglos atrás, en tiempos olvidados y donde actualmente apenas quedaban pruebas de que ellos, su existencia surgió. Realmente era complicado explicar el surgimiento de un Dios, del concepto mismo de este mucho antes de ser parte de una mitología y fuese unido a un árbol genealógico divino o a una cosmovisión de su surgimiento. Simplemente era difícil explicar cómo se surgía como un Dios. _Nacer_ como un ser, dejar de ser una idea o un debate, volverse algo en que la gente creyese era complexo. Pero si Craig recordaba, si despejaba su mente y se esforzaba podría llegar a esos recuerdos más antiguos.

El momento más brumoso había sido cuando _no había sido él_. El tiempo previo a haber existido. Esa época en que la gente creía en un solo Dios como responsable de la lluvia, el trueno, el rayo, granizo y también las batalla. En ese entonces eran parte de una entidad, una parte de un ser mucho más grande y poderoso, ahí Tweek y él habían sido solo un rasgo más de una divinidad adorada. Pero en un momento se separaron e independizaron, como los pueblos suelen hacerlo. La conquista y expansión, las leyendas y los relatos orales también se llevaron consigo la fe y a sus Dioses. El tiempo hizo que las ideas evolucionaran y nuevas ideas surgieran. Así que simplemente, repentinamente, como siempre es cuando de las ideas se trata: Él existió. Pero al hacerlo, también lo hizo su alma gemela.

_Desde el inicio habían estado juntos._

Nunca había estado solo. Desde el momento en que existió lo primero que pudo apreciar fue la presencia y cercanía de su contraparte, rodeándolo, protegiéndolo, amándolo y él haciendo exactamente lo mismo. A veces olvidándose dónde terminaba uno e iniciaba el otro. Pero en otras ocasiones tan claramente divididos que calzaban como piezas perfectamente cortadas de un molde superior.

Los pueblos de los Andes los llamaron con diferentes nombres, pero la idea de que estaban siempre juntos prevaleció. Amantes, hermanos, compañeros, amados. No importaba. Simplemente lo celebraban. Como Dioses, estaban por encima de los vínculos de sangre, de los géneros y el sexo. Ellos eran eternos, inmortales y por sobre todo _juntos_. El Dios de la Lluvia y Dios de la Tormenta. _Juntos_. La gente los llamaba con tantos nombres que ya los había olvidado casi todos. No importaba como los retratasen, lo único que realmente importaba es que los mortales recordasen que no podían separarlos.

Craig respiró hondo, se obligó a recordar. Esos tiempos de oro abundante, de música imparable, de rezos, sacrificios, gritos y risas. Como seres omnipotentes eran caprichosos y algo crueles, amorosos y salvajes. Como Dioses naturales, eran sexuales, violentos, amorosos y celosos. Los humanos los concibieron virtuosos y defectuosos. Imperfectos. Reales. Tangibles.  Dioses para andar entre mortales.

\- Nos hicieron para que pudiéramos estar junto a ellos… -murmuró, aun con los ojos cerrados, centrado en la profundidad de su mente.

Esos eran sus tiempos favoritos, los pueblos los llamaban para que se unieran a los festejos, los invitaban a que llegaran. Tal vez no fuesen el Sol, la Luna, la Tierra o el Mar, pero la gente los adoraba con una jovialidad más informal y cercana. La gente extendía sus manos a ellos, los querían cerca y les dedicaban festines a su honor. Él dominaba los truenos, hacía bailar a su compañero para que llevase la lluvia entre risas y felicidad. Él se había sentado con los humanos, había recibido sus ofrendas y a petición de Tweek, había iluminado la noche con sus truenos para asombrar a las personas. Esa época había sido tan tranquila que no había existido obligaciones algunas. Solo _ser_. Existir.

_¿Los Dioses se debían a los humanos o estos a los Dioses?_

Tal vez el punto estaba en el medio. Porque cuando la fe disminuyó, todo se volvió confuso. Desde el inicio habían tenido pocos pueblos que creían en ellos, pero eso jamás les molestó. Ellos participaron activamente para proteger a sus seguidores. Otros Dioses se resignaron, se confundieron con la llegada de los conquistadores. Pero ellos no. Algunos Dioses se unieron para defender a los verdaderos dueños del Andes y el Amazonas. Lamentablemente los vieron luchar y también ser vencidos. Lo peor fue ver cómo eran obligados a abandonar las creencias que siempre habían tenido para unirse a alguna religión poderosa e intimidante. En el momento en que aceptaban un nuevo Dios, ellos ya no podían hacer nada y sus creyentes se sentían abandonados. Sus poderes se debilitaban. Pero lucharon hasta el final. Aunque hubo victorias que hasta el día de hoy dieron fruto y por fin podía sentirse orgulloso. Ellos ayudaron a que algunos de sus creyentes sobrevivieran. Un puñado de pueblos huyeron al Amazonas, usaron las peligrosas quebradas de los Andes para asesinar a los conquistadores y se metieron a la selva, sin nunca más salir. El miedo se hizo parte de sus creencias. Quedaron tan pocos… que fue inevitable rendirse.

 _Juntos dejaron de ser Dioses_.

\- Tweek había estado mucho más seguro de dejar la divinidad que yo. Él había creído ciegamente en la reencarnación, en cumplir un propósito justo para la humanidad. –murmuró- En cambio ¿Yo? Esa idea de reencarnar por separado me aterró, porque había temido que podría no encontrarlo –contuvo el aliento de solo imaginarlo- ¿Qué pasaría? Los humanos vivían muy poco tiempo ¿Y en cada reencarnación debíamos volvernos a encontrar? Eso sonaba absurdo, imposible, peligroso. El Rayo conduce, controla y anima a la Tormenta. Mi trabajo era estar con él ¿Y si le fallaba? –sus puños se apretaron- Pero Tweek siempre creyó en mí. _Siempre_. Así que accedí.

Reencarnar fue… algo diferente. Los recipientes mortales apenas tenían memoria para albergar sus propias vidas, así que sus pasados divinos quedaban sellados. Igual, no importaba, estaban conectados, juntos, destinados a encontrarse. Ellos habían sido uno y luego dos. No importaba dónde estuviesen o las circunstancias del mundo en el que se encontrasen, _siempre_ estarían juntos. Tal vez no fuesen ya el Rayo y la Tormenta. Tal vez no fuesen Dioses. Pero estarían juntos. Y aunque reencarnaban para cumplir una profecía, habían encontrado ventajas. Bueno, ahora que recordaba su época como Dios y la comparaba con sus vidas pasadas y actual, podía admitir una ventaja de ser mortal. La forma de expresar el amor había sido sublime en cada reencarnación, la emoción del reencuentro disfrazado de nerviosismo, la experiencia de reencontrarse y volverse a conocer. Las conversaciones, los primeros acercamientos, el nacimiento de la pasión… Nada se comparaba con el _sentir_ el amor. Como Dioses habían estado unidos, pero al reencarnar podían sentir esa unión.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

\- ¿Craig…?

Le dolía la cabeza.

\- ¿Estás bien…?

Sus manos fueron a su rostro, sus dedos se enterraron entre sus cabellos. Ese maldito cerebro mortal no podía lidiar con ideas tan complejas. Aún le parecía gracioso que los mortales aplicasen un tipo de dolor para solucionar otro. El dolor de su cabeza solo parecía mitigado por la presión que ejercía con sus manos sobre su cráneo. Pero funcionaba, la sensación de control ayudaba para no dejarse llevar a la deriva.

\- Respira…

Lo hizo. Pero el ambiente era demasiado húmedo y cálido. El aroma a inciensos lo estaba asfixiando un poco. El piso de madera tenía sus piernas entumecidas y sentía que había estado horas en esa posición. Tal vez era verdad, porque le dolían las extremidades y puntos de flexión. También podría deberse a que se trataba de un cuerpo de más de treinta años no era tan flexible como desearía.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Con ganas de que uses un maldito aire acondicionado. –gruñó, levantando el rostro para encontrarse con su anfitrión y viejo amigo- En serio, Krishna ¿Intentas matarme? Hace demasiado calor aquí.

El Dios sonrió ligeramente divertido, pero solo abrió las ventanas del lugar. Pero no sintió ninguna diferencia. Sus ojos siguieron la forma de la divinidad, el cuerpo andrógino, el rostro redondeado, como de muñeca, con mejillas firmes pero esponjosas y carnosos labios rojos. Todo en Krishna parecía parte de una bailarina, dedos largos, prendas que apenas cubrían el toros y pantalones muy abajo, caderas anchas, ligera cintura, pecho obviamente plano. Sin contar esa piel azulada que le daba un aire más alienígena que divino, el Dios era tangible y exótico.

\- Tan tosco como siempre. –negó Krishna- No has cambiado nada.

Si, tenía razón…

La primera vez que vio a Krishna había estado mirando a una pareja de humanos encender antorchas para caminar en la noche. Unos amantes. Le había parecido divertido iniciar una tormenta eléctrica e iluminarlos. En realidad, había pensado que los asustaría, pero en su lugar estos lo celebraron, habían creído que la luz repentina era una señal de que los Dioses querían que estuviesen juntos. Él había estado intrigado por ese tipo de razonamiento cuando repentinamente se asomó frente a él Krishna y por un segundo lo había confundido con una Diosa mortuoria por su tono de piel. Por suerte el Dios se lo tomó bien y le explicó que venía de otras tierras, muy lejos de los Andes. Por norma general en ese entonces las deidades poderosas podían visitar otras, pero preferían hacerlo al panteón principal. Dioses menores como él no eran relevantes. Así que se sorprendió al saber que estaba tratando con el Dios principal de una religión. Aunque tampoco le dio demasiada importancia, desde siempre Craig había sido el tipo de persona que le importaba poco y nada las autoridades y jerarquías. Krishna parecía disfrutar con su abrupta forma de ser y podían hacer pequeñas travesuras a los mortales si así lo deseaban.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, se había sentido feliz por tener un amigo algo infantil, pero divertido. La sonrisa fácil de Krishna y su sed de aventura era contagioso.

Cuando había estado a punto de desaparecer y su destino lo llevaría a reencarnar como mortal, Krishna había estado ahí hasta el último momento. Silencioso. Sonriendo. En su eterna apariencia de puberto, tocó para Craig la flauta que siempre llevaba consigo, _la llamada de las almas_ lo envolvió en el centro de su ser. Curiosamente lo último que escuchó como un Dios fue una canción que llamaba a la muerte.

Desde entonces, podía recordar que, en cada reencarnación, cuando moría, oía esa misma canción tocar a la lejanía.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Krishna, después de abrir todas las ventanas del lugar.

Por fin sintió la brisa entrar.

Craig se encogió de hombros. No sabía cómo explicarse. Aún con el ambiente refrescado había una confusión en su mente que no lo dejaba tranquilo.  

\- Es extraño. –admitió.

\- ¿Ser un mortal? –Krishna ladeó el rostro, curioso- Si, recuerdo como se sentía…

\- No, es extraño recordar que tu forma real es tan femenina y de baja estatura. –bromeó, manteniendo el tono duro y casi cruel que lo caracterizaba- Cuando te apareces en América tomas una versión más… adulta y masculina ¿Te avergüenza tu forma real, Krishna?

El Dios levantó la flauta de oro que siempre cargaba, amenazando con golpearlo en la cabeza con la misma, pero se detuvo, como si por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo estuviese mirando. Una gran sonrisa se formó en los labios carnosos, algo de dicha infantil se dejó ver en el Dios frente a él y ese gesto era idéntico al que Clyde solía hacer para él.

\- Han pasado casi dos siglos desde la última vez que te oía decir algo así. – Krishna le extendió una taza de té de consistencia lechosa y un tipo de pan cubierto de mantequilla- En ese entonces era divertido tomarme un respiro visitándote. Y no era el único que pensaba que América era un lugar interesante, Buda hacía lo mismo con tu contraparte. –Krishna bebió un sorbo de su té y lo miró a través de las largas pestañas negras- Ahora yo tengo este departamento en su lugar. No es lo mismo que los bosques, lagos y selvas donde deambulabas, pero es agradable.

Él observó alrededor, era un lugar pequeño. Mucho más que la casa de Jesús en South Park. El aroma a ricas especias, inciensos, flores, pan y el aromático té aturdía sus sentidos, pero sin asquearlo. El lugar era simple para un Dios que se lo conocía por tener más de 108 títulos; Craig observó el bocadillo que tenía en la mano, si, contando unos títulos dedicados exclusivamente a la mantequilla. Gracioso.

\- Departamento de soltero. –corrigió él- Recuerdo que cuando ibas a visitarme era porque estabas huyendo de tus dieciséis mil ciento ocho esposas. Este lugar debes estarlo usando para lo mismo.

El rostro redondeado e inocente sonrió con picardía, sin negar nada. No se trataba de que Krishna fuese infiel o algo así. Realmente era complicado, en especial porque como el Dios tan importante que era, las creencias y mitos se entremezclaban sobre el mismo acarreándole tanta responsabilidad que podía entender que escogiese como refugio un lugar pequeño y calmo como ese que le diese recuerdos de tiempos más simples.

\- Tan sincero como siempre. –Krishna lo miró- En cada reencarnación nos solemos encontrar, pero siempre es triste que no me recuerdes. No realmente. Así que solo somos dos extraños, uno frente a otro. Ni siquiera has nacido siendo hinduistas. –enmarcó una ceja- Hasta tu contraparte tuvo la amabilidad de hacerse budista a honor de su viejo amigo. A veces me molestaba que no me recordabas _realmente_.

\- ¿Realmente…?

El Dios sonrió y le señaló la camiseta que estaba usando en ese momento como prueba de sus palabras.

Craig se miró, no llevaba la ropa de pastor y líder religioso por el calor que hacía ahí. Así que iba como un civil más o tal vez como un simple turista. Zapatos deportivos, pantaloncillos de tela añil por debajo de la rodilla y una camiseta blanca de manga corta con cuello en V con manchas azules, como enormes salpicaduras de tinta. Le recordaba a que en la infancia Tweek solía mancharse los dedos con la tinta de los bolígrafos por la manera en que los agarraba, así que terminaba con la punta de los dedos con pequeñas gotas azul.

\- Cada vez que nos encontrábamos en tus otras vidas, no me reconocías y yo debía actuar como si no supiese qué alma ocupaba el cuerpo frente a mí. Pero había pequeños signos de nostalgia que me indicaban que no habías olvidad nuestra amistad. Por ejemplo, mi nombre significa azul. Tú _siempre_ usas ese color. En cada vida, sin importar qué tipo de recipiente usaras, tenías una fuerte inclinación por el azul. –Krishna ladeó el rostro- Siempre has sido tan leal y dado al detalle, aunque seas tan torpe para comunicarte verbalmente, aunque debo decir que tus acciones dicen mucho. Pero con tu contraparte esa parte de ti llega a ser increíblemente romántico.

Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente. Si, era verdad. El azul que él usaba, era el distintivo que se le atribuía a Krishna. Nunca lo hubiese imaginado por su cuenta y si alguien se lo hubiese señalado en el pasado, seguramente lo hubiese tomado como una coincidencia. Hasta el chullo que llevó en la infancia tenía un pompón amarillo, el otro color característico del Dios hindú. La mente podía obrar de formas muy inconscientes.

Como si Krishna leyese su mente, sonrió gratamente, con picardía. Le recordó un poco a Kenny. Tal vez por eso le había agradado el Inmortal. Porque le recordaba a su amistad con la divinidad del gozo.

\- Krishna, _om lila-manusa-vigrajaia namah_. –recordó Craig uno de los títulos del Dios- “ _El que realiza pasatiempos humanos_ ”. Claro que con _pasatiempos_ se refieren a gozos y placeres terrenales.

Si, definitivamente por eso le había agradado Kenny. Por eso había conectado con Clyde. Su vida mortal había luchado tanto por recrear un poco de su vida divina que daba miedo.

\- Me alegra ver que tu memoria vuelve. –halagó el Dios que dio otro mordisco al bocadillo, haciendo tiempo entre las oraciones- Pero ya es hora de que dejes de ver a tu cuerpo como algo limitado.

\- Pero este cuerpo _es_ mortal. –maldijo Craig mirando sus manos- Aunque sienta todo este poder dentro de mí, presiento que romperé este embace cuando menos lo espere. –frunció el ceño- Tal vez llegue a fallarme en el momento más crítico y con ello…

…podría poner en riesgo la vida de Tweek.

\- Te equivocas. –Krishna adoptó una voz seria y solmene, pero aun así musical, como la tonada que regaba una flauta en la lejanía- No has querido darte cuenta, pero ahora eres más poderoso que en tus tiempos como deidad menor. Si, somos Dioses porque creen en nosotros, nuestras limitaciones las crean nuestros creyentes. Pero tú has forjado una nueva religión desde cero. La gente tiene fe en ti como su guía. Tal vez por ignorancia o por amor, en lugar de alimentar tu poder, has convertido a tu contraparte como el Dios único y principal del Teo Templo, dándole más poder sobre ti, pero tú eres el guía espiritual de esa gente. Tal vez no puedas espiar a los humanos desde un plano inexistente como lo hacías antes. –Krishna lo señaló mientras le dedicaba una mirada sabionda- Pero ya no eres un simple humano, Craig. Lo único que retiene la capacidad de alcance en tu mente eres solo tú mismo.

\- Pero el dolor que siento en mi cabeza es real. Cada vez que lucho por recordar, mi cabeza duele como si fuese a romperse…

Krishna levantó el dedo índice para callarlo. Por costumbre él enderezó su dedo medio. El Dios rodó los ojos.

\- Sigues siendo tan joven…

\- Mira quien habla. –atacó Craig- Con tu apariencia actual no te dejaría ver ni películas para mayores de quince años.

\- Por lo menos lo mío es físico y no mental. –Krishna agitó la cabeza- Deja de desviar el tema. La razón por la que te duele la cabeza es porque _crees_ que eso debe pasar. Como el niño que le duele el brazo antes de que le inyecten o el animal encadenado que no se ha dado cuenta que ahora es más grande y fuerte que su prisión. Todo está en tu mente.

Craig apartó la mirada. Aunque lo hiciera sonar así de simple, su mente seguía martillando.

\- La fe es complicada, -admitió Krishna con tono conciliador- porque debe surgir de nuestros seguidores y en colectividad crearnos historias. Tú eres su pastor, su guía espiritual, mientras te necesiten, estarás ahí. –el Dios ladeó el rostro- Tu contraparte no es solo un imp, ahora ha vuelto a ser un Dios, es esa Salvación que has hecho que adoren tus teoístas. Tal vez este atado a ciertas cosas de su naturaleza demoniaca…

\- Su alma le pertenece al Infierno. –murmuró.

\- Corrección: Su alma mortal. Recuerda, -aclaró Krishna- un Dios con la misión de reencarnar se no puede estar al servicio eterno de nadie, porque tiene una profecía que cumplir, un ciclo que cumplir. Así que su alma mortal le pertenece al Infierno, pero sigue siendo un Dios, su esencia le pertenece a él y a ti.

\- Entonces, a pesar de haber nacido como la Tormenta, Tweek ahora es más el Dios que simboliza ser la Salvación. –razonó Craig- Es más un Dios que un imp. El Dios del que yo prediqué a las ovejas del Teo Templo.

\- Lo volviste un Dios que simboliza la libertad, la igualdad, el anhelo de la felicidad sin hacer daño a nadie. Un Dios de amor, uno protector. Exacto. –Krishna le sonrió de lado- El teoísmo es actualmente una de las religiones más poderosas del mundo. Cuando ustedes dos fueron Dioses siglos atrás, apenas eran venerados por unos pequeños pueblos y en un solo sector de un gran continente. Pero ¿Ahora? Eres como Mahoma o Moisés, eres un legislador, un líder espiritual, un profeta que anunció la llegada de un Dios, un mensajero de la Salvación. –contuvo una risa casi depredadora- Craig, eres aterrador y como siempre, no eres consciente de ello. –el Dios ladeó el rostro- Pero asumo que viniste hasta aquí por algo ¿No? Como siempre, te he estado observando viejo amigo y he notado que has movido tu religión por todos lados, pero le has puesto mucho empeño últimamente. Aun así, no creo que vinieras como un acto de buena fe para que tengamos una competencia sana.

\- Tú no compites. –le recordó Craig, terminando de beber su té- Los Dioses se han quedado demasiado tiempo sentados en sus tronos, mirando el mundo seguir y dejando que los humanos hagan lo que quieran con sus religiones. –lo miró- Pero tú no eras así y vine por eso. Al igual que Buda, tú…

\- No menciones a ese tipo. –pidió Krishna- Como has dicho, hasta nosotros dos hemos dejado que los humanos hicieran lo que quisieran con su mercadotecnia religiosa. –lo miró con esos grandes ojos negros en una fingida sorpresa juvenil- Hay budistas que me señalan como el líder de algunos demonios ¡Yo!

Eso era divertido. En verdad lo era. En especial porque técnicamente era el tema que deseaba tratar. Craig no era como su astuto demonio, no podía ir enredando a la gente con palabras, confundiéndolos para que dieran la información que necesitaban. Él era directo y abrupto, sin importarle nada, mantenía en las sombras la información que creía conveniente y centraba la atención en otra. Y a pesar de la apariencia tan femenina que Krishna originalmente tenía, se encontraba frente a un guerrero temerario.

\- Justamente de eso quería hablarte.

\- ¿De que hay gente que cree que soy un tipo de demonio…?

Craig rodó los ojos.

\- No, de que eres algo así como un experto en ellos. Tú has sido conocido por destruir algunos demonios poderosos, como Sakatasura, DhenukAsura, Madhu, Vrishabha Asura…

\- …Narakasura. –recordó Krishna con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Quién diría que las esposas que había tomado a la fuerza me rogarían para que las tomara como mías?

\- Estás alardeando. –negó Craig.

\- Y no olvides a los Dánavas, esos fueron varios.

\- _Definitivamente_ estás alardeando.

El Dios se encogió de hombros sin negarlo.

\- Si tu preocupación es que le haga algo a tu Salvación, debes saber bien que no lo haría. –señaló Krishna- Él es tu contraparte y estoy seguro que ustedes no planean ser un obstáculo para mi religión. Así que no habría razón para que me pusiera en su camino. Mi época como destructor de demonios terminó hace mucho tiempo.

\- Sé que no le harías nada a Tweek. –aceptó Craig- A final de cuentas sería un innecesario encuentro sin ganadores.

\- ¿Entre él y yo…?

\- Entre tú y yo. –corrigió Craig- Y tú harías lo mismo por una de tus esposas.

\- Concuerdo. –el rostro del Dios se suavizó y apoyó el mentón redondo sobre la palma de la mano- ¿Entonces…?

\- ¿Cómo mataste al demonio Narakasura?

Krishna enmarcó una ceja por la pregunta tan específica y negó ligeramente, como si le obstaculizase a un niño tomar otra galleta en gula.

\- Los demonios hindús son diferentes a los abrahámicos. –aclaró el Dios- Para nosotros, los demonios son solo un tipo de criatura, son fuertes pero mortales. Pero ¿Los demonios de Satán? Destruirlos solo los envía de vuelta al Infierno ¿Los demonios judíos? Suelen ser más como espíritus, seres que no puedes vencer, pero si espantar.

\- Como “ _la descendencia de Lilith_ ” –recordó Craig- Ellos no pueden morir en manos de mortales como estos desearían.

\- ¿Cómo sabes de ellos…? –la mirada de Krishna se iluminó ligeramente- ¿Acaso, viejo amigo, tú sabes sobre la reaparición de vampiros…?

Él se encogió de hombros. Cuando Mike Makowski le pidió ser un vampiro real, él apenas había estado adaptándose al nuevo hogar del Teo Templo en lo que fue las instalaciones del doctor Mephesto. Por fortuna su contacto y trabajo con Red le ayudó para averiguar hacia dónde dirigir a Mike a cambio de que jurase lealtad al Teo Templo y a él. Tal vez no podría tener las almas de ese grupo, porque estos las necesitarían para convertirse en su ansiado concepto de vampiros, pero podría tener un grupo de apoyo indestructible a cambio de la vital información. La descendencia de Lilith, criaturas judías, un tipo de letales vampiros que no podía morir como los vampiros de los libros.

Casi completamente indestructibles.

\- Te lo digo, eres aterrador y no te das cuenta de ello. –apuntó el Dios.

\- Pero entonces… -Craig sintió el pecho aprisionarle- Si no puedo matar al demonio para quedarme con lo que cree que es suyo.

\- Has un trato con él. Un intercambio. Toma algo que solo tú puedas darle y entrégaselo a cambio del alma de tu contraparte. –concluyó Krishna- Averigua qué desea.

\- Nos hacemos una idea… -meditó Craig- Pero lo que pide es imposible.

\- Los demonios tienen una vista corta y ególatra del mundo que los rodea. Muy astutos, muy inteligentes, muy estratégicos. –Krishna rodeó los ojos- Pero todos pecan de egocentrismo y orgullo. La mayoría de mis batallas las ganaba porque mi visión era más amplia y mis recursos variados en comparación de mis enemigos. No juegues con sus reglas, porque nunca ganarás.

Craig perdió la vista sobre la mesa, analizando. No podían tener el círculo de invocación de Damien, obviamente estaba muy bien resguardado. Así que como la otra opción tenían para hacerse de algún tipo de ventaja era ese capricho emplumado que Damien se había tomado la molestia de esconder.

Mientras el alma mortal de Tweek le perteneciese a Damien, el Teo Templo y sus creyentes solo eran una ramificación al servicio del Infierno, directamente bajo el yugo del príncipe heredero. Pero se negaba a ceder a los caprichos de ese demonio. Por fin habían recuperado el poder de ser Dioses, la libertad de dejar el ciclo de reencarnación y tomar los mejor de ambos mundos. En realidad, no querían una guerra, solo estar juntos. Pero lamentablemente estaban atrapados bajo el caos a menos que jugasen sucio. Y solo querían vivir por siempre y encontrar una manera de estar juntos hasta el final.

Por la ventana entró una brisa fría y reparó que había caído la noche.

\- Gracias por ayudarme. –dijo Craig abruptamente y se levantó- Debo irme, tengo otra visita que realizar dado que estoy aquí y se me está haciendo tarde. No quiero que mi escolta espere demasiado afuera.  

\- Descuida, me alegró verte. –dijo sinceramente Krishna- Cuando las cosas se calmen, podríamos divertirnos como en los viejos tiempos.

\- Suena bien. –acordó, caminando hacia la salida- Tengo un puñado de mortales con los que podríamos jugar.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta… Pero ¿Craig? –la voz de Krishna sonó lejana- No olvides que somos Dioses, nuestra visión del mundo es más amplia. Cuando el enemigo olvida eso, garantiza nuestra victoria.

\- Entonces, por tu consejo te daré otro: -respondió- Tú jamás has sido el tipo de Dios que prefiera un lugar encerrado como este o se queda sentado en un trono dejando que los otros hagan el trabajo por él. Ya es hora de que vuelvas a ser tú, Krishna.

Y así salió del hogar, pero inmediatamente fue recibido con el calor húmedo y el especiado ambiente que le hizo picar la nariz. Dwarka era una ciudad cerca del río Gomti y una parte de las construcciones se encontraban bajo agua. El lugar era hermoso, con un aire de imposibilidad y belleza lejana. La mayoría de infraestructuras tenían la apariencia de ser castillos de arena y torrecillas de madera clara. India siempre lucía así, místico. Y en la noche las luces amarillas de esa ciudad iluminaban las pequeñas ventanas. En ese sector apenas se podía escuchar un alma andar, Krishna en verdad había buscado un departamento alejado del mundo ajetreado.

Craig avanzó unos pasos por el callejón lateral y abandonado más próximo, hasta que sintió como el ambiente cambiaba rápidamente y un filo se apretó directamente sobre su garganta. Si intentaba tragar, podría jurar que terminaría cortándose.

\- Craig Tucker, su presencia es solicitada por el rabino Amiezer inmediatamente. –murmuró una voz joven pero masculina a su espalda.

Él sabía que algunas ramas judías tenían como tradición que sus miembros usasen dos nombres. El primero de uso cotidiano, con el que se registraba legalmente y el segundo en hebreo debido a la conotación religiosa, para costumbres y tradiciones.

\- ¿Amiezer? ¿Ese es el nombre que escogió tu hermano mayor? –consultó, levantando las manos para demostrar que no estaba armado e iba a cooperar.

\- Como dije, se solicita tu presencia, Craig Tucker, representante principal del Teo Templo. Una reunión entre líderes religiosos no puede ser negada ¿No crees?

Casi podría jurar que Ike estaba sonriendo atrás de él, un poco animado como un niño, a pesar de estar presionando un arma afilada contra su cuello. Craig enfocó su vista en el edificio frente a él. En verdad era como un castillo de arena, con cúpulas afiladas y sombras en lo más alto.

\- Si es una invitación ¿Por qué estoy siendo amenazado? ¿Esta es la forma judía? –consultó.

\- No, es _mi_ forma, hace las cosas más interesantes para mí.

Y repentinamente el cuchillo desapareció. Así que se giró rápidamente creando distancia con su atacante. Ike estaba cubierto en atuendos negros, mimetizándose en las sombras, como un ninja. Pero la altura considerable, el cuerpo delgado pero tonificado y los intensos ojos celestes eran inconfundibles. Atrás del mismo había una figura más pequeña, agazapada en la espalda del joven, de brazos delgados y pálidos, cabello negro y salvaje, piernas finas entorno a la presa que había capturado, ojos rojos y largos colmillos a milímetros del cuello expuesto de Ike.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, cazador. –saludó la criatura.

Por eso había estado pensando en la descendencia de Lilith, había viajado a India con uno.

\- Firkle. –llamó Craig- Gracias, no creo que a Tweek le hubiese gustado saber que fui herido innecesariamente.

El cuchillo cayó en el suelo y las rodillas de Ike cedieron el peso. Justamente como había dicho Tweek que ocurriría. Sus ojos buscaron a la cúpula más alta del castillo de arena y vio a la mujer de alas negras extenderlas y volar en silencio. Cuando bajó la mirada se encontró con que Ike se había libertado el rostro de prenda alguna y tenía las manos firmes en los brazos a los delgados de Firkle en un desesperado intento de no dejarlo partir de su lado, aun cuando el vampiro parecía desconocer la posibilidad de soltarlo. Le recordó un poco a cómo se veían Tweek y él. En especial con esa apariencia tan joven que tenía Frikle, congelado en una adolescencia que aparentaba nunca llegar a la adultez. Los ojos lilas habían desaparecido y la sonrisa naturalmente psicópata se veía letal con esos largos y finos colmillos rasgando la piel en el cuello de Ike sin hacerle daño. Aunque seguramente el vampiro ansiaba morderlo.

\- Firkle… -murmuró Ike.

\- Han pasado años desde la última vez que nos vimos ¿No? –murmuró la criatura contra el oído del canadiense- Antes de que decidieras mudarte a India junto con tu hermano ¿Verdad? –rio ligeramente, con crueldad- Unas semanas antes de que yo cumpliera quince y a pesar de que prometiste que pasarías ese día conmigo. _Mentiroso_.  Tú y yo pudimos vivir por siempre y encontrar una manera de estar juntos hasta el final.

\- Firkle… -rogó Ike, luchando por mirarlo, sin cansarse de repetir tantas veces como fuese necesario el nombre de la criatura que atentaba con matarlo- Eso no importa ahora… Ellos dijeron…

\- No he cambiado mucho desde ese entonces. –continuó como si nada- Por lo menos externamente. –gruñó el vampiro y levantó los ojos hacia el hombre frente a ellos- Agradécele a él que aceptara verte.

Craig se encogió de hombros.

\- Aceptamos la invitación de tu hermano. –contestó él, fingiendo que no estaba presenciando un tenso reencuentro- En realidad, estábamos esperándote para que nos llevaras con él.

Kyle Broflovski era la otra persona que deseaba visitar mientras estaba en India. Firkle estaba ahí como una garantía para llegar como un invitado y no como un prisionero de la letal fuerza de ataque que había entrenado Broflovski en la India.

\- Firkle… -murmuró Ike, olvidándose por completo de cualquier plan que hubiese sido enviado a ejecutar- Estás vivo…

\- Algo así. –respondió Firkle- Le prometí a Pete que haría que llevases a Craig con tu hermano de forma civilizada.

\- Ese es el plan…

\- Sin cuchillos. –cortó Firkle- Y retira al resto de tu equipo de la zona, puedo escucharlos.

Ike levantó la mano e hizo un giro de muñeca como si espantara algo.

\- Listo. –el canadiense volvió a intentar ver los ojos del joven a su espalda- Ahora…

\- Amo las navajas, pero tendré que quitarte todas. Como precaución. –continuó Firkle, indiferente- No te emociones demasiado, puedo oler tu excitación Broflovski.

\- Lo que desees… -Ike cerró los ojos, derrotado- Por más de diez años creí que habías muerto… Si me dejaras hablar contigo…

\- También vas a tener que ordenar en el lugar al que vamos que retiren las protecciones hacia demonios. –interrumpió Craig- Firkle técnicamente es uno y sería tu culpa si saliese lastimado…

\- _Otra vez_. –le recordó el vampiro- Así que hazlo bien esta vez.

Ike asintió con fuerza y a pesar de su poderosa presencia, se redujo a un mortal que no podía dejar ir el brazo de quien había dado por muerto.

\- Dalo por hecho. –Ike levantó la mirada hacia Craig e inclinó el rostro- No sé qué planeas, pero aun así te lo agradezco. Te lo agradezco tanto…

Asintió como respuesta. Si Tweek estuviese ahí ya habría respondido con alguna frase romántica y nostálgica, diciéndole alguna verdad a medias sobre que era le era inevitable ayudar y reunir a aquellos que como ellos habían sido separados. Pero él no era Tweek, él no mentía. Aun cuando podía entender la reacción de Ike y hasta la furia de Firkle, él tenía una meta superior.

Al parecer todo eso había funcionado exactamente como Tweek había dicho.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Krishna tenía razón, ellos eran Dioses. Sus recursos eran variados. Ya era hora de que dejase de actuar como un simple mortal.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Saludos teoístas! ¡Abran sus corazones a la Salvación!
> 
> El Dios principal del que formaron parte originalmente Craig y Tweek fue Illapa, de la mitología inca. También tienen un poco de Kon, el Dios de las sequías. Pero tiempo después, en tribus que se fueron alejando o separando de los incas, ellos fueron creados como dos Dioses, a veces masculinos, otras veces femeninos, pero siempre juntos.
> 
> La mitología andina es bastante interesante, en especial cuando se nota que hay similitudes principalmente en sus panteones divinos y hasta se puede seguir el hilo histórico de en qué punto un Dios evolucionó a tomar otra forma. Claro, esto también ha pasado en otras zonas, como en Centroamérica. Pero Tweek y Craig fueron Dioses andinos.
> 
> La estrategia de que los indígenas usaran las quebradas de los Andes para lanzar por ahí a los conquistadores y así proteger el Amazonas es real. Los indígenas aprovecharon la humedad del cambio de religión (de la fría Sierra a el caluroso Amazonas) y las constantes tormentas eléctricas y lluvias torrenciales de la zona para tomar ventaja sobre los conquistadores. Los foráneos tenían armas, pero los indígenas tuvieron el terreno y el clima a su favor. Esta es una de las varias razones por las que aún hoy en día existen tribus sin descubrir en el Amazonas o que este sea considerado un terreno peligroso y temido. Tomando estos hechos, modulé el pasado de Craig y Tweek como Dioses.
> 
> Aquellos que me tienen en FB ya entienden por qué compartí una imagen de Krishna hace poco. O por qué compartí horas antes de publicar este capítulo “Live Forever” de Mystery Skulls.
> 
> Las historias sobre Krishna me parecieron muy interesantes. En realidad, leer sobre sus promesas, sus acciones, lo que le divertía y demás en algunas leyendas me hizo querer armar su personalidad como una mezcla entre Kenny y Clyde. Entusiasta, pero misterio en sus gestos. Aunque quería hacer a Krishna un personaje tangible, respetando la idea que South Park presenta de los Dioses con personalidades muy humanas, no quería ser irrespetuosa con la imagen del mismo. Así que espero haber llegado a un punto neutro.
> 
> Yo sé que Krishna es un Dios y técnicamente por eso juega con otras reglas. Pero me parece muy genial que esta entidad guerrera, conquistadora, poderosa y vigorosa tenga una presencia tan femenina. Krishna es hermoso, no derrocha testosterona y con todo eso sus historias son dignas de un héroe de acción: entrenando, matando demonios y conquistando mujeres.  Si, sé que el concepto occidental y oriental de los roles de género son diferentes. Pero sinceramente creo que deberíamos influenciarnos más de estos arquetipos. Quiero más personificaciones donde verse o lucir femenino no implica inmediatamente debilidad o sumisión.
> 
> ¿Es algo romántico que Craig pudiendo hacerse poderoso con el Teo Templo, dedicó todo su esfuerzo para fortalecer a Tweek y él quedarse como un simple mortal? Lo es, es muy romántico.
> 
> Técnicamente no es el término "descendencia de Lilith", las referencias judías hablan de las "hijas de Lilith" como estas criaturas vampirezcas. Pero me gustó trabajar el concepto de los vampiros desde el espectro místico, en lugar desde el de la fantasía clásica. Así que, en lugar de solo hijas, hice el nombre de los vampiros en neutro. Por otro lado, leyendo eso vi que Lilith y sus hijas son atribuidas a todo tipo de criaturas que tienen otros nombres.
> 
> Lilith odia a los judíos, pero curiosamente fueron ellos quienes la volvieron esta entidad tan poderosa e independiente y no solo un espíritu más que rondaba por ahí haciendo el mal.
> 
> Dwarka es la ciudad donde vivió Krishna y en verdad es muy bonita.
> 
> Lo que puedo decir del pasado de Ike y Firkle, es que hay un poco de similitud en su relación con la de Craig y Tweek. Un poco. Pero solo para aclarar, ellos no son ninguna reencarnación divina.
> 
> Por otro lado, Firkle usa una frase sobre Ike y él, que es idéntica a una que Craig piensa de su futuro con Tweek ¿Lo notaron? La misma frase, diferente connotación.
> 
> Si, voy a escribir sobre Ike y Firkle en este Universo Alterno. Yo recomendaría que lean “Sacerdotisa y Vigilante”. No solo es un one-shot que conecta con el anterior capítulo, sino que conectará con la historia de Ike y Firkle. Claro, es una recomendación, saben que nunca es necesario leer todos mis fics de un Universo Alterno para entender cada uno. Pero sirve para seguir ciertas referencias.
> 
> Entonces… pudieron leer una de las razones por las cuales Pete siempre está cerca de Mike. Los góticos son muy unidos, aun cuando uno de ellos fue convertido en vampiro.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Aunque requiere tiempo escribir esta historia por la enorme cantidad de investigación que requiere, debo admitir que amo hacerlo.
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!
> 
> Nocturna4


End file.
